


Plan generalny

by Lampira7



Series: Plan generalny [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2018-10-07 16:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 63,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10364868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lampira7/pseuds/Lampira7
Summary: Harry wraz z przyjaciółmi postanowił w dość niezwykły sposób uzyskać pomoc mistrza eliksirów.





	1. Kiedy mistrzowie eliksirów atakują

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Master Plan](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/277281) by StarryGazer. 



> Link do oryginału: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/1812613/1/The_Master_Plan

Zamek zadrżał, a w lochach rozbrzmiał imponujący huk. Po chwili Harry, Ron i Hermiona wyszli niepewnym krokiem z sali eliksirów w chmurze gryzącego, żółtego dymu. Z oprawek okularów Harry'ego wypadła soczewka, a na czole Rona widniała smuga sadzy. Chwiejąc się, dali radę przejść szerokość korytarza i oprzeć się o ścianę. Czekali cicho i z bladymi twarzami na moment, kiedy podłoga przestanie drżeć. W tym czasie uczniowie, szukający źródła wstrząsu, wypełnili cały korytarz.  
  
W końcu Hermiona potrząsnęła głową, próbując oczyścić umysł.  
  
— Może to jednak nie był taki dobry pomysł... — Przygryzła wargę, co wcale nie nadawało jej wyglądu niewiniątka.  
  
— No co ty! — żarliwie zaprzeczył Ron. — Wciąż mi dzwoni w uszach. Hermiona, to było genialne! Ale kurczę, skoro tak wygląda osłabione zaklęcie Resonatus Detonum, to jaki efekt daje pełna moc, co?  
  
Hermiona zarumieniła się delikatnie, odrobinę udobruchana, ale wciąż targana licznymi wątpliwościami.  
  
— Myślę, że nieco za dużo siły w nie włożyłam – przyznała.  
  
— Wcale nie — zapewnił ją Harry — to było imponujące.  
  
Trójka przyjaciół uśmiechnęła się do siebie konspiracyjnie. W tym momencie głęboki, intensywny, a przede wszystkim bardzo wściekły głos zaczął być słyszalny ponad podekscytowanym zgiełkiem tłumu, zebranego na korytarzu. Ich uśmiechy zbledły, gdy dostrzegli profesora Snape'a, przedzierającego się w ich stronę przez grupę pierwszoroczniaków.  
  
Harry przypomniał sobie, że wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem.  
  
Plan, pomyślał, może mieć pewne wady.  
  
Nie brali pod uwagę tak ważnych aspektów, jak patologicznie rozchwiany stan emocjonalny Snape'a albo tego, jak przerażający był nauczyciel, kiedy wkraczał na wojenną ścieżkę. Harry odrobinę zbyt głośno przełknął ślinę.  
  
Nie przygotowali planu „B”. Co było nie tak z tą Hermioną, że nie opracowała planu „B”?! Snape był bardziej zły, niż Harry to przewidywał. Plan nie wypalił. Co za durny plan! Co oni teraz zrobią?!  
  
— Może trzeba zareagować tak, jak na rozjuszone zwierzę, jak na niedźwiedzia albo coś? Myślicie, że powinniśmy udawać trupy?  
  
— Nie sądzę, że trzeba będzie się w to bawić — odpowiedziała grobowo Hermiona.  
  
Snape przybliżał z dzikim wyrazem twarzy, taksując otoczenie spod zmrużonych powiek.  
  
— Szybko! — wysyczał Harry. — Usprawiedliwienia! Alibi!  
  
— Eee, nie zrobiliśmy tego i jest nam bardzo przykro, że to zrobiliśmy? — zasugerowała nieśmiało dziewczyna.  
  
— Właściwie, wcale nas tu nie było — powiedział natychmiast Ron — podglądaliśmy dziewczyny w szatniach quidditcha.  
  
— Ron! — zawarczała.  
  
— Przecież tam byliśmy, — ciągnął w panice — wciąż tam jesteśmy! Całą resztą sobie wyobraziłaś!  
  
Kiedy Snape zbliżył się do nich, mogli zobaczyć, jak jego twarz wykrzywia wściekły grymas.  
  
— Co zrobiliście z moimi lochami?! — domagał się odpowiedzi.  
  
— Nie chcieliśmy tego! — Ron struchlał. – Wszystko naprawimy! Proszę, weź Hermionę! — popchnął ją, by stanęła przed mężczyzną. — Eee... Ofiara z dziewicy — syknął w odpowiedzi na jej oburzone sapnięcie.  
  
Jednakże Snape zignorował ich całkowicie.  
  
— Ty! — zagrzmiał, wbijając smukły palec w klatkę piersiową Harry'ego.  
  
— Ja? — pisnął ten, wskazując na siebie. – Co niby ja?  
Jego zielone oczy spoglądały dookoła z przerażeniem.  
  
— Ty — powtórzył niskim, przesiąkniętym jadem głosem — jesteś prowodyrem. Wiem to. To całkowicie twoja wina. To zawsze jest twoja wina.  
  
Jego haczykowaty nos znajdował się zaledwie kilka cali od twarzy Pottera. Harry zaczął nerwowo zezować, starając się skupić na nim wzrok.  
  
— Nie! — usłyszał swój głos, który brzmiał nienaturalnie wysoko. — Nie, nie! To... zawsze ... ja — jąkał się histerycznie. — Upadek Rzymu! Nie mam z tym nic wspólnego! Przysięgam! Nawet tam nie byłem! I te zadrapania, skaleczenia i potłuczenia to też nie ja!  
  
Severus Snape stał z obnażonymi zębami, wściekle dysząc, kiedy dotarła do nich profesor McGonagall.  
  
— Co się tutaj dzieje?! — krzyknęła, wpatrując się w uczniów.  
  
Harry pomyślał, że jeśli uda mu się świętować następne urodziny w jednym kawałku, to będzie wyłącznie zasługa McGonagall. Mistrz Eliksirów chyba nie powyrywa mu kończyn na jej oczach?  
  
Nierozłączne trio patrzyło na Snape'a ze strachem, czekając na odpowiedź. Napotkał ich spojrzenia i jego twarz skrzywił okropny grymas. Zamknął oczy. Po prostu stał i trząsł się ze wściekłości przez dłuższą chwilę. Włosy miał rozczochrane, a dłonie zaciśnięte. W końcu otworzył oczy. Błyszczały od tłumionej wściekłości.  
  
— Trzysta punktów od Gryffindoru! — wysyczał. — Wszyscy mają szlaban do końca roku! Z Filchem! — dodał. — Nie ty — wskazał na Harry'ego. — To by było zbyt proste. Nie uciekniesz tym razem! O tak, również masz szlaban, ale nie z Filchem. Tym razem jesteś mój!  
  
Harry spojrzał na niego.  
  
— Eee...


	2. Sarkastyczny rodzaj Piekła

— Naprawdę wysadziłeś pracownię eliksirów? — zapytał Seamus.

Był wyraźnie zaniepokojony, jednak w jego oczach można było dostrzec rozbawienie.

— Oczywiście, że nie — odpowiedział stanowczo Ron. — Nie ma szans, żebyśmy się do tego przyznali.

— Tylko to, co dało się zniszczyć: rzeczy łatwopalne albo łamliwe — wtrącił Harry. — To znaczy: to jest loch. Kamienne ściany, podłogi. Jak wielkie szkody mogliśmy tak naprawdę wyrządzić? Właściwie, pracownia wciąż stoi.

Ginny Weasley spiorunowała Harry'ego wzrokiem.

— Dlaczego musiałeś pójść i zrobić coś tak głupiego? — zapytała. — Mieliśmy razem sprawdzić, jak działa zaklęcie Reflacto! To, które zawsze schrzanię! Za każdym razem, zamiast odbić, nasilam efekty wymierzonych we mnie klątw! Przysięgałeś na wszystkie świętości, że dziś wieczorem mi pomożesz!

Wzruszył bezradnie ramionami.

— Byłem przekonany, że już śpisz i nie kontaktujesz — odpowiedział, przez co otrzymał bolesne uderzenie w żebra spiczastym łokciem Weasleya.

Chociaż Ron strzegł swojej młodszej siostry bardzo zazdrośnie, wywrócił tylko oczami. Musiał wiedzieć, że Harry tak naprawdę jeszcze nie spał z Ginny.

Dean Thomas pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem.

— Żadnych eliksirów przez co najmniej dwa miesiące — powiedział z zachwytem. — To tak jakbym umarł i poszedł do nieba. Jak ty to zrobiłeś? I dlaczego, do cholery, to zrobiłeś? To nie tak, że jestem niewdzięczny — dodał pośpiesznie — ale jeśli się nad tym poważnie zastanowić, to dwa miesiące bez eliksirów nie są warte szlabanu do końca roku.

Harry ponownie wzruszył ramionami, patrząc w dal zdegustowany.

— To był tylko żart. Wiesz, nigdy wcześniej nie zrobiliśmy czegoś tak sobie, tylko po to, by o nas mówili.

— Nie jestem co do tego przekonany — odpowiedział zamyślony. — Wydaje mi się, że robisz wiele szalonych rzeczy, po prostu zazwyczaj robisz je ze… szlachetnych pobudek, czy coś w tym stylu. Myślę, że tak naprawdę nigdy nie zrobiłeś niczego takiego bez konkretnego powodu. — Harry wolałby, żeby Dean nie skupiał się tak na analizowaniu jego postępowania.

— Nie mogę uwierzyć, że nie jesteście na nas źli za utratę tych wszystkich punktów — powiedziała pośpiesznie Hermiona. — Chodzi mi o to, że iż przez to jesteśmy ostatni w rankingu o Puchar Domu. Mamy szczęście, że nie zostaliśmy zawieszeni.

— Cóż… — westchnął Seamus — większość Gryfonów jest na was wściekła, na przykład Parvati i Lavender.

— Mi to mówisz? — wtrącił Ron. — Słyszałeś, co Parvati mi wczoraj powiedziała?  
I to w dodatku przy McGonagall!

— I ktoś dziś rano wrzucił mi do owsianki śpiewającą sardynkę — dodała ponuro Granger. Starała się przyjąć całą sytuację honorowo i śmiać się z chłopakami, jednak łatwo można było zauważyć, że w duchu żałuje tego wybryku.

— W każdym razie nadal nie rozumiem, dlaczego wy dwaj się na nas nie gniewacie.

Dean i Seamus uśmiechając się, zerknęli na siebie. Kiedy ten pierwszy wzruszył ramionami, drugi spróbował wyjaśnić.

— Wyraz jego twarzy… — powiedział. — Widzieliśmy akurat jego minę i reakcję na dym, wydobywający z jego klasy… Merlin jeden wie, ile punktów stracił Gryffindor na eliksirach tylko dlatego, że Snape miał taki kaprys. Ten jeden raz przynajmniej wiemy, za co nas ukarał.

— No — dodał Dean, wzrok miał nieobecny, ale wciąż się uśmiechał. — I zawsze przecież okropnie traktował Harry'ego, odejmował mu punkty bez żadnej przyczyny i tym podobne. Myślę, że Gryffindor wreszcie zrobił COŚ – coś wielkiego, czym odwdzięczyliśmy się za te wszystkie lata.

— Dean chce powiedzieć — wtrącił Seamus — że to jest doskonałe, najbardziej satysfakcjonujące „odwal się”, jakie Gryffindor mógł dać temu tłustowłosemu dupkowi. A on całkowicie na to sobie zasłużył.

OoO

  
Gdzieś po godzinie ich pierwszego szlabanu z Filchem, Hermiona nie potrafiła ukryć swego rozgoryczenia. Woźny oznajmił im, iż wypuści ich dopiero wtedy, gdy przywrócą całą klasę do poprzedniego stanu (kawałki szkła zostały usunięte za pomocą magii, ale wszystko inne trzeba było wysprzątać ręcznie). W końcu głośno westchnęła, dając upust buzującym w niej emocjom.

— Nie mam pojęcia, co sobie myślałam — jęknęła, kręcąc głową. Wycisnęła wodę z gąbki do wiadra. — Trzysta punktów! Szlaban przez cały rok! Dlaczego dałam się na to namówić? — nieszczęśliwa, wróciła do szorowania sadzy na posadzce.

— To nie moja wina — Ron skrzywił się. — Pamiętasz, że to był pomysł Harry'ego, nie mój? Poza tym myślałem, że z nim rozmawiałaś. Miałaś być tą rozsądną! Dlaczego nas nie uprzedziłaś, co się stanie?!

— Zrobiłam to — odpowiedziała uszczypliwe, odsuwając włosy z twarzy namydloną ręką. — Ty idioto, mówiłam ci o tym! A właściwie, dlaczego to zawsze ja mam być tą rozsądną? Może chociaż raz też chciałabym się dobrze bawić? A może uważasz, że mnie już nie wolno?! I, w ogóle, dlaczego siedzisz, zamiast mi pomóc z tą podłogą?! Doskonale wiesz, że Filch może wrócić w każdej chwili i kiedy zobaczy, że siedzisz i nic nie robisz… — dramatycznie zawiesiła głos i powróciła do szorowania posadzki.

— Oczywiście, że nie wolno ci się bawić — odpowiedział, powstrzymując się od śmiechu. — Jesteś głosem rozsądku. Inaczej byśmy się z tobą nie przyjaźnili.

— Więc to tak? — wykrztusił, gdy namydlona gąbka uderzyła go w twarz. — Następnym razem gdy wpakujesz nas w jakiś bałagan, będziesz sobie radzić sama!

Hermiona potrząsnęła głową, rozdarta między rozbawieniem a złością. To był właśnie cały Ron. Ostatnio wciąż ją drażnił swoim lekkim podejściem do życia.

— Zaskoczyłaś mnie — dodał cicho. Jego głos zabrzmiał wyjątkowo poważnie, dlatego Hermiona spojrzała na niego pytająco. — Myślałem, że mogę się zgodzić bez żadnych konsekwencji, bo potem ty ustawisz go do pionu, że porozmawiasz z nim jeszcze raz i wyjaśnisz mu wszystko jak krowie na rowie. A ty tak po prostu pozwoliłaś nam na to.

 

— Przecież to nie tylko moja wina — odpowiedziała, marszcząc czoło. Rzuciła gąbkę i usiadła obok niego, opierając plecy o ścianę. Przygryzła wargę, próbując zebrać myśli.  
— Ja po prostu… nie wiem. Wyglądał na takiego zadowolonego, gdy o tym mówił. Bałam się, że ponownie popadnie w marazm, jeśli go powstrzymamy.

— Tak, chyba wiem co masz na myśli. — Wzruszył ramionami.

Po tym, co się stało w wakacje, Harry zachowywał się dziwnie. W jednej chwili wybuchał, a w następnej kompletnie zamykał się w sobie. Wtedy też zaczęły się te dziwne pomysły. Chciał znaleźć sposób na przywrócenie Syriusza do życia albo chociaż na kontakt z nim. Ron i Hermiona nie pozwolili mu na to. Uważali, że nie jest to najlepsze rozwiązanie, a na pewno nie pomogłoby Harry'emu powrócić do równowagi emocjonalnej. Ostatnim razem, kiedy mu odmówili… wycofał się całkowicie. Nie odzywał się przez miesiące. Prawie nie spał, jadł niewiele. Odpowiadał tylko na pytania dorosłych. Powstrzymywał się od rozmów. Jedynie Mistrz Eliksirów przez większą część czasu powodował u niego pewne emocje. A kiedy w końcu Harry przełamał swoje milczenie, poruszył temat wysadzenia w powietrze klasy Snape'a. Ron chętnie na to się zgodził. Nie dbał o konsekwencje, wszystko było lepsze od tej uciążliwej ciszy.

— Tak. Zaczął się ponownie odzywać — zwrócił na to uwagę.

To była prawda — kiedy ich dwójka zaakceptowała ten plan, Harry znów wydawał się być sobą. Z entuzjazmem uknuł intrygę, by zaleźć za skórę Snape'owi.

— Tak, zdaje się, że jest z nim lepiej — przyznała.

Ron objął ją, uśmiechając się szeroko.

— W takim razie było warto — powiedział stanowczo.

Hermiona spoglądała na niego przez dłuższy moment.

— Może dla nas. Harry w tym momencie ma szlaban ze Snapem. Zastanawiam się, czy zgodziłby się z tobą... — uśmiechnęła się cierpko.

Weasley, słysząc to, skrzywił się.

— Nie mam pojęcia. Skazany na Snape'a przez większą część nocy. To istny koszmar. Profesor potrafi być naprawdę paskudny. Mam nadzieję, że nie zrobi mu nic okropnego.

OoO

Harry stał sam przed tablicą w sali transmutacji - pracownia eliksirów chwilowo została wyłączona z użytkowania - i przepisywał jedno zdanie. Snape nie był zainteresowany pilnowaniem chłopaka i ten pomyślał nawet, że gdyby oszukiwał i skopiował tekst zaklęciem, nauczyciel by nie zauważył.

Spojrzał na pięćdziesiąt linijek, które napisał do tej pory. Zostało mu jeszcze kilkaset. "Przestanę być skończonym imbecylem", w koło Macieju. Zmarszczył brwi. Plan legł w gruzach. Snape miał być na niego zły, wręcz tak wściekły, że miał zrobić coś… coś nieprzemyślanego. Co prawda, Harry nie miał pojęcia, co mogłoby to być, ale na pewno coś spektakularnego. Zamiast tego… ustawił go po prostu przed tablicą i kazał przepisywać w kółko to samo zdanie. Dupek, tlustowłosy drań, łajdak, ostatnia świnia… Każdy inny by dawno stracił nad sobą panowanie, a ten nic! Bezczelny – przeklinał w myślach, wpatrując się bezproduktywnie w tablicę.

Odwrócił się szybko, gdy otworzyły się drzwi. Profesor wszedł, taksując podejrzliwie pomieszczenie.

— Zamierzasz gapić się na mnie jak ciele na malowane wrota, czy wrócisz do pracy? — spytał melodyjnym i jednocześnie aroganckim głosem. — Jestem pewny, że mogę wymyślić o wiele zabawniejszą karę. Będzie to dla mnie prawdziwą przyjemnością.

Następnie wyminął chłopaka i usiadł za biurkiem McGonagall. W najlepsze wyciągnął jakąś książkę i zaczął czytać, kompletnie ignorując Pottera.

Harry zmrużył oczy. Nie lubił być ignorowanym. Zamiast kontynuować pisanie, usiadł w ławce, nonszalancko oparł nogi na blacie drugiej i próbował udawać, że nie patrzy na profesora. Grzywka nieposłusznie opadła mu na oczy, więc niedbale dmuchnął na nią i potrząsnął głową.

Snape powoli podniósł wzrok. Harry uciekł wzrokiem i serce mu załomotało, kiedy profesor zmarszczył złowrogo brew. Ale mimo wszystko udawał, że nie zauważa spojrzenia nauczyciela. Właściwie, właśnie przestało go interesować, jakie klątwy rzuca Mistrz Eliksirów, kiedy jest wściekły.

— Co pan właściwie robi, panie Potter? - Snape wysyczał przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

— Wydaje mi się, że nie jest już pan na mnie wściekły. Najwyraźniej uspokoił się pan od rana. Uznałem więc, że mogę się trochę poobijać, bo i tak mi się to upiecze — podzielił się swoimi refleksjami, nawet nie patrząc na profesora.

Pozwolił sobie na leniwy uśmiech, gdy zobaczył lekkie zaskoczenie, malujące się twarzy Snape'a. Może to był najlepszy sposób – profesor, kiedy był wściekły, zawsze go przerażał i Harry tracił nad sobą kontrolę, wychodząc na kompletnego idiotę. Natomiast umiarkowanie zirytowany Mistrz Eliksirów mógł być nawet zabawny. Harry kątem oka obserwował jego mocno zaciśnięte dłonie i zmarszczone brwi, tak jakby mężczyzna głowił się nad szczególnie trudną zagadką.

— Myślę, że ostatnio nie unikasz odpowiedzialności za większość swoich wybryków — powiedział cicho Snape, patrząc na Harry'ego niemal oskarżycielsko.

— W takim razie był pan cały roztrzęsiony, ponieważ poszedłem i zniszczyłem pana cenne laboratorium, a teraz jest pan wściekły, bo tego nie zrobiłem? Bardzo dojrzale. — Posłał mu wredny uśmieszek.

Ćwiczył w lustrze tę minę tysiące razy w trakcie wakacji. Wiedział, że nie uśmiecha się tak jak, nie przymierzając, Malfoy, ale teraz był naprawdę wściekły, a grymas wychodził mu lepiej, kiedy towarzyszyły mu prawdziwe emocje.

Usta Snape'a ułożyły się w wąską linię, a oczy zmrużyły się jeszcze bardziej.

— W co ty pogrywasz, Potter — pretensjonalnie przeciągnął sylaby.

— Wie pan, o czym mówię — odpowiedział Harry.

Udało mu się nawet brzmieć na znudzonego.

To było fantastyczne! Faktycznie miał przewagę. To było takie ekscytujące! Na Merlina, miał nadzieję, że nie przesadzi.

— Nie wysadziłem pańskiej durnej klasy. Jestem pewien, że doskonale pan o tym wie. Do tej pory na pewno znalazł pan wszystkie eliksiry. Musiałby pan być kompletnym kretynem, jeśli nie wiedziałby pan, jakie konsekwencje dla zamku niósłby za sobą wybuch, te wszystkie reakcje chemiczne.. już nie wspominam, że żadne z nas nie znajdowałoby się w tak dobrej kondycji — uśmiechnął się do niego złośliwie.

O tak, był cholernie dobry.

— A jaki — Snape wstał i podszedł do ławki Harry'ego, patrząc na niego z góry z założonymi rękami — dokładnie był sens udawania, że wysadzacie salę eliksirów? No, panie Potter? Wiem, że jest pan szkolnym rekordzistą w robieniu niewiarygodnie głupich, niebezpiecznych, a zarazem bezsensownych rzeczy. Czyżbyś po prostu nie chciał przerywać dobrej passy? — Jego głos był zimny i opanowany, a Harry pomyślał, że chyba zaraz straci nad sobą kontrolę.

— Przecież pan wie, o co chodzi — rzucił. — Nawet mi pan to powiedział. Właściwie, wrzeszczał pan jak opętany. Mam świadków, którzy mogą to potwierdzić.

Snape uśmiechnął się szyderczo.

— Cały ten wysiłek tylko po to, by zwrócić na siebie moją uwagę? Pochlebiasz mi. Ale proszę cię, to żałosne — wypluł. — Jaki był cel tego niewyobrażalnie nieinteligentnego aktu, co tak naprawdę tobą kierowało?

— Właśnie dlatego to zrobiłem! — krzyknął. — Najpierw przerywa pan nasze lekcje oklumencji, obraża mnie i rzuca złośliwymi komentarzami, a przez resztę czasu mnie pan ignoruje. Wyrzucił mnie pan, gdy czekałem po zajęciach, by zadać panu pytanie. Trzy razy! To było bardzo ważne pytanie!

— Biedny, rozpuszczony Harry jest nieprzyzwyczajony do tego, że nie wszyscy w magicznym społeczeństwie mu się podlizują i go rozpieszczają. Rozumiem. — Kąciki jego ust uniosły się w nieprzyjemnym uśmiechu. — Dobrze zakładałem, że to może być jakiś absurdalny, egoistyczny motyw. Naprawdę, Potter, twoja oligofrenia jest tylko trochę mniejsza od twojego przytłaczającego zadufania. Ale różnica między nimi jest naprawdę ledwie zauważalna.

Harry poczuł jak jego twarz staje się czerwona. Nie pomógł mu wcale fakt, że nie miał mglistego pojęcia, co może oznaczać „oligofrenia”. A przecież ostatnio z nudów czytał słownik, kiedy został zamknięty w starym pokoju Dudleya.

— Z pewnością nie jestem… ee… z pewnością tak nie jest… — wydukał, świadomy, że właśnie zaczyna tracić przewagę.

Wargi Snape'a drgnęły na to stwierdzenie.

— Masz na myśli, że twoja oligofrenia znacznie przewyższa zadufanie? — spytał cierpko.

Chłopak, chociaż wydawało się to niemożliwe, poczerwieniał jeszcze bardziej.

— Mam na myśli, że chciałem z panem porozmawiać, a pan tak po prostu... no, nieważne. I wie pan co, ma pan rację! Jeśli chce mnie pan ignorować, to proszę bardzo. Ja wychodzę.  
Ze spuszczoną głową skierował się w stronę drzwi.

— To byłoby wysoce niewskazane, biorąc pod uwagę, że nadal jesteś w trakcie szlabanu za swoje niedawne ekscesy.

Kiedy Harry usłyszał te słowa, wzdrygnął się gwałtownie i zatrzymał. Niski, aksamitny głos, którym operował nauczyciel, przywodził mu na myśl gorzką czekoladę.

— Dobrze pan wie, że tak właściwie nic nie zrobiliśmy. Zmusiłem Rona i Hermionę, żeby w ogóle zgodzili się mi pomóc w realizacji tego głupiego pomysłu, a i tak w efekcie rzuciliśmy tylko drobne zaklęcie. Potem był wielki huk, mnóstwo popiołu, sadzy i trochę zatrzęśliśmy posadzką. Czar zadziałał jakoś inaczej. Hermiona chyba nazwała to falą uderzeniową, czy jakoś tak. Przedtem starannie oznakowaliśmy wszystkie pańskie eliksiry i inne mikstury i zabezpieczyliśmy je, żeby nie stałaby się im żadna krzywda. Właściwie, dlaczego w ogóle zostaliśmy ukarani?

— Właściwie, dlaczego nie dasz mi szczerej odpowiedzi co do twojej motywacji? — odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie Snape. — „Potrzebowałem uwagi" jest, nawet jak na ciebie, zbyt infantylne, by było wiarygodnym, Potter.

— Dałem panu szczerą odpowiedź — odpowiedział Harry, a jego głos był kompletnie pozbawiony emocji. — Nie dbam o to, czy mi pan wierzy. Chciałem tylko zadać jedno pieprzone pytanie. Może pan mówić czy robić cokolwiek pan zechce, proszę mnie ukarać, jak pan tylko sobie życzy. Ja już panu dziękuję. — Obrócił się ponownie i wyszedł flegmatycznym krokiem.

Przysiągłby, że usłyszał, jak pozostawiony samemu sobie Snape westchnął ciężko. Ale mimo wszystko nie mógł uwierzyć, kiedy usłyszał głos nauczyciela:

— Potter, wracaj tutaj. Jeśli musisz zadać to nieszczęsne pytanie, zrób to teraz. Bądź świadomy, że nie dam ci drugiej szansy.

Harry nawet się nie spostrzegł, kiedy stał z powrotem na progu klasy.


	3. To spowiedź, czy po prostu cieszysz się na mój widok?

Harry wziął głęboki wdech przed ponownym wejściem do sali. Kiedy przekroczył próg, posłał profesorowi wyzywające spojrzenie.

Wyglądało na to, że nie zrobiło ono na mężczyźnie żadnego wrażenia.

— Zatem? — zaczął Snape stonowanym, ale pewnym głosem. — Powiedziałeś, że masz pytanie. Najlepiej zadaj je szybko, zanim pomyślę, że kłamałeś i chciałeś wyłącznie mojej uwagi. Jeśli tak jest, mam nadzieję, że będzie ci bardzo przykro.

Harry zamrugał parokrotnie. Ostatnia szansa.

Czy istnieje jakakolwiek możliwość, zastanawiał się, że tym razem nie zawalę sprawy?

Nabrał powietrza, po czym wydusił:

— Jestpantutajjedynymnauczycielem… — gwałtownie odetchnął, po czym kontynuował — dlategoty… Zgadza się pan? — zakończył nagle.

Zabrakło mu tchu i niemal zemdlał. Z pewnością to sknocił. Tak, na pewno to spartaczył i to na całej linii. Na sto procent.

Severus wpatrywał się w niego przez dłuższą chwilę.

— To była wężomowa, walijski, dialekt młodych Gryfonów czy po prostu jakiś bełkot? — zapytał uprzejmie, a jedna z jego brwi uniosła się elegancko.

Harry czuł, że na policzki ponownie wypływa mu rumieniec. Odchrząknął nerwowo.

— Jest pan tutaj jedynym nauczycielem, który pracował z… z Sam-Wiesz-Kim — wyjąkał, pamiętając o awersji Mistrza Eliksirów do imienia czarnoksiężnika. — I… ogólnie wiadomo, że chciałby pan nauczać Obrony Przed Czarną Magią. A samodzielnie niewiele mogę zrobić... — kontynuował. Zwracał uwagę na tempo swoich słów, żeby nie powtórzyć mało inteligentnego wybuchu.

— Ja… naprawdę chcę, żebyś mi pan pomógł, po… ponieważ mam dość tych wszystkich podejrzliwych spojrzeń i nie chcę, by ktoś jeszcze zginął z powodu mojej głupoty — wycedził ostatnie słowa przez zaciśnięte zęby, czekając na nieuniknione zniewagi z ust profesora.

Kiedy spojrzał na nauczyciela, mężczyzna milczał, wpatrując się w niego intensywnie i w skupieniu. Jego czarne oczy błyszczały. Harry bezskutecznie próbował wyczytać z nich najmniejszą wskazówkę.

— Wysadziłeś moje laboratorium, ponieważ chciałeś… mojej pomocy? Ty naprawdę myślisz, że w to uwierzę?!

Harry wzruszył ramionami, dając chwilowy upust rosnącej frustracji.

— Cóż, po prostu… Nigdy mi pan nie odpowiedział. Nie chciał mnie pan widzieć.

— Jeśli dobrze sobie dobrze przypominam — powiedział niemalże konwersacyjnym tonem — zarówno w trakcie wakacji, jak i już po rozpoczęciu roku szkolnego zwracałeś się do mnie wyłącznie w celu oskarżenia, oczywiście w możliwie jak najordynarniejszy sposób, o spowodowanie śmierci twojego nieodżałowanego ojca chrzestnego — Uniósł brwi. Harry był zaskoczony, że Snape'owi udało się powiedzieć to tak spokojnie. — Nie przypominam sobie, byś kiedykolwiek pytał się mnie o coś związanego z nauką. Tak naprawdę, jestem przekonany, że zawsze zwracałeś się do mnie tylko po to, żeby mnie obrazić, zresztą w wyjątkowo mało wysublimowany sposób.

— I vice-versa — odburknął pod nosem. Snape spojrzał na niego uważnie.

— Jak najbardziej. Mimo wszystko, z tego, co sobie przypominam, ani razu nie wspominałeś, że moja pomoc jest ci niezbędnie potrzebna. Mniemam, że żadna nasza dyskusja nie miała prowadzić w tym kierunku. Natomiast pamiętam dość monotonne monologi w rodzaju: „Jesteś bezwartościowym, tłustowłosym bękartem, nienawidzę cię. Nie, tak naprawdę, to brzydzę się tobą. Powinieneś umrzeć. To ty miałeś zginąć! Czy masz pojęcie, jak bardzo mnie wkurzasz? Za każdym razem, kiedy jestem blisko ciebie, marzę o tym, by rzucić na ciebie zaklęcie uśmiercające. Pewnego dnia pójdziesz do diabła i mam nadzieję, że będę tym, który cię do niego wyśle. Nawet przez pięć sekund nie wierzyłem, że jesteś po naszej stronie. Czekasz tylko na odpowiedni moment, by oddać mnie Voldemortowi. Szczerze cię nienawidzę."

Profesor powiedział to wszystko stonowanym, niemal znudzonym głosem, przywodzącym na myśl recytowanie z pamięci długiej listy zakupów. Harry był bardziej niż zdumiony.

Chłopak czuł się coraz bardziej zażenowany. Ze wstydu nie mógł spojrzeć Snape'owi w oczy. Pamiętał to wszystko?

On sam mógł sobie przypomnieć tylko, że Snape uparcie unikał wszelkich konfrontacji w cztery oczy, czym doprowadzał go do szału. Przecież nie można kogoś tak uparcie ignorować! Przygryzł wargę, grzebiąc w zakamarkach pamięci. Tak, właściwie, całkiem możliwe, że mówił coś podobnego...

— Ja tylko nie pozostawałem panu dłużny — usprawiedliwił się. Powrócił myślami do tego, co zawsze mówił mu Snape. Skrzywił się, kiedy zaczął recytować: — Jesteś paskudnym, okropnym bachorem. Nigdy nikogo nie słuchasz, bo ty przecież wiesz lepiej. Pełen arogancji, za to kompletnie pozbawiony zdrowego rozsądku. Będzie dla wszystkich lepiej, kiedy w końcu się załamiesz. Jesteś absolutnie, nieznośnym, odrażającym bachorem. Och, Potter, proszę cię. Spróbuj rzucić na mnie klątwę zabijającą. Nie zamierzam tracić na ciebie mojego czasu, skoro każdą głupotę potrafisz zniszczyć przez patologiczny brak samokontroli. Jakże nieprzyjemnie jest ujrzeć cię, czekającego ponownie po zajęciach. Jeśli, do cholery, stąd nie wyjdziesz i nie odpieprzysz się ode mnie, zaoszczędzę Czarnemu Panu problemu i po prostu sam cię zabiję... — Harry urwał nagle i zacisnął mocno zęby.

Przez chwilę wydawało się, że przez twarz Snape'a przemknął cień zaskoczenia, jednak jeszcze zanim chłopak skończył mówić, nauczyciel opanował się i z jego twarzy nie dało się nic odczytać.

— Przypuszczam, że czekasz na przeprosiny — zadrwił, patrząc Harry'emu prosto w oczy.

Potter jedynie wzruszył ramionami.

— Nie, tak naprawdę, to nie. Powywlekaliśmy sobie cały ten szlam i teraz jesteśmy kwita. Pan przynajmniej cokolwiek odpowiadał — dodał cicho, wbijając spojrzenie w sznurowadła. Severus ledwie słyszał jego słowa.

— Co właściwie masz na myśli? Nie przypominam sobie, byś prowokował w ten sposób innych nauczycieli. Nie zachowywałeś się w ten sposób wobec przyjaciół. Nawet twoi wrogowie mieli święty spokój. Twój niewłaściwie ukierunkowany i bezsensowny gniew był całkowicie skupiony na mnie. — Ramiona wciąż miał skrzyżowane, a Harry mimochodem zauważył, że profesor zaciska pięści.

Snape był przekonany, że chłopak zaprzeczy. Potter jednak uśmiechnął się bez przekonania i odpowiedział spokojnie:

— Tak, ponownie ma pan rację. Właśnie za to też chciałem przeprosić. Nikt inny nie reagował. To znaczy, przez pewien czas próbowałem zmusić innych do jakiejś sensownej reakcji, ale… Ilekroć traciłem nad sobą panowanie i wpadałem w szał przed kimś, to… ech. Dumbledore będzie po prostu stał i patrzył na mnie wyrozumiale, a później powie coś, co ma brzmieć mądrze, a tak naprawdę nie będę umiał znaleźć w tym sensu. Molly Weasley się speszy i zaniepokoi. Rona i Hermionę zranię. Tonks uda, że wszystko jest w porządku, Moody skrzywi się i będzie chciał coś powiedzieć, ale tego nie zrobi. A profe… ee, Lupin załamie się kompletnie. I tak już wygląda, jakby był na skraju wytrzymałości. — W tym momencie Harry wyglądał na winnego. — Byłeś jedynym, który był… normalny. Traktowałeś mnie... może nie, jak dorosłego, ale prawie. Nie byłeś wyrozumiały ani troskliwy. — Musiał ukryć uśmiech, kiedy wyobraził sobie Snape'a wyrozumiałego i troskliwego wobec kogokolwiek.

Odchrząknął, szurając butem po podłodze. Czuł się dziwnie zakłopotany.

Też byłem kiedyś młody i wredny i wiem, że coś knujesz, mówiło skupione spojrzenie Snape'a. A teraz dorosłem i jestem bardziej niż wredny, chciałoby się dodać.

— Mam nadzieję, że był to ostatni raz — stwierdził lakonicznie — kiedy ktokolwiek odważył się nazwać mnie normalnym.

Harry zaśmiał się głośno, co wyraźnie zdumiało Snape'a. Być może to był pierwszy i ostatni raz, kiedy zrobił coś, co wywołało u chłopaka prawdziwy śmiech. Szybko oprzytomniał i przywdział charakterystyczną pozę mizantropa, który lubi torturować szczeniaczki, jednak jego zaskoczenie nie umknęło uwadze chłopaka. Z jakiegoś powodu Harry czuł się przez to jeszcze bardziej onieśmielony. O wiele lepiej byłoby kłócić się teraz ze Snapem - sadystycznym demonem, wysłanym z najgłębszych czeluści piekła jedynie po to, by uprzykrzyć mu życie. Normalna rozmowa wydawała się jakoś nie na miejscu.

Obaj przez dłuższy czas milczeli, nie chcąc zakłócać niezręcznej ciszy, lub obawiając się tego, co po niej nastąpi. Harry starał się nie patrzeć na profesora. Drżał i wiercił się niespokojnie. Był tak zdenerwowany, że czuł, że za chwilę znów zacznie się śmiać i tym razem nie będzie w stanie się opanować. I jakby jeszcze tego było mało, nie miał żadnego powodu, żeby być zdenerwowanym. On tylko stał tutaj ze Snape'em, rozmawiając, sprzeczając lub obrzucając się sporadycznymi zniewagami. Co gorszego, niż zazwyczaj, może mu powiedzieć Mistrz Eliksirów? Potter stwierdził, że taki tok myślenia nie zmniejsza krępującego go napięcia. Ten prawie-żart, zresztą pierwszy chyba w życiu Snape'a (czy tacy ludzie w ogóle żartują?!) powinien przecież rozluźnić atmosferę, a nie sprawić, że była jeszcze bardziej napięta. Być może było to tak dziwne, że czuli się przez to skrępowani i nie mogli się do tego przyzwyczaić.

Popatrzył do góry poprzez gęste rzęsy, w celu rozpoznania, starając się napotkać spojrzenie Snape'a, ale gdy tylko to zrobił, mężczyzna gwałtownie odetchnął i szybko odwrócił wzrok.

Napięcie w pokoju było wyczuwalne, niczym cienkie nitki przędzy. Harry poczuł, jak jedna z nich pęka z trzaskiem wewnątrz niego. Zerknął szybko na Snape'a, sprawdzając, czy może też to zauważył. Mężczyzna stał z zamkniętymi oczami i wyglądał na zaskoczonego. Srebra nić pękła. Poczuł to?

— Ty… twój dzisiejszy szlaban właśnie się zakończył — powiedział łamiącym się głosem. — Wyjdź. Możesz… możemy jutro porozmawiać o tym, w jaki sposób będziesz bronić się przed czarną magią. — Z każdym słowem jego głos stawał się silniejszy. Otworzył oczy dopiero, kiedy skończył mówić.

Były takie jak zawsze. Harry spoglądał na niego przez dłuższy moment.

— Zamierzasz czekać do momentu, aż posunę się do rękoczynów i faktycznie wyrzucę cię z tego pokoju? — zapytał, marszcząc brwi.

Potter szybko pokręcił głową.

— Właśnie pomyślałem sobie, że… żadna z pańskich mikstur nie została w rzeczywistości uszkodzona, co nie? Rzuciliśmy kilka szklanek na podłogę, żeby się wydawało, że to eliksiry uległy zniszczeniu. A tak naprawdę wszystkie fiolki i menzurki schowaliśmy w magazynie i okryliśmy słomą. Sądziliśmy, że będą tam bezpieczne, ale czar wyszedł… trochę bardziej wybuchowo niż się spodziewaliśmy.

Severus Snape zacisnął wargi.

— Eliksiry były w porządku. Niezależnie od twojej głupoty — wymamrotał — mogłeś bez problemu wysadzić coś w klasie, skoro aż tak bardzo chciałeś ze mną porozmawiać. Mogłeś to zrobić nawet po zajęciach, skoro to było dla ciebie takie ważne.

Harry uśmiechnął się lekko, a Severus pochylił głowę, czekając na odpowiedź.

— Tak, ale kiedy się stało oczywiste, że nie będzie pan chciał ze mną więcej rozmawiać i nie mogłem wspomnieć o Voldemorcie w środku lekcji ani o tym, jak mogę zabić jego ludzi, postanowiłem spytać się o to prywatnie. Byłem wściekły, że nie chciałeś ze mną rozmawiać po zajęciach, więc… wyciąłem kawał godny Huncwotów. Musiałem zrobić coś imponującego, bo chciałem rozwiązać trzy różne kwestie. Pierwszą było zwrócenie na mnie pańskiej uwagi i jej utrzymanie. To musiało być coś, po czym zapomni pan, że ma ze mną nie rozmawiać. Drugą rzeczą było doprowadzenie do tego, żebyśmy zostali sami. Nie chciałem, by ktoś nam przeszkodził w rozmowie o Voldemorcie. Chciałem, żeby pan był rzeczywiście wściekły za to, co się stało, za ten wybryk. Musiałem zrobić coś, w czym nie przeszkodziliby inni nauczyciele. Innymi słowy, musiałem to zrobić, gdy był pan pobliżu. Byłem przekonany, że złapie mnie pan za szmaty i zaciągnie do izby tortur, wrzuci do jeziora, albo coś w ten deseń. W każdym razie, miał pan zrobić coś natychmiast, a ja od razu miałem powiedzieć to, co miałem do powiedzenia. Plan w obu tych przypadkach zakończył się porażką, ale zdałem sobie sprawę, że ten szlaban jest nawet lepszy, niż to, co zaplanowałem. Dzięki temu zdążył się pan uspokoić i mógł mnie pan wysłuchać. — Uśmiechnął się do profesora, który wpatrywał się w niego z niedowierzaniem.

— Widzę, że... włożył pan w to sporo wysiłku umysłowego, panie Potter. Aż trudno w to uwierzyć, że taki idiotyzm wymaga aż tyle myślenia. Równie głupiego myślenia, dodam. Tyle kombinowania, żeby osiągnąć szczyt kretynizmu. Zawsze byłem przekonany, że jeśli ktokolwiek jest do tego zdolny, to właśnie pan, panie Potter. Myślę, że nawet może pan na tym kiedyś zarobić... A trzecia rzecz, panie Potter? Co było trzecią rzeczą, którą chciałeś osiągnąć? — spytał bez typowej złośliwości, ale wciąż wyglądał na niewzruszonego i sceptycznego.

— Ach. Trzecia rzecz… cóż… nie była ona… konieczna, ale czułem, że potrzebuję czegoś specjalnego, z polotem. Zrobiłbym z siebie o wiele większego głupka, stercząc pod drzwiami pańskiego gabinetu i wydzierając się. Tak naprawdę chodziło o dumę, styl i o Syriusza. Czułem, że pochwaliłby to. W pewnym sensie, był to hołd.

— Wzruszające. — Snape wywrócił oczami, krzywiąc się.

— Taa. Chciałem zwrócić na siebie pańska uwagę, utrzymać ją i sprawić, że przestanie mnie pan ignorować. W dodatku, chciałem porozmawiać na osobności. Trzecią rzeczą było odwrócenie naszych ról. Przecież mogłem pana zaczepić w dowolnym miejscu, dopaść gdzieś po zajęciach, ale… gustowniej było zmusić pana, żeby pan sam do mnie przyszedł.

Snape oniemiał. Harry, widząc jego oszołomioną i raczej urażoną minę, uśmiechnął się anielsko i, odwracając się wdzięcznie na pięcie, skierował się z powrotem do wieży Gryffindoru.

W czasie, gdy Hermiona i Ron wciąż męczyli się na szlabanie u Filcha, martwiąc się o przyjaciela i zastanawiając się, jak paskudną karę otrzymał, Harry przemierzał puste korytarze tanecznym krokiem, uśmiechając się subtelnie i myśląc o swoim szlabanie. W sumie czuł, że wypadł całkiem dobrze.


	4. Jak myślenie może doprowadzić do odpowiedzi

 

 

Harry leżał w swoim łóżku z baldachimem, wpatrując się w ciemność. Od strony Neville'a dochodziło ciche pochrapywanie, reszta współlokatorów również spała głęboko. Oprócz Rona. Przyjaciel jeszcze nie wrócił ze szlabanu z Filchem i Harry miał poczucie winy. Teoretycznie wszyscy troje zdawali sobie sprawę z konsekwencji, ale to wcale nie poprawiało jego samopoczucia. To byłoby jakieś osiągnięcie - zmusić Mistrza eliksirów do zmiany ich kary. Był pewien, że dałoby się to zrobić. Musi przechytrzyć Snape'a drugi raz w tym tygodniu. Gdyby tylko wiedział, jak to zrobić...

Uśmiechnął się szeroko i zaplótł ręce za głową, rozkoszując się nocą. Jeśli tylko mógłby być z kimś szczery w tej kwestii - a był pewny, że nie powie o tym nawet Ronowi i Hermionie - to ten wieczór uważał za niezwykle udany. Dobrze, że jego przyjaciół nie było obok, bo zadowolony uśmiech chłopaka niechybnie zdradziłby, że spędził swój szlaban nie do końca tak, jak myśleli. Ale co zrobić, kiedy on naprawdę dobrze się bawił, próbując pokonać Snape'a w potyczkach słownych. Ten wieczór był jakiś dziwny, tak przynajmniej powiedzieliby Ron i Hermiona. Pewnie patrzyliby na niego w osłupieniu, a z ich twarzach malowałby się szok. Hermiona westchnęłaby i zapytała, jak to się stało i czy to wszystko było tak okropne, jak ona myśli.

  
A on wzruszyłby ramionami i odpowiedział od niechcenia:

— Och, cały ten szlaban ze Snapem to właściwie jakiś dowcip. Tak naprawdę, nie musiałem zbyt wiele robić. Pozwolił mi usiąść, byłem całkiem arogancki, nieco wredny i trochę go omamiłem. Potem otwarcie rozmawialiśmy, jak mężczyzna z mężczyzną. Opowiedział nawet kawał, a ja się zaśmiałem. I dzieliliśmy ten dziwny, zaskakujący i magiczny moment w rodzaju, motylków w brzuchu, kiedy jesteś szczęśliwy, zdezorientowany i nerwowy, i to wszystko w tym samym czasie. Atmosfera była napięta niczym struna gitary. Wręcz czułem, jak drży i nagle pęka bez powodu. Nagle wszystko wróciło do normy, ale tak nie było. Sądzę, że nigdy nie wróci do normy. Oczywiście, nie mam pojęcia, co to wszystko oznacza, a może wiem, tylko nie chcę się do tego przyznać nawet przed samym sobą. I stałem się lepszy od Snape'a w zgryźliwych uwagach. Czułem się tak, jakbym mógł latać i to był najlepszy moment w moim cholernym życiu. A także puścił mnie wcześniej, bo… tak myślę, że chyba mnie lubi, ale nie chcę się nad tym teraz zastanawiać. Było tego całkiem dużo, nie? I nudne. A jak wam poszedł szlaban?

Och, tak. To byłaby wspaniała rozmowa. Na ich twarzach pojawiłoby się niedowierzanie, później zmieszanie, a na koniec wstręt, i to wszystko w ciągu zaledwie kilku minut. Tak, stanowczo nigdy bym im o tym nie powiedział.

Stłumiwszy jęk, przewrócił się, chowając twarz w poduszkę.

Merlinie, co z nim było nie tak? Oczywiście, musiało być coś nie w porządku, jeśli myślał w ten sposób. Może był pod wpływem zbyt wielkiego stresu? Tak, to zapewne to. Ludzie zawsze robią dziwne rzeczy, gdy są zestresowani, a on zawsze był pod dużą presją. Hmm… to _mogło_ być to.

Uścisnął nasadę nosa, zastanawiając się głęboko.

Nie myślał o tym. Nie pomyślałby o tym. To wszystko.

Przestań używać głowy, Harry. Właśnie, wystarczy nie myśleć i oderwać się od tego. Snape powiedziałby, że jesteś w tym DOBRY. O, cholera! Miałem nie myśleć o Snape'ie! Myśl o czymś innym! O dziewczynach, quidditchu. O zabijającym cię Voldemorcie – łapiącym, torturującym i mordującym cię na wiele interesujących sposobów. Wszystko będzie mniej niepokojące, niż to o czym pomyślał TERAZ.

W końcu poddał się i wstał z łóżka. To, o czym myślał, było niemal tak złe, jak śmierć Syriusza. Przynajmniej inni współczuliby mu z tego powodu, nawet jeśli nie wolałby tego dostrzegać.

To wszystko zaczynało zakrawać o obsesję, w dodatku na punkcie Snape'a, co prawdopodobnie nikomu innemu wcześniej się nie zdarzyło. Czy kiedykolwiek Snape był na tyle nie-niemiły i nie-okropny dla kogoś, żeby można to było nazwać _lubieniem_?

Harry prychnął.

Cholernie mało prawdopodobne, ale… właściwie? Nigdy nie wiadomo, co nie?

Nagle uderzyło Harry'ego to, jak mało wiedział o tym człowieku.

Z kim spędzał wolny czas, co robił dla przyjemności, dlaczego tak bardzo pragnął posady nauczyciela OPCM? Czy Śmierciożercy urządzają popołudniowe herbatki? Przypuszczał, że tak. Dobrze, nie urządzali typowych herbatek, ale coś musieli przecież robić, poza torturowaniem mugoli i knuciem, jak Czarny Pan może zyskać przewagę. A może robili coś takiego dla rozrywki? Mógł to sobie nawet wyobrazić:

— Potem zdarzyła się _najśmieszniejsza_ rzecz. Nie uwierzysz w to! _Mężczyźnie odpadła głowa!_ Tak, dokładnie o tym mówię! Tak bardzo się śmiałem, że narzędzie do miażdżenia kciuków wypadło mi z ręki. A ty co robiłeś w piątek z Lucjuszem? Ach, rzeczywiście. Kradzież z włamaniem to prawdziwa przyjemność, jednak jeśli nie grabisz i nie gwałcisz, to nie czujesz, że żyjesz.

Westchnął. Miał nadzieję, że Snape w ramach szpiegowania nie bawił się razem z nimi. Ale przecież chyba nie miał innego wyjścia. Gdyby odmówił udziału w imprezie, wiedzieliby, dlaczego. Odgadliby. Odgadliby wszystko.

Harry poczuł ucisk w żołądku.

Myślenie w niczym mu nie pomagało. Prawdopodobnie, Snape nie miał żadnych prawdziwych przyjaciół. Szpiedzy nie miewają przyjaciół, nie mogą sobie pozwolić na takie ryzyko. W szkole nie był zbyt lubiany, więc raczej też był samotny. Prawda?

Nagle Harry doznał olśnienia. Nie znał odpowiedzi na większość dręczących go pytań, ale... znał kogoś, kto mógł odpowiedzieć na przynajmniej jedno z nich.

Czuł się o niebo lepiej, kiedy wkładał na siebie pelerynkę niewidkę. Wymknąwszy się z dormitorium, prześlizgnął się przez pusty pokój wspólny i wyszedł ostrożnie przez przejście pilnowane przez Grubą Damę. Korytarze były puste i ciche, właśnie takie, jakie być powinny. Zamierzał właśnie kogoś obudzić, ale nie wydawało mu się to czymś niewłaściwym. Być może Snape miał rację, kiedy twierdził, że Harry jest skoncentrowany wyłącznie na sobie. Ale przecież mała pogawędka nie mogła nikomu zaszkodzić...

Gdzieś tam skrzywiony, ponury Filch pilnował, aby Ron i Hermiona robili coś nudnego i bardzo obrzydliwego. Może też Snape jeszcze nie spał i spacerował po swoich komnatach, a czarne, ciężkie szaty unosiły się za nim, trzepocząc złowieszczo.

Na usta wypłynął mu mimowolny uśmiech, kiedy szedł korytarzem, próbując nie robić żadnego hałasu. Brawura i poczucie zagrożenia narastały w nim, a on czuł się zupełnie jak w domu. Wreszcie był w domu, w Hogwarcie, wreszcie był sobą. Tak właśnie powinno być. Snape go prowokuje, więc Harry robi coś głupiego bez cienia namysłu.

Z łatwością skradał się nocą przez ciemne korytarze, w dół schodów, gdzie kroki rozbrzmiewały echem. Szedł tam, gdzie można spotkać pewnego wilkołaka.


	5. Odwiedzając przerażającą, krwiożerczą bestię. Nie, nie Snape'a. Przynajmniej nie tym razem

Lupin wyglądał na wielce zdziwionego, kiedy otworzył drzwi.

— Harry? — Cofnął się, przecierając oczy.

Potter uznał, że jest to pozwolenie na wejście do jego komnat. Przygryzając dolną wargę, spojrzał na byłego profesora.

— No cóż… Muszę powiedzieć, że jest to dość niespodziewana wizyta.

Wilkołak z rozkojarzeniem przeczesał siwiejące już włosy. Zamrugał kilka razy, jakby liczył na to, że obraz młodzieńca przed nim zniknie. Młodzieńca z najbardziej nieuporządkowanymi włosami, z błyszczącymi od rozbawienia i planowanych intryg oczami. Stojącego przed nim boso, w czerwonej piżamie i z pelerynką niewidką, która wciąż częściowo zakrywała jego ramiona.

Harry starał się wyglądać na skruszonego, ale niedawne emocje, które mu towarzyszyły podczas skradania się szkolnymi korytarzami sprawiały, że nie mógł powstrzymać szerokiego uśmiechu, który zagościł na jego twarzy.

— Eee... Cześć — skinął uprzejmie głową. — Uprzedziłbym cię wcześniej o mojej wizycie, ale myślałem, że utknę na całą noc z Najbardziej Znienawidzonym Mistrzem Eliksirów. Nie sądziłem, że będę miał szansę wstąpić do ciebie. — Wzruszył ramionami, uśmiechając się ujmująco.

Lupin wyglądał na zaskoczonego tym, co usłyszał. Na jego twarzy wymalował się cały wachlarz różnych emocji. Najpierw pojawiło się zdezorientowane, co było całkowicie zrozumiałe. Jego potargane włosy jasno mówiły, że spał, nim pojawił się Gryfon. Harry znowu poczuł się winny, że obudził go ze snu, którego tak strasznie potrzebował. Następna była podejrzliwość. Harry pomyślał, że być może profesor zastanawiał się, dlaczego chłopiec wędrował sobie po szkole o tak późnej godzinie. Szybko jednak przyszło mu do głowy, że Lupin po prostu się niepokoił. Niemal ze sobą nie rozmawiali przez ostatnie miesiące i Harry nie szukał z nim kontaktu bez żadnej przyczyny. Potem na jego twarzy pojawiła się łagodność, ale tego rodzaju, że Potter zaczął podejrzewać, że były profesor faktycznie się martwi i dobrze to ukrywa.

— Ach, tak. Ja… słyszałem coś o tym. Czujesz się dobrze? Severus… nie uderzył cię ani nic, prawda? Harry, jeśli chcesz żebym interweniował, ja…

— Nie! Nie, nic w tym stylu, profe… Lupi… Re… Remusie. — W końcu udało mu się to wykrztusić.

To było dziwne uczucie.

_Dlaczego tak trudno zwracać się do dawnego nauczyciela po imieniu, nawet jeśli sam o to prosi?_

Można by rzec, że „profesor” było czymś więcej niż ulotną etykietą, a raczej stałą częścią osobowości człowieka.

_Jakby to było zwracać się do Snape'a po imieniu?_ — zastanawiał się Harry.

Nie mógł sobie tego wyobrazić. Tak, jak nie mógł sobie wyobrazić mówienie do Dracona Malfoya „kotku”. Powrócił do rzeczywistości.

— Um… Nie, nic takiego nie miało miejsca.

Wpatrywał się w starszego mężczyznę, obejmując wzrokiem głębokie bruzdy na jego twarzy, widoczne zmęczenie, które wydawało się nigdy nie znikać. Mógł też zobaczyć zmartwienie, wątpliwości co do swego życia, tak jakby Lupin unosił się w próżni, zawsze niechętny do jakiekolwiek dotyku, nawet najbardziej przypadkowego. A przede wszystkim dostrzegał jego aurę, na którą zawsze zwracał uwagę. Była mieszaniną smutku, łagodności oraz żalu, a także komfortu, kompetencji i wielkiej inteligencji.

— Czy… czy chciałeś ze mną o czymś porozmawiać? — zapytał delikatnie Lupin, unosząc brwi.

Jego dolna warga drżała i Harry zauważył, że jego dłonie, nad którymi zazwyczaj panował, co rusz zaciskały się i prostowały. W jego głosie był pewien ból, ale Harry był pewien, że wykrył w nim również krztynę nadziei.

_Wszyscy muszą się naprawdę o mnie martwić_ — pomyślał. _A Lupin wygląda na zdenerwowanego, jakbym zaraz miał odwrócić się, nakrzyczeć na niego i odtrącić go._

Harry zakaszlał, opuszczając wzrok na dłuższy moment.

— Ech. Może usiądziemy na chwilę? — zaproponował cicho, ryzykując.

— Oczywiście, Harry! Tutaj… w drugim pokoju. Tu. — Poprowadził go do wytartej kanapy i pary wyściełanych foteli.

Harry był pewny, że Remus mógłby znaleźć coś lepszego w Hogwarcie. Zastanawiał się, czy nawet meble mogą się dostosowywać do właściciela i jego nastroju. Te tutaj wyglądały na niemal tak samo utrudzone i zmęczone jak Lupin.

Zajął miejsce naprzeciwko mężczyzny i, unikając jego spojrzenia przez dość długi czas, starał się uporządkować swoje myśli. Jedno pytanie nie dawało Harry'emu spokoju, jednak nie wiedział, jak ubrać je w słowa, ani czy w ogóle powinien je zadawać. Snape chyba naprawdę miał rację i chłopak zastanowił się, czy ma wystarczy mu sił, by spytać Lupina wprost. Może te wszystkie szaleństwa nie wynikały wcale z odwagi, tylko z głupoty? W końcu głośno westchnął. Lupin, targany wątpliwościami, cierpliwie milczał i pozwolił znaleźć odpowiednie słowa. Harry był mu niezmiernie wdzięczny.

— Obiecasz mi coś? — zapytał nagle.

Jego zielone oczy błyszczały niepokojem.

Lupin zastanowił się głęboko, zanim lekko skinął głową.

— Zależy, o co prosisz. Wiesz, że są sprawy, nad którymi nie mam władzy, i rzeczy, których zwyczajnie nie mogę ci ofiarować? — Jego oczy były pełne troski i smutku.

— To nie jest nic takiego. Mam na myśli, że jeśli byś miał to na uwadze i byłbyś ostrożny, to wszystko.

Lupin zamrugał.

— Dobrze. — powiedział powoli — Co takiego mam ci obiecać, Harry?  
Gryfon przygryzł wargę.

— Obiecaj, że nie będziesz się ze mnie śmiał. To znaczy, śmianie się ze _mną_ jest w porządku, ale nie jak… Proszę, nie patrz na mnie jakbym był dzieckiem. Chciałbym tylko… żebyś mnie wysłuchał i potraktował mnie poważnie oraz… rozważył to, co powiem. Chcę, żebyś miał na uwadze również moje uczucia i przemyślenia, niezależnie od tego, kogo one dotyczą. Po prostu... traktuj mnie normalnie i posłuchaj, proszę — skończył niezbyt przekonująco.  
Zgarbił ramiona i zacisnął mocno ręce na kolanach. Wiedział, że nie miał żadnego prawa, aby o to prosić. Mimo wszystko pamiętał, że Lupin zawsze traktował go poważnie i miał nadzieję, że tym razem również tak będzie.

Remus nie mógł mieć pojęcia, do czego Harry zdążał, ale na pewno przeczuwał, że to coś bardzo ważnego. Widać było, że stara się podejść do tej sytuacji delikatnie. Nigdy nie można być pewnym, w jakim nastroju znajduje się przedstawiciel nastoletniej grupy wiekowej i w związku z tym pewna ostrożność zawsze jest wskazana.

— Oczywiście, Harry — powiedział, kiwając z powagą głową. — Cokolwiek masz do powiedzenia, wiedz, że cię szanuję i każda rozmowa przeprowadzona między nami będzie się opierać na tym szacunku.

To było takie szczere i banalne, takie Lupinowe i Harry uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko. Remus zrelaksował się. Gdyby to był jakiś test, zdałby go celująco.

Uśmiechnął się zachęcająco do swego byłego ucznia.

— I nie kłóć się ze mną — dodał nagle Harry.

— Postaram się. — Zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na niego poważnie.

Wyglądając na zdeterminowanego, Harry wziął głęboki oddech i Lupin pomyślał, że nigdy jeszcze nie widział, by chłopiec był tak podobny do swego ojca. Gryfon ze świstem wypuścił powietrze.

— Remusie, przepraszam — zaczął. — Wiem, że w tym roku powiedziałem i zrobiłem wiele rzeczy. Okropnych, strasznych i niewybaczalnych. Poczekaj. — Podniósł rękę, nie pozwalając sobie przerwać. — Wiem, co prawdopodobnie powiesz, coś o stresie, żalu i jak każdy sobie z tym radzi. O tym, jak wiele przeszedłem i że żadne dziecko nie powinno tyle przeżyć w tym wieku. Uwierz mi, znam to wszystko na pamięć. Mogę używać tych wymówek, kiedy rozmawiam z Ronem i Hermioną albo z Dumbledore'em, z Tonks i z każdym innym, to bez znaczenia. Ale przecież nie mogę tak tłumaczyć się przed tobą! Przecież przeżyłeś to samo, kiedy Syriusz umarł! Podejrzewam nawet, że przeżyłeś to gorzej, niż ja, bo przecież... no wiesz, to, że myślałeś, że jest tym, który zdradził moich rodziców, a on zrezygnował z bycia Strażnikiem Tajemnic, bo sądził, że ty nim zostaniesz. I… i nawet nie biorąc tego pod uwagę… nie było ci łatwo. Słyszałem, jak kiedyś mówiłeś o swoim dzieciństwie. O tym, jak nie miałeś przyjaciół, bo jesteś wilkołakiem. I jak bolesne są przemiany i jak bardzo bałeś się, że ktoś przez ciebie zginie. Że kogoś zabijesz. Zresztą, nieważne. Chodzi o to, że byłeś tam ze mną, widziałeś, jak ginie, obaj widzieliśmy to wszystko… Troszczyłeś i martwiłeś się o mnie i o innych, jak zawsze. Ja taki nie byłem. I ja… ja naprawdę podziwiam cię za cierpliwość. Byłem tak koszmarnym bachorem, że nie mam pojęcia, jakim cudem udawało ci się panować nad sobą w mojej obecności. Ja bym się dawno uderzył i, szczerze mówiąc, gdybyś mnie trzepnął, to nawet bym nie miał pretensji. Może przynajmniej bym się w końcu zamknął, albo chociaż zaczął mówić z sensem. Zrobiłbym cokolwiek, czego nie robiłem w tamtym czasie. Albo mogłeś poprosić o to Snape'a. Z przyjemnością by się tym zajął.

— Jeśliby kiedykolwiek podniósłby na ciebie rękę, wyrwałbym mu ją i zatłukłbym go na śmierć jego własnym ramieniem — powiedział stanowczo, wzburzony. — Wiem, że rzadko się widujemy i pojawiam się w Hogwarcie tylko w sprawach Zakonu, ale mam nadzieję, że jeśli coś takiego się zdarzy, powiesz mi. Nie uderzył cię, Harry? — kontynuował niespokojnie.  
Chłopak potrząsnął stanowczo głową. Remus od razu się uspokoił. Wyglądał na zawstydzonego tym, jak się uniósł.

— Hmm... Nie, nigdy — zaczął mówić Harry. — Nieważne. Przecież wspierałeś mnie, chociaż ze wszystkim zostałeś sam. Ale jeśli kiedykolwiek będziesz chciał porozmawiać o Syriuszu, o tym, co się stało... Jeśli będziesz potrzebował otuchy, albo nawet kogoś, kto cię wysłucha, choćbyś miał krzyczeć… Mam na myśli, że wiem, jak się czujesz. Remusie, nie jesteś sam. Nie boję się ciebie, znam ryzyko, ale nie jestem tak głupi, by prowokować wilkołaka. Na pewno brakuje ci Syriusza i jest ci ciężko, o wiele bardziej niż komukolwiek. Wiem też doskonale to, teoretycznie nie powinno mnie to interesować, ale mimo wszystko... Chętnie cię wysłucham i pomogę w każdy inny sposób. Mam głęboką nadzieję, że ci to pomoże zrozumieć, że nie musisz się mną opiekować. Byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś potraktował mnie jak dorosłego przez te kilka minut, chociaż wiem, że na to nie zasłużyłem. Byłbym wdzięczny gdybyś, uważał mnie za przyjaciela i zaakceptował moje przeprosiny. Ech… Wybacz mi, nawet jeśli na to nie zasłużyłem.

Spojrzał nieśmiało na Remusa i podał mu rękę, w końcu uważał się za dorosłego. Lupin, którego oczy były podejrzanie błyszczące, przyjął ją i przyciągnął Harry'ego do niedźwiedziego uścisk. Albo wilczego, jak kto woli. W każdym razie, żebra chłopaka uległy mało delikatnemu zmiażdżeniu, a tłumione pomruki wilkołaka wprawiały go w zakłopotanie, ale Harry zrozumiał, że prawdziwy mężczyzna może się czasem zawstydzić.  
Remus uśmiechał się do niego promiennie znad filiżanki herbaty.

— Wiesz, wydawało mi się, że jesteś tak bardzo podobny do swojego ojca. Teraz uświadomiłem sobie, że jesteś podobny również do Syriusza i być może odrobinę do mnie. — Kąciki ust uniosły mu się do góry. — Do każdego z nas — dodał. — Właściwie, przypominasz mi Syriusza. Jamesa, oczywiście, też, wygląd robi swoje. Ale kim naprawdę jesteś? Wydaje mi się, że jesteś ulepiony z tej samej gliny co Syriusz. Masz upodobanie do dramatu i bez względu na wszystko chronisz swoich przyjaciół. Syriusz również taki był. Zawsze do przodu, pędził na oślep, jeśli ktoś tylko rzucił mu wyzwanie. I z przyjemnością wysadziłby salę eliksirów.

Po tych słowach Harry uśmiechnął się i wyprostował. Więc miał rację! Po chwili pochylił się z powrotem, chcąc usłyszeć coś więcej od Lupina. Tak rzadko mieli okazję porozmawiać szczerze w cztery oczy i Harry był spragniony każdego najdrobniejszego szczegółu. Obserwował, jak twarz wilkołaka łagodnieje pod wpływem wspomnień.

— Mimo wszystko, jesteś też bardzo podobny do Jamesa. Przede wszystkim z wyglądu, ale nie tylko. Postępujesz słusznie, nawet jeśli wymaga to dużej odwagi. Ja nigdy nie miałem tej cechy. Jesteś pełen zapału, jak my w twoim wieku, i tak samo tego nieświadomy. Dopiero, kiedy przestaliśmy sobie wzajemnie ufać, zrozumiałem, jak silni byliśmy we czwórkę — zatrzymał się, wolno sącząc herbatę.

Był nieobecny duchem.

— Nie jestem tak inteligentny jak ty — powiedział spokojnie Harry. Zastanawiał się, w czym, według Lupina, są podobni. — I nie jestem na tyle opanowany, by przemyśleć wszystko, jak ty to robisz. Nie zawsze wiem, co powiedzieć, gdy ktoś jest zdenerwowany i nie posiadam tyle samokontroli, co ty. Nie jestem w stanie być miły dla osób, które traktują niewłaściwie mnie lub moich przyjaciół. Nie jestem ani dojrzały, ani odpowiedzialny — podkreślił.  
Lupin uśmiechnął się, a przy ostatnim stwierdzeniu nieznacznie uniósł brwi.

— Naprawdę tak myślisz? To, co powiedziałeś dzisiaj wieczorem, wymagało dużej dojrzałości. Myślę raczej, że musiałeś to dokładnie przemyśleć i włożyłeś w to spory wysiłek. Mógłbym wskazać wiele różnych sytuacji, kiedy potrafiłeś zachować spokój pomimo presji, jaką odczuwałeś. Masz niskie mniemanie o sobie, Harry. A co do tego, że nie wiesz, co powiedzieć, gdy ktoś jest wytrącony z równowagi, muszę ci po raz kolejny zwrócić uwagę, że bardzo dobrze poradziłeś sobie dzisiaj z taką sytuacją. Z ciężkim sercem myślę, że nie sprawiłem się najlepiej. Po wydarzeniach w Departamencie Tajemnic nie powiedziałem ci jednej ważnej rzeczy - tego, że zrobiłeś wszystko, co mogłeś. Całkowicie się załamałem, a ponieważ nie mogłem wymyślić niczego pocieszającego do powiedzenia, wycofałem się nic nie mówiąc. Obawiam się, że to wszystko źle załatwiłem.

— Nieprawda — zaprotestował ochryple Harry. — Zrobiłeś i powiedziałeś wszystko to, co było konieczne. Paradoksalnie, najbardziej podnosiło mnie na duchu to, że milczałeś. Tak, jakbyś wiedział, że powiedzenie kilku magicznych słów nie sprawi, iż poczuję się lepiej. Zamieszkałeś ze mną i byłeś obok, kiedy zabrakło Syriusza. Udawało ci się być uprzejmym w stosunku do Snape'a. Mam na myśli... jeśli TO nie oznacza, że jesteś urodzonym dyplomatą, to nie wiem co.

Lupin zaśmiał się krótko przy tym stwierdzeniu.

— Widzę, że jesteś również taktowny. Słyszałem także z wiarygodnych źródeł, że jesteś bardzo cierpliwy podczas tłumaczenia.

Harry uśmiechnął się powoli.

— Taaa, mówiono mi, że potrafię uczyć i jestem niezły w Obronie. Umiem zachęć kogoś, a przecież OPCM stosowałem w praktyce. Potrafię także dostosować zajęcia do ludzi, których próbuję uczyć. Chyba wiem, od kogo się tego nauczyłem. — Spojrzał przebiegle na Lupina znad swojej filiżanki herbaty i z rozbawieniem zauważył jego rumieńce.

Wilkołak wyglądał na lekko zakłopotanego, ale również na zadowolonego.

— Cóż... — odchrząknął. — Cieszę się, że mogę powiedzieć, iż nie byłem całkowicie bezużyteczny — powiedział z błyszczącymi oczami. Westchnął i oparł się wygodniej w fotelu. Przez kilka minut obaj siedzieli spokojni i zadowoleni.

— Harry? — zapytał w końcu Lupin.

— Mmm?

— Czy to dlatego mnie odwiedziłeś? By… przeprosić i prawdopodobnie porozmawiać o Syriuszu i innych takich? — Bursztynowe oczy wilkołaka patrzyły na niego przenikliwie, a w jego głosie brzmiało powątpiewanie.

— Eeee… nie, nie do końca — przyznał. — Chciałem z tobą porozmawiać o czymś innym, to naprawdę zwariowana sprawa. — Spojrzał na Remusa iskrzącymi oczami, uśmiechając się do niego pełen samozadowolenia. — Hej! Wiedziałeś od początku, prawda? — krzyknął. — Do końca życia byłbym przekonany, że cała ta rozmowa miała na celu nawiązanie porozumienia, wiesz, emocjonalnego.

— Faktycznie, to było oczyszczające — powiedział, uśmiechając się tajemniczo. —Wiedziałem, że nie przyszedłeś tylko przeprosić, że chodzi o coś ważnego.

— To nie jest naprawdę tak istotna sprawa — wymamrotał Harry. — Nie nazwałbym jej tak. Właściwie muszę stwierdzić, że wcale nie jest ważna — uspokajająco machnął ręką, ale nie patrzył Remusowi w oczy.

— Ach, naprawdę? To nie jest istotna sprawa, ale na tyle ważna byś przez nią nie mógł zasnąć, wyszedł z łóżka o drugiej w nocy i poszedł do swego byłego profesora Obrony Przed Czarną Magią z najbardziej wymownymi przeprosinami, jakimi mogłeś wymyślić, w nadziei, że może podzieli się z tobą swoimi spostrzeżeniami lub przemyśleniami w tej nieistotnej sprawie... Hmm?

W oczach Remusa pojawił się błysk i w tej chwili Harry mógł zobaczyć w nich wilka - nie wilkołaka, ale zwykłego wilka, które jest o wiele inteligentniejszy niż jakikolwiek pies. Dziki w swój naturalny sposób. Przez krótką chwilę Harry miał wrażenie, że te bursztynowe oczy błyszczą do niego, a na twarzy mężczyzny widzi wilczy uśmiech. Gdzieś w tle dostrzegał srebrną końcówkę machającego ogona. Potrząsnął głową i ta wizja odeszła.

— Coś się stało, Harry? — zapytał go Remus.

— Hmm? Och, nie. Nic. To jest to ważne, ale już wiem, że nie powinienem cię z tego powodu budzić.

— Czy nadal chcesz o tym porozmawiać?

— Coś w tym rodzaju. — Spojrzał z niepokojem na Remusa, zastanawiając się, czy nie powinien po prostu pozwolić biedakowi powrócić do spania. — Lupin kiwnął zachęcająco głową i Harry uznał, że dostał pozwolenie na dalsze mówienie. — Ech, Remusie, co byś zrobił… gdybyś chciał się zaprzyjaźnić z kimś, kogo nie zaakceptowaliby twoi przyjaciele? Z kimś, kto cię nie lubi, a może jednak lubi? I nie możesz tego stwierdzić, bo tak naprawdę się nie znacie. Nie jesteś pewien, czy powinieneś próbować go poznać, ponieważ twoi znajomi będą zdenerwowani i nie będą chcieli, byś się z nim zaprzyjaźnił. — Zastanawiał się, jak bardzo skomplikowanie brzmiało to dla Remusa i czy mógł to powiedzieć to prościej, nie dając mylnego wrażenia albo prawdziwego, co byłoby jeszcze gorsze.

— Hmmm… — zamyślił się Remus. — To brzmi identycznie jak to, co czułem do Severusa Snape'a, gdy uczęszczaliśmy do szkoły. – Wziął łyk herbaty, zamknął oczy i dzięki temu nie zauważył, że Harry zadławił się własnym językiem. Chłopak zapanował jednak nad sobą, zanim Lupin ponownie na niego spojrzał. — Tak naprawdę go lubiłem, ale Syriusz i James nie. Był bardzo inteligentny i w pewien sposób całkiem zabawny z tym swoim jadowitym językiem. Absolutnie mnie nie odstraszał, przynajmniej zanim nie nastąpił ten incydent w Wrzeszczącej Chacie. W poprzednich latach raczej mógłbym nazwać go przyjacielem, ale nigdy nie przeciwstawiłbym się w tym względzie twojemu ojcu i Syriuszowi. Obawiam się, że byłem zależny od ich przyjaźni i nie chciałem jej ryzykować. Starałem się być miły, chociaż jestem pewien, że nie doceniał tego. Ale czemu miałby to robić? — westchnął. — Biorąc pod uwagę, że nie byłem dobrym przyjacielem, nie takim jak dla Syriusza i Jamesa... no wiesz. Ale okazjonalnie z nami walczył, a czasami nawet dawał wsparcie. Tak jak wtedy, gdy Syriusz złapał go z Hue na modyfikacji czaru _Squerpulus Evanescium_. Myślę, że właśnie to zaklęcie sprawiło, że przez niemal cały miesiąc świecił w ciemnościach na fioletowo… Wtedy odwrócił się i wylał na nas Eliksir Uwielbienia, który jest tak samo niebezpieczny jak Eliksir Miłosny. James i Syriusz chodzili za nim przez dwa tygodnie głosząc, że jest następnym Mesjaszem i… — Remus mówił dalej, ale Harry starał się go nie słyszeć.

— Hmmm — odpowiedział, chcąc i nie chcąc jednocześnie to wiedzieć. Mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego Snape nie chciał, żeby ludzie się tym interesowali. Ciężko pracował, by spostrzegano go jako kogoś imponującego, potrafiącego zastraszyć. Starał się, by ludzie zapomnieli, że kiedykolwiek go tak traktowano. Byłby zdenerwowany, a nie używając eufemizmu, byłby „wkurwiony", gdyby wiedział, że Harry słyszał o tym wszystkim. — Nie miał żadnych przyjaciół? — przerwał wilkołakowi.

Remus wzruszył ramionami.

— Miał, kilku. Wszyscy byli Mrocznymi Czarodziejami i stali się w końcu śmierciożercami. Taki rodzaj ludzi jest mało lojalny w porównaniu do Syriusza lub Jamesa. Mogli mu pomóc uknuć kilka mściwych podstępów, ale nigdy nie zrobiliby czegoś, co mogłoby zwrócić na nich uwagę. Przypominam sobie, że Rosier od czasu do czasu rzucał złośliwą uwagę, ale nigdy nie stanął w obronie Snape'a.

— Och — powiedział cicho, ciągnąc za nieistniejącą nić wystającą z rękawa. — A dziewczyny? Takie, które miały pomalowane czarną szminką usta, zbyt dużo cienia na oczach i piorunowały wszystkich wzrokiem?

Remus roześmiał się na to.

— Przekonasz się, że w rzeczywistości Świat Czarodziei nie podąża za nowymi trendami, mimo postępów w innych dziedzinach. I nie sądzę, by Snape był kiedykolwiek kimś zainteresowany. On zawsze bardziej interesował się nauką. O ile mogę powiedzieć, miał czas jedynie na książki, klątwy i eliksiry. To były jedyne rzeczy, którym się poświęcał. W każdym razie przyszedłeś tutaj, by porozmawiać o tym, jak zostać potencjalnym przyjacielem, a nie o Severusie.

Harry pochylił szybko głowę, mając nadzieję, że zdradliwe gorąco zniknie z jego twarzy. Nie był jeszcze na to gotowy. Na szczęście Lupin wciąż mówił, pozornie nieświadomy jego dyskomfortu.

— Myślę, że ze względu na moje doświadczenie ze Snapem, mogę ci udzielić pewnej rady. Nie zważaj na to, co inni mówią i nie pozwól, by oni decydowali za ciebie. Jeśli Hermiona i Ron są dobrymi przyjaciółmi, a myślę że są, to zrozumieją, gdy im powiesz, że nie muszą lubić tej osoby, ale że ty ją darzysz sympatią. I powinni to zaakceptować. Postaw na swoim, Harry. Jesteś w tym dobry. Ta osoba może nie będzie chciała się zaprzyjaźnić, ale wysiłek włożony w to, by się tak stało, jest tego wart. Przyjaciele są bardzo cenni, Harry. Myślę, że ty i ja doskonale teraz wiemy, że prawdziwie dobry przyjaciel nigdy nie może być brany za pewnik. — Gryfon skinął ze zrozumieniem głową. Przez dłuższy moment uśmiechali się do siebie ze smutkiem. — Czas spędzony z kimś, kogo lubisz, jest naprawdę bezcenny. Czy ci to pomogło?

— Tak. Masz absolutną rację. Jak zawsze. — Harry odwzajemnił uśmiech — Nie wiem, jak inni zareagują, nawet jak ja zareaguję, ale i tak chciałbym spróbować. Będę działać powoli i ostrożnie. Nie będę nikomu narzucać swojego towarzystwa. — Zmarszczył nos. — Przynajmniej postaram się nie robić tego w przyszłości.

_Czyli ponownie wysadzanie laboratorium, by zostać sam na sam, nie wchodzi w grę._

Lupin zaśmiał się, myśląc, że ten mówi o nim.

—Nie martw się, Harry. Jestem bardzo zadowolony, że przyszedłeś do mnie dzisiaj. Doceniam to… naprawdę… zrobiłeś dla mnie tak wiele dzisiaj, czego ja nigdy nie zrobiłem dla ciebie. Pamiętaj, że kiedy jestem w Hogwarcie, możesz do mnie przyjść o każdej porze. Nie jestem zdenerwowany, że odwiedziłeś mnie o tak późnej porze. Tak naprawdę jestem zaszczycony, że zaufałeś mi i zaoferowałeś przyjaźń.

Harry machnął dłonią w geście: „To nic takiego".

— Cóż... — Wstał, przeciągając się w długim ziewnięciu. — Myślę, że będzie lepiej, jeśli wrócę do łóżka. Będę jutro całkowicie bezużyteczny. — Spojrzał na Lupina, zastanawiając się, czy dostanie jakiś wykład na ten temat, ale wilkołak stłumił jedynie chichot.

— Dobrze ci tak. Być na nogach o tak późnej godzinie, męcząc starszych – nie znasz litości. — Również ziewnął. — Wyjeżdżam jutro po południu, więc jeśli będziesz mnie potrzebował rano, nie krepuj się i przyjdź. — Odprowadził Harry'ego do drzwi. — Wrócę jednak w ciągu kilku tygodni i wtedy będę do twej dyspozycji.

Gryfon wciągnął na siebie pelerynę niewidkę, zostawiając widoczną jedynie rękę, by się pożegnać. Uśmiechając się do siebie, wyszedł. Wyobrażał sobie wilkołaka, liczącego owce, i siebie samego, liczącego wilkołaki. Był pewien, że on i Remus będą teraz spać o wiele lepiej.


	6. Ponieważ tak powiedziałem

Harry wpadł na Rona - i to dosłownie. Omal ich nie wywrócił, gdyż rudzielec stał w przejściu do Wieży Gryffindoru.

— Och — jęknął Weasley, masując swój żołądek, w który przypadkowo uderzył go łokieć przyjaciela.

— O Boże, przepraszam! — krzyknął, ściągając pelerynę-niewidkę. Był tak zadowolony, gdy pozbył się tych wszystkich dziwnych emocji, że stał się nagle bardzo zmęczony. W połowie drogi z komnat Lupina był już tak senny, że nie zauważył Rona. — Nie widziałem cię!

— Ani ja ciebie! — wypalił w odpowiedzi Ron, posyłając mu wściekłe spojrzenie — Ja przynajmniej mam usprawiedliwienie! Myślę, że zwichnąłeś mi śledzionę. — mruknął zrzędliwie, wciąż obolały. — Najpierw pięć godzin z Filchem, szorując posadzkę najnieprzyjemniejszymi eliksirami czyszczącymi, wydzielającymi najbardziej śmierdzące opary, jakie kiedykolwiek czułeś, i to na kolanach. Od tego szorowania pojawiły mi się na rękach pęcherze, a kolana krwawiły. Krwawiły, mówię ci! A potem ty musiałeś przyjść i wpaść na mnie jak rozpędzony tłuczek…

Harry’emu właściwie było go szkoda, choć bardziej z powodu jego szlabanu, niż dlatego że na niego wpadł. Ale Ron nie musi wiedzieć.

— Ron, naprawdę mi przykro. Nie powinienem tego robić, niczego nie powinienem robić! Wynagrodzę ci to. Tobie i Hermionie. Obiecuję! — powiedział ze szczerością, nieszczęśliwy.

— Dobrze, już wszystko w porządku — dał się udobruchać. — To nie było nic wielkiego. Nie martw się. Przynajmniej nie staliśmy na szczycie schodów, kiedy na mnie wpadłeś. Gdyby tak było, to moglibyśmy skończyć na dole ze skręconymi karkami. A tak w ogóle, um... Filch nie trzymał mnie tak długo, więc nie było tak źle. Zostawił nas w spokoju, chociaż jestem pewny, że skradał się, by uczepić się nas raz czy dwa, ale wtedy pojawił się Snape i ta dwójka gdzieś na chwilę odeszła… Był z tobą przez całą noc? Ponieważ wydawało mi się, że został z nami przez cały szlaban i nie było uczciwe, że pilnuje nas i Filch, i _Snape_. Niemal zacząłem płakać, kiedy usiadł i zaczął dyskusję o eliksirach czyszczących i ich użyciu przeciw zaklęciom niewidzialności i zacierającym urokom, ponieważ, jak on to powiedział: „Jaka to do cholery różnica, jeśli i tak nie widać plamy?"

— Eee… Po zastanowieniu, to nie był ze mną od samego początku — odpowiedział wymijająco, nie wiedząc jak wyjaśnić Ronowi, że żaden z nich tak naprawdę nie odbył do końca swego szlabanu.

— Dobra, w każdym razie wydawało się, że był z nami do samego końca. — Wywrócił oczami. — Nie mam pojęcia, jak z nim wytrzymałeś. Ale wszystko było okej! — dodał szybko, widząc jak na twarzy przyjaciela pojawia się ponownie uczucie winy. — Sprawił, że Filch był trochę roztargniony, przez co nie zwracał na nas uwagi, więc w pewnym sensie była to ulga, bo nie obserwował nas. I rozmawiali o niesamowitych rzeczach. To znaczy, to była prawdziwa burza mózgów. Wyobraź sobie kogokolwiek rozmawiającego z Filchem w ogóle. Jednocześnie, no nie wiem, Snape'a biorącego w tym udział. Naprawdę, Harry, to było dziwne. Zbyt nierzeczywiste. Snape wszedł, mówiąc: „Zawsze możesz wypróbować któryś z moich eliksirów _Repellent_ * na drzwiach do Wieży Astronomicznej. To powinno trzymać te bachory z dala i nie będą nawet wiedzieć dlaczego tak się dzieje. Tylko jedna lub dwie osoby w szkole są wystarczająco inteligentne, by sporządzić _Anty-Repellent_ , więc prawdopodobnie nikt się na to nie zdecyduje." I wtedy Filch powiedział: „A jedną z tych osób jest Hermiona Granger — wskazał na nią kciukiem — i właśnie przyszedłeś i powiedziałeś jej, jak się tam dostać." Snape spojrzał na niego, cynicznie odpowiadając: „Perfekcyjna Panna Granger? Czy ona kiedykolwiek zrobiła coś oprócz udawania, że wysadziła klasę eliksirów? Nie ma odwagi, by to zrobić. Nie wybierze się na Wieżę Astronomiczną. Straciłaby _reputację_ , gdyby kiedykolwiek zostałaby złapana w jej pobliżu.” „Ta…" Zgodził się z nim Filch. „Ale drugą osobą, o której mówiłeś, jest Draco Malfoy i on _zrobiłby_ to." Snape westchnął: „Tak, gdyby chciał. Wtedy spryskałby ją _Mélangeof Lust_ ** tylko po to, by ci dokuczyć i zrobić tam harmider. Nie mówiąc o tym, że wykorzystałby eliksir _Repellent_ przeciw Sinistrze, tak by ta nie mogła wyjść ze swojej klasy i, biorąc pod uwagę mój stosunek do niej, ciężko mi powiedzieć, by było mi jej szkoda. Dobrze, może współczułbym jej, ale i tak bym ją zostawił na pewien czas w zamkniętej klasie, chociaż na krótko. Niezdyscyplinowane bachory poszłyby sobie myśląc, że mają wolne, a przez to staliby się podwójnie leniwi.”

W tym momencie Harry stłumił chichot.

— Tak, to brzmi jak coś, co mógł powiedzieć Snape.

— À propos… —zaczął Ron. — Czy dzisiaj wieczorem był dla ciebie bardzo okropny? To znaczy, muszę przyznać, że jestem mile zaskoczony, widząc cię… No wiesz, zdrowym i normalnym. Nie zostałeś przyklejony do brykającej świni, nie zbił cię na kwaśne jabłko ani nie jesteś niezdolny do kończenia zdań z powodu odmóżdżającego horroru ze Snape'em w roli głównej. Co ci zrobił?

Harry starał się wyglądać zwyczajnie i utrzymać wrażenie, że na szlabanie nie było wcale przyjemnie.

— Cóż, mógł być gorszy. Głównie kazał mi przepisywać zdania, a sam stał i mnie obrażał, i tego typu rzeczy. Jak zwykle, tak myślę. Kurczę, mam nadzieję, że nie obudzimy nikogo. Pewnie będą chcieli wiedzieć, jak przebiegł szlaban i przez to się nie wyśpię — powiedział, zmieniając temat. — A ty, czemu jesteś tak późno? Myślałem, że Filch pozwoli ci odejść kilka godzin temu.

Harry ze zdumieniem zauważył, że uszy Rona stały się czerwone.

— Ja… Myślałem, że Snape zrobi to samo — odpowiedział, brzmiąc dziwnie obronie.

Potter zbył to wzruszeniem ramion. Być może obaj mieli coś, o czym nieszczególnie chcieli rozmawiać. Pewnie po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu zrobił coś inteligentnego i nie drążył tej sprawy.

— Dobrze — powiedział Ron, uśmiechnął się i ziewnął zaraz. Obaj rozluźnili się odrobinę.

Jutro, być może, Harry będzie w stanie pomyśleć, co może zrobić w sprawie Rona i Hermiony. Być może — jeśli wyczerpanie nie spowoduje, że przez cały dzień będzie w stanie myśleć jedynie o tym, by stawiać jedną nogę przed drugą i jakoś przetrwać dzień. Boże, spraw, żeby tak było! Pomimo tego wszystkiego, kiedy wszedł do łóżka i naciągnął kołdrę na głowę, pomyślał, że było warto.

OoO

  
Następny dzień był gorszy niż Harry mógł to sobie kiedykolwiek wyobrazić. Rano był tak zmęczony, że przypadkowo założył jedną z szat Deana, chociaż uważał, że nie była to do końca jego wina. Wszyscy zostawiali swoje ubrania gdzie popadnie i taka pomyłka mogła się zdarzyć już wcześniej. Tylko że Dean był taki wysoki, a Harry taki… mniej wysoki, i było to zauważalne. Przez cały dzień ludzie zwracali na to uwagę, aż w końcu Harry przyznał, że jest to szata Deana, co doprowadziło do wielce zawstydzających żartów i plotek.

Na śniadaniu nałożył na talerz kilka owoców mango i był naprawdę wdzięczny Hermionie, że zwróciła mu na to uwagę, ponieważ był na nie uczulony i gdyby je zjadł, spuchłby niczym hipopotam i pewnie umarł. Następnie nie potrafił się wystarczająco skupić na transmutacji, by śledzić, co się dzieje na lekcji, przez co zamiast przemienić leżącą przed nim bransoletkę w stonogę, transmutował swoje notatki w kawałek tortu i nie potrafił odwrócić tego procesu. Sądził, że już nic gorszego mu się nie przydarzy tego dnia, gdy zasnął na zaklęciach, ale wtedy nadszedł trening quidditcha i był tak słaby, że nie potrafił ominąć Katie i oboje wpadali na drzewo. A po tym wszystkim nadszedł czas na… ( _Dumdumduuumm_ … Nie mógł przestać o tym myśleć.) szlaban u Snape'a.

Pokładał wielkie nadzieje w dzisiejszym wieczorze z powodu wczorajszych wydarzeń jak i nowo okrytej dojrzałości, ale musiał przyznać, że będzie… bardzo trudno być takim dojrzałym po trzech godzinach snu i dziesięciu godzinach słyszenia w najróżniejszych sytuacjach: „Ach, Dean. To takie słoooodkie. On nie może bez ciebie żyć, jeśli chce nosić twoje ubrania, by one mu o tobie przypominały." Albo: „Panie Potter, nie obchodzi mnie, że jest pan głodny. Tort nie jest stonogą, a pan miał transmutować bransoletkę w _nią_!", „Czy ktoś może rzucić na Pottera zaklęcie budzące? Tylko on chrapie…" i oczywiście to okropne uczucie, gdy skończył w plątaninie nóg i rąk ze wściekłą Katie Bell po niefortunnym uderzeniu w dąb.  
Mimo wszystko wywlókł się z sali transmutacji tylko po to, by usłyszeć:

— Niemal trzyminutowe spóźnienie, panie Potter. Dziesięć punktów od Gryffindoru.

Spojrzał do góry na obojętną twarz profesora, stojącego przed tablicą, na której było napisane, „PONIEWAŻ PROFESOR SNAPE TAK POWIEDZIAŁ". Harry skrzywił się, gdy uświadomił sobie, że mężczyzna oczekuje po nim kilkusetkrotnego przepisania tego zdania.

— Do roboty, Potter — rzucił Snape i podszedł do krzesła, stojącego z tyłu klasy. Gdy Harry patrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem, dodał: — Czy muszę mówić wolniej? Wyraźniej? Czy muszę sięgnąć do mojego Słownika Dla Ignorantów, by przetłumaczyć to na język, którym się posługujesz?

Harry zamrugał kilkokrotnie ze złością, zanim podszedł do tablicy. Co się dzieje? Snape powiedział, że porozmawiają o obronie przed czarną magią. Wydawało mu się… że będzie inaczej niż wczorajszej nocy. Biorąc głęboki oddech, zaczął pisać, starając się zachować spokój. Obiecał sobie, że nie straci nad sobą panowania, ale przy Snape’ie było to trudne. Przygryzając wargi, zaryzykował szybkie spojrzenie znad ramienia na mężczyznę, który wpatrywał się w niego gorącym spojrzeniem.

— Następnym razem, gdy poczujesz potrzebę przerwania pracy i spojrzenia na mnie, dostaniesz _Hammering Hex_ między oczy.— Harry był tym tak zaskoczony, że kreda wypadła mu z dłoni. Kiedy się wyprostował, ich oczy spotkały się ponownie. Speszył się z tego powodu tak bardzo, że ponownie ją upuścił. Usłyszał, jak Snape prycha. — Czy bardziej boisz się mnie niż Czarnego Pana, czy może zdarza ci się to zawsze, gdy w twoją głowę jest wymierzone przekleństwo? To jest zdumiewające, ale twoja nieustająca niedbałość jest na równym poziomie z głupotą i przytłaczającym zarozumialstwem.

Harry w końcu się wyprostował, spoglądając spod byka na profesora. Jaki problem ma ten mężczyzna? Bo brzmiało to, jakby jakiś miał.

— Co jest z tobą nie tak? — zażądał odpowiedzi, sprawiając, że oczy Snape’a zwęziły się niebezpiecznie. — Poprosiłem cię o pomoc w nauce obrony i wydawało się, że możemy przynajmniej o tym porozmawiać. I byłeś prawie ludzki wczorajszej nocy. Przynajmniej pod jej koniec. Co, do diabła, się zmieniło?

Snape wstał szybko. Mordercze spojrzenie wbite w twarz Harry'ego tak przestraszyło młodzieńca, że cofnął się o krok. Potknął się o kosz na śmieci i wydając pisk przerażenia, przewrócił się do tyłu, wykładając się częściowo na biurku nauczyciela. Prędko stanął na nogi, opierając się o krzesło McGonagall, spowodowało to jednak to, że się odsunęło razem z nim.

— Jeszcze nie zdążyłeś się zabić, Potter?

Przerażony spojrzał na stojącego majestatycznie nad nim Snape'a. Jego czarne szaty dalej nieznacznie falowały po przejściu przez pokój. Nienaganne brwi były uniesione.

Przez dłuższą chwilę oczekiwał, że mężczyzna będzie kontynuował, że obrzuci go upokarzającymi uwagami (Harry był pewien, że nigdy nie dał mu lepszej okazji), ale Snape tylko parokrotnie otwierał i zamykał usta. Nagle odwrócił się plecami do Harry'ego, który zobaczył jak te wąskie, arystokratyczne ramiona się trzęsą. Marszcząc brwi, Potter odepchnął krzesło, stając wreszcie na nogi.

 _Co się dzieje?_ — zastanawiał się.

— Um, Sir? Wszystko w porządku? — zapytał wstępnie, starając się zbliżyć wystarczająco, by zobaczyć co się stało, jednocześnie zostając poza zasięgiem Snape'a.

Mistrz Eliksirów wydawał z siebie stłumione, syczące dźwięki. Dłonie przykrywały większość jego twarzy. Nagle, jakby to wszystko wyssało z niego siły, pochylił się nad biurkiem jednego z uczniów, kładąc na nim łokcie. Twarz ukrył w dłoniach. Kiedy je zabrał w pomieszczeniu rozbrzmiał wesoły, basowy dźwięk i Harry gapił się na mężczyznę oszołomiony. Piekło musiało w końcu zamarznąć.

Severus Snape śmiał się.

*Repellent — odpychający.

**Mélange of Lust — eliksir o podobnym działaniu jak eliksir pożądania.


	7. Smarkerus i gry umysłu

Harry wpatrywał się w niego przez dłuższy czas, niepewny co ma zrobić i co powinien czuć czy myśleć o tej sytuacji. Z jednej strony sprawił, że mistrz eliksirów stał się bardziej ludzki i było to raczej przyjemne, a z drugiej strony wiedział, że ten śmieje się z niego. Westchnął. Zawsze wiedział, że pewnego dnia zrobi coś, przez co Snape straci nad sobą panowanie. Po prostu nie wiedział, że musiał jedynie wywrócić się przez kosz na śmieci.   
  
W końcu Snape, wciąż mamrocząc, zaczął się uspokajać.  
  
— Niemożliwy… absolutnie… zadziwiający… niepowtarzalnie… _niezdarny_ … — Otarł łzy wierzchem dłoni.  
  
Potter opadł na krzesło stojące tuż przy mężczyźnie z zarumienioną twarzą.  
  
— Cóż — powiedział gorzkim tonem, który wyrażał jak się czuł. — Mam nadzieję, że się uspokoisz, bo czeka nas mała pogawędka. Och, i jestem bardzo szczęśliwy, że tak bardzo rozbawiły cię moje wady. Tak bardzo ci dziękuję, Severusie Snape. Skończyłeś już?  
  
— Tak, chyba że będziesz chciał dalej kontynuować swoje olśniewające, bohaterskie czyny, oraz ćwiczyć swoją zwinność i umiejętności akrobatyczne. — Odpowiedział. Jego oczy błyszczały ironicznym rozbawieniem. — Chociaż nie jestem przekonany do tych ćwiczeń, jeśli wciąż będą takie niebezpieczne. Tylko pomyśl o załamanym, szlochającym czarodziejskim świecie, który czytałby twój nekrolog: „Chłopiec, Który Przeżył wiele ataków Czarnego Pana, ale uległ Koszowi na Śmieci”. Jakże to byłoby tragiczne.  
  
Harry wywrócił oczami.  
  
— Do końca życia nie pozwolisz mi o tym zapomnieć?  
  
— Pomyśl, jak długo będziesz żył z niegodziwymi koszami śledzącymi każdy twój ruch?  
  
— Och, kurczę. Wystarczy już! Tak, tak, Harry jest Niesamowicie Niezdarny. Myślę, że już to ustaliliśmy. Bardzo zabawne. Tak, ha ha ha. Przestań! — Spiorunował wzrokiem Mistrza Eliksirów, który wciąż się śmiał. Westchnął. — Chcę rozmawiać o Obronie! — Nalegał. — Nie żartowałem, kiedy mówiłem, że potrzebuję twojej pomocy.  
  
— Nie wiem, jakiej niby pomocy ode mnie oczekujesz. — Powiedział mężczyzna. — Mam małe doświadczenie z wszelakimi artykułami biurowymi. Och, dobrze, panie Potter. Nie wiem dlaczego jesteś tak negatywnie nastawiony do tego wydarzenia. Miałeś być po nim krytyczny wobec swojej osoby. — Z uśmiechem rozparł się wygodnie na krześle, wyciągając przed sobą nogi.  
  
— Hmmm — mruknął Harry — Nie wyspałem się, w porządku? Ale tak na poważnie, Snape, powiedziałeś, że mi pomożesz.  
  
— Powiedziałem, że z tobą porozmawiam. Zdecydowałem, że będzie to nierozsądne. Dyskusja zakończona. I nie waż się nazywać mnie „Snape” tym poufałym tonem, przeklęty, zuchwały bachorze. — Spojrzał na Harry’ego, ale jego wzrok nie miał swojej mocy, biorąc pod uwagę wcześniejsze wydarzenia.   
  
— Mógłbym cię nazwać o wiele gorzej. — Odpowiedział sucho Harry. — Dlaczego nie będziesz ze mną rozmawiać na ten temat? Ponieważ będziesz się cieszył, oglądając jak umieram? — domagał się odpowiedzi. Jego oczy były nieustępliwe i przenikliwe.  
  
Snape nie patrzył na niego.  
  
— Ten problem nie pojawiłby się, gdybyś nie pakował się w te wszystkie sytuacje. — Odpowiedział wymijająco.  
  
— Dobre sobie! — Krzyknął oburzony. — Doskonale wiesz, że to on pragnie mnie dorwać, a ja wcale go nie ścigam! Dobrze, tak było ostatnim razem, ale to _chciałem_ osiągnąć. Bardzo żałuję tego, co zrobiłem i nie musisz mi wciąż o tym przypominać! — Ku przerażeniu Harry’ego, głos stawał mu się zachrypnięty i lekko drżący. Nie zacznie teraz _płakać_ , nie mógłby. Nie tutaj, przed Snapem! Odwrócił się szybko, przygryzając wargę. — Ukrywanie się nie zapewni mi bezpieczeństwa żadnego rodzaju. On dalej będzie starał się mnie dopaść.  
  
— Niewątpliwe. —odpowiedział cicho Snape. Przez długi czas milczał, a Harry zaczął zastanawiać się, o czym myśli. Z głębokim westchnieniem mężczyzna powiedział: — Przypuszczam, że mogę wrócić do lekcji oklumencji, ale to wszystko. I tak nie wiem, dlaczego powinienem to zrobić, chyba że tym razem włożysz w te zajęcia odrobinę wysiłku. Nie rozumiem, dlaczego mam marnować połowę życia, próbując uratować twoje.   
  
Harry kiwnął głowy, wdzięczny że Snape nie kontynuował ich sprzeczki. To było z jego strony wielce taktowne.   
  
— Postaram się. – Obiecał cicho. — Z pewnością to zrobię. Ale chcę się dowiedzieć więcej niż tylko to. Musi być coś więcej czego możesz mnie nauczyć. Dlaczego nie możesz mnie uczyć wszystkiego związanego z Obroną Przed Czarną Magią, tak jakbyś dostał tą posadę? — Harry przygryzł dolną wargę, wiedząc że wspominanie o tym było nietaktowne.   
  
— Albus nie chce, bym uczył Obrony Przed Czarną Magią, więc oczywiste jest, że tego nie robię. — Powiedział cicho urażony Snape. — A ty powinieneś być wdzięczny już za samo zaoferowanie nauki oklumencji, biorąc pod uwagę twoją okropną postawę na ostatnich zajęciach.  
  
—Dlaczego Dumbledore nie chce być uczył? I naprawdę jestem wdzięczny za lekcje oklumencji. To super, że to zaoferowałeś. — Snape posłał mu zdegustowane spojrzenie. — Ale jestem pewien, że gdybyś zapytał Dumbledore’a…  
  
— Nie bądź niedorzeczny, Potter! — warknął na niego profesor. — Jak myślisz, ile razy ubiegałem się o to stanowisko? Uważasz, że Dumbledore odrzuca moje podanie bez przyczyny?  
  
— Jaki… podał powód? — Harry zapytał nieśmiało.  
  
— Żaden. — Odpowiedział krótko. — Czyż nie jest tak, że on nigdy nie musi podawać przyczyny ani nic wyjaśniać – to nie było pytanie. — Oczywiście musi mieć jakiś powód, ale ja go nie znam. Chyba nie wątpisz w naszego nieomylnego lidera, Potter? — Uśmiechnął się z wyższością, gdy Harry pokręcił głową. — Tak myślałem. Trzeba mu więc po prostu zaufać, gdy nie pozwala mi uczyć Obrony Przed Czarną Magią.  
  
Harry wiercił się przez chwilę na swoim miejscu, przez co został nagrodzony grymasem ze strony Mistrza Eliksirów.  
  
— Ale… on nie powiedział konkretnie, że nie możesz mnie uczyć, prawda? To znaczy, nie dał ci tej posady, więc…  
  
— I? Nie widzę różnicy. — Stwierdził Severus, zdmuchując kilka cienkich pasm włosów z twarzy. Jego głos ociekał pogardą i Harry był pewien, że mógłby sprawić, że nawet rośliny by usychały.   
  
— Być może martwił się, że będziesz uczył takich ludzi jak Neville Longbottom. — Powiedział pośpiesznie. — Przerażasz go niemal na śmierć, więc niczego by się od ciebie nie nauczył. Byłoby bardzo źle, gdyby nic nie wyniósł z Obrony, to byłoby niebezpieczne. Musiałbyś również uczyć Malfoy’a i innych, a oni przyswoili by sobie tą wiedzę i prawdopodobnie będą chcieli dowiedzieć się więcej i nie mógłbyś im odmówić, wiedząc że powiedzieliby o tym rodzicom. No dalej, Sna… To znaczy, sir. Proszę przynajmniej rozważyć możliwość uczenia mnie. Obiecuję pracować bardzo ciężko, nawet bardziej niż na moich zajęciach. Będzie pan również całkowicie odpowiedzialny za mój program nauczania, więc nie będziesz się musiał obawiać, że uczę się czegoś niebezpiecznego. Proszę? Musi być _cokolwiek_ , czego według ciebie powinienem wiedzieć.  
  
Brwi Snape’a powędrowały wysoko, gdy stanął przed chłopcem, który spoglądał na niego błagalnie. Zacisnął usta z grymasem.   
  
— Naprawdę sądzisz, że dasz sobie radę z moim tokiem nauczania do końca roku, starając się faktycznie postępować według ustalonych instrukcji, podlegać jednocześnie moim nakazom, nie bacząc na to jakie byłyby one nieprzyjemne i poniżające? Uważasz, że okażesz mi odpowiedni szacunek i postarasz się być mniej irytujący niż zazwyczaj? Czy pohamujesz swój temperament niezależnie od tego, co ci powiem? Czy podejdziesz do tego na poważnie? Odasz się w moje ręce, zaufasz mi? Hmm? Czy jesteś w stanie zrobić którąś z tych rzeczy? — Zwrócił się do niego Snape, uśmiechając się z zadowoleniem.  
  
— Tak, sir. Oczywiście, sir. — Harry zareagował natychmiast z całym entuzjazmem na jaki go było stać. Pewna jego część chciała wiedzieć, jak wiele będzie w tym wszystkim obrażania, ale powstrzymał się przed tym pytaniem. Wiedział, że nie może zrobić nic lepszego niż powiedzenie. — Zrobię wszystko co tylko każesz. — Oznaczało to rezygnację z skarżenia się, gdy ten każe mu zrobić coś, co mu się nie spodoba. Nie znaczy to jednak, że musi mu się to podobać. Snape prychnął i udzielił nastolatkowi sceptycznego spojrzenia. — Postaram się, obiecuję. Ufam panu.  
  
Snape zamarł.  
  
— To dlatego, że jesteś obrzydliwie naiwny, Potter — Powiedział dziwnym głosem.   
  
Mistrz Eliksirów wpatrywał się przez dłuższy czas w tablicę, unikając wzroku Harry’ego. W końcu spojrzał na niego krzywo. Ich oczy się spotkały, Gryfon nie chciał przerywać tego kontaktu. Zastanawiał się, co Snape widzi. Szczerość? Jego gotowość? Upartość? Desperację? Gorliwość? To dziwne, ale budziło to w nim nikłą nadzieję. Harry poczuł niewytłumaczalną potrzebę, by spędzać czas w towarzystwie tego człowieka. W jego głowie wirowała niezliczona ilość obrazów, odpowiadających jego uczuciom. Przyglądał się im przez chwilę nim uświadomił sobie prawdę. _Do cholery! Używa legilimencji!_ On jest w mojej głowie! Harry zaatakował, różdżka pojawiła się w jego dłoni, nim zorientował się co robi. Nagle znów w centrum jego wzroku pojawiła się klasa i Snape, który kręcąc głową usuwał pozostałości po zaklęciu _Bumbuzling_ , którym uderzył go Harry.  
  
— Nieudolnie, Potter. Bardzo nieudolnie. Jedynie zauważyłeś moją obecność po pięciu minutach w twoim umyśle. — Harry nic nie odpowiedział. Zacisnął tylko dłoń na różdżce. — Och, bardzo dobrze. — prychnął Snape. — Wydajesz się wystarczająco szczery w swoim pragnieniu, by to zrobić. Ale ostrzegam cię, Potter, nie oczekuj, że przejdziesz przez moje zajęcia w swoim niedbałym stylu. Jeśli zamierzasz się ode mnie uczyć, to lepiej żebyś przygotowywał się na te lekcje. Czy to jasne?  
  
— Tak, sir. — Harry, zgodził się cicho, wciąż zły za atak na jego umysł. — Ale jest jedna rzecz, którą chcę abyś dla mnie zrobił. — Jego głos był tak pełen emocji, że Severus mógł jedynie na niego patrzeć, unosząc jedynie lekko brew.  
  
— Co to, panie Potter? Już stawia pan żądania? Nie zamierzam bawić się w układy, jeśli już znajdujesz powody, by ominąć moje zalecenia. Być może zrezygnujesz z tego absurdalnego pomysłu.  
  
— Nie wysuwam żadnych żądań. — Upierał się Harry. — To tylko prośba. Jeśli nie zechcesz jej spełnić, to możesz powiedzieć „nie”. Z pewnością nie zmuszę cię, byś powiedział „tak”. Pomyślałem, że jeśli byś uważał, że coś jest na tyle bezpieczne by mnie tego nauczyć, to jest również takie dla innych.  
  
— Ach. Teraz już rozumiem. Chcesz wykorzystać to, o czym będę mówić, na potrzeby spotkań twojej bezsensownej Gwardii Dumbledore’a, o której tak wiele słyszałem. Zaczyna brakować lekcji dla beznadziejnych bachorów? —Zadrwił cynicznie z Harry’ego.  
  
— Nie, to nie tak. — Zaprzeczył, zirytowany. — Nie chcę nikogo uczyć. Chcę byś ty to zrobił. I nie potrzebuję, byś uczył całej szkoły, tylko Rona i Hermionę. — Uniósł rękę przy nieartykułowanym warknięciu Snape’a. — Nie, wysłuchaj mnie. Oni wpadają w kłopoty prawie tak często jak ja i są moimi najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, więc jest wielce prawdopodobnie, że będą blisko, gdy ktoś będzie usiłował mnie zabić. W dodatku to moja wina, że dostali szlaban. To ja byłem tym, który chciał tak bardzo z tobą porozmawiać, że posunął się do skrajności, przez co cię rozwścieczył. Proszę, wystarczy że się nad tym zastanowisz. Nie chcę, by ktoś jeszcze przeze mnie zginął. — Harry wyglądał na tak smutnego i wyczerpanego, że nawet Severus nie mógł zmusić się do tego, by powiedzieć coś, co pogorszyłoby jego stan.  
  
— Och, bardzo dobrze. — Powtórzył z goryczą Snape. — Jednak, na Merlina, posiadanie ciebie jednego przy sobie jest piekielną karą, jak okropne musiałoby być przebywanie w jednym pomieszczeniu z waszą trójką? — Nacisnął nasadę swego nosa, gdy Harry ukrywał swój uśmiech.  
  
— Zaklęcie _Bumbuzling_ zadziałało zaskakująco dobrze, czyż nie? — Powiedział, oczekując że zostawią ten temat, póki mężczyzna był jeszcze w dobrym humorze. — Czy moglibyśmy spróbować jeszcze raz?  
  
Severus z sykiem wypuścił powietrze spomiędzy zaciśniętych zębów.   
  
— Już żałuję, że się na to zgodziłem. — Mruknął złowrogo. Wstając szybko, zwrócił się do Harry’ego. — Zatem? Sam tego chciałeś! Wstań. Przygotuj różdżkę. — Piorunował go o wiele bardziej wściekłym wzrokiem niż zazwyczaj, gdy krzyknął. — _Legilimens_! — Harry poczuł, jak wspomnienia pojawiają się w jego umyśle. Słyszał siebie krzyczącego. Snape zakończył swoje zaklęcie. Otumaniony potrząsnął głową, kiedy Mistrz Eliksirów kontynuował przyglądanie mu się swoim zimnym spojrzeniem. — Tym razem użyć słabszego zaklęcia? Czarny Pan schrupałby cię na śniadanie. — Oznajmił z pogardą. — Przygotuj się. _Legilimes_! — Krzyknął ponownie i Harry zobaczył siebie z Snapem w tym samym pokoju, w którym byli teraz. To było wspomnienie wczorajszej nocy. Było one zamazane, obserwował siebie śmiejącego się i dziwną ekspresję na twarzy profesora. — _Expelliarmus_! — słyszał siebie krzyczącego zaklęcie i wspomnienie zniknęło. Kiedy jego umysł znów był jasny spostrzegł, że Snape obserwuje go z zagadkową miną.   
  
— Za wolno, Potter. Zbyt wolno. Spróbuj jeszcze raz.  
  
Próbowali więc raz za razem i Harry był pewny, że z czasem idzie mu coraz gorzej i był tym faktem coraz bardziej przybity. A Snape wciąż był w tym swoim okropnym nastroju. Nastolatek dalej nie rozumiał, dlaczego zachowuje się tak zimno, by następnie pozwolić sobie na chwilowy śmiech, i na koniec wrócić do swego wcześniejszego zgorzknienia. Był dzisiejszej nocy na przemian porywczy i powściągliwy, ale głównie to drugie. Dlaczego, do licha, taki był? Harry nie mógł zrozumieć tego człowieka.  
  
W końcu Snape zagłębił się w jego umysł, dostrzegając wspomnienie Harry’ego w którym Mistrz Eliksirów był poturbowany przez Puszka. Jakiegokolwiek zaklęcia użył Gryfon, uderzyło ono w ich obu i spowodowało, że zostali odepchnięci do tyłu. Profesor oczywiście natychmiast odzyskał równowagę, za to Harry potknął się o swoje szaty i wylądował ciężko na tyłku. Krzywiąc się (wylądował na nim tyle razy dzisiejszego wieczora, że ludzie pomyślą, iż Snape go zbił czy coś), spojrzał rozdrażniony na mężczyznę.  
  
Snape westchnął głęboko, spoglądając z irytacją na ucznia.  
  
— Świetnie, panie Potter. Jeśli nie możesz już wytrzymać albo nie masz hartu, by kontynuować dzisiejsze zajęcia, oczekuję twej obecności jutro. Możesz powiedzieć pannie Granger i panu Weasley, żeby ci towarzyszyli. Jestem pewien, że będziemy się świetnie bawić. — Wyglądał na chorego na samą myśl o tym. Harry udał się do drzwi, wdzięczny że może w końcu pójść do łóżka. Niemal już wyszedł z klasy, gdy dotarł do niego szyderczy głos Snape’a. — Panie Potter, następnym razem jeśli będziesz chciał założyć ubrania swego chłopaka, przynajmniej je dopasuj. Zrób to, jeśli nie chcesz skręcić karku.  
  
Harry wiedział, że jego twarz raz jeszcze pokryła się czerwienią. Przez cały długi dzień wysłuchiwał chichotów, insynuacji i wytrzymywał spojrzenia uczniów z każdego domu. Było to niezmiernie nieprzyjemne, ale starał się to ignorować. Jednak o wiele gorzej było, gdy Snape myślał, że Dean Thomas jest jego chłopakiem.


	8. Nie ma niczego złego w strachu (jako afrodyzjaku)

Harry spał tej nocy tak głęboko, że był zaskoczony, iż w ogóle się obudził. Niestety wstał później niż powinien i musiał się pośpieszyć, by zdążyć do wielkiej Sali na śniadanie. Tym razem był przynajmniej na tyle ostrożny, by założyć własne szaty.  
  
— O co chodzi, Harry? — zapytał go Seamus. — Jesteś tak zniewieściały, że nie masz wystarczająco odwagi, by przyjść i przyznać się otwarcie, że jesteś pedałem? — Nastolatek skrzywił się na to pytanie, a Finnigan roześmiał się.   
  
Podczas śniadania Harry przypomniał sobie, że zdobył zgodę Snape’a na to, by Ron i Hermiona przyszli na ich następne spotkanie.   
  
— Pamiętasz jak ci powiedziałem, że coś wykombinuję w sprawie szlabanów? — zapytał Rona. — Tak więc poprosiłem Snape’a, by mnie uczył Obrony Przed Czarną Magią, a on wyraził zgodę. I po długim błaganiu i jęczeniu namówiłem go, byś ty również mógł w tym uczestniczyć. Zatem dziś wieczorem możesz pójść ze mną i nie przychodzić już więcej na szlabany z Filchem.  
  
Ron nie docenił tego, co osiągnął Harry.  
  
— Niech to diabli, Harry! To coś gorszego niż wcześniejszy szlaban! Co on z nami zrobi?! — krzyczał z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Przyjaciel musiał chwycić go za ramię i potrząsnąć, każąc się uspokoić.   
  
— Nie mów tak! — nakazał mu ściszonym głosem. — Snape właśnie na nas patrzy! Musimy go przekonać, że jesteśmy wystarczająco dojrzali aby sobie z tym poradzić, bo inaczej czeka nas prosta droga do naszych poprzednich szlabanów. Nie rozumiesz tego? — Argumentował Harry.   
  
W końcu, zrezygnowany, wyprowadził przyjaciół z Wielkiej Sali do pustego korytarza. Spoglądał na jednego to na drugiego. Nawet Hermiona przyglądała mu się z zaniepokojeniem, tak jakby zgodził się do udziału w „101 sposób na utrzymanie głowy w paszczy smoka” albo „Jedzenie ognia dla przyjemności i zysku”.   
  
— Proszę was. Nie możemy liczyć na inną możliwość nauczenia się tego wszystkiego, co powinniśmy wiedzieć.  
  
— To prawda. — Hermiona przyznała mu rację. W oczach miała głód wiedzy. — Tak naprawdę nie wiemy, czego nie umiemy ani jak możemy uzupełnić nasze braki. Nie wiemy, jakiej wiedzy potrzebujemy, a co wiemy, i czy potrafimy to wykorzystać… Nie wiemy…  
  
— Dziękuję, Hermiono. — Przerwał jej, rozdarty między wdzięcznością a irytacją. — Wiedziałem, że mogę na ciebie liczyć. Posłuchaj, Ron. — Zwrócił się do swego najlepszego przyjaciela chcąc, by również zrozumiał. — Już wcześniej sprowadziłem na was niebezpieczeństwo. Byłeś z mojego powodu ranny. Inni przeze mnie zginęli. Nie mogę… Nie przeżyłbym, gdyby coś wam się stało z mojego powodu. — Przerwał, odwracając się. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, Ron chwycił go za ramię i szarpnął go tak, że z powrotem patrzył mu w oczy.  
  
— _Nie waż się tak mówić_. — Upomniał go z wściekłością w niebieskich oczach. — Szlag, Harry, to nie twoja wina! Byłeś tam, to prawda. Tak, podjąłeś decyzje. Każdy to zrobił. Dokonałeś tylko najlepszego możliwego wyboru, z wszystkimi jego konsekwencjami, jakie w tym czasie były możliwe. Zrobiłeś wszystko, co w twojej mocy, kumplu. — Uścisnął ramię Harry’ego. — Myślę, że większość osób zrobiłaby to samo. — Wytrącony z równowagi obserwował, jak w oczach przyjaciela pojawiają się łzy. — Teraz nie… — Zakłopotany pocieszał go. Ron spojrzał na Hermionę, niemo prosząc ją o pomoc. — To jest tylko… Och, przestań. To najgorsza rzecz, jaką możesz zrobić.  
  
— Ron, nie bądź takim durniem — powiedziała Hermiona, wywracając oczami. — To jest dokładnie to, czego Harry w tej chwili potrzebuje. Chodź tutaj. — rozkazała mu takim władczym tonem, że Harry nie był zbytnio zaskoczony, kiedy jego twarz skryła się w jej ramieniu i włosach bez udziału świadomości. Jego ciałem strząsnął cichy szloch. — Tak, właśnie tak — wyszeptała, posyłając Ronowi krótkie i gniewne spojrzenie. — Pozwól temu wszystkiemu wyjść na zewnątrz.   
  
—Na Merlina — wymamrotał Ron. — Rozpieszczasz go, wiesz? Jeśli stanie się zniewieściały, to będzie tylko twoja wina! Harry potrzebuje tylko trochę świeżego powietrza i być może kilku magazynów Play Wizard1. Z pewnością Fred i George mają jakieś. Wyślę do nich sowę.  
  
Harry w tym momencie zaśmiał się. Uwolnił się z objęć Hermiony i szybko wytarł twarz rękawem.   
  
— Dziękuję — podziękował im ściszonym głosem. Był zakłopotany tak jak i Ron, ale uważał, że zbyt długo są przyjaciółmi, by czuć się niewygodnie przez coś takiego. — Więc przyjdziesz? — Starał się nie wyglądać na zdesperowanego, ale był pewien, że przyjaciele dostrzegają to na jego twarzy.  
  
— Oczywiście że przyjdziemy, Harry. — Oczekiwał tak stanowczej odpowiedzi od Hermiony, która radziła sobie o wiele lepiej z emocjami, ale nie spodziewał się takich słów od Rona. Uśmiechnął się niepewnie do przyjaciela, który pokręcił głową i oddał uśmiech przepełniony dezaprobatą. — I nie mów, że jesteś coś nam winny. Naprawdę nie lubię twego sposobu spłacania długów.   
  
Harry wydał z siebie zdławiony chichot, dziękując losowi, że tym razem przyjaciel tak łatwo mu wybaczył. Przypuszczał, że nie powinien być tak bardzo zaskoczony. Ron był dobrym kumplem i ich przyjaźń przetrwała najróżniejsze walki, lęki i jego sławę, trolla, zadania oraz najróżniejsze przerażające sytuacje. Teraz mogą stanąć przed ostateczną próbą. Teraz zobaczą, czy ich przyjaźń zniesie Severusa Snape’a.  
  
Cała trójka weszła do sali transmutacji. Zachowywali się potulnie, ale każdy z nich był kłębkiem nerwów. Wcześniej Harry poprosił Rona, by nie zachowywał się ordynarnie i dał szansę mistrzowi eliksirów. Chłopak zgodził się na to, ale niezbyt chętnie. Hermiona zachowywała się jak ich strażnik, czyli tak jak zazwyczaj, ale robiła to w imieniu wiedzy, więc różnica była zasadnicza.  
  
Snape stał przy biurku (lepsze to, niż straszenie z przodu klasy) z nieprzeniknioną miną i błyszczącymi oczami. W ciszy wskazał im trzy miejsca przeniesione na środek klasy. Zajęli je nieco niepewnie. Na blatach leżały kawałki pergaminów, zapisane starannym pismem profesora, aż do samego końca, gdzie było umieszczone duże „X” w miejscu, gdzie mieli złożyć swój podpis. Ron i Hermiona wymienili między sobą zaniepokojone spojrzenie. Harry przejrzał szybko tekst i uznając, że wszystko wydaje się prawidłowe, złożył na pergaminie swój podpis, kończąc go rozległym zawijasem. Skończywszy, posłał przyjaciołom naglące spojrzenie.   
  
— Rzuciłem na klasę zaklęcie wyciszające, zatem możemy rozmawiać swobodnie. — powiedział, wykonując odpowiednie ruchy różdżką. — Jakieś zastrzeżenia? — Nikt nie odpowiedział. Zaplanowanym ruchem odwrócił się przodem do nich. — Przypuszczam, że zastanawiacie się, czemu kazałem wam to podpisać. — Zrobił głęboki wdech, zamykając oczy i powstrzymując się by nimi nie wywrócić. — Tak, panno Granger?  
  
Hermiona, której ręka podniosła się nim profesor skończył zaklęcie, prędko zatrajkotała:  
  
— Sir, jest kilka zaklęć na tej umowie, które rozpoznaje. Są nimi _Consentius Oblivatum_ 2 i _Fidelus Oath_ 3 lub inne ich wersje i co najmniej dwa _Tacitonium Persuedi_ oraz…  
  
— I jaki z tego wniosek, panno Granger? — Snape przyglądał się jej dokładnie, tupiąc stopą. Odkąd weszli, ani razu nie spojrzał na Harry’ego.  
  
— Ach… tylko się zastanawiam. Mam na myśli, że są to silne zaklęcia, a ja nienawidzę podpisywać umów z których nie mogłabym się wycofać… — Dziewczyna nieznacznie się zarumieniła, ale nie zmieniła swojej postawy — i okazuje się, że większość umieszczonych tutaj zaklęć właśnie to powoduje. Zobowiązuje do wykonania umowy.   
  
Snape przypatrywał się jej przez chwilę, jakby rozważając jej słowa.  
  
— Oczywiście to robią. Mógłbym faktycznie stracić pracę przez to nieprawdopodobne porozumienie. Ledwie byłem gotowy to zrobić bez zapewnienia ochrony własnej osoby. W pewien sposób nie byłbym zdolny to zrobić bez szczególnego powodu do tego. Potter, właśnie przed chwilą, zgodził się podpisać umowę bez żadnego pytania. Jeżeli jest to coś, co twój ukochany Złoty Chłopiec może zaakceptować, dlaczego uważasz to za tak uciążliwe?  
  
Harry rozpromienił się, upajając się rzadką i niespodziewaną pochwałą. Snape powiedział coś pochlebnego na jego temat. Czuł się tak, jakby został zanurzony w kadzi pełnej ciepłego, wysokoprocentowego miodu pitnego. Musiał przygryźć wargi, by się nie szczerzyć.  
  
Hermiona odchrząknęła, unikając patrzenia w oczy przyjacielowi.  
  
— Ponieważ czasami Harry kieruje się sercem, a nie głową. — odpowiedziała skruszonym tonem. — A także jeden z warunków umowy stanowi, że wyrażamy zgodę na wymazanie pamięci, byś mógł zachować dyskrecję. — Przygryzła wargę, a Rona zatkało.   
  
Harry wpatrywał się w dziewczynę. Jak ona mogła powiedzieć coś takiego o nim? A w umowie… cóż… Snape nie umieściłby tego bez dobrego powodu, prawda?  
  
Ron był wściekły, ale nic nie powiedział. Profesor wpatrywał się przez pewien czas w dziewczynę, jakby ta była szczególnym, dziwnym rodzajem nowego eliksiru, który starał się zapamiętać. Harry spojrzał na niego i dostrzegł, że ręce mężczyzny drżą nieznacznie. Czyżby był zdenerwowany? Nie, Severus Snape nigdy nie był zdenerwowany. Czyżby wypił miksturę z niepożądanymi efektami ubocznymi? To było bardziej w stylu Snape’a. Z ciekawością oczekiwał na werdykt mistrza eliksirów.  
  
— Właściwe spostrzeżenie, panno Granger. Pięć punktów dla Gryffindoru. — Odwróciwszy się, podszedł do tablicy, gdzie napisał „ _Oklumencja_ , _Legilimencja_ ” i „ _Consentius Oblivatum_ ”.   
  
Harry zatoczył się. Snape przydzielił właśnie punkty Gryffindorowi! Snape dał punkty _Hermionie_! To było… okropne? Ponieważ obdarzył uwagą Hermionę, a nie jego? Jeżeli Harry chciał tego typu uwagi, to może na nią zapracować. Nie miał prawa być zazdrosny o dziewczynę, która była jedną z jego najlepszych przyjaciół. Po prostu robiła to, co zawsze. Powinien ją wspierać. Dlaczego więc czuł potrzebę podejścia, brutalnego szarpnięcia ją za włosy i spytania „Co to miało znaczyć?”. Harry stłumił to pragnienie i zmusił się do skupienia na Snape’ie.  
  
— Te wszystkie słowa są ze sobą powiązane. Nie mam wątpliwości, że panna Granger już je odnalazła i Potter również powinien to wiedzieć, biorąc pod uwagę jego doświadczenie, chociaż szczerze w to wątpię. Weasley! Co oznaczają te określenia i jak są ze sobą połączone?  
  
Ron, którego rozłożono na łopatki, zamrugał parokrotnie.  
  
— Hm… Dobrze. Harry miał z tobą lekcje _Oklumencji_ z powodu snów, które miał. Dumbledore myślał, że Sam-Wiesz-Kto, próbuje się dostać do jego głowy. To miało go powstrzymać. I _Legilimencja_ jest czymś, co używałeś, by dostać się do umysłu Harry’ego. Zgaduję więc, że ostatni, _Consentius Oblivatum_ , tak jest tu napisane? Domyślam się więc, że ma powstrzymać kogoś przed wchodzeniem komuś do głowy lub pozwolić komuś wejść do czyjeś głowy. W każdym razie ma robić coś z głową.  
  
Snape oblizał wargi.  
  
— Ehem. Tak więc poza niesamowicie i porażająco niepoprawną wymową _Consentius Oblivatum_ , jaką kiedykolwiek do tej pory słyszałem, to był… logiczny ciąg myślowy. Niewątpliwie jest to myśl trywialna i daleka od tego, czego będę oczekiwał od ciebie jeśli rzeczywiście postanowimy kontynuować te… wstrętne spotkania. Niemniej jednak była to pewna myśl i dlatego uważam, że mogę oczekiwać czegoś więcej. Potter, możesz kontynuować rozważania pana Wesleya aż do końcowego wniosku? – jedna z jego brwi uniosła się kpiąco, jakby wiedział, że Harry nie będzie wstanie dojść do wartościowego wniosku.  
  
Harry zaczął obficie się pocić. Jego pierwszy prawdziwy test. Pierwsza szansa by udowodnić profesorowi, że nie jest aż takim idiotą. Nie pomagało mu, że Hermiona ledwo mogła usiedzieć spokojnie chcąc udzielić odpowiedzi.   
  
— Um… — powiedział, zmuszając jego nagle wyschnięte usta do pracy. — Cóż, jeśli chodzi o _Obliviate_ , jest to czar wymazujący pamięć. Wydaje mi się, że nazwa jest podobna do _Consentius Oblivatum_ , więc mamy do czynienia z czymś, co usuwa pamięć. Ech, tak powiedziała Hermiona.   
  
— A wniosek, panie Potter? — Drążył dalej Snape, nie dając żadnej wskazówki, czy wypowiedź Harry’ego była prawidłowa.   
  
— Nie… jestem pewny. — odpowiedział ostrożnie.  
  
— Zgadnij.  
  
Oczy Snape’a błyszczały szaleńczo, przez co Harry był odrobinę wytrącony z równowagi. Mężczyzna wyglądał jak szukający, który dostrzegł znicz i nie chcę wykonywać żadnych gwałtownych ruchów w jego stronę, by nie przyciągnąć uwagi drugiego szukającego.  
  
— To brzmi jak zgoda, tak… Przypuszczam, że to oznacza coś w rodzaju… obopólnej zgody na wymazanie wspomnień? — Przygryzając wargę, wbił swoje błyszczące, pełne nadziei oczy w nauczyciela.  
  
Snape prędko uciekł spojrzeniem.  
  
— Zgadzacie się mieć usuniętą pamięć tylko po to, by uczyć się oklumencji i być narażonym na legilimencję? Hmm?  
  
— Cóż, w pewnych momentach Voldemort może wejść do mojego umysłu i mogą istnieć pewne rzeczy, o których nie powinien się dowiedzieć. Jeśli poznanie przez kogoś tych wspomnień byłoby… naprawdę niebezpieczne, to może lepiej, żebym je stracił i dzięki temu uniemożliwiłbym dostęp do nich.   
  
Snape kiwnął lekko głową.  
  
— Voldemort faktycznie jest mistrzem legilimencji. Nie sądzę, byś go kiedykolwiek spotkał… ponownie. A jeśli istnieje możliwość, że ta niefortunna okoliczność się powtórzy, to zrobię wszystko, byś był na to przygotowany. Nie podoba mi się, że jesteś taki pewien… swoich myśli.  
  
— Martwisz się, że ujawnimy twoją rolę jako szpiega. — Z powagą zauważyła Hermiona.   
  
Harry poczuł wywnętrzy uścisk i szarpniecie w umyśle. Nie były to wspomnienia, a raczej myśli. Pojawiały się na krótki moment i znikały w odmętach jego podświadomości zanim mógł je zanalizować oraz rozpoznać.  
  
— My. Ty. To mogłoby sprowadzić na ciebie wiele niebezpieczeństw. — Uświadomił sobie Harry.   
  
_Być może dlatego Dumbledore nie chciał powierzyć mu posady nauczyciela Obrony. Jak mógłby uczyć wszystkie grupy tak, by Voldemort się nie dowidział? Nawet samotne przebywanie z nimi w klasie może później sprowadzić na niego niebezpieczeństwo. Z powodu jego wspomnień, naszych wspomnień…_  
  
Harry powiedział głośno:  
  
— Nie sądzę, byśmy mogli to zrobić. To znaczy… Myślę, że popełniłem błąd. To był zły pomysł. – żołądek ścisnął mu się nieprzyjemnie, a inne wszystkie ważne organy podjechały do gardła. Zacisnął usta czując nadchodzące mdłości.  
  
— Z pewnością nie jest to twój pierwszy raz — odpowiedział Snape, a jedna z jego brwi uniosła się w bardzo dobrze znanym Harry’emu geście.  
  
Co będzie jeśli Voldemort odkryje, że Snape im pomaga, i go za to zabije? Gdyby Snape udał się na spotkanie Śmierciożerców i nie wrócił? Jakby to było, gdyby miał świadomość, że on już nigdy nie wróci? Że nigdy nie zobaczy brwi uniesionej tak, jak teraz? Nagle cały świat wywrócił się do góry nogami, a Harry odkrył, że nie może oddychać, żołądek bolał go coraz bardziej. Opadł na siedzenie i pochylił się. Serce waliło mu szybko, a on sam zsunął się z krzesła.  
  
— Harry? Co się dzieje? — Niewyraźnie, przez ogłuszające bicie swojego serca, słyszał Rona i Hermionę.   
  
Ledwo czuł podłogę, na której leżał. Wszystko wydawało się nieistotne, tak jakby był poza swoim ciałem i nie mógł wrócić. Czyżby umierał? Tak właśnie wyobrażał sobie śmierć. Wciąż mógł usłyszeć wzburzoną dyskusję przyjaciół, aż tu donośny, odprężający głos Snape’a dotarł do niego, uspakajając.   
  
_Jeszcze nie umarł. Wciąż tu jest. Żyje. Nie zabiłem go._  
  
— Myślę, że ma atak! — powiedziała Hermiona, pocierając jak szalona jego dłonie. — Wystarczy spojrzeć, jak blady jest.  
  
— To może być Vol… On! — wykrztusił Ron, patrząc zaniepokojeniem na profesora. — Właśnie o Nim rozmawialiśmy. Usłyszał to i siedzi teraz w głowie Harry’ego! To On powoduje, że Harry źle się czuje!  
  
— Uspokójcie się. — nakazał Snape, dusząc w zarodku ich rosnącą panikę. — Ma tylko atak paniki. Pod względem fizycznym nic mu nie dolega. Jego umysł po prostu twierdzi inaczej i przekonuje jego ciało, by uwierzyło w to kłamstwo. — Położył dłoń na karku Harry’ego pomagając mu przyjąć pozycję siedzącą. — Głowa między kolanami. — Polecił szorstko. — Posłuchaj mnie, Harry. Skoncentruj się na moim głosie. Rób to co mówię. Wdech, wydech. Wdech, a teraz wypuść powietrze. — Mówił spokojnie, niezbyt łagodnie, bo mimo wszystko był Snape’em, ale skutek był taki sam. Harry próbował ustabilizować wdechy i wydechy. Z całych sił starał się dopasować oddech to tempa głosu profesora. Jego serce wciąż boleśnie waliło i obawiał się, że może mieć atak serca. — Harry — powiedział ostro mistrz eliksirów. — Chwycił brodę młodzieńca, unieruchamiając mu głowę, tak by ten nie mógł spuścić swoich szmaragdowych oczu, które były szeroko rozwarte z przerażenia. — Kontroluj to. — powiedział z delikatnym nakazem. — Wdech i wydech.  
  
Hermiona głaskała kulistymi ruchami jego plecy, a Ron trzymał prawą dłoń. Palce Snape’a na brodzie Harry’ego były ciepłe. To było dobre. Mógł je zobaczyć. Czuł je. Mimo wszystko nie opuścił swego ciała. Stopniowo jego serce zwalniało i mógł stwierdzić, że oddech wraca do normy. Zamknął oczy i przełknął, rozkoszując się doznaniem twardej podłogi pod dłonią i monotonnego gestu Hermiony, który wykonywała przed jego powrotem do normalności. Nadal czuł mocny, wręcz bolesny uścisk Rona i rękę Snape’a, która już nie przekrzywiała głowę a po prostu przytrzymywała kontakt, niemal przykrywając brodę Harry’ego. Otworzył powoli oczy, spoglądając do góry na profesora. Gryfon przełknął ponownie, czując jak jego serce przestaje bić, by następnie znowu przyśpieszyć. Harry przechylił odrobinę głowę i pochylił się do przodu. Ich wargi się spotkały. Młody czarodziej poczuł jak nieubłagane ciepło ponownie rośnie mu w piersi.   
  
Profesor stanął szybko i cofnął się. Mężczyzna nic nie powiedział, a rysy twarzy jego były surowe i niewzruszone jak zawsze. Z wyjątkiem dotyku nie było w jego zachowaniu nic delikatnego. W rzeczywistości wyglądał na prawie rozgniewanego, że Harry odważył się na takie niezdyscyplinowanie. Pomiędzy jego brwiami pojawiła się zmarszczka, a oczy były niespokojne.  
  
— Być może miałeś rację, panie Potter. Utrzymanie tego przedsięwzięcia byłoby najbardziej nierozsądne.   
  
— Nie! — krzyknął Harry, zaskakując ich wszystkich. — Mam na myśli, że nie. Nie z tego powodu. Jeśli nie chcesz tego robić, to najlepiej zrezygnuj ponieważ martwisz się o _swoje_ bezpieczeństwo, a nie dlatego, że ja jestem na to zbyt delikatny. W porządku? — Uniósł brew, posyłając profesorowi wyzywające spojrzenie. Ron chwycił go pod ramię i pomógł mu wstać. Snape ponownie wskazał ich wcześniejsze miejsca. — Chcę to zrobić. — powiedział spokojnie Harry. — Ale nie jestem wstanie zapłacić za to życiem Snape’a.  
  
Mistrz eliksirów westchnął.  
  
— Panie Potter, już dawno pogodziłem się z faktem, że prawdopodobnie nie dożyje ostatecznej klęski Voldemorta. Jestem szpiegiem. Jest to zawód, który ciągnie za sobą pewne… zagrożenia dla życia. Pomimo tego nie jestem żadnym posłusznym pieskiem ani żadnym głupim bohaterem. Chciałbym w dalszym ciągu żyć, tak długo jak to możliwe. Nie podejmuję niepotrzebnego ryzyka. Dlatego wymyśliłem, żeby związać waszą trójkę umową. Czułem, że jest to niezbędne. — Spojrzał na Harry’ego, mówiąc: — Jest możliwe, że pewne obawy przeszły ze mnie na ciebie. Sądziłem, że podjęte przeze mnie środki ostrożności są wystarczające, ale teraz… myślę, że to nie tylko ja podejmuje ryzyko. — Słowa były łagodne, ale głos surowy.  
  
— W każdym razie to jest właśnie mój problem. — powiedział gorzko Gryfon. — Chwytam się ciebie, bo jesteś w tym dłużej ode mnie i nie utonąłeś. Jesteś dla mnie kołem ratunkowym, nie ciężarem. Nie jesteś żadnym zagrożeniem.  
  
— Tak, ale… — wtrącił Ron — To silnie wiążący kontrakt. To daje mu ogromną ilość władzy.  
  
— Prawdę mówiąc, nawet ja nie czuję się z tym zbyt wygodnie. — Dodała Hermiona. Zwróciła się do profesora z sugestią. — Czy nie możemy… jej odrobinę dostosować? Zmienić tak, że… wprowadzimy rozsądne ograniczenia pozwalające ci na wyczyszczenie naszej pamięci? Moglibyśmy ustalić, że jeżeli tylko istnieje poważne niebezpieczeństwo zagrażające zdrowiu lub gdy zobaczysz, że sytuacja wymaga całkowitego wymazania naszych wspomnień, masz do tego prawo.   
  
Mężczyzna nie wyglądał na zadowolonego, ale mógłby to rozważyć, gdyby Harry nie interweniował.  
  
— Nie — powiedział z przekonaniem. — Nie możemy stawiać w ten sposób ograniczeń. Musimy mu zaufać. Nie możemy powiedzieć, „zrób to tylko jeśli to się stanie” lub „ _jedynie_ , gdy uważasz” albo „ _tylko w przypadku_ , jeśli to nastąpi”. Musimy mu zaufać.  
  
— Ale _dlaczego_ , Harry? — szeptał uparcie Ron. — To _Snape_. Nie pamiętasz? Dlaczego powinniśmy mu zaufać? On nas nienawidzi!   
  
— Ponieważ musimy — odpowiedział krótko. — Ponieważ jest dorosły i patrzy dalej niż my. Posiada - jak to mówił Lupin? - _perspektywy_. Rozważa i rozważa perspektywy. Znaczy to, że rozważy sytuację pod każdym kątem i zobaczy to, czego my nie dostrzegamy. Ponieważ był śmierciożercą, szpiegiem, członkiem Zakonu, niemal aurorem. Był każdym z nich i wciąż żyje. Posiada wyostrzone instynkty. Musi postępować zgodnie z nimi. I jest Snapem. Nie możesz oczekiwać, że będzie się nam tłumaczył. Taki właśnie jest. Myślę, że to jest właściwe.   
  
Ron westchnął głęboko i odwrócił się do Hermiony.  
  
— Cóż, teraz wszystko zależy od ciebie — stwierdził. — Harry przekształcił się w narowistego wariata i podpisał cyrograf Snape’a, oddając duszę diabłu. Wciąż uważam, że masz największe udziały w fabryce rozsądku, więc coś im powiedz.   
  
Hermiona była spokojna, gdy odpowiadała.  
  
— Myślę, że powinniśmy to zrobić dla Harry’ego, jeśli nie dla nas samych.  
  
— Co?! — krzyknął oniemiały Ron. — Na Merlina… Jak możesz… Właśnie, znowu to zrobiłaś! Tak jak wtedy z wysadzeniem Sali od eliksirów! _Miałaś mu to wyperswadować_. Potrzebujesz, żebym ponownie wyjaśnił twoją rolę? – wyrzucił ręce w powietrze – Świetnie! Dobra, jesteś razem z tymi wariatami, to po prostu wspaniałe. Zgodzę się z tobą, by zobaczyć czy będziesz wstanie zminimalizować szkody tego, co robisz. Gdzie jest pióro?  
  
Snape wręczył mu je, patrząc groźne.  
  
— Pańskie pióro, panie Weasley. Mogę również dodać, że następnym razem, gdy któryś z was, _niewdzięcznicy_ , zwróci się do mnie nieodpowiednio, będzie cierpiał z powodu niewypowiedzianego nieszczęścia oraz straszliwego bólu fizycznego. Nie rozważaj ponownego przerywania mi – powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby — Jeśli nie chcesz mnie tytułować Profesorem, to zwracaj się do mnie _„Mistrzu”_.  
  
Mężczyzna wyprostował się do pełnej wysokości. Spoglądał na nich z góry, wykorzystując swoją mroczną i imponującą sylwetkę. Skrzyżował ręce na klatce piersiowej i posłał w ich stronę piorunujące spojrzenie spod kurtyny czarnych włosów. Harry pomyślał, że nawet Voldemort za żadne skarby świata nie chciałby wejść teraz Snape’owi w drogę. Od tego człowieka jak od piorunu lub tsunami, albo aktywnego wulkanu, biła pierwotna moc i po prostu czekał, by skierować ją na pechowca, który mu się nawinie. To sprawiło, że Harry czuł się oniemiały, miał spocone dłonie i drżące nogi. I oczywiście to wszystko sprowadzało się do grozy. Czystego, niczym niezmąconego lęku, przez który drżysz, płaszczysz się, rumienisz się i robisz z siebie kompletnego głupka. Lęk. Tak, to było właśnie to.  
  
Ron i Hermiona, nadal niezadowoleni, umieścili na pergaminach swoje podpisy. Jak tylko skończyli, wszystkie trzy kontrakty stanęły w błękitnych płomieniach, zmieniając się szybko w popiół. Gryfoni smętnie patrzyli na małe kupki sadzy, które kiedyś były ich ostatnim aktem wolnej woli.   
  
— Um… Profesorze? — zapytała drżącym głosem Hermiona. — Co by pan zrobił, gdybyśmy nie zgodzili się podpisać tych kontraktów? Gdybyśmy nie wyrazili zgody na wymazanie pamięci? To znaczy, odkąd wiedzielibyśmy wystarczająco dużo i moglibyśmy to wydać…  
  
Zamilkła, gdy ujrzała ściekły wyraz twarzy Snape’a.  
  
— Co sobie wyobrażasz, tępa dziewczyno? Wyczyściłbym twój umysł siłą, a następnie wysłał z powrotem do pokoju z brakującymi wspomnieniami z dzisiejszego wieczoru. I nigdy nie przypomniałabyś sobie wystarczająco dużo, by zastanawiać się dlaczego.  
  
— To…! T-to podłe!— krzyknął Ron, którego twarz miała taki sam kolor jak jego włosy.  
  
— Ale praktyczne. — zauważyła bystro Hermiona, wzdychając.  
  
— Oraz… pomyślał o tym wcześniej. — zauważył Harry. — Przynajmniej miał plan. My zazwyczaj go nie posiadamy. Potrzebujemy tego rodzaju przewidywań.  
  
— Co? — Nie dowierzał Ron. — Po tym, wy dwoje tylko… Nie mogę. Wy… Ja… Aaaaah! — ryknął w końcu, szarpiąc włosy.  
  
— Dobrze. To jest właśnie to, czego oczekiwałem od ciebie, panie Weasley. — szydził Snape. — Nieartykułowany wrzask. Musisz brylować na przyjęciach.  
  
— Tak. — wymamrotał Harry, spoglądając ostrożnie na Rona. — Ale musisz przyznać, że ten wrzask był dość wymowny. Przekazał jego stosunek do tego wszystkiego. — Ron otwierał i zamykał usta, ale żaden dźwięk się z nich nie wybył. Hermiona współczująco klepnęła go po ramieniu.  
  
— Nie martw się. Robiliśmy wiele idiotycznych rzeczy. Częściej wychodziło nam to na korzyść niż niekorzyść. Jestem pewna że gdy się uspokoimy to wszystko będzie w porządku. – usta Rona przestały się poruszać, ale wyglądał bardziej na przygnębionego niż pocieszonego.  
  
— Dobrze. Teraz gdy mamy za sobą te dziecinne dramaty, chciałbym ustalić kilka podstawowych zasad. – Snape pstryknął palcami i odwróciwszy się podszedł szybko do tablicy.  
  
— Zasady? — Ron przełknął ślinę. — Nie wystarczy podpisanie cyrografu? Chcesz mieć podstawowe zasady? To się staje coraz lepsze. — Rozpaczliwie potarł czoło.  
  
— Uważaj na swój ton, panie Weasley. — warknął na niego profesor. Chwyciwszy różdżkę w dłonie, zaczął zapisywać różne rzeczy na tablicy. – Po pierwsze: Ponieważ będziecie mieli ze mną „szlabany”, trzeba podjąć działania, które pozwolą potwierdzić tę tezę.  
  
— Moglibyśmy cię obrażać za twoimi plecami – zaoferował sucho Ron.  
  
Snape przestał pisać na moment, a trójka Gryfonów napięła się, oczekując długiej tyrady, ale mężczyzna tylko wzruszył ramionami mówiąc:  
  
— Jak wolisz. Muszę przyznać, że tak długo jak będziecie ostrożni przed powiedzeniem konkretnego zarzutu, będzie to rozsądne. Oczywiście nikt nie spodziewa się, że będziesz z niecierpliwością oczekiwał lub cieszył się z mojego towarzystwa. – zignorował oburzonego Rona. — Nie martwcie się tym. Zatem… — Kontynuował pisanie. — Ludzie będą się spodziewać, że odbywacie szlaban i wykonujecie pewnego rodzaju pracę. Dlatego każdego wieczoru podczas swego szlabanu będziecie wykonywać niewdzięczne zadanie. Użyjecie różdżek do wykonania mniejszej części tego zadania. Zapiszecie jedną ze ścian tej Sali zdaniem, które wcześniej podyktuje. Pozostaną one do następnego dnia i bezwątpienia będą dostrzeżone przez poranne klasy profesor McGonagall.  
  
— Ale... całą ścianę? – Ron zachłysnął się powietrzem. — To zajmie godziny! Aby to zrobić trzeba napisać _tysiące_ zdań!  
  
— I czy to nie zabierze nam całego czasu na naukę? — Dodała nieśmiało Hermiona.  
  
— W rzeczywistości, powinniście zostać ukarani. — Snape ponownie zrobił to coś z brwiami. — Pamiętacie dlaczego jesteście tutaj, a nie w mojej klasie? Zaczniecie od napisania stu linijek, by później pomnożyć je za pomocą magii. Teraz druga zasada: Jakiekolwiek zdarzenia w tej klasie, dotyczące waszego magicznego szkolenia, zostają pomiędzy nami, chyba że wyraźnie zaznaczę inaczej. Jeśli nauczę was zaklęcia, które jest dość niewinne lub łatwe do znalezienia, to może pozwolę panu Potterowi nauczyć tego jego małą grupkę idiotów, która jest uważana za armię. Po trzecie: Nie ważcie się ponownie nieodpowiednio mnie tytułować. Będziecie mnie nazywać _profesorem Snape_ , _Sir_ lub _Mistrzem_. Potraktujecie mnie z szacunkiem. Nie będziecie mówić, jeśli wam nie każę. Podejdziecie do lekcji z powagą. Nie będziecie mnie zadręczać z powodu odpowiedzi, której zdecyduje się nie udzielić. Jeśli nie będę was o czymś informował, to z ważnego powodu. Za każdym razem przyjdziecie punktualnie i przygotowani. Nie omawiamy tematów, które wykraczają poza temat lekcji. Wasza wiedza zostanie sprawdzona, a testy będą rygorystyczne. Jeśli nie powiedzie wam się podczas pierwszego testu, wykonacie go ponownie. I jeszcze raz. I znowu. Tak wiele razy, jak będzie to konieczne, aż nie osiągniecie wymaganych przeze mnie standardów. Nie jestem aż tak pełny nadziei by uwierzyć, że uda wam się za pierwszym razem. Niektóre z testów będą pisemne, inne praktyczne. Oczekuję że oba wykonacie równie dobrze. Nie będziecie oszukiwać podczas testów ani w trakcie lekcji. Jeśli wymaga to związania i zakneblowania panny Granger oraz zrzucenia na jej notatki zaklęcia-hasła, zrobię to. Dwóch z was, bezmyślne głupki, osiągnie tym razem coś na własną rękę. Numer… gdzie ja to byłem? Sądzę, że… numer dwanaście: Nauczycie się doceniać umiejętności i talenty przeciwnego domu, mianowicie zaadoptujecie jego lepsze cechy. Obecny tutaj Potter zawsze był patologicznym kłamcą. Nie powinno być więc dla niego trudne nawiązanie kontaktu z jego Ślizgońską naturą. Nauczysz się przebiegłości, sprytu, dyskrecji, przezorności, krętactwa, a jeśli mamy szczęście, również ostrożności. Oduczysz się swoich destrukcyjnych Gryfońskich zwyczajów, ale nie ograniczajmy się do głupoty, braku rozwagi, zbytniej pewności siebie, pośpiechu, nieuprzejmości…  
  
— Ja w ten sposób nie myślę! — wysapała obrażona Hermiona.   
  
— Byłem w trakcie mówienia, Granger! Jak już stwierdziłem, nieuprzejmości, idealizmu, drażliwości, nadmiernej wrażliwości oraz twojej opłakanego uporu, nawet jeśli będę musiał to wybić z twojej głowy kijem od miotły. Ehem. Tak. Ostatnia, ale nie mniej ważna zasada i lepiej miejcie to na uwadze: zachowacie to wszystko w tajemnicy. Pod zaklęciem _Fideliusa_ albo i nie. Bez względu na okoliczności nie zrobicie nic, co mogłoby spowodować, że inni profesorowie domyślą się, że poświęcam swoje wieczory na rozpieszczanie i nauczenie czegoś trzech najbardziej uciążliwych hultajów. Innymi słowami: _NIKT NIE MOŻE SIĘ O TYM DOWIEDZIEĆ_. Czy to jasne? — Bez słowa skinęli głową. — Dobrze, a teraz idźcie. Muszę się przygotować na poranną lekcję. Nawet oddychanie tym samym powietrzem co wasza trójka powoduje u mnie migrenę. — Odwrócił się szybko do tablicy i jednym ruchem ręki starł wszystkie punkty. — Jutro przynieście do klasy pióra, atrament, pergamin. Będzie to długie wieczorne wypełnianie dokumentacji.  
Pobiegli do wyjścia, za drzwiami zatrzymali się i spojrzeli na siebie. Hermiona otworzyła usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale zmieniła zdanie. Prawie dotarli do Wieży Gryffindoru, zanim w końcu poczuli, że odległość między nimi a ich rozgoryczonym, nowym, prywatnym opiekunem jest wystarczająca, by bezpiecznie porozmawiać.  
  
— To było wręcz straszne! — wybuchnął Ron. — Rozmyśliłem się! Nie wracam tam! Nie możesz mnie do tego zmusić! — Hermiona pochyliła się i szepnęła coś do niego. Chłopak spojrzał na nią. — Nie mogłabyś! — Gryfonka podniosła brwi à la Snape. — Zrobiłabyś to! Dlaczego ty… ty…? — Wyrzucił z siebie milknąc. Harry wpatrywał się w tą dwójkę zdziwiony.   
  
Hermiona posłała mu miażdżące spojrzenie, więc po prostu wzruszył ramionami i powiedział:  
  
— Nie sądzę, że będzie to takie złe. Naprawdę. Myślę, że po prostu dzisiejszego wieczoru był opryskliwy, ponieważ był to jego pierwszy raz, gdy nas tego uczył i był zdenerwowany. — Zignorował Rona, którego oczy wyglądały jakby miały zaraz wyskoczyć z orbit. — Nauczymy się dużo i naprawdę uważam, że jest wielka różnica między robieniem tego a _nie_ robieniem. Myślę, że będzie dla nas wielką pomocą.  
  
— Harry! — zaskrzeczał Ron — On jest do zły szpiku kości!  
  
— Cóż, nie poszedłbym z nim do ciemnego zaułka, ale jesteśmy tutaj, a nie tam. I myślę, że wszystko potoczy się bezproblemowo, gdy przyzwyczaimy się do siebie i nie będziemy go traktować jak „przerażającego śmierciożercę”. — Być może nawet… polubimy się… po pewnym czasie. Może być nawet zabawnie ze Snape’em. — Uświadomił sobie, że zarówno Ron i Hermiona spoglądają na niego z powątpieniem po tej uwadze. Zabawa ze Snapem. To zabrzmiało jak pokazanie najdziwniejszego rękodzieła. — I rozjaśnimy tą salę tortur. Spróbujmy umieścić zapalone świece zapachowe w niektórych uroczo rozmieszczonych w pokoju czaszkach. Następnie potajemnie wstawmy pastele, bo chociaż loch jest przesycony czernią, szarością i krwistoczerwonym kolorem, to wiele ludzkich organów jest różowych, więc może zaczniemy od niego?  
  
— Harry… eee… nadal, no wiesz, wcale _nie lubisz_ profesora Snape’a, prawda? Mam na myśli… czy… hmmm… tak jakby go lubisz? Tak niespodziewanie? — Hermiona obserwowała go z zaniepokojeniem.  
  
— Nie lubisz go, czyż nie? Dlaczego miałbyś go lubić? Jak mógłbyś? — Żądał odpowiedzi Ron.   
  
— On jest całkowicie zły!  
  
— Posłuchaj, pamiętasz jak mówiłem wcześniej o… perspektywach? To coś w tym stylu. Moje zmieniły się w ciągu tych kilku ostatnich dni. Wcześniej jedynie na czym mogłem się skupić to rzeczy, które mi mówił - był wtedy okrutny, prowokujący… Ale myśl, że może nie żyć, że mogłoby go tu nie być... Mam na myśli, że próbował mnie ratować, gdy Quirrell przeklął moją miotłę. Przybiegł do Wrzeszczącej Chaty, gdy myślał, że Syriusz jest obłąkanym szaleńcem próbującym mnie zabić i że Lupin wpuścił go na teren szkoły. Zawsze przy mnie był i wrzeszczał na mnie, że jestem tam, gdzie nie powinienem. Zmuszałem go, by mnie odszukał i chronił przed zabiciem się. Nie, nie lubię go. Wciąż jest Snape’em, ale nie musze go lubić, by docenić jego inteligencję. W porządku?  
  
Hermiona kiwnęła głową z aprobatą.  
  
— Sądzę, że jesteś w tym wszystkim bardzo dojrzały, Harry. Cieszę się, że jesteś z powrotem z nami. To znaczy, ponownie jesteś sobą. I masz rację. Jestem pewna, że będzie lepiej. — Harry uśmiechnął się i uścisnął przyjaciółkę w podzięce.   
  
— Będzie lepiej. — wymamrotał buntowniczo Ron. — To będzie coraz lepsze.  
  
  
1 Odpowiednik Playboy’a   
  
2 Uzgodnione zaklęcie zapomnienia  
  
3 Przysięga wierności


	9. Czy to masochizm czy tylko początki zamiłowania do nauki?

Następnego dnia, Harry, w przeciwieństwie do innych, nie mógł się doczekać lekcji ze Snapem. Starał się nie zastanawiać, dlaczego tak jest. Było to trudne, ponieważ jego myśli wędrowały spokojnie podczas zajęć, powracając wciąż do jednego konkretnego nauczyciela. Zamiast ignorować to, zaczął się nad tym zastanawiać.  
  
Snape był zabawny w swój mroczny sposób, a jego humor były nawet… ujmujący. Nie. To nie było ujmujące. Straszne. Tak, właśnie tego słowa szukał. Harry bardzo uważał żeby nie myśleć o fakcie, że traci rozum. Tak jakby dokładne i głębokie rozważania miałyby cokolwiek polepszyć. Łatwiej było myśleć o… ludziach których znał i profesorach. Gryfon sądził, że podziwianie w jakikolwiek sposób Snape’a, jest wbrew naturze. Mężczyzna często powtarzał, by nie robić czegoś lub nie myśleć o czymś, a pomimo tego, sam to wszystko czynił. Albo wtedy gdy powiedział, że go zabije jeśli zrobi cokolwiek, a jednak wyglądało na to, iż umyślnie nie zauważa tego. Zdarzało się to coraz częściej.  
  
Harry, w rzeczywistości nie wyobrażał sobie, by ten człowiek był rozkojarzony, to nie pasowało do jego charakteru. Wydawało się… i to było coś z czym prawdopodobnie nie podzieli się z przyjaciółmi, ponieważ ponownie spojrzą na niego dziwnie… że Snape, w rzeczywistości dobrze się bawi, pozwalając, by pewne rzeczy umknęły jego uwadze. Nie zawsze, bo nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić i tak naprawdę nie był miły, był przecież Snape’em ale… Harry nie odnosił się do niego jak do „Snape'a”, kiedy o nim myślał… przez większość czasu. Mistrz eliksirów wysłuchał ich, odpowiedział i przełożył oraz wyłożył potężny wykład. I Harry raczej lubił duże przedstawienia. Mężczyzna mógł skarżyć się na biadolenie Rona, ale Potter podejrzewał, że Severus Snape, był w pewien sposób, sam w sobie królową dramatu. Harry musiał przyznać, że w pełni cieszył się z tych przedstawień.  
  
Przez cały dzień patrzył na zegar, starając się udawać, że nie jest zbyt zaabsorbowany mijanym czasem. Następnie musiał sobie poradzić w pokoju wspólnym z Ronem i Hermioną, którzy dawali mu dziwne spojrzenia i szeptali za jego plecami. Cóż, nie dokładnie za jego plecami, ponieważ stali tuż przed nim, ale było jasne, że mówili o nim... był oczywiście jedynym, który na to zwracał uwagę. Nadal jednak chciał, żeby przestali. Już wystarczająco ludzie wpatrywali się w niego, przez całe jego życie, tak jak teraz robili to jego przyjaciele. I _w końcu_ , kiedy dzień się skończył, a cała ich trójka miała stanąć w milczeniu przed Snape’em, z piórami, pergaminami i atramentem w rękach. Po raz pierwszy od wielu miesięcy, Harry naprawdę nie mógł się czegoś doczekać.  
  
Jego radość zniknęła, gdy wszedł do środka. Najwyraźniej Snape był tutaj jakiś czas temu, ale teraz nikogo nie było. Wysoko na każdej z trzech tablic wyróżniały się świecące na niebiesko słowa, czekające, by je skopiować. Harry mógł poczuć, jak Ron spina się za nim, a westchnienie Hermiony było wystarczające głośne, by móc je usłyszeć. Ktoś najwyraźniej sądził, że jest bardzo zabawny. Na jednej tablicy widniały słowa: „NIKT NIGDY NIE MÓWIŁ, ŻE ŻYCIE JEST FAIR”. Na innej dumnie widniało: „POWINNIENEŚ POMYŚLEĆ O TYM WCZEŚNIEJ”. A na trzeciej, w opinii Harry’ego, było najbardziej złośliwe zdanie z dzisiejszych do przepisania. „TO DLA MOJEGO WŁASNEGO DOBRA”. Och, po prostu nie mógł się _doczekać_ , by zobaczyć jutro miny swoich kolegów, gdy to zobaczą. To było zdecydowanie _upokarzające_. Odwrócił się do przyjaciół. Patrzyli na siebie we wspólnym poczuciu żalu. Ron zaciskał mocno zęby, a Hermiona wyglądała na wyjątkowo zasmuconą.  
  
Nagle, poważny głos przerwał ich zadumę.  
  
— Przyjście punktualnie do klasy oznacza punktualne zaczęcie zajęć. Wyciągnijcie różdżki.  
  
Nie musieli nic mówić. Cała ich trójka obróciła się i wyciągnęła różdżki. Strach był doskonale widoczny na ich twarzach. Snape stał bezpośrednio przed nimi, dotykając srebrnego zapięcia na kołnierzu. Biła od niego satysfakcja, zadowolenie z siebie oraz niegodziwe rozbawienie. Uśmiechnął się szelmowsko.  
  
— Zaskoczeni, że mnie widzicie? Przecież to moja klasa.  
  
— My właśnie... — zaskrzeczała Hermiona, z ręką na sercu. — Jak to zrobiłeś? W ogóle cię nie słyszeliśmy. W jednej chwili pokój był pusty, a następnie straszysz nas prawie na śmierć! — opierała się na ramieniu Rona i piorunowała wzrokiem mistrza eliksirów.  
  
— Hmmm. Gdybym był każdym innym śmierciożercą, to wasza trójka już by się zwijała na podłodze. To był naprawdę fatalny pokaz samoobrony.  
  
Z wdziękiem podszedł do biurka. Emanował powściągliwością i wyniosłością. Harry odniósł wrażenie, że mężczyzna cieszy się tym, jakie uczucia wzbudza u innych. Snape zatrzymał się przed biurkiem i powiedział niedbale przez ramię.  
  
— Trzeba było widzieć wasze miny — westchnął cicho. — Przez chwilę chciałem umieścić ten obraz na zdjęciu i go pielęgnować. Weasley z otwartymi ustami i wpatrującymi się w przestrzeń oczami, niczym szalony halibut. Granger ściskająca się za pierś, niczym chorowita staruszka, a Potter blady jak mleko i z okrągłymi jak galeony oczami. Bardzo zabawne. — Możliwe, że w jego głosie można było dostrzec rozbawienie.  
  
Odwrócił się w ich stronę i ręką Harry’ego dzierżąca różdżkę drgnęła w odruchu. Zobaczył jak wzrok Snape'a kieruje się na jego różdżkę, nim napotkał jego spojrzenie. Poczuł, że oblewa go pot. Cóż, nie dokładnie, ale poczuł suchość w ustach. Wilgoć z jego ciała jakoś _zniknęła_. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, Snape ukłonił się przed nim lekko.  
  
— Przyzwoity pierwszy odruch, panie Potter. Ale brak twojego zaangażowania w odpowiedź. Musisz nauczyć się, nie powstrzymywać swoich reakcji.  
  
— Nawet przeciwko tobie? — kwestionował go Harry. — Mógłbym cię skrzywdzić. Chcesz bym cię przeklął?  
  
— Rzuć przekleństwo następnym razem, kiedy to się stanie. — Coś w oczach Snape'a sugerowało, że „następne razy”, będą bardzo częste. — Harry — powiedział dosadnie. — Nie bądź na tyle głupi, by myśleć że możesz mnie zranić jakąkolwiek klątwą, jaką osoba w twoim wieku może na mnie rzucić. Zrób to. Bez względu na konsekwencje. Zaniedbałbym swoją rolę jako instruktor, gdybym nie rozwijał twoich umiejętności, przeklinania do stu diabłów kogoś, kto zakradł się za ciebie, nie bacząc na to, co może się stać. Jeśli to sprawia, że czujesz się niewygodnie, to zacznij od łagodniejszych przekleństw. Zaklęcie galaretowatych nóg, impedimenta, cokolwiek. Ważne jest, by nauczyć się przeklinać najpierw, a później myśleć. Stamtąd, możemy wypracować drogę do bardziej skutecznych przekleństw — powiedział dosadnie chłopcu.  
  
Harry pomyślał o tym przez chwilę, po czym skinął głową, uśmiechając się. Zatrzymał się, gdy zauważył, że Snape zaczął go przedrzeźniać, szyderczo potrząsając głową w górę i w dół.  
  
— Przestań kiwać tak głową, jakbyś miał sprężynę zamiast szyi, zakało ludzkości. Dlaczego, do cholery, nie przepisujecie zdań?! — krzyknął. — Granger, masz ten na ścianie! — Wskazał. — Weasley, ten. Potter, ten na lewo. Jestem pewien, że nawet ty nie jesteś taki tępy. Dalej, zaczynajcie. Jeśli nie zaczniecie w ciągu dziesięciu sekund, jedno z was będzie _krwawić_.  
  
Harry był niezadowolony, gdy uświadomił sobie, że przypadło mu: „TO DLA MOJEGO WŁASNEGO DOBRA.” Hermiona dowiadywała się, dlaczego życie jest nie fair, a Ron, gdy Harry sprawdził, warczał pod nosem o ostrożności i planowaniu oraz o tym, że tylko prawdziwi, ohydni przestępcy, potrzebowali czegoś takiego. Przepisanie, _jedynie_ sto razy tego samego zdania, nie następowało tak szybko i nadgarstek Harry’ego, zanim zakończył to zadanie, był całkowicie obolały i sztywny. Pocierał go przez chwilę, obserwując, jak przyjaciele kończą swoje linijki. Jego zdanie było najkrótsze, dlatego pierwszy zakończył je przepisywać. Zastanawiał się, czy miało to jakiekolwiek znaczenie dla Snape’a.  
  
— Zajmij swoje miejsce, Potter — polecił Snape i Harry zrozumiał, że ten obserwował go dyskretnie za biurka.  
  
Mężczyzna milczał tak długo, że Harry zapomniał, że w ogóle tam jest. Nastolatek usiadł na swoim miejscu, patrząc na nauczyciela z zamyślonym wzrokiem. Od wczorajszego wieczoru, gdy wyznał mu wszystko... mógł docenić mężczyznę za inteligencję. Nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że nigdy nie myślał obiektywnie o mistrzu eliksirów. Na domiar złego, zawsze oceniał go przez welon nienawiści i niepewności. Teraz, starał się patrzeć na niego, bez żadnych uprzedzeń. To było trudne. To nie było tak, jakby mogli się po raz pierwszy spotkać. Wrócił myślami do momentu, gdy pierwszy raz spotkał mistrza eliksirów i jego mowy: _„...głupiego wymachiwania różdżkami... piękno kipiącego kotła i unoszącej się z niego roziskrzonej pary, delikatna moc płynów, które pełzną poprzez żyły człowieka, aby oczarować umysł i usidlić zmysły... Mogę was nauczyć, jak uwięzić w butelce sławę, uwarzyć chwałę, a nawet powstrzymać śmierć, jeśli tylko nie jesteście bandą bałwanów, jakich zwykle muszę nauczać..._ * Nie mógł przypomnieć sobie całej mowy... chociaż i tak pamiętał bardzo dużo i te wspomnienia były bardzo wyraziste w jego pamięci. Gdyby przestał się nad tym tak zastanawiać, to Harry mógłby zauważyć, że Snape wydawał się prawdziwym pasjonatem eliksirów.  
  
Oczekując, aż Ron i Hermiona zakończą swoje zadania, Harry odkrył, że zastanawia się nad wrażeniami, jakie wywarł na nim Snape'a, podczas pierwszego spotkania...  
  
 _... tłuste włosy... krzywy nos... paskudny charakter... apodyktyczny... mściwy... ze świdrującym wzrokiem... piorunującym... oziębły... uśmiechający się z wyższością... zupełnie przerażający... ziemista skóra... i ten głos... zawsze wtrąca się do cudzych spraw... posiadacz zgryźliwego sarkazmu... nienawistny, okrutny, stronniczy... onieśmielający, imponujący... małostkowy, złośliwy, nieprzyjemny dla wszystkich oprócz swoich ulubieńców... mroczny, złowrogi... przerażający... że masz wrażenie, iż wypruje ci flaki samym spojrzeniem... ale ten głos... nigdy nie słucha, zawsze myśli, że wszystko wie... odwraca się gwałtownie i szaty powiewają wokół niego... błyszczące czarne oczy... wyrośnięty tyran... cienkie wargi, nieprzyjemny, pokręcony uśmiech... ale na Merlina ten głos... gorzki, zgryźliwy, nieco smutny... sam, niepopularny... odważny, bardzo odważny... sprytny i posługujący się logiką, mądry, och i czy nie jest on... potężny, mistrzowski, w tym co robi... ma dar zachowania ciszy w klasie bez żadnego wysiłku... genialny..._  
  
— Potter, czy masz jakiś powód, dlaczego patrzysz na mnie jak napalony kot... albo jak chora z miłości kałamarnica lub czymkolwiek tam jesteś? — Harry poczuł jak Ron szturcha go w bok różdżką, chcąc się dowiedzieć, co z nim jest. Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że przyjaciele musieli zakończyć już przepisywanie swoich zdań. Czuł jak policzki nagrzewają mu się od rumieńca. —... zerkałeś na mnie, siedząc bez ruchu, przynajmniej przez dziesięć minut i cały czas miałeś ten mały uśmiech albo raczej głupkowaty uśmieszek. Czy coś ci dolega? — Snape wyglądał na... zakłopotanego? Obrzydzonego? Urażonego?  
  
— Nic — wymamrotał cicho Harry, chcąc, by jego biurko zmieniło się w czarną dziurę i by go pochłonęła. _Usprawiedliwienie, Harry_ _. Usprawiedliwienie. Pokaż mu przebiegłość Slytherinu_. — Zastanawiałem się, w jaki sposób stałeś się taki? Czy musiałeś się tego nauczyć w jakieś szkole? Dostałeś nagrodę „Najokropniejszego ucznia”? Czy na twoim dyplomie jest: „Członkowie władzy Uniwersytetu Złoczyńców przyznają Severusowi Snape’owi stopień doktoranta z nieuprzejmości z wszystkich...  
  
— To wystarczy, Potter.  
  
— A może nie mogłeś się nawet dostać na prawdziwe studia? Może to była Szkoła Zawodowa dla Złoczyńców?  
  
Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać. Dlaczego do diabła, tak bardzo pragnął sprowokować mężczyznę? Nieważne, że słyszał jęk rozpaczy Hermiony z powodowany przez jego głupią odwagę.  
  
— Zostajesz po zajęciach, Potter. Masz szlaban za takie zachowanie. — Snape patrzył na niego ze zmrużonymi oczami i Harry zastanawiał się jak blisko krawędzi urwiska tańczył. Pomimo wszystkiego, Snape był Snape’em i nie było wątpliwości, by ten go nienawidził. Harry, w końcu przerwał swoją tyradę, ciężko dysząc. — Weźcie swoje pióra i pergamin. Właściwości czaru zamazującego, Granger? — przyglądał się swoim paznokciom, najwyraźniej nie interesując się tym, co ma do powiedzenia Hermiona.  
  
— Za... zamazujący czar? Ach, są dość bezużyteczne, co do innowacji...  
  
— Źle — odpowiedział Snape. — Czar rozmywający jest w tych czasach nie doceniany, szczególnie z powodu zanikającego eliksiru i zaklęcia niewidzialności, które mają swoje wady. Na przykład zaklęcie niewidzialności, nie oszuka wielu magicznych urządzeń. Zanikający eliksir mają swoje limity czasu... i przy okazji godne pożałowania skutki uboczne. Mam nadzieję, że zapisujecie to, bo jeśli nadejdzie czas, kiedy ponownie poruszę ten temat, a wy nie znajdziecie _natychmiast_ tych informacji w głowach, to wytnę wasze serce łyżeczką. Możliwe jest przywiązanie czaru rozmywającego do przedmiotu, dzięki czemu jego aktywacja nie wymaga żadnego wysiłku. Nie mówcie mi kretyni, że nie potraficie znaleźć _żadnego_ zastosowania tego czaru.  
  
Hermiona, wciąż oszołomiona przez to, że została poprawiona przez profesora, siedziała w milczeniu. Ron przeszywał spojrzeniem Snape’a z jakiegoś powodu, nie licząc tego, że robił to w imieniu przyjaciółki. Snape stając nieruchomo, spojrzał na Harry’ego, który zamarł.  
  
— Um, bo czasami nie możemy podjąć wysiłku? I... może jest to zwyczajny czar i czar... eee... będący w uśpieniu, no wiesz, jest mniej widoczny dla innych czarodziejów? — zasugerował pod tym niespodziewanym spojrzeniem.  
  
Snape skinął mu głową.  
  
— Również dlatego, że może zostać aktywowane nie tylko przez czarodzieja. Mugol przy odpowiedniej wiedzy, może go wykorzystać, tak jak charłak. Zapisujcie to — dodał po czasie. Harry pochylił głowę nad pergaminem. — Czar ma oczywiście swoje wady. Po pierwsze, w krótkim czasie tuż po wypowiedzeniu inwokacji, czar nie działa do końca prawidłowo. Jest to moment, gdy użytkownik jest nadal dość widoczny, choć... zamazany. Stąd jego nazwa. Zademonstruje to. — Podniósł rękę, by dotknąć srebrnego zapięcia na kołnierzu szaty i wtedy jego sylwetka diametralnie się rozmyta. Dość niespodziewanie, postać Severusa Snape’a przesunęła się o prawie metr w lewo, a później w prawo i z powrotem w lewo, i tak w kółko, coraz szybciej, aż był jedynie rozmazaną, czarną postacią. A potem niespodziewanie już go nie było. — Jestem teraz niewidoczny, dzięki temu niepozornemu czarowi, który porusza moje otoczenie w wielką prędkością, rozmazując moją postać i wtapiając je w tło. Nie oczekuję, że wasze małe gryfońskie umysły są w stanie pojąć coś, co nazywamy subtelnością. — W tym momencie, Snape musiał anulować czar, ponieważ ponownie pojawiła się jego drżąca, rozmazana sylwetka, aż ponownie stał się całkowicie widoczny.  
  
— To było kozackie! — krzyknął zarumieniony Harry. Absolutnie nie mógł się doczekać, by wypróbować ten czar. Ron i Hermiona również byli nastawieni entuzjastycznie do tego odkrycia.  
  
— Fantastyczne...  
  
— Pomyśl o żartach jakie można...  
  
— Fred i George będą zieloni z zazdrości!  
  
— Cisza — przerwał im Snape, a oni starali się pohamować swój zapał. — Geneza przed teorią. Teorią przed esejami. Eseje przed praktyką. Praktyka przed rzuceniem czaru. Zapiszcie to, bo jest to kolejność w jakieś będziecie robić niemal wszystkie rzeczy. Zamazujący czar jest jedną z trzech rzeczy jakie będę oczekiwać od was i spodziewam się, że będziecie go perfekcyjnie rzucać, bo jest żenująco łatwy. Oklumencja jest konieczna i będzie częściej praktykowana niż cokolwiek innego, i to przez cały rok, bez względu na to jak biegli lub nieudolni będziecie w tym. Trzecia rzeczą, którą będziecie się uczyć, nie ma nic wspólnego z magią nie licząc tej którą mogą wykonać inni. Macie nauczyć się bycia ostrożnym. Będziecie się uczyć, jak być podejrzliwym. Nawet jeśli będziecie uwięzieni w ciemnym pomieszczeniu bez różdżki, otoczeni przez śmierciożerców, będziecie wiedzieć jak utrzymać jasny umysł i szukać drogi ucieczki. Częściowo jest to trening fizyczny. Będziecie biegać. Ukrywać się. Będziecie jak przerażone króliki z różdżkami gotowymi do rzucenia zaklęcia skierowanymi w waszą głową. Będzie...  
  
Harry uśmiechnął się, gdy jego pióro skrzypiało naprzeciw pergaminowi. Miał się tego uczyć. Miał się naprawdę tego nauczyć i będzie to użyteczne. Będzie miał trochę ćwiczeń – bardzo wykończających ćwiczeń. A później w nocy, będzie mógł porozmawiać sam na sam ze Snape’em…  
  
* przepisane z „Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny”


	10. Zielonooki potwór

Snape wykładał przez ponad dwie godziny. Harry oraz Hermiona czuli się przez to jak w niebie, ale z całkiem innych powodów. Hermiona wypełniła wiele rolek pergaminu, swoim zgrabnym, maluteńkim pismem, a jej oczy błyszczały maniakalnym błyskiem. Dla niej, to był jedyny sposób na naukę. Przyśpieszone zajęcia, pisanie, praktykowanie i omawianie teorii, odkrywanie dlaczego czary działały w ten sposób, jaki był sposób ich użycia i kto z nich korzystał. Harry’emu również dobrze szła tak szybka nauka. Praktyczne aspekty zajęcia były niesamowite i wiedział, że był w tym lepszy niż Ron czy Hermiona. Będąc dobry w jednej rzeczy, nie oznacza, że jest okropny we wszystkim, chociaż podejrzewał, że Snape uznał jego notatki za okropne. Wciąż jednak uważał, że dostał wszystko, czego potrzebował. Snape sprawił, że ich notatki przeniosły się na koniec klasy i to spowodowało, że Harry był w pewien sposób podenerwowany. Nie wydawało się to uczciwe, by byli oceniani dodatkowo ze wszystkich swoich zapisków. Jednak nie mógł poświęcić temu zbyt wiele uwagi, ponieważ Snape znów zaczął mówić, racząc ich swoim aksamitnym głosem.

Najlepszą rzeczą w tym wszystkim dla Harry’ego, było to, że lekcja była ciekawa, naprawdę interesująca. Nigdy nie sądził, że Historia Magii może być przydatna do czegoś innego, niż do zasypiania, ale okazało się, że posiadanie dobrego nauczyciela, robiło wielką różnicę. A Snape był naprawdę dobrym profesorem, kiedy pogrążył się w temacie i zapomniał, że ich wszystkich nienawidzi. Było oczywiste, że temat go fascynuje i nie miał problemów, by również zarazić tą pasją uczniów. Przebiegły, entuzjastyczny i bystry. Snape nie trzymał się ściśle swojego planu, tylko przeskakiwał z tematu na temat, nazywając i pokazując czary, które mogli natychmiast rzucić, bez żadnego przeszkolenia. Wyjaśniał z wyraźną przyjemnością każdy temat, który się pojawił.

Nawet Ron bawił się lepiej niż sądził, choć nie było mu szkoda, kiedy już skończyli lekcje.

— Nie był _aż tak_ zły — Harry słyszał, jak szepcze do Hermiony, gdy spoglądali na niego ze współczuciem. — kiedy nie był, no wiesz, taki Snape’owaty.

Harry wiedział, co miał na myśli i prywatnie się z nim zgadzał. Pomimo tego, że Snape mógł nauczyć ich różnych rzeczy, to nie był profesor McGonagall, która była stanowcza, ale sprawiedliwa, a nawet miękka w niektórych sprawach. Snape nie był miękki w niczym, ale mógł być bardzo, ale to bardzo surowy. Nie tolerował żadnej głupoty i nigdy nie był łagodny, gdy została udzielona błędna odpowiedź. Harry wiedział, że mógłby praktycznie zmiażdżyć ego uczniów, tak jak smok mógł przeżuć kości swoich ofiar. Czasami, gdy Snape miał ten pogardliwy wyraz twarzy: „Mam zamiar cię zniszczyć”, Harry wolałby zmierzyć się ze smokiem, który pomimo wszystkiego, nie znał tak wiele długich, obraźliwych słów.

— Potter, sądzisz, że na czym powinna polegać twoja dodatkowa kara? Być może, powinno to być, jakieś inne zdanie do przepisywania. Kilkadziesiąt dodatkowych linijek nie zaszkodzi. Jednakże, przypuszczam, że w niczym by to nie pomogło. Zastanawia mnie to, że starasz się być tak okropnym bachorem, bez żadnego powodu. Nie widziałem żebyś później tego wieczoru, był nieracjonalny lub obraźliwy, przynajmniej w porównaniu do tego jaki jesteś zazwyczaj. Nie mogę więc zrozumieć, dlaczego byłeś taki prowokacyjny. Zajęcia te były wyłącznie twoim pomysłem i nie rozumiem, czemu mam je kontynuować, jeśli jesteś bardziej zainteresowany wzbudzeniem u mnie gniewu, niż uczeniem się ode mnie, Harry był bardzo zawstydzony. Wszystko zaczęło się od tego, że chciał, żeby Snape przestał go pytać, by zmienił temat, ale to bardzo szybko przekształciło się w chęć zobaczenia, czy uda mu się wytrącił profesora z równowagi. Harry odchrząknął.

— Przykro mi, proszę pana — powiedział cicho. — Ma pan rację, to było dość dziecinne. Postaram się, żeby się to nie powtórzyło.

— Postarasz się? — prychnął Snape. — Nie widzę żadnych trudności, by nie doprowadzać mnie do białej gorączki. W takim razie sugerujesz, że w jakiś sposób jesteś _zmuszony_ , by mnie obrażać?

— Nie, proszę pana.

Harry westchnął. Zaczynał czuć się winny, za irytowanie Snape, do momentu aż ten dał mu kolejny szlaban. Potrząsnął głową.

 _Zaraz, dlaczego czuję, że powinienem **go** przeprosić? Przecież to ja mam ekstra szlaban. Nie wspominając o tym, że jest to tylko Snape. Kogo obchodzi, co on myśli?_

— Nie zaskoczyłoby mnie to, gdybyś robił to z czystej złośliwości. Jesteś bardzo podobny do swojego ojca i...

— Nie, proszę pana! — Harry przerwał mu gwałtownie i Snape zamilkł wpatrując się w te błyszczące, zielone oczy. Harry nagle znalazł się tuż przed nim, z zaciśniętymi pięściami po bokach, głową uniesioną do góry, żeby móc się z nim zmierzyć w twarzą w twarz, tak jak to tylko było możliwe. — Nie jestem! Naprawdę nie jestem. Nie mógłbym... — Harry przełknął ślinę, próbując wymyślić dalszy ciąg, który nie sprawi, że mężczyzna zezłości się jeszcze bardziej. — Nie chciałbym ci zrobić czegoś takiego. To było złe. Okrutne. Nie zrobiłbym tego. Nigdy bym ci nie zrobił czegoś takiego. — Jego wzrok był pełen błagania. Posiadający rozpaczliwą nadzieję, że Snape zrozumie, wiedząc dokładnie, jaki incydent ma na myśli, który nie powinien zostać wspomniany głośno. — Nie zrobiłbym tego — upierał się cicho.

Profesor zamrugał kilka razy, najwyraźniej zaskoczony zapałem Harry’ego. Jego twarz przestała być taka surowa i Harry nagle poczuł, że zaraz ponownie się zarumieni. Zwalczył to usilnie. Jak ktoś mógłby go traktować kiedykolwiek poważnie, jeśli będzie chodził dookoła z rumieńcem, niczym zakochana uczennica. Zamiast tego wyciągnął rękę i delikatnie dotknął czubkiem palca, srebrne zapięcie przy gardle Snape.

— Fajny czar — powiedział Harry. — Skąd masz to zapięcie?

— Należał do... mojego dziadka — poinformował go z nieprzeniknioną miną, Snape.

Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że stoją bardzo blisko siebie, tuż za Snape’em stało biurko McGonagall i mężczyzna zaczynał wyglądać na skrępowanego. Harry opuścił rękę i cofnął się, czując się zażenowany.

— Dobrze — Snape westchnął głęboko i w celu całkowitego zignorowania tego incydentu, powiedział: — Przypuszczam, że jeszcze raz będę musiał się starać, wbić do twojego ciasnego umysłu wiedzę o Oklumencji. Domniemam, że po raz pierwszy, wczorajszej nocy podjąłeś prawdziwy wysiłek, by obronić swój umysł i muszę stwierdzić, że była to twoja najlepsza próba. Zatem, wyciągnij różdżkę.

Harry ponownie potrząsnął głową, z jakiegoś powodu zmuszony do powstrzymania uśmiechu. Snape nie był na niego zdenerwowany, za niemal wywołanie tematu tabu. Nie był zdenerwowany, że Harry go dotknął... prawie go dotknął. Dodatkowo, Snape ponownie to robił: był hipokrytą. Dlaczego Snape’owi przeszkadza, kiedy Harry jest niegrzeczny, gdy sam czuje rozbawienie robiąc to samo. Harry nie mógł tego pojąć... I na Merlina, dlaczego Harry był szczęśliwy, mając kolejną godzinę szlabanu ze Snape’em? Może lepiej było nie wiedzieć. Może najlepiej było przyjąć, że jest szczęśliwy i nie pytać dlaczego. Być może. Przynajmniej na razie.

OoO

  
Następnego dnia Harry, Ron i Hermiona musieli stawić czoło, nieustającym uśmieszkom uczniów ze Slitherinu, z powodu pozostawionych na ścianach napisów, także inne domy nie szczędziły żartów, przy każdej możliwej okazji. Nawet Seamus i Dean nie mogli się oprzeć, by mijając Hermionę w salach, nie powiedzieć: „Czym jest życie, miłością?” i „Och, fair. Fair.” Gdy Ron powiedział im, żeby się zamknęli, odpowiedzieli: „Hej, należało pomyśleć o tym wcześniej.”, po czym, parskając śmiechem, udali się do następnej klasy. Harry’emu powiedziano, że wiele rzeczy jest dla jego dobra, począwszy od podstawionej nogi, przez Pansy Parkinson na lekcji opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami, pracę domową zadaną przez McGonagall, do tortu czekoladowego, który stanowił deser – Harry'ego bolały oczy od ciągłego przewracania nimi.

Zajęcia ze Snape’em w nocy, były zarazem lepsze i gorsze od ostatnich. Gdy weszli do środka, powiedziano im, że dwójka z nich będzie przepisywać zdania, a trzeci będzie ćwiczyć Oklumencję, a później nastanie zmiana. Harry poszedł na pierwszy ogień i udało mu się tak szybko wyrzucić Snape'a ze swojego umysłu, że ten niemal go pochwalił.

— To było nieco lepsze, niż żałosne niekompetencje, które pokazywałeś wcześniej. Jeśli uda ci się utrzymać tą zdumiewającą niemalże... przeciętność, być może, będę zmuszony do... nagrodzenia cię w jakiś sposób. Być może, mógłbym się powstrzymać przez tydzień od porównania cię z ojcem? — powiedział z przekąsem Harry’emu, niemal się uśmiechając.

Harry uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi. Miało to dla niego znaczenie, że Snape zdawał sobie sprawę, że przeszkadzało mu takie porównywanie do ojca. Profesor musiał być w naprawdę dobrym nastroju, jeśli powiedział coś takiego. Snape musiał się na serio cieszył swoją nową pozycją. Harry przygryzł dolną wargę.

— Albo narysować uśmiechniętą buźkę na moich notatkach. A raczej nie, przypuszczam, że byłaby to zbyt duża pochwała, dla mojej niemalże przeciętności. Być może mógłbyś narysować zwykłą buźkę na moich notatkach?

— Przepisuj swoje zdanie, Potter — odpowiedział mu Snape, ale w jego oczach, jak i głosie, można było dostrzec lekkie rozbawienie. Harry uśmiechnął się i odwrócił się, zanim zacząłby się ponownie rumienić.

OoO

  
Harry był tak w dobrym nastroju, że nawet mu się odrobinę nie pogorszył, kiedy zobaczył swoje zdanie do przepisywania: „PRZESTĄNĘ CELOWO PRÓBOWAĆ ROZWŚCIECZYĆ PROFESORA”. Cieszył się nawet bardziej, bo wiedział, że jego zdanie zostało specjalne stworzone dla niego. Ron miał do przepisania o wiele bardziej konwencjonalne zdanie: „TO BUDUJE CHARAKTER”, podczas gdy Hermiona utknęła z bardzo pospolitym: „PRAKTYKA CZYNI MISTRZA”. Harry musiał ukryć uśmiech. To idealnie pasowało do Hermiony. Dobrze było, by zobaczyła, jak to jest po drugiej stronie, moralizatorskiego wykładu.

Wszystko zaczęło się pogarszać, kiedy Snape poinformował, zarówno Rona jak i Hermione, że są znacznie bardziej naturalnie uzdolnieni w Oklumencji niż Harry i co to była za ulga oraz jak o wiele szybciej będzie mógł ich tego nauczyć, niż wtedy, gdy myślał że będą mieli równie nieuporządkowany umysł jak Potter i nie będzie musiał korzystać z kija, ewentualnie z marchewki, by to zrobić. Hermiona potrzebowała chwilę oddechu po ataku chichotu, gdy to usłyszała (Snape stwierdził, że nie ma pojęcia, co się z nią dzieje), podczas gdy Ron przez najbliższą godzinę wyglądał tak, jakby miał zaraz zwymiotować. Harry chciał, żeby ta noc się jak najszybciej skończyła, a także, by jego twarz przestała być jasnoczerwona.

Lekcje tego wieczoru były ciężkie i Harry zorientował się, że konkuruje z Hermioną. Wiedziała o wiele lepiej niż on, jak wyjaśnić rzeczy i jej duża wiedza czytelnicza z pewnością dawała jej przewagę, jeśli chodzi o odpowiedzi na pytania, ale Harry miał lepszy instynkt oraz o wiele szybciej myślał. Irytowało go to, że Hermiona się tak bardzo stara. Zawsze była uzdolnionym uczniem i prześcigała go we wszystkim innym, więc dlaczego nie mogła pozwolić, by to on był lepszy w Obronie Przed Czarną Magią? Pragnął chociaż jednej rzeczy (nie licząc quidditcha, który wymagał raczej większej szybkości niż inteligencji), w której mógł zabłysnąć. Dlaczego tego nie dostrzegała?

Profesor Snape zauważył ich konkurencję, a nawet wydawało się, że jest nią rozbawiony. Często nastawiał ich przeciwko sobie, starając się pokazać im wady w ich argumentacji i stanowisku. Harry zastanawiał się, czy robił to, by ich zachęcić do większego wysiłku, czy może był to po prostu paskudny charakter Snape'a. Pod koniec zajęć Harry i Hermiona ledwo byli w stanie mówić, a Ron był całkowicie zaskoczony ich konkurencją. Harry powtarzał sobie, że to nie wina Hermiony, że była inteligentna i chciała, żeby inni to przyznali. Do licha, dzięki jej wiedzy, wyszli kilka razy obroną ręką z kłopotów. Wciąż jednak czuł dziwne, nieprzyjemne uczucie w brzuchu, gdy Hermiona odpowiedziała prawidłowo na pytanie lub Snape dał jej jeden z nielicznych, lakonicznych komplementów. Harry nie wiedział, co czuł: urazę, złość, zazdrość? Wiedział tylko, że trwało to do końca zajęć, aż otrzymał z powrotem swoje notatki, które oddał wczorajszego wieczora.

To było... nie, to nie była dokładnie uśmiechnięta buźka. Była tam prosta linia, w miejscu gdzie powinien być uśmiech. Harry zaniemówił. Na górze jego notatek, była twarz bez żadnego wyrazu. Zaśmiał się i schował pergamin, by inni ją nie zobaczyli. Celowo guzdrał się tej nocy, by móc wyjść z klasy jako ostatni, uśmiechając się do Snape'a jak skończony idiota. Profesor również postrzegał tak ten uśmiech.

Mężczyzna był pochylony nad pergaminem i nie powinien być w stanie zobaczyć Harry’ego, ale i tak to zrobił.

— Potter, przestań posyłać mi ten okropny, obrzydliwie ociekający szczęściem, zalotny uśmieszek i wyjdź — powiedział, nie podnosząc wzroku.

Harry zaśmiał się i poszedł spotkać się z przyjaciółmi oraz przeprosić Hermionę.

— Przepraszam, że byłem takim dupkiem na zajęciach — powiedział cicho, gdy ruszyli z powrotem do wieży Gryffindoru. — Nie wiem, co się ze mną ostatnio dzieje.

— To nie twoja wina, kolego — odpowiedział Ron, tak jakby był jedynym, którego przepraszał Harry. — Kilka dodatkowych godziny w nocy, spędzonych ze Snapem wystarczy, by każdy zachowywał się trochę dziwnie. — Potem zrobił głupkowaty wyraz twarzy i złapał się za głowie niczym wariat.

— Racja. — Hermiona zaśmiała się słabo. — I również przepraszam. Wiem, jak wiele dla ciebie znaczy, być dobrym w Obronie Przed Czarną Magią. Słyszałam, jak mówiłeś, że chcesz być aurorem i dlatego chcesz mieć najlepsze oceny z Obrony. Ale powinieneś podnieść swój stopień z eliksirów, a potem z innych zajęć. Jest to jeden z tych zawodów, który wymaga W z licznych przedmiotów, a ty...

Harry spojrzał na Rona i obaj przewrócili oczami. To było takie Hermionowate, by dać im wykład. Odwrócili się i udawali, że są zainteresowani rozmową przez całą drogę do pokój wspólnego. Hermiona mogła być naprawdę nudna. Wciąż jednak miło było znów z nią rozmawiać... szczególnie, że było teraz coś o czym naprawdę chciał z nią porozmawiać.


	11. Uważaj na czarownice, które przychodzą z broszurami, gdyż są bardziej nieustępliwe i groźniejsze niż świadkowie Jehowy

Harry odkładał rozmowę z Hermioną przez kolejne dni mając nadzieję, że jeśli będzie omijał ten temat, to wszystko co mu wcześniej przeszkadzało w jakiś sposób... zniknie, a on nie będzie musiał sobie z tym radzić. Przez krótki czas wydawało się, że to działa. Harry postanowił skoncentrować się na swoimi zajęciami szkolnymi i to nad wszystkimi, nie tylko nad tymi, które lubił. Niczym szaleniec grał i trenował w quidditcha do punktu, gdzie był całkowicie wyczerpany i natychmiast zasypiał... starając się myśleć o Snape jako o kimś innym. Lub o Snapie mającym na sobie kapelusz z wypchanym sępem. To pomagało. Postanowił nie patrzeć podczas zajęć w oczy mężczyzny, ani nie podążać za nim wzrokiem, kiedy przechadzał się majestatycznie w swoich czarnych szatach, ani nie słyszeć niebezpiecznej słodyczy w głosie profesora, tylko skupić się na jego słowach.

Następnej nocy, Snape zaczął zajęcia praktyczne. Wszyscy musieli się ubrać w wygodny strój, bo jak stwierdził mężczyzna: „Nie możemy zaufać umiejętnościom pana Pottera w dostrzeżeniu różnicy między szatami jego przeciwników a jego własnymi. Zresztą i tak lepiej, żebyśmy mieli na sobie praktyczną odzież”. Oczywiście, kiedy Harry pojawił się w starych dżinsach po Dudleyu i swetrze, który pani Weasley zrobiła dla niego, Snape powiedział Ronowi, że ten musi zacząć szykować co rano ubrania Harry’emu, by ten ubierał się prawidłowo. Przynajmniej Hermiona wraz z Ronem byli również ubrani niedbale, za to... Snape miał na sobie czarne spodnie ze skóry smoka, czarną jedwabną koszulę z wysokim kołnierzem i kurtkę w tym samym kolorze. Czerń, Harry czuł, że nie powinno to być zaskoczeniem. Slytherin praktycznie przejął ten kolor jako własny. Jednakże mężczyzna nosił go z niewymuszoną gracją, co całkowicie zaskoczyło Harry’ego.

Snape zabrał ich do lasu, gdzie wcześnie przygotował ogrodzony kawałek ziemi. Jak im wyjaśnił, musiało to być miejsce zarówno blisko jak i wystarczająco daleko od zamku, tak by nie byli narażeni na ataki Voldemorta a jednocześnie, by nie byli dostrzeżeni przez Hagrida lub przez kogoś innego, kto mógłby to zgłosić. Harry musiał walczyć z chwilowym przypływem radości na myśl, że Snape tyle dla nich ryzykował. Przypominał sobie, że mężczyzna ryzykował o wiele więcej niż wypad do Zakazanego Lasu, by mu pomóc. Wtedy też Sanepe kazał wykonywać im następujące ćwiczenia: intensywne, żmudne ćwiczenia, które wykończały ich i spowodowały u nich czujność. Mieli rzucać łagodne przekleństwa, starając się trafić siebie nawzajem w ciemności i nieprzewidywalnym terenie. Snape podkradał się do nich, przeklinał i znikał w ciemnościach, używając na nich Legilimencji. Niektóre noce były niczym koszmarna gra w chowanego. Mieli nauczyć się ukrywać, czaić i śledzić. Cały czas Snape podążał za nimi, poruszając się płynnie i cicho, polując na nich jedno po drugim, rzucając bardziej niebezpieczne klątwy od tych, które oni używali. Chwytał i krzyczał na nich, mówiąc co zrobili źle oraz jak mogą się poprawić. Mógłby być poganiaczem niewolników, ale i tak Harry cieszył się z tego, próbując ignorować gorące uczucie szczęścia w żołądku. Przecież to był tylko Snape.

Harry był przekonany, że to w jakiś sposób wina Snape’a. Z pewnością nie miałby ot tak, z samego z siebie takich myśli ani uczuć, które wyłaniały się w jego sercu niczym góry lodowe w morzu osnutym mgłą. Harry był tego pewny. Pomimo tego, był zdecydowany nie zwracać na to uwagi, więc trzymał głowę prosto, koncentrując wzrok na odległym punkcie, gdy Snape przechodził obok. Na krótką chwilę wydawało się, że wszystko jest okej, ale wtedy Harry przekonał się, że Severus Snape ma jakiś diaboliczny urok, który nie zostawi go w spokoju. Chłopak nigdy wcześniej nie patrzył na niego w ten sposób... nigdy o nim tak nie myślał. Przekonywał się, że to jakiś fuks. Potrafił to w skuteczny sposób ignorować. Przez całe dwa dni jego życie było całkowicie normalne, a przynajmniej na tyle normalne, jak to tylko możliwe dla Chłopca-Który-Przeżył. Harry spędzał dni szkolne robiąc to, co jego koledzy, przez co czuł się jak zwyczajny uczeń, a wieczorami uczył się walczyć z rzuconymi w jego stronę przekleństwami w taki sposób, jak mógł go nauczyć jedynie Śmierciożerca. Przez całe dwa dni udało mu się ignorować Snape’a i przekonać się, że wszystko to było czymś zupełnie normalnym. Potem nadszedł trzeci dzień, a raczej trzeci wieczór. Harry wraz z innymi Gryfonami uczestniczył w wieczornych praktykach quidditcha, gdy Ślizgodni, szydząc i bucząc, musieli oddać im boisko. Harry, mając późniejsze zajęcia z Snape’em, był zmuszony do wcześniejszego zakończenia treningu i samotnego pójścia do szatni...

Później nie potrafił powiedzieć, czyj głos słyszał. Przypuszczał, że był to któryś ze Ślizgonów opuszczających boisko i z pewnością był to któryś z chłopaków. Zauważył również, że był wyjątkowo... chętny w jednoznacznie seksualny sposób. Harry nie był zbyt zaskoczony słysząc, co robią Ślizgoni podczas przyjęć w ich domu! Tym, co mu w tym przeszkadzało było to, że... niezaprzeczalnie pobudzony. W rzeczywistości przystanął i słuchał tego przez kilka minut, zanim ruszył dalej, zarumieniony i zdezorientowany. Jedyny prysznic, który wziął tej nocy był zimny i wiedział, że nie zmyje z niego do końca brudu. Zmagał się ze świadomością, że w kolejny sposób jest inny.

Następnego dnia postanowił porozmawiać na osobności z Hermioną. Po prostu nie mógł znieść tego dłużej. Te wszystkie pytania, obawy oraz pragnienia zbyt mocno gotowały się wewnątrz niego i nie był pewien, czy Ron potrafiłby go zrozumieć. Sam siebie nie rozumiał, ale Hermiona była inteligentna i instynktownie rozumiała uczucia...

W końcu, pokonując swoje obawy, podsunął jej notatkę podczas Transmutacji z pytaniem, czy mogą porozmawiać na osobności bez Rona. Odpowiedziała mu w ten sam sposób informując go, że spotkają się w pokoju wspólnym tuż po północy. Być może szybko zgodziła się na spotkanie, ale na jej twarzy widniało zaniepokojenie. Harry nie obwiniał jej. Sam nie czekał z radością na tę rozmowę.

— _Wiem_ , że coś cię gryzie, Harry. Dlaczego porostu nie możesz do mnie przyjść i wprost mi powiedzieć, o co chodzi? Z pewnością poczujesz się po tym lepiej.

Hermiona zbyła Rona wyjaśniając mu, że Harry obiecał jej pomóc tej nocy zrobić kilka ulotek dla W.E.S.Z i jeśli chce to może się do nich dołączyć. Chłopak szybko się zmył, mrucząc coś o Hermionie jako sfiksowanym działaczu i o Harrym jako perwersyjnym masochiście. Harry był pod wielkim wrażeniem. Nie sądził, że zauważyła jak nudna była dla nich ta cała sprawa z W.E.S.Z.

Teraz Hermiona wpatrywała się w niego z zaniepokojeniem i Harry miał nadzieję, że nie jest aż tak spostrzegawcza na jaką się wydaje. Nie był pewien, czy może przez to wszystko przejść. Cała sprawa była bardziej skomplikowana niż powinna być. I jak niby miał to powiedzieć? _No, widzisz. Co noc się masturbuję, wyobrażając sobie głównie Snape’a, ale także innych facetów i... hej! Gdzie idziesz? Nie chcesz usłyszeć kawałka z Tunelem Miłości?_ Krzywiąc się, ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

— Harry to nie może być aż tak złe. Cokolwiek to jest, to z pewnością nie jest tak straszne jak sądzisz.

— Mmmm. Nie. — Harry odetchnął ponuro między palcami. — Zaufaj mi. Tak jest. — Tylko że mówił z dłońmi przyciśniętymi przy twarzy, przez co zabrzmiało to bardziej jak: „Naufaj mi. Lak nen”.

— A co z tym, jak musiałeś się zmierzyć ze smokiem podczas Trójmagicznego Turnieju? Tamto było gorsze.

— Nie. — odpowiedział ponuro, wciąż z twarzą ukrytą w dłoniach. Okulary nieprzyjemnie wbijały mu się w nos i policzki.

Hermiona zaczęła się denerwować.

— Czy to coś naprawdę złego? Gorsze od Cedrica? — wyszeptała z niepokojem. — Gorsze niż Syriusz?

— Umm. Nie... — Harry wreszcie zabrał dłonie z twarzy. Była ona zaczerwieniona z białymi śladami od nacisku jego rąk. — Hermiono... Lubię kogoś. Naprawdę, naprawdę, ale to naprawdę lubię tego kogoś, ale nie sądzę, by ten ktoś...um. Nie sądzę, żeby mnie lubił.

Dla Harry’ego, który tłumił to tak długo, była to ogromna ulga powiedzieć to komuś, nawet jeśli był niezbyt szczegółowy w swoim wyjaśnieniu. Był teraz mniej zdezorientowany i czuł mniejszą winę.

Tak bardzo rozkoszował się tym uczuciem, że niemal przeoczył następne słowa Hermiony.

— To nie jestem _ja_?

— Co?! — Harry zaskoczony poderwał głowę. Dostrzegł, jak Hermiona mruży oczy. Zaśmiał się krótko. — Och! Nie. Merlinie, nie! Na pewno nie ty. _Nigdy_. — Nagle został zaatakowany broszurą zwiniętą w rulon. Uciekając przed nią spadł z krzesła. — Hej! — krzyknął. — Co zrobiłem?

— Co _zrobiłeś_? Byłeś... nietaktowny, nieuprzejmy i niedojrzały! A masz! I kolejny! I jeszcze to! Jestem tu jedyną rozsądną osobą? Wbiję ci rozum do głowy! Harry Jamesie Potter, nie mogę uwierzyć, że powiedziałeś coś takiego!

— Nie przypominam sobie powiedzenia _czegoś_ tak złego, żeby zasłużyć sobie na manto od wariatki dzierżącej rulon z broszury! — Zdał sobie nagle sprawę, że nie była to najbardziej taktowna reakcja i być może trzeba zmienić swoje nastawienie. — No widzisz, _życzyłbym._.. _Dobrze_ byłoby, bo to byłabyś ty. Nie, to byłoby... ale ja nie... widzisz. Chodzi o to Hermiono, że... to inny facet. Ten kogo lubię. Czyli rozumiesz. Przynajmniej byłabyś dziewczyną. Jesteś oczywiście dziewczyną. Ale to nie o to chodzi. On jest facetem, czyli nie powinienem go lubić. — Przymknął oczy wpatrując się w górę, zastanawiając się, czy zmierzenie się z Voldemortem nie byłoby lepsze niż radzenie sobie z nastoletnimi hormonami, które szalały w jego ciele.

Hermiona powstrzymała się przed biciem na tyle długo, by rozważyć jego słowa. Możliwe że jedynie ona, ze wszystkich ludzi jakich znał Harry, była wstanie zrozumieć jego nieskładną wypowiedź i cały ten bałagan. Zrozumiała, że jej przyjaciel lubi chłopców. Zrozumiała, że lubił pewnego faceta. Było widać, że doszła do pewnych wniosków. Jej twarz zbladła.

— Och, Harry. To nie jest _Ron_?

— Łał — odpowiedział. — Pomyliłaś się dwa razy pod rząd. Jeszcze nigdy tego nie widziałem. Sądzę, że to z powodu szoku. Pomożesz mi, gdy się z tego otrząśniesz? Oczywiście, że nie jest to Ron. To byłoby dziwne... A tak w ogóle to jestem dość nieświadomy, tego co się dzieje dookoła, ale nie aż tak! Zauważyłem, że po tym jak wspólnie spędzaliście czas to wracasz z zaczerwienioną twarzą, zmierzwionymi włosami i malinkami na całej szyi. Nie biorąc nawet pod uwagę tegoo, że nie lubię w ten sposób Rona, dlaczego tak pomyślałaś? Myślałaś, że chce się z tobą spotkać po to, by stoczyć o niego walkę?

Policzki Hermiony były mocno zarumienione i trzymała dłoń przy ustach.

— Nie sądziłam, że zauważyłeś. — przyznała upokorzona. — Boże, Harry. Przepraszam. Nie chcieliśmy nic mówić, bo myśleliśmy, że nie będziesz się dobrze z tym czuł. Pominięty lub coś. A naprawdę nam na tobie zależy! Jesteś naszym najlepszym przyjacielem. Moim i Rona. I oboje się o ciebie bardzo troszczymy.

Harry uśmiechnął się krzywo i wzruszył ramionami.

— Wiem. Nie przeszkadza mi to. Wcale nie czuję się pominięty. — Był ostrożny, by nie spojrzeć jej w oczy, by nie dostrzegła jego kłamstwa. Maleńka iskierka bólu była schowana gdzieś głęboko w nim. — Cieszę się z waszego szczęścia. Zasługujemy na więcej szczęścia w tych dniach. Jestem szczęśliwy, kiedy wy jesteście szczęśliwi.

To nie było kompletne kłamstwo, tylko półprawda. Naprawdę czuł się _szczęśliwy_ , ale także bardzo smutny. Był samotny. Wiedział, że nie znajdzie nikogo takiego. Kto by się zakochał w człowieku z okropną blizną na twarzy, będącym chodzącym celem dla Voldemorta?

— Dzięki, Harry. — Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do niego. — I nie przeszkadza mi, jeśli lubisz innego chłopca. Nie sądzę, żeby Ron miał również coś przeciwko. Ech. Przynajmniej wtedy, gdy przemyśli to porządnie. To znaczy... — zmieniła ostrożnie —...nawet jeśli to nie będzie ktoś, kogo by wybrał dla ciebie, to i tak będzie cieszyć się razem z tobą. I razem z tym chłopcem. Z tym wspaniałym kimś kogo lubisz. Naprawdę tak myślę!

— Tak, ale... Nie mogę mu powiedzieć. Po prostu nie mogę! Nie jestem pewien, czy... jestem taki. A nawet jeśli tak, to i tak uwierz mi, nie będzie chciał mieć ze mną nic wspólnego. Nie mogę już znieść prób nie myślenia o tym! Im bardziej staram się o tym nie myśleć, tym bardziej moje myśli wracają do tego! Boże, czuję się tak dobrze po powiedzeniu tego! — Opadł gwałtownie na podłogę przed kominkiem. Blask płomieni tańczył na jego twarzy.

— Wiesz, Harry... — Hermiona zaczęła z namysłem —...jeśli jest to tak wielka ulga po powiedzeniu o tym, nawet w tak ogólny sposób, może powinieneś o tym napisać. Zapisać w dzienniku, to co czujesz albo co chciałbyś powiedzieć lub zrobić, ale nie możesz. Pozwól, by to wszystko z ciebie wyszło, gdzie będziesz miał to czarno na białym. Nie musisz nikomu tego pokazywać. Osiągniesz katharsis bez żadnego strachu przed odrzuceniu.

— Hmmm. — Zastanawiał się nad tym. To było coś, co mogła wymyślić Hermiona. Jeśli nie ma o czymś książki, napisz ją! — To... bardzo rozsądne, Hermiono. Nie spodziewałem się, że mnie poprzesz — powiedział jej z namysłem, gdy ta uśmiechała się do niego. — Chyba spróbuję tego. Może jeśli napiszę to wiele razy i w różny sposób, to wtedy dam sobie z nim spokój albo nabiorę odwagi, by coś z tym zrobić. — Zerwał się na równe nogi. Jego oczy błyszczały w podnieceniu. Kiedy Hermiona zaczęła zbierać ulotki W.E.S.Z. i szykowała się, by powiedzieć dobranoc, Harry pochylił się nagle i cmoknął ją w policzek. — Dzięki, Hermiono. — powiedział cicho. — Ron jest prawdziwym szczęściarzem.

Spojrzała na niego figlarnie.

— Kto wie? Może Snape zakocha się nietaktownym, dziecinnym, bezmyślnym bachorze. Możesz być w jego typie!

Ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem odwróciła się na pięcie i wyszła z zamiarem pójścia do łóżka, zostawiając za sobą Harry’ego z otwartymi ustami.


	12. Niezmiernie niezgrabny Harry i pewne wybuchające kule

Harry był przerażony. Hermiona wiedziała o jego zainteresowaniu mistrzem eliksirów, a przynajmniej tak było na początku. Ale dziewczyna nie dokuczała mu z tego powodu (jeśli miałby czas, by się nad tym zastanowić, to mógł się domyśleć, że tak będzie), a nawet wsparła go w tym. Jej rada na temat prowadzenia dziennika okazała się prawdziwym skarbem. W pewnym momencie Harry zorientował się, że czuje się wręcz fizycznie chory od trzymania tych wszystkich uczuć w sobie. Gdy Ron pochylił się nad nim i zapytał, co pisze, odpowiedział:  
  
— Jestem sekretarzem w W.E.S.Z. Hermiona chce, bym robił notatki.   
  
Ron wydawał się tym faktem zdenerwowany i nigdy nie zapytał o to ponownie. Harry udzielał tej samej odpowiedzi, gdy ktoś okazał zainteresowanie tym co robi mówiąc im, że powinni oni zobaczyć wszystkie rzeczy i dane jakie zanotował. Lubił patrzeć jak ludzie się krzywią i odwracają się na pięcie. Raz czy dwa podzielił z Hermioną tajemniczy uśmieszek dotyczący tego. Miał wrażenie, że dziewczyna całkiem nieźle się bawi się tym wszystkim.  
  
Na początku Harry miał problem z prowadzeniem dziennika. Nigdy nie miał czasu, aby uporządkować takie rzeczy jak uczucia, nie mówiąc już o ubraniu ich w słowa i spójne zdania. Dlatego też, gdy zaczął go prowadzić, umieszczał w nim jakąś notatkę chaotycznych myśli. Jak niekomfortowo się czuł sam ze sobą. Jego przemyślenia o tym, co sądził magiczny świat o gejach. Czy Snape był zainteresowany mężczyznami i jak Harry mógł sprawić, by ten się nim zainteresował. I czy był całkowicie szalony chcąc tego. Zakładał, że był. Nie widział nikogo innego, śledzącego wzrokiem mistrza eliksirów, wiszącego na każdym jego słowie i zagubionych w tych ciemnych, mrocznych oczach.  
  
Przyłapał się pewnego dnia na przyglądaniu się Lavender, gdy ta pisała imię Lee Jordana na okładce książki, by później ozdobić je bogato maleńkimi sercami i buziaczkami. Zbudziło to u Harry’ego odrazę. Potem próbował zrobić to samo z imieniem Snape’a w swoim dzienniku i musiał go zamazać. Nie wyglądało za dobrze. Może gdyby ozdobił je małymi nietoperzami i pajęczynami osiągnąłby lepszy efekt. Próbował z czystej ciekawości i skończyło się to niemal opuszczeniem zajęć z Zaklęć, bo tak krztusił się ze śmiechu. Jednakże wyglądało to w jakiś sposób odpowiednio. W przepływie kaprysu, pokrył przód notatnika takimi samymi buźkami jaką zrobił dla Snape’a.  
  
Zaczął wszędzie nosić ze sobą dziennik, bojąc się, że ktoś może go przeczytać. Starał się być ostrożnym i nie używać imion zbyt często, ale zapominał o tym, zwłaszcza gdy pisał o mistrzu eliksirów. Pisał o sytuacji, gdy Snape się zaśmiał po incydencie Harry’ego z koszem i jak potem chytrze powiedział całe imię i nazwisko mężczyzny bez wzbudzania podejrzeń, tylko po ty, by zobaczyć jak zareaguje profesor, gdy powie do niego „Severus”. Harry uważał je za całkiem seksowne i zastanawiał się, czy będzie miał kiedykolwiek okazję, by ponownie je użyć. Napisał o tym, jak jego serce zatrzepotało mu w piersi, kiedy Snape nazwał go po raz pierwszy po imieniu, gdy miał atak paniki. Podobał mu się pomysł, że mogliby się zwracać do siebie po imieniu. Stać się nawet przyjaciółmi.  
  
Patrzył ukradkowo na Snape, kiedy przepisywał w kółko: „PEWNEGO DNIA PODZIĘKUJE PROFESOROWI SNAPE’OWI ZA TO” i uznał, że mężczyzna jest w pewien sposób słodki. Będzie to jedna z najbardziej chorych myśli jakie kiedykolwiek umieści w dzienniku. Mistrz eliksirów pracował nad poprawieniem oklumencji u Hermiony, co Harry uznał za dość zabawne, odkąd wiedział, że Hermiona nie chce ujawnić jednej czy dwóch tajemnic.  
  
— Czy to wszystko na co cię stać, Granger? Chcę, żebyś starała się bardziej niż teraz – powiedział Snape po jednej szczególnie długiej i wyczerpującej walce o wspomnienia. Hermiona skończyła po niej na podłodze, skąd krzywiła się na profesora. Mężczyzna wzdrygnął się lekko, dodając: — Istnieją pewne rzeczy, których człowiek _nie powinien_ być świadkiem, nawet w imię ratowania świata ze szponów Czarnego Pana. Jeśli domagasz się robić _takie_ rzeczy z panem Weasley’em, to proponuję zainwestować w myślodsiewnię i poprosić mnie, jak usunąć wspomnienia przed rozpoczęciem zajęć.  
  
Hermiona, z gorącym rumieńcem wstydu, wstała i z jakiegoś powodu spojrzała nieprzychylnie na Harry’ego. Zerknął na Snape i ukrywając lekki uśmiech wrócił do swojej pracy.   
  
— Nie ma problemu. — Usłyszał jak Hermiona oświadcza z rozdrażnieniem. — Po prostu postaram się mocniej.  
  
Harry sam znacznie się poprawił w oklumencji. Być może impulsem do wzmocnionego wysiłku była przerażająca myśl, że Snape odkryje niektóre z fantazji Harry’ego dotyczących niego. Gdy nadeszła jego kolej, spróbował wyobrazić sobie biały pokój, z śnieżnobiałymi ścianami, oknami, drzwiami i jasnym białym światłem docierającym do wszystkich zakamarków, zacierając każdą inną myśl. Czuł niewyraźnie, że Snape szturcha w tę wizję, ale pomimo, że zachwiała się lekko, gdy mężczyzna mówił, to Harry’emu udało się utrzymać ten obraz. Wreszcie Snape zatrzymał swój atak.  
  
— To było... nowe podejście. — skomentował cicho profesor. — Wątpię, byś był w stanie go utrzymać będąc otoczony przez Śmierciożerców i narażony na fizyczne ataki, ale cóż... niemniej, może być to użyteczny pomysł. Jestem... prawdopodobnie mniej niezadowolony z ciebie niż kiedykolwiek.  
  
Harry rozpromienił się tak bardzo z powodu pochwały, że niemal mógł wybuchnąć od tego szczęścia, wtedy też Snape zaatakował. Harry nagle znalazł się patrzący na Snape’a, który podkradał się do niego w lesie, poruszając się szybko i drapieżnie. Gryfon przełknął, widząc to marzenie i na oślep rzucił przekleństwo. Słyszał, że coś się rozbiło, ale z pewnością nie trafił w profesora, ponieważ wspomnienie się zmieniło. Teraz był to obraz dziennika Harry’ego, usianego uśmiechniętymi buźkami. To była katastrofa! Musiał przestać myśleć o tych wspomnieniach! Wykrzykiwał przekleństwa, rzucając je w lewo i w prawo, słuchając jak odbijają się rykoszetem po pokoju i latają bezwładnie dookoła. Było to jednak bezskuteczne. Snape był wciąż w jego głowie, przesiewając te wyjątkowe wspomnienia. Dłoń mistrza eliksirów, robiąca pełen wdzięku gest. Głos mężczyzny brzmiący niczym whisky spływający za pomocą różowego języka. Jego wargi wykrzywione w uśmieszku. Oczy z brwiami w charakterystycznej pozie. Harry rzucił losowo kilka klątw i zaklęć, ale nadal nic się nie stało. Teraz widział swój wczorajszy sen. _Boże, nie! Tylko nie ten!_ Mistrz eliksirów pochylił się, jego usta rozchyliły się nieznacznie i Harry zaczął myśleć rozpaczliwie o wcześniejszym pomieszczeniu. _Biały pokój! Białe ściany! Biała podłoga, sufit, okna! Biały, biały, biały!_ Utrzymywał ten kolor w swoim umyśle, chcąc by jego myśli przestały się błąkać. W końcu mentalny atak się skończył.  
  
— Jesteś zbyt ufny, Potter — Usłyszał zadowolony głos Snape’a nad sobą i spojrzał na niego przez przekrzywione okulary. Mężczyzna zaoferował mu dłoń. Harry’emu wydawało się, że uniósł przy tym brew. Nieśmiało pozwolił profesorowi pomóc sobie wstać. — Jeśli twoi wrogowie ci schlebią, to pozwolisz im tak samo łatwo dostać się do umysłu jak mi?  
  
Harry rozejrzał się w oszołomieniu po pomieszczeniu widząc dokonane szkody. Biurka uczniów zostały wywrócone i wyglądały tak, jakby zostały porozrzucane dookoła bez ładu i składu. Kałamarz został rozbity, a atrament z niego pokrył podłogę i jedną z ścian, tworząc ciemną niebieską plamę. Ron i Hermiona zerkali ostrożnie zza solidnego biurka McGonagall. Jedno z krzeseł zostało roztrzaskane do stosu wykałaczek, a inne były poobijane i zmaltretowane.   
  
— Ja to zrobiłem? — zastanawiał się Harry, przyciszonym głosem.  
  
— Poprawny wniosek. — odpowiedział Snape, starając się zabrać swoją dłoń. Harry nie był jeszcze skłonny do zrezygnowania z niespodziewanego ciepłego uchwytu mężczyzny i odmawiał puszczenia jego ręki. To oznaczało, że został pociągnięty do przodu przez nauczyciela. Myśląc szybko, wykombinował wszystko tak, by wpaść w ramiona mistrza eliksirów. Profesor nie spodziewał się tego i próbując odsunąć się od Harry’ego, poślizgnął się na oderwanej od krzesła nodze, tracąc równowagę. Mężczyzna w krótkiej chwili z pionowej pozycji znalazł się w poziomej. Harry, trzymając mocno rękę mężczyzny został pociągnięty za nim. Gryfon spadł na Snape’a z nogami i ramionami po jego bokach, opierając się głównie na jego klatce piersiowej.  
  
— Czy. Straciłeś. Rozum. Potter? — zapytał go chłodno Snape.   
  
Harry musiał mocno odchylić głowę do tyłu, by zobaczyć jego twarz, teraz gdy mężczyzna pół siedział na miejscu, w którym upadł. Harry odgarnął nieokiełznane pasma włosów z oczu, starając się przyjąć jak najbardziej atrakcyjny, a zarazem skruszony wyraz twarzy. Twarz mistrza eliksirów była trochę zamazana (teraz, gdy okulary Harry’ego zwisały mu z jednego ucha), ale zdołał usłyszeć niezadowolone sapnięcie mężczyzny.   
  
— Nigdy nie sądziłem, że będę w najmniej godnej pozycji, aby to powiedzieć — poinformował go Snape — ale powinieneś przestać na mnie leżeć i wstać. Mogą przez to powstać nieszczęsne plotki, a po za tym twój podbródek jest bardzo ostry i wbija mi się w żebra.  
  
Harry poczuł ulgę, że Snape dobrze to znosi, więc zmienił pozycję, nie na kompletnie inną, ale na taką, żeby jego podbródek się wbijał się profesorowi w żebra, ponieważ gdyby Snape chciał się go pozbyć, to mógłby z łatwością go odepchnąć, ale i tak starał się umieścić brodę w ten sposób, by było to jak najwygodniejsze dla profesora. Przyglądał się z zainteresowaniem, jak Snape skrzywił się. Pomacał podłogę i delikatnie usunął nogę krzesła spod nich, która wywołała tę małą katastrofę. Zlustrował wzrokiem kawałek drewna przed odrzuceniem go na bok. — Tak. — powiedział w końcu mężczyzna z cierpiętniczym westchnieniem. — Podatny na katastrofy Potter znów to zrobił. — Harry starał się uśmiechnąć ujmująco. — Przestań się we mnie wpatrywać, nieznośny bachorze. Czy nie kazałem ci: WYNOSIĆ SIĘ ZE MNIE? — Zaskoczony Harry zerwał się na nogi. Snape otrzepał szatę. — Lepiej. Wiem, że wyznałem iż byłem zahipnotyzowany twoją poprzednią pracą nóg w tym komicznym balecie, który nadal lubię sporadycznie nazywać Epicka Bitwa Harry’ego z Koszem Zagłady. Nie mogę jednak zrozumieć, dlaczego pomyślałeś, że chciałbym uczestniczyć w jej kontynuacji?  
  
— O kurczę. Naprawdę, ale to naprawdę bardzo przepraszam... — zaczął Harry, ale Snape uciszył go machnięciem dłoni. Harry zaproponował profesorowi rękę, by mu pomóc, ale ten spojrzał na niego złowrogo przez chwilę, zanim stanął samodzielnie na nogi. Harry zaryzykował spojrzenie wstecz na Hermionę i Rona, którzy byli przerażeni i oniemiali. Uśmiechnął się do nich zakłopotany, przed zwróceniem uwagi na bieżący problem. — Ja... Nie jesteś ranny? — Harry przygryzł wargę, gdy patrzył jak mistrz eliksirów sprawdza rozdarcie w szacie na łokciu.  
  
Snape posłał mu miażdżące spojrzenie.   
  
— Możesz być przyzwyczajony do sporadycznych, silnych upadków na podłogę, ale mogę cię zapewnić, że jestem do tego dużo mniej przyzwyczajony. Będę miał po tym siniak na siniaku, a stan moich łokci będzie jeszcze bardziej tragiczny. - Zerknął na chłopaka i mruknął: — Przypuszczam, że nie ucierpiałeś nadmiernie? — Jego ton był rozmyślnie obojętny, ale serce Harry’ego i tak wzrosło.  
  
— Boli mnie ucho. — przyznał Harry, pocierając je. Kiedy odsunął rękę, był zaskoczony widząc krew.   
  
— Harry! Jesteś ranny! — usłyszał krzyk Hermiony i zaraz po tym pojawiła się wraz z Ronem obok niego sprawdzając, czy nic mu nie jest. — Och... Harry — westchnęła Hermiona. — Masz wbity odłamek szkła.  
  
Ron wzdrygnął się i odwrócił wzrok.   
  
— Fuj, kolego. To wystaje z twojego ucha. Makabryczne. Fred i George będą żałować, że ich to ominęło.  
  
— W porządku, zróbcie miejsce. — Snape odsunął dwójkę Gryfonów. — Niech któreś z was znajdzie moją różdżkę, a drugie jakiś rodzaj materiału. Będziemy musieli zetrzeć krew, bym mógł zobaczyć, gdzie mam rzucić zaklęcie. — Hermiona podała mu różdżkę, a Ron użył rękawa szaty do wytarcia posoki. Harry wzdrygnął się lekko, a Snape stwierdził: — To wystarczy. — Delikatnie przechylił głowę chłopaka i wyciągnął odłamek szkła z jego ciała. Po jego usunięciu popłynęła świeża krew i Harry zaczynał być trochę przerażony, widząc miny Rona i Hermiony. — Przestań być takim dzieckiem, Potter — powiedział Snape, używając własnego rękawa, by przetrzeć ranę. — Widziałem gorsze rzeczy niż to małe nacięcie. Będziesz żyć. — Rzucił szybko zaklęcie lecznice, a rana ładnie się zamknęła. — To powinno wystarczyć — stwierdził, wycierając krew i sprawdzając, czy ucho nie zastało uszkodzone w inny sposób. Ponieważ dotykanie go już nie bolało, Harry zadrżał podekscytowany, gdy profesor przysunął palcem po tyle jego ucha. Nieświadomie podniósł rękę i chwycił przód szaty mistrza eliksirów. — Boli? — zapytał zaniepokojony Snape.  
  
Usta Harry’ego były suche.   
  
— Troszkę. — szepnął modląc się, by mężczyzna nie przestawał go dotykać.   
  
Snape pochylił się, by przyjrzeć mu się lepiej i Harry przymknął oczy, czując jego ciepły oddech na szyi.   
  
— Nie sądzę, żeby były jakieś inne odłamki — powiedział niskim głosem profesor, patrząc uważnie na ucho Gryfona i gładząc go palcami. — Przypuszczam, że szkło pochodziło z okularów. — Pewnie zniszczyłeś je, jak wszystko dookoła.  
  
Harry zmarszczył brwi, gotów do zaprotestowania, gdy piskliwy krzyk rozdarł powietrze.  
  
Snape odsunął się gwałtownie, spoglądając na drzwi. Kolejny wstrząsający krzyk przeniknął noc. Ron przełknął ślinę i spojrzał na profesora.   
  
— Myślałem, że jak zawsze nałożyłeś wyciszający czar.  
  
Snape ruszył w kierunku drzwi będąc już w trybie szpiega.   
  
— Bariery nie pozwalają, by dźwięki wydostały się na zewnątrz, Weasley — poinformował ich ściszonym głosem. — Nie zatrzymuje dźwięków z zewnątrz. — Otworzył drzwi i wystawił głowę na zewnątrz. Nie wydawał się zaskoczony, gdy rozbrzmiał trzeci krzyk. — Wasza trójka tutaj zostanie. — nakazał i zniknął w ciemnościach zamku.  
  
— Brzmiało jak banshee. — szepnęła z mocą Hermiona.  
  
— Powinniśmy za nim pójść? — zapytał Ron, spoglądając na nich w celu zatwierdzenia. Hermiona przyjęła postawę dezaprobaty, a Harry przestał oddychać. Nie chciał, żeby jego przyjaciele zostali skrzywdzeni, ale co jeśli Snape zostanie ranny?  
  
— Nic mu nie będzie, Harry. — powiedziała gwałtownie Hermiona po raz kolejny udowadniając, jak spostrzegawcza była. — Spędził wiele lat pogrywając z wielkimi, złymi Śmierciożercami. Jakaś mała banshee nie będzie dla niego problemem.  
  
Kolejny krzyk rozbrzmiał będąc teraz słaby i niewyraźny. Dobry Boże, a co jeśli nie było to banshee? Co jeśli to Snape krzyczał o pomoc?   
  
— Nie mogę, Hermiono. — powiedział do niej obdartym z emocji głosem. — Nie mogę znieść niewiedzy. Muszę coś zrobić.   
  
Rzucił się do drzwi, Ron był tuż za nim. Z jękiem frustracji Hermiona podążyła za nimi.  
  
Skradali się korytarzem, starając się pamiętać wszystko czego nauczył ich Snape. Żadnych rozmów czy szeptów. Komunikuj się za pomocą gestów i prędkimi kiwnięciami głową. Trzymaj się blisko ściany. Różdżka w pogotowiu. Jeśli coś widzisz, nie wahaj się to przeklinać jak szalony, tak na wszelki wypadek, gdyby planowało zrobić to samo tobie. Utrzymuj regularny oddech. Spokojnie, spokojnie... zamknij oczy. Ręka Harry’ego zacisnęła się na różdżce. Co to było? Hermiona dotknęła jego ramienia w sygnale do zatrzymania się. Stanęli w mrocznej sali z bijącymi gorączkowo sercami.  
  
Niespodziewanie świat wydawał się eksplodować. Najjaśniejsze światło jakie Harry kiedykolwiek widział wpadło do sali, a burzliwy dźwięk dotarł do nich. Rzucili się na podłogę, zakrywając głowy rękami. Światło zamigotało i zgasło, ale dźwięk wciąż trwał. Stopniowo się zmniejszał, zmieniając się z głośnego huku do przytłaczającego, ogłuszającego, przenikającego krzyku. Harry podniósł głowę próbując odnaleźć źródło hałasu. Zwrócił chwiejnie głowę w dół korytarza.  
  
Nagle naszła go pewna myśl: _Jeśli Snape był gdzieś w pobliżu miejsca wybuchu, to jego uszy z pewnością krwawią. Uspokój się, uspokój_ – powtarzał sobie Harry. _Pomfrey może wyleczyć uszkodzony słuch tak samo szybko jak złamane kości._  
  
Ron pomógł Hermionie wstać na nogi. Miał brwi uniesione w niepokoju. Skinęła lekko głową jakby mówiąc, że nic jej nie jest. Harry również podniósł się ostrożnie. Gdy Ron wskazał na północ, przytaknął. Ze zdeterminowaną miną, Weasley ruszył szybko w kierunku nieznanego. Dźwięk wciąż trwał. Nie był już tak ciągły, ale jego głośność się utrzymywała na tym samym poziomie. Słyszeli również inne dźwięki. Zamek się budził.  
  
Harry przyśpieszył kroku wiedząc, że musi dotrzeć na miejsce zanim pojawią się nauczyciele i zagrodzą mu drogę. W głębi jego umysłu, wzburzony głosik syczał: „ _Snape, Severus Snape_ ”. Zmusił się do zachowania spokoju i logicznego myślenia. Zmierzali gdzieś na północ i tak wysoko jak mogli. Źródło dźwięku było wysoko nad resztą zamku i nogi Harry’ego bolały od wspinaczki po schodach. Hermiona machnęła do nich ręką, sygnalizując bezgłośnie: „Północna wieża”. To był prawidłowy wniosek. Nic nie było tak wysoko i tak oddalone na północ. Teraz znając swój cel biegli szybciej, ścigając się na wąskich, zakręconych schodach.  
  
U podstaw srebrzystej drabiny prowadzącej do klasy wróżbiarstwa leżały błyszczące, ostre kawałki kryształowych kul.  
  
— Co się tutaj stało? — zapytał ochryple Ron.  
  
— Kto tam? — zabrzmiał w odpowiedzi ostry głos Snape. Jego twarz pojawiła się w otworze sufitu. Wyraźnie był niezadowolony ich widokiem tutaj.   
  
— Idiotyczne dzieci. — warknął. — Wynoście się stąd w tej chwili!  
  
W tle usłyszeli szlochającą Trelawney.   
  
— Och, Severusie. — wykrztusiła i głowa mistrza eliksirów obróciła się w jej stronę.  
  
— Nie podchodź tutaj, Sybillo. Wszędzie jest szkło — ostrzegł ją. Spojrzał na nich ponownie i wykonał wyganiający ich gest.  
  
Zaczęli się wycofywać, wciąż słysząc jęki i drżący głos nauczycielki wróżbiarstwa.   
  
— Moje kryształowe kule! Każda, co do jednej! Och, och, och! — Ponownie jej głos został zniekształcony w szloch.   
  
Hermiona chwyciła ich gwałtownie za ramiona i pogoniła sprintem po schodach, unikając dociekliwych głosów Dumbledore’a i McGonagall, chroniąc się w wieży Gryffindora.   
  
Będąc w wieży, wśród świeżo obudzonych kolegów, spojrzeli na siebie z powagą.   
  
— Zostały rozbite. — skomentował miękkim głosem Harry. — Każda z nich. Czy wiecie jak z grubego szkła są zrobione i jak ciężkie? To jak rozbicie cegły!   
  
Źrenice Hermiony rozszerzyły się, a ona przytaknęła z powagą.  
  
Ron podszedł do niej i objął, opierając brodę na jej głowie. Uśmiechnął się lekko do Harry’ego i wyszeptał:  
  
— Założę się, że Trelawney tego _nie przewidziała_.


	13. Pocałunek to tylko pocałunek, a reprymenda to całkowicie coś innego

Hermiona złapała Harry’ego, by pogadać z nim na samotności następnego dnia rano. Był zainteresowany, co powie, bo był przekonany, że ma nowe pomysły dotyczące wydarzeń wczorajszego wieczora. Był zaskoczony, gdy natychmiast zaczęła go ganić za jego zachowanie w stosunku do Snape’a.

— Szczerze, Harry, jeśli dalej będziesz się tak zachowywać, to Ron zrozumie, że jesteś zainteresowany profesorem Snape’em. Jeśli on odkryje to, to każdy zacznie to widzieć. Nie możesz _rzucać się_ na człowieka w ten sposób! To było naprawdę zawstydzające. Masz pojęcie jak źle to wyglądało, gdy tak na nim leżałeś? Przestań robić z siebie idiotę z jego powodu!

Harry zarumienił się intensywnie, kuląc się w fotelu w obronnym geście.

— Doskonale wiesz, że i tak wyszedłbym na durnia. Przynajmniej w ten sposób mogę powiedzieć, że zrobiłem to z jakiegoś powodu. I co ty właściwie wiesz? Nigdy nie miałaś problemów, z tym żeby Ron się tobą zainteresował. Snape przynajmniej zwrócił na mnie uwagę. I mam na myśli, że naprawdę mnie dostrzegł ostatniej nocy.

Hermiona przyłożyła dłoń do oczu, wyglądając na załamaną.

— Harry, proszę. Po prostu bądź sobą. Przystopuj z tym trochę. Przestań o tym tak dużo myśleć. Coś dziwnego się tutaj dzieje i musisz mieć jasny umysł. To, co się stało ostatniej nocy jest znaczące w pewien sposób. Kryształowe kule nie rozbiły się same. Musimy się dowiedzieć, co się dzieje.

Harry był zdecydowany wycisnąć z mistrza eliksirów każdy szczegół dotyczący wydarzeń z poprzedniej nocy. Zaciskał zęby przez całe swoje zajęcia, chcąc żeby zegar wreszcie się nad nim zlitował i ogłosił koniec lekcji. Wydawało się, że Ron i Hermiona czuli się podobnie. Stukali palcami o blaty biurek, spoglądali na siebie z identycznymi oznakami zniecierpliwienia, nie mogąc skupić się na słowach profesorów. Do publicznej wiadomości nie podano żadnych wyjaśnień dotyczących ostatniej nocy, ogłoszono tylko, że zajęcia z wróżbiarstwa są odwołane.

Lavender wyglądała tak jakby miała się rozpłakać na tę wieść, ale większość Gryfonów była bardzo zadowolona. Najpierw nie musieli chodzić na eliksiry przez dwa miesiące, a teraz nie muszą stawić czoła Trelawney przez nieokreślony czas. Atmosfera w pokoju wspólnym była wesoła, tak jakby ktoś ogłosił dodatkowe wakacje. Harry chciał być tak szczęśliwy z tego powodu jak inni, ale naprawdę pragnął iść do Północnej Wieży i dowiedzieć się, co się stało. Cokolwiek to było, był prawie pewien, że nie stanowiło to powodu do świętowania.

Kiedy wreszcie skierowali się do sali Transmutacji, chętni do wybadania wszystkich szczegółów ze swojego profesora eliksirów zostali przywitani na samym progu:

— Marnotrawni synowie powrócili. — Snape skonfrontował ich chłodno. — Oczekujecie, że będę z was zadowolony? Hmm?

Nagle pojawił się przed nimi, górując nad Gryfonami z oczami płonącymi z furią. Całe jego ciało emanowało stłumioną magiczną energią.

Nagle Harry miał problemy z oddychaniem.

— Prze... Przepraszamy, że pana nie posłuchaliśmy, proszę pana. — Udało mu się powiedzieć dyszącym głosem, z szeroko otwartymi oczami ukrytymi za nowymi okularami. Uniósł rękę, chwytając kołnierz, starając się go dyskretnie rozluźnić.

Wytrącony z równowagi Snape wpatrywał się w niego.

— Tak, cóż, bądź co bądź — kontynuował speszony. — Nie tylko całkowicie zignorowaliście moje rozkazy, ale także poszliście sobie i zostawiliście mnie z całym tym bałaganem. — Znowu zaczynał się nakręcać. Ron wraz z Hermioną, wyczuwając, że Harry może być jedyną opcją powstrzymania gniewu mężczyzny, szybko stanęli za swoim przyjacielem. Snape zaczął krzyczeć, gestykulując dziko, rozrzucając szeroko ramiona w rozdrażnieniu. — Wróciłem tutaj, tylko po to, by się dowiedzieć, że wasza cholerna trójka nawet _nie starała się_ naprawić powstałych w tym pokoju zniszczeń. Kilka z tych krzeseł nie mogło zostać naprawionych nawet za pomocą magii, Potter. Nowe zostały zakupione za moje wynagrodzenie, które, zapewniam cię, jest już wystarczająco _żałosne_ bez jakikolwiek dodatkowych wydatków! Czy masz _pojęcie_ , jak ciężko było to wytłumaczyć McGonagall! Nie mogę wymyślić _żadnego dobrego powodu_ do kontynuowania uczenia was, biorąc pod uwagę _godne pożałowania_ , okropne, niezwykle barbarzyńskie, całkowicie niewybaczalne zachowanie waszej nikczemnej trójki!

— Naprawimy to dla ciebie! — pisnął rozpaczliwie Harry. Chwycił ramię mężczyzny, chcąc zatrzymać jego gestykulację i uspokoić go. — Zapłacę za to z własnej kieszeni! Zwrócę ci pieniądze! Obiecuję! Proszę, ucz nas dalej! To wszystko moja wina! Wezmę za to odpowiedzialność! Ukarz mnie jak tylko chcesz, tylko proszę powiedz, że dalej będziesz naszym prywatnym nauczycielem! Możesz kazać mi wyczyścić toalety! Rozkazać, żebym pomógł ci przy swoich eliksirach! Możesz uczynić mnie swoim osobistym skrzatem domowym i zmusić mnie do wyczyszczenia swoich pokoi! Możesz mnie upokorzyć oraz poniżać w każdy sposób przed Malfoyem, a ja nie będę protestować! Możesz...

Snape wyszarpał swoje ramię z jego uścisku. Spojrzał na nastolatków ponownie, wtrącony z t równowagi. Jego zwykle ziemista twarz wydawała się zaróżowiona z powodu gorącego rumieńca.

— Przestań, Potter — syknął, krzyżując ramiona w obronnym geście. — Bełkoczesz niczym pijana małpa.

Ron i Hermiona obserwowali to wszystko z otwartymi ustami. Ron potrząsnął głową w zamroczeniu.

— Harry — wyszeptał ochryple. — _Co się z tobą dzieje?_ Merlinie! Przestań się tak poniżać i to dla Snape’a! Nie potrzebujemy go tak bardzo! Postaraj się mieć trochę godności, dobrze?

— Zamknij się, Weasley — odparł zjadliwie Snape. — Przestańcie tak bezczynnie stać. Do tablicy robić swoją cholerną karę. Jesteś najbardziej odrażającą kreaturą jaką widziałem i moja cierpliwość jest na granicy wykończenia. Wątpię, żebym się powstrzymał przed rozszarpaniem cię na kawałki, kiedy następnym razem otworzysz usta. Nie będzie dzisiaj żadnego ćwiczenia oklumenci i lekcji. Będziecie przepisywać swoje zdania, aż do samego końca. W pełni na to zasługujecie. I tak jestem zbyt zdenerwowany, by zajmować się dzisiaj waszą głupotą.

Mężczyzna był tak wściekły, że Ron nie sprawdzał, czy spełni swoją obietnicę. Wszyscy pognali na swoje miejsca przy tablicach, gdy im je wskazał.

Harry pośpiesznie przepisywał: „PROFESOR SNAPE NIE JEST SKARBONKĄ BEZ DNA”, zbyt bojąc się, aby obrócić się i sprawdzić na jakim etapie jest Hermiona, której linijka brzmiała: „PROFESOR SNAPE NIE JEST MOJĄ GOSPOSIĄ” (które częściowo było jej własną decyzją, bo odmówiła uznania słowa „skrzat), czy Rona, któremu mściwie przyznano: „NIE JESTEM WŁAŚCICIELEM TEGO MIEJSCA”. Harry był na kłębkiem nerwów, słuchając jak Snape chodzi po jednej stronie pokoju, warcząc o: „nie do zniesienia, niewdzięcznych, bezczelnych, zarozumiałych, małych dzikusach”, gdy po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia Ron mruczał pod nosem: „nieprzyjemny, apodyktyczny, obłudny, wrzeszczący, bezwzględny drań”. Nie sądził, że może wytrzymać jeszcze więcej. Harry był pewien, że lada chwila Ron przekroczy granicę, a Snape mu tego nie przepuści i dojdzie do rozlewu krwi, chaosu i ewentualnie całkowitego zniszczenia klasy McGonagall.

Za każdym razem, gdy Ron zagalopowywał się lub podnosił głos, to Hermiona syczała na niego, by się uspokoił. Harry był jej za to niezmiernie wdzięczny, a ze swojej strony starał się jak najlepiej przekazać tylko za pomocą ruchu warg: „Przepraszam” i „Proszę nas nie zabijać”, gdy tylko dostrzegał, że Snape na niego patrzy. Sądząc po pogłębiającym się grymasie na twarzy mężczyzny, nie było to zbyt pomocne.

Kiedy skończył się ich szlaban, Hermiona wyciągnęła pośpiesznie Rona z pokoju, gdy w tym czasie Harry niepewnie zbliżył się do profesora.

— Um. Chciałem tylko jeszcze raz szczerze przeprosić za zrobienie całego tego bałaganu, yy. Czy jest coś, w czym mógłbym pomóc? I chodzi mi o sprawdzenie prac domowych pierwszoroczniaków lub coś podobnego. Musi coś być. Co chcesz żebym zrobił?

— Chcę żebyś _wyszedł_ , Potter. Chcę żebyś się zamknął, przestał się przede mną płaszczyć i na litość Merlina, _zostaw mnie w spokoju_. Nie mogę zrozumieć, dlaczego myślisz, że pragnę twojej obecności i słuchania bzdur wychodzących z twoich ust. Jedyną bezcenną rzeczą, jaką mógłbyś mi dać, jest zniknięcie mi z oczu — fuknął Snape.

Harry zachwiał się. Otworzył i zamknął parokrotnie usta, ale nic z nich nie wyszło. Czuł się jakby jego żołądek zmienił się w ciężki kamień, który opadł, aż do dna świata. Potknął się kilka kroków do tyłu, tak jakby Snape go uderzył. Możliwie, że wyglądał tak okropnie jak się czuł, bo kiedy Snape na niego spojrzał, otworzył szeroko oczy. Profesor poczerwieniał na twarzy, wyglądając na bardziej wściekłego, niż wcześniej i usiadł na krześle. I to tyle jeśli chodzi o nadzieję. Harry wyszedł, starając się przełknąć gulę w gardle, starając się nie zwracać uwagi, że szczypią go oczy. Musiał być głupcem, sądząc że coś się zmieniło. Snape wciąż bezwarunkowo go nienawidził.

Nie napotkał w drodze powrotnej do wieży Rona czy Hermiony, ale był zbyt zrozpaczony, by się tym przejąć. Gdy znalazł się w swoim pokoju, nogi ugięły się pod nim i rzucił się na łóżko. Boże, to było całkowicie upokarzające.

Następnego dnia, gdy apatycznie bawił się swoim jedzeniem na talerzu, Hermiona przekazała mu złe wieści. Razem z Ronem zostali po szlabanie przyłapani na skradaniu się do Wieży Astronomicznej. Najwyraźniej po ostatnich wydarzeniach Snape dał Filchowi eliksir odpychający oraz miksturę neutralizującą go, by mógł ją stosować każdego dnia na drzwiach Sali. Ale jak stwierdzili Filch i Snape, Hermiona była jedną z niewielu ludzi, którzy mogli pokonać taką barierę i uznano najwyraźniej, że to ona weszła w nocy do środka.

Harry oniemiał.

— Dlaczego mielibyście zrobić tak głupią rzecz? — zażądał, wstrząśnięty.

Nie był pewien, która część z tej historii była bardziej szalona: to, że złamała zasady, to jak była skruszona, czy fakt, iż była w Wieży Astronomicznej.

— Musiałam to zrobić, Harry — powiedziała, tak jakby to było oczywistą rzeczą. — Ron był gotów wybuchnąć, a Snape byłby szczęśliwy mogąc dolać oliwy do ognia. Jeśli nie wyciągnęłabym go stamtąd i sprawiła, żeby stał się rozproszony, to musielibyśmy zeskrobywać części ciał ze ścian. — Wzruszyła ramionami, wybierając truskawkę z talerza Harry’ego i wkładając ją do ust. — W każdym razie, jak ci poszło po tym jak wyszliśmy?

Harry skrzywił się.

— Taa. Możesz się domyślić. Podatny na katastrofy Potter znów to zrobił. — Uśmiechnął się ironicznie. — Przynajmniej ostatecznie wiem, jakie uczucia żywi wobec mnie Snape. — Gwałtownie dźgnął gofr widelcem.

— Och, Harry. — Hermiona objęła go. — Co zrobiłeś?

Skulił się lekko.

— Nic. Po prostu zaproponowałem, że coś dla niego zrobię, a on stwierdził, że jestem dla niego wyjątkowo odrażający i w rzeczywistości wolałby zostać pokryty krwią i wrzucony do kadzi rozwścieczonych rekinów, niż spędzić ze mną kolejne dziesięć minut. Wiesz, to co zwykle.

— Och, Harry — powtórzyła smutno. — Przykro mi. Zdajesz sobie jednak sprawę, że wasz związek był mało prawdopodobny. Mam na myśli, że _nikt_ nie mógłby być ze Snape’em. Jedynym powodem, dla którego nie zdobyłeś jego serca jest to, że on go _nie posiada_. Posłuchaj, będzie lepiej. Obiecuję.

Uśmiechnął się do niej gorzko i wrócił do bawienia się swoim jedzeniem.

— Masz coś przeciwko, żebym dzisiaj dołączył do waszego szlabanu z Filchem? Tak jak zawsze, to moja wina, że jesteście w tarapatach i wątpię, że Snape poczuje coś innego niż ulgę, gdy nie pokażę się na wieczornych zajęciach.

— Nie ma problemu, Harry. — Nieoczekiwanie zgodziła się. — A tak w ogóle, dobrze mu to zrobi. Jeśli naprawdę chciał tak bardzo uczyć Obrony Przed Czarną Magią, to przynajmniej mógłby zachowywać się w porządku do jedynej osoby, która chciała, żeby ją uczył. Może po tym, gdy nie będzie miał szans, by nauczać tego przedmiotu, zda sobie sprawę co... co za... – szukała odpowiedniego obrażającego słowa — co za kompletnym kretynem był. — Zakryła dłonią usta i zachichotała powodując, że Harry lekko się uśmiechnął i przewrócił oczami.

— Ta, ale nie zakładałbym się o to. Zgaduję, że jedyną rzeczą jaką pomyśli wtedy będzie to, że jest to „długie i dobre uwolnienie się ode mnie”.

Tej nocy, ich trójka czyściła pisuary w łazience chłopców na drugim piętrze (ku wielkiemu strapieniu Hermiony), ale wciąż rozmawiali ze sobą, starając się sprawić, by to zadanie było jak najmniej uciążliwe. Filch obserwował ich, rozkoszując się ich grymasami, gdy cierpieli przez swoją okropną karę. Po około godzinie od rozpoczęcia szlabanu, usłyszeli znajomy głos dobiegający z progu.

— Miałem wrażenie, — oziębły ton głosu rozchodził się po pomieszczeniu — że pan Potter wciąż miał spędzać _swój_ szlaban _ze mną_.

Harry spojrzał w górę i zobaczył Snape’a ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami i zaciśniętymi ustami. Uznał, że jest zbyt nieszczęśliwy, by się go bać. Nie mógł czuć żadnych innych emocji. Wzruszył obojętnie ramionami.

— Szczerze mówiąc, wolę Fitcha i jego toalety — odpowiedział chłodno.

Snape zamrugał.

— Jednak jest to twoja kara i nie masz wyboru, co do niej. Idziesz ze mną, Potter. — Zrobił to, co Harry zawsze uważał za imponujące, czyli załopotał szatą, wychodząc.

— Cześć — powiedział ponuro do przyjaciół, idąc za mistrzem eliksirów.

Żaden z nich nie odezwał się ani słowem, gdy wyszli z łazienki. Szczerze mówiąc, Harry miał wielką chęć, by nigdy więcej nie powiedzieć niczego do mężczyzny. Snape prowadził go gdzieś indziej, niż pokój McGonagall, ale Harry był zbyt apatyczny, aby się tym zainteresować. Nawet wtedy, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, gdzie zmierzali, jego ciekawość pojawiła się tylko przez chwilę, by ponownie spaść do bezdennej rozpaczy. Co z tego, że Snape chce się zatrzymać w Północnej Wieży? To była jego sprawa i Harry nic nie powie na ten temat. Cholernie dobrze wiedział, że Snape i tak nie zamierzał odpowiedzieć na żadne z pytań.

— Po drabinie. — rozkazał Snape i Harry biernie wszedł po niej. Kiedy dotarli do pokoju, który był pozbawiony kryształowych kul i ich odłamków, Snake spojrzał na niego surowo. — Założę się, że zastanawiasz się, co tutaj robimy.

Zniechęcony Harry wzruszył ramionami i spojrzał na niego martwym wzrokiem.

— Niezbyt. — odpowiedział cicho.

Wszedł głębiej do pokoju i usiadł w jednym z krzeseł Tralawney. Wyglądał przez okno, starając się zignorować mężczyznę.

Snape był zamrożony w miejscu przez kilka chwil, zanim odzyskał głos.

— Przestań, Potter. Zdajesz sobie sprawę, jak niedojrzałe jest siedzenie i dąsanie się w ten sposób?

Harry poczuł początkową irytację.

— Nie dąsam się. — odpowiedział spokojnie. — Staram się tylko zejść ci z drogi i nie kłopotać cię pytaniami, na które nie chcesz odpowiedzieć.

— Dobrze. W takim razie. — Wydawało się, że Snape nie wie, jak poradzić sobie z tą sytuacją. Był bardziej zaznajomiony z zaciekle głupim Potterem. Przyciszony, ostrożny chłopiec dla niego całkowicie obcy. — Nie wiem, dlaczego kłopoczę się próbą przekazania ci wiedzy, gdy bezmyślnie wpatrujesz się w okno. — powiedział w końcu.

— W porządku. — odpowiedział Harry, tak jakby to kończyło sprawę.

— Co masz na myśli mówiąc: „w porządku”, ty irytujący gówniarzu? Wciąż gapisz się w okno.

Harry westchnął i odwrócił się do niego.

— W porządku, nie musisz nas więcej uczyć. Dobrze? Masz. Wszystko jest uregulowane. — Odwrócił się z powrotem do okna, będąc w jakiś sposób nierzeczywisty w świetle księżyca. — Wiem, że sprawiamy ci wiele problemów i nie cieszysz się tym. — zamilkł, ale gdy profesor nie odezwał się ani słowem, kontynuował. — My również nie odczuwamy z tego przyjemności. Nie jesteś zbyt dobrym nauczycielem. — Sądził, że Snape wydał z siebie przeczący dźwięk, ale nie był tego pewien. — I nie jesteśmy również zbyt dobrymi uczniami. Istnieje wielka przepaść między tobą, a resztą nas, która nie może przestać istnieć. Jest kompletny brak zrozumienia po obu stronach i to jest śmieszne. Zbyt wiele rzeczy dzieje się w moim życiu i ten rodzaj wysiłku... Czujemy się tak, jakbyśmy bili głową w ceglany mur. Nic dobrego z tego nie wynika. Rozsądną tutaj rzeczą do zrobienia jest świadomość, kiedy zrezygnować. To miałem na myśli mówiąc „w porządku”. Wrócimy do przepisywania, co noc, zdań i nie będziesz musiał się z nami męczyć. Albo możemy iść na szlaban do Filcha i nie będziesz musiał nawet na nas patrzeć, jeśli tego nie chcesz. W porządku? Jesteś zadowolony? Nie sądzisz, że jest to dobre rozwiązanie? — Snape w dalszym ciągu nic nie mówił. Harry oparł policzek na ramieniu, czując spływające łzy.

— Jesteś tak... tak... przewrażliwiony, Potter. — wyjąkał wreszcie profesor. — Wysadzasz moją klasę, niszczysz klasę McGonagall, wpędzasz mnie we wszelkiego rodzaju kłopoty, a później oczekujesz, że będę zachwycony i pochlebiał ci? Nigdy nie będę zachwycony i pochlebiający dla nikogo. Tak już jest. Tak samo w twoim przypadku, jeśli mogę powiedzieć. Jesteś okropnie ckliwy i delikatny. I ten twój upór Gryffindoru ujawnia się na każdym kroku. A może nie chcesz się wysilać?

— Tak, to musi być to. — prychnął lekko Harry. — Cokolwiek powiesz.

Jeśli Snape próbował go sprowokować do kłótni, to mu się nie udało. Nie miał dzisiaj w sobie ani krzty waleczności.

Mistrz eliksirów wydał z siebie głośne, podrażnione westchnienie.

— Powiedziałeś mi, że nie chcesz być przez nikogo traktowany jak dziecko. Czy wciąż jest to prawdziwe? — Harry odmówił odpowiedzi na to. — Na litość boską, możesz przestać? Przestań. — powtórzył, gdy Harry otarł łzy ręką. — Absolutnie nie możesz... Masz, weź moją chusteczkę. — Złapał Harry’ego za brodę i z grubsza otarł jego łzy. Gdzieś po drodze, ten dotyk przekształcił się w pieszczotę. Gryfon spojrzał na niego szeroko otwartymi, wypełnionymi bólem oczami. — Cholera, Potter, ze wszystkich ludzi, powinieneś wiedzieć, jak trudny mam charakter.... Nie możesz oczekiwać, że pozbędę się mego złego nastroju. Jeśli masz zamiar robić głupie rzeczy, jak wchodzenie ze mną w niebezpieczne sytuacje, kiedy ci wyraźnie tego zabroniłem tego, to nie możesz się spodziewać, że będę dla ciebie łagodny. Nie miałem na myśli tego, co ci wcześniej powiedziałem. Ty głupi chłopcze. Martwiłem się o ciebie. — przyznał w końcu, brzmiąc nieco gorzko.

Harry był tak zaskoczony, że odsunął się gwałtownie od Snape’a. Patrzyli na siebie przez kilka minut. Mistrz eliksirów mruknął coś, odwracając się.

— Co? — wyszeptał Harry.

— Powiedziałem: przepraszam! — wyrzucił z siebie Snape, wpychając chusteczkę z powrotem do kieszeni. — Idiota. Nie spodziewaj się, że kiedykolwiek usłyszysz to jeszcze raz!

Harry ukrył ręką swój uśmiech. Może nie było to dokładnie róże i poezja, ale w jego umyśle, żadne słodsze słowa nie mogłyby zostać powiedziane. Severus martwił się o niego. Dlatego był później rozdrażniony. Nie miał na myśli tego, co powiedział. Jednak Harry wciąż czuł, że musiał się dowiedzieć jeszcze jednej rzeczy.

— Czy mnie nienawidzisz? — spytał cicho, lecz poważnie. — To znaczy wciąż? Tak jak na pierwszym roku? Tak jak nienawidziłeś mojego ojca?

Severus przewrócił oczami, zirytowany, że został wciągnięty w sentymentalne potrzeby Harry’ego

— Przestań być taki głupi, Potter. Nie nienawidzę cię... I nie... nie, nie lubię cię. Również nigdy cię nienawidziłem. Musiałem jednak tak się zachowywać. Udawać. Można pomyśleć, że twój mózg mógłby teraz znaleźć powód mojego zachowania. Czy nie powiedziałem ci, że Czarny Pan ma znaczne umiejętności w Legilimencji? Nie mogłem pozwolić sobie na czułe myśli o tobie. Nie mogłem mieć żadnego wspomnienia, gdzie byłem dla ciebie miły i czułem się zadowolony. I na pewno musiałem się upewnić, że Malfoy junior nie pobiegnie do domu do swojego tatusia śmierciożecy, że jestem sympatyczny lub czuję sympatię do Harry’ego Pottera. Czy wystarczy już tego dzielenia na tę noc? Zatrzymasz swoje pochlipywanie i może będziemy kontynuować?

Harry przytaknął nieśmiało i otworzył usta, by zapytać, dlaczego przyszli do Północnej Wieży, kiedy mu przerwano.

— Nie, Minerwo! Mówię ci, słyszałam głosy! Śmierciożercy! Uszkodzili moje kule i wrócili po więcej!

Skrzekliwy głos Trelawney był coraz bliżej i Harry spojrzał zaniepokojony na Severusa. Gdzie się ukryją?

Snape wskazał na małe drzwi znajdujące się w pobliżu. Harry pośpiesznie ruszył za nim do środka. Znalazł się w nos w nos z mistrzem eliksirów w tym, co wyglądało na małą szafą. Aktualnie zaplątał się w futro, które tam wisiało. Odsunął je, stękając trochę. Dłoń Severusa wylądowała na jego ustach. Zamarł wstrząśnięty. Było zbyt ciemno, by coś zobaczyć w środku, ale był pewien, że mężczyzna może poczuć rosnące ciepło na jego twarzy. Severus szybko zabrał dłoń i Harry nie był pewien, czy czuje ulgę czy może rozczarowanie.

— Widzisz, Sybillo? Nikogo tutaj nie ma. Przyśniło ci się... lub ujrzałaś przyszłość. — powiedziało pojednawczo profesor McGonagall. — Spójrz, nie ma tutaj nawet myszy. Wrócisz do łóżka?

— Mówię ci, że kogoś słyszałam! Może są w szafie!

— Tak. — powiedziała zjadliwie McGonagall. — Voldemort i jego śmierciożercy zniszczyli twoje kryształowe kule, schowali się w tym pokoju i są tutaj, by przejąć zamek. Nie powinnam wątpić, że usłyszeli nas i postanowili się ukryć w szafie. Przecież to jest całkowicie uzasadnione.

— Nie rozumiem, dlaczego nikt mi nie wierzy. — Usłyszeli jak Trelawney się skarży, ale jej głos rozbrzmiewał coraz dalej.

— ... powinnaś się przespać. — odpowiedziała McGonagall. Była teraz już ledwo słyszalna.

Harry przesunął się trochę, ale Snape zatrzymał go krótkim dotykiem. Nie ruszali się, dopóki nie byli pewni, że są sami. W czasie czekania, Harry znowu zaczął fantazjować. Nigdy przez tak długo nie był tak blisko mężczyzny. Zapach mistrza eliksirów był miły, świeży, z lekką nutą piżma. Harry podniósł lekko głowę wdychając jego zapach. Zastanawiał się, czy tak właśnie by było, gdyby go objął. Dotknął. Lekki, diabelski głosik intonował w jego głowie: „Dotknij go, dotknij go. Dalej, dotknij go”. Kiedy poczuł, że Snape przesunął się trochę, szykując się do powiedzenia, że mogą już wyjść, podniósł rękę, aż odnalazł twarz profesora. Czuł, że Snape zamarł, ale nie wyrywał się, więc Harry powoli przeniósł dłoń, gładząc policzek mężczyzny.

— Myślisz, że co robisz, Potter? — zapytał wreszcie Snape.

— Ja. Um. Ty... miałeś coś na twarzy — powiedział Harry, przygryzając wargę. Miał nadzieję, że mężczyzna uwierzy w to.

— Potter, jak do cholery, mógłbyś stwierdzić, że mam coś na twarzy? — powiedział mężczyzna z rosnącą irytacją. — Panują tutaj egipskie ciemności.

Nieśmiało Harry wzruszył ramionami.

— Och, dobrze. – westchnął. — Przynajmniej sprawiłem, że mnie dostrzegłeś.

— Po raz kolejny, jak do cholery miałbym to zrobić? Jeśli musisz to odnieś się do mojego komentarza na temat egipskich ciemności. — Nie brzmiał na zdenerwowanego, jedynie zwykle na podrażnionego, czyli jak zawsze.

Harry uśmiechnął się lekko. Musiał to zrobić. Pragnienie zrobienia czegoś osiągnęło przytłaczające proporcje. Czuł się tak jakby był na fali. Zanim stracił odwagę (a musiałby ją mieć na początku, ale był Gryfonem i był gotowy na wyzwanie), chwycił jedną ręką ramię mężczyzny, a drugą chwycił mocno jego podbródek, odwracając twarz Severusa w swoją stronę. Mistrz eliksirów był dość wysoki, więc Harry musiał stanąć na palcach, gdy zmusił profesora do pochylenia się i przycisnął prędko swoje usta do warg Snape’a.

Harry był pewny, że to co się dzieje, doprowadzi do kolejnej fali wrzasków: „Co do licha robisz, Potter?”, „Co do cholery jest z tobą nie tak?”, „Odsuń się!”, „Minus sześć tysięcy punktów dla Gryffindoru za seksualną napaść na profesora”. Ale ku jego zaskoczeniu mężczyzna nawet się nie odsunął. Przez długi, pełen niepokoju moment, gdzie miał wrażenie, że balansował na skraju przepaści, czekając na jedno niewielkie szturchnięcie, by spaść i nigdy już nie powstać, żaden z nich się nie ruszał. A potem, ku swojemu zdziwieniu, Harry poczuł delikatne ciśnienie na swoich własnych wargach. Mógł być to słaby, pełen czystości pocałunek, ale Severus Snape go odwzajemniał. Ciemność wokół nich rozbrzmiała muzyką, cichą symfonią iskierek. To było o wiele więcej, niż Harry się spodziewał. Objął ramionami szyję mistrza eliksirów. Jego nogi były słabe i wisiał na mężczyźnie, całując go. Severus nie zwrócił uścisku, ale Harry miał wrażenie, że czuł palce mistrza eliksirów przesuwające się lekko, niczym muśnięcie wiatru, po jego włosach.

Zanim Harry zdążył się przyzwyczaić do pocałunku (tak jakby mógł się kiedykolwiek do tego przyzwyczaić!), usłyszeli inny hałas dochodzący z pokoju. Głośne uderzenie, a potem krzyk McGonagall. Severus położył dłonie na jego ramionach i stanowczo odepchnął, przerywając pocałunek. Harry chciał jęczeć z powodu utraty kontaktu, ale wiedział, że nie mógł, dlatego tylko ujawnił swoje niezadowolenie przez miękkie, niesłyszalne westchnienie. Cholerna McGonagall! Gdyby zmarniał i umarł dzisiejszego wieczora, to byłaby to całkowicie wina okropnego wyczucia czasu profesora transmutacji.

Słyszeli, jak przeszukuje pomieszczenie, badając je dokładnie teraz, kiedy Trelawney nie wisiała jej na ramieniu. Nigdy nie zbliżyła się do szafy. Wreszcie wydawała się zadowolona. Usłyszeli, jak schodzi po drabinie narzekając, że kobieta w wieku Sybilli nie powinna zachowywać się tak, jakby posiadała domek na drzewie.

Kiedy już naprawdę odeszła, Snape wziął głęboki wdech i otworzył szafę ze skrzypnięciem.

— To, co się stało, Potter, jest zaliczane do kategorii: „Nigdy, ale to nigdy o tym nie mówimy, a jeśli o tym wspomnisz to utnę ci język i zmuszę cię do połknięcia go. Dzięki temu będziesz pierwszym człowiekiem, który pozna smak własnego żołądka”. Zrozumiano?

— Fuj! — krzyknął Harry, krzywiąc się. — Boże, Severusie, to było bardzo graficzne. Obrzydliwe!

Snape wyszedł z szafy, a za nim nieszczęśliwy Harry, przeklinając pod nosem wszystkich profesorów transmutacji.

 

 


	14. Poświata, którą powoduje pocałunek, wąż, imię... parę moich ulubionych rzeczy

Snape ignorował Harry’ego, przeszukując rzeczy Trelawney niczym wytrawny włamywacz. Harry stał za nim, niezbyt interesując się poszukiwaniami. Miał w sobie zbyt dużo adrenaliny grążącej gwałtownie po jego ciele, powodując u niego zawroty głowy, pragnienie większej stymulacji i oszołomienie. Z roztargnieniem przesunął dłońmi po jednej z tali kart tarota, klnąc w głowie niczym szewc. „Nienawidzę Minerwy McGonagall. Nienawidzę profesorów transmutacji i wróżbiarstwa. Nienawidzę stukniętych, starych kobiet, które wtrącają się do spraw innych. Starych drzwi szafy, które zacinają się, kiedy nie trzeba. Nienawidzę. Nienawidzę. Wieży Eiffela, bo jest francuska. I ogólnodostępnych sypialni i łazienek. I.... I komarów. I kałamarzy, które przeciekają, aż na górze wokół wieczka nie powstanie zaschnięty kołnierz, a wtedy nie można ich otworzyć, chyba że podważysz mocno zakrętkę, która odleci gwałtownie w bok, przez co masz atrament na sobie, wypracowaniu i twoich...”  
  
— Potter. — Snape przerwał jego wewnętrzną tyradę. — Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko byciu dla odmiany _użytecznym_ , to chcę żebyś sprawdził, co się znajduje pod tą szafką.  
  
Harry wybałuszył na niego oczy.  
  
— Dlaczego?  
  
— Nie. Zadawaj. Mi. Pytań. Po prostu zrób to!  
  
Harry zniżył się na podłogę, opierając się na rękach i kolanach, spoglądając w ciemność znajdującą się pod meblem.  
  
— Nic nie widzę — narzekał.  
  
— Wtedy użyj różdżki, by sobie poświecić, ty niezdyscyplinowany głupku!  
  
— Lumos! — burknął Harry i wsunął głowę pod szafkę.   
  
Światło niezbyt pomogło. Wydawało się, że jedynie zmieniło ciemność w szarości i cienie. Umieścił różdżkę przed sobą, ale to jedynie sprawiło, że światło go oślepiło i ciężko było mu dostrzec cokolwiek.  
  
— Widzisz coś? — zapytał Snape.  
  
— Nie — burknął Harry. — Ale mogłoby pomóc, gdybyś mi powiedział, czego mam szukać.   
  
Wydawało się, że głęboko pod szafką znajduje się mysia dziura i Harry zastanawiał się mgliście, czy coś mogło do niej wtoczyć. Może gdyby było wystarczająco małe.  
  
— Nie wiem, czego szukamy — odpowiedział cierpko profesor. — Być może połączenia.  
  
— Połączenia? — Umysł Harry’ego wywołał obraz wtyczek i kontaktów. Zastanawiał się, czy pan Weasley miał coś z tym wspólnego.   
  
— Widzisz coś czy nie, Potter? — Uciął temat. Harry słyszał, jak głośno westchnął. — Jeśli nic nie widzisz, to powinieneś... wyczołgać się stamtąd i _rozejrzeć się_.  
  
Harry ledwo go słyszał i zastanawiał się, czemu Seversu brzmiał na tak... nadmiernie pobudzonego. Było w tym coś jeszcze... gdyby tylko mógł się skoncentrować....  
  
— Nic nie wiedzę — odparł stłumionym głosem, próbując się wsunąć jak najbardziej pod szafkę. Kto się spodziewał, że będzie pod nią tyle miejsca? — Ale sądzę, że coś usłyszałem — dodał.  
  
— Co? Co masz na myśli mówiąc, że coś słyszysz? — Mężczyzna skupił się natychmiast. Zszedł na podłogę tuż obok Harry’ego. — Niczego nie słyszę. Jak to brzmi?  
  
Harry, z przekrzywioną na bok głową, starał się skoncentrować. Snape patrzył na niego uważnie.  
  
— To brzmi jak... cichutki głosik — wyszeptał, próbując znaleźć sposób, by opisać ten dźwięk.  
  
— Co to za bzdety z cichym głosikiem? Sugerujesz krasnale? Słuchasz własnego sumienia? Co? O czym do licha mówisz?  
  
— Shhh! — Uciszył go Harry. — Staram się coś usłyszeć!  
  
— Co to mówi? — wycedził Snape.  
  
Wzrok Harry’ego był nieostry, gdy starał się wyjaśnić...  
  
— Coś o myszach... głodny... zmartwiony... zostaw mnie samego... co to za światło... daleka od światła... głodny... gdzie są myszy....  
  
Nagle Snape chwycił Harry’ego za kostki i wyciągnął go spod szafki, powodując że nastolatek krzyknął zaskoczony. Po tym, mężczyzna zajął szybko miejsce Harry’ego, grzebiąc pod kredensem. Harry usłyszał jak wymamrotał:  
  
— Accio wąż. — Snape wydał z siebie przyciszony okrzyk tryumfu. Wydostał się spod szafki, trzymając w jednej ręce małego zielonego węża ogrodowego. — Wiedziałem! Wiedziałem, że coś tam jest. Mam cię, mały gnojku! — Potrząsnął wężem. Niecne spojrzenie zwycięstwa widniało na jego twarzy.  
  
— Przestań! — Zatrzymał go Harry, chwytając mężczyznę za ramię. — Straszysz go! Nic nie zrobił... Prawda? — dodał, myśląc o Nagini. Voldemort może kontrolować tego węża? Ale to było takie biedne maleństwo, które było przerażone. Delikatnie wziął węża od swojego profesora. — Pozwól mi.  
  
Snape przewrócił oczami, ale powstrzymał się od komentowania nadmiernej wrażliwości Harry’ego w kierunku gada.  
  
— Gdybyś mógł powiedzieć, co on mówi i przetłumaczyć moje słowa, to może chciałbym przydzielić kilka drobnych punktów...  
  
— Jest strasznie zdenerwowany... — odpowiedział Harry, ale zamilkł pod wpływem ciężkiego spojrzenia mężczyzny. Starał się cicho uspokoić obawy węża, informując go, że nie zostanie skrzywdzony, ale byliby mu wdzięczni, gdyby odpowiedział na kilka pytań. Może nawet byliby wstanie znaleźć mu coś do jedzenia. Spojrzał w górę, gdy Severus wydał z siebie zniecierpliwiony dźwięk. — Erm. Sądzę, że jest gotów odpowiedzieć na kilka pytań — powiedział Harry. — Nie wiem jednak, jak bardzo będzie pomocny. Nie jest zbyt mądry i widząc świat ledwie co nad podłogą...  
  
— Będzie dobrze — stwierdził Snape. — Zapytaj go, jak się tu dostał.  
  
Harry syknął to pytanie i kilka innych przed spojrzeniem na Snape'a.  
  
— Powiedział, że on i inni zostali tutaj przyniesieni w koszu przez kobietę z olbrzymimi oczami. Er. Myślę, że chodzi o Trelawney.  
  
— Aha! Nigdy o tym nie wspomniała! Wiedziałem! Wiedziałem o tym! Zabroniono jej praktykować zoomancji! Jak skończył w mysiej dziurze?  
  
Przesłuchanie zajęło dłuższy czas, ponieważ Harry nie potrafił zrozumieć serii zdarzeń z punktu widzenia węża i nie wiedział dokładnie, czego starał się dowiedzieć. Wreszcie przygryzł wargę, przed powiedzeniem:  
  
— Było ciemno, przypuszczam, że noc. Nastąpił wybuch. Wszędzie były... ostre przedmioty i większość innych węży zginęło lub uciekło. On także próbował uciekać, ale stracił orientację. Myśli, że wybrał złą drogę...  
  
— Tak, tak. Kontynuuj swoją wzruszająco opowieść o wężu będącym daleko od swojego domu później. Czy zauważył coś niezwykłego przed eksplozją? Słyszał jakieś głosy? Wszelkie magiczne wibracje?  
  
Snape pochylił się z niecierpliwością. Jego oczy błyszczały i Harry z trudem wrócił do rzeczywistości na tyle długo, by zadać wężowi pytania.  
  
Był zaskoczony odpowiedzią gada. Przekazał ją profesorowi:  
  
— Cóż, jeden z największych węży zaczął się dziwnie zachowywać w tym czasie. On... Uniósł się i ciągle mówił o konieczności znalezienia kogoś. Znaleźć go szybko. Zbliżyć się do niego. I wtedy ruszył do wyjścia, przypuszczam, że do drzwi. Trelawney nadepnęła na niego i potem wszystko eksplodowało.  
  
— Ha! — parsknął Snape, nieprzyzwoicie zadowolony. — Wiedziałem! Wiedziałem, że musieli coś przeoczyć. — Ruszył w kierunku wyjścia. Tłumiona energia widoczna w każdym jego kroku. — Idziemy. Nie mamy całej nocy — rzucił przez ramię do Harry’ego. Nastolatek, dysząc pomimo że nie musiał się zbytnio wysilać, pośpieszył się, by znaleźć się u boku mężczyzny. — Pójdziemy i wyniesiemy twojego nowego przyjaciela na zewnątrz, zanim pójdziemy... zanim... Będę musiał wrócić do moich komnat. Muszę... zwolnić cię wcześniej ze szlabanu, jeśli chcesz. — zasugerował bezceremonialnie.  
  
Harry spojrzał na niego ponuro.  
  
— Nie pozbędziesz się mnie tak łatwo — odpowiedział. — Chcę wiedzieć, co do cholery się tutaj dzieje. Słuchaj — dodał, chwytając rękaw mężczyzny, zmuszając go do zatrzymania się na korytarzu. — W jakiś sposób wiąże się to ze mną. Niemal zawsze tak jest, więc nie mów mi o tym, jak sądzę, że świat kręci się wokół mnie. Nie pytam o wszystko. Ufam, że wiesz ile możesz mi powiedzieć, ale wierzę również w to, że zdajesz sobie sprawę, że nie mogę się bronić, jeśli nie wiem co mi grozi. Muszę wiedzieć wystarczająco wiele, żeby się bronić. Pomóż mi to zrobić. Proszę.  
  
Snape wyglądał na niezdecydowanego. W końcu ustąpił, powiedziawszy:  
  
— Dobrze, Potter. Możemy porozmawiać w moich komnatach.  
  
Harry schował węża pod pachą.  
  
— Prowadź zatem — powiedział.  
  
Mistrz eliksirów wpatrywał się w niego.   
  
— Myślałem, że chcesz zanieść swojego nowego znajomego na zewnątrz... by... mógł... wrócić do swojej małej rodzinki? — zasugerował unosząc brwi.  
  
— Severusie — powiedział ostrzegawczo Harry — istnieją co najmniej pięćdziesiąt dwie odmiany roślin mięsożernych rosnących na zewnątrz szklarni. Każda z nich chętnie zrobiłaby sobie nocną przekąskę z mojego małego węża. Jestem pewien, że możemy znaleźć dla niego lepszy dom. A przynajmniej dać mu miejsce do spania i coś do jedzenia...  
  
Harry przerwał, patrząc z nadzieją na mężczyznę. Jego usta przybrały kształt odwróconej podkówki. Wysunął dolną wargę i zatrzepotał parokrotnie rzęsami, przyjmując najbardziej niewinny, proszący wygląd jaki mógł przybrać. Wiedział, że to było tandetne, ale Severus sprawiał, że się tak czuł. Albo coś blisko tego. Podobnie jak w biało-czarnym filmie, gdzie palono papierosy, przesadnie grano długi, namiętny pocałunek. Gdzie bohaterka potyka się i mdleje w ramionach kochanka.  
  
Snape wyglądał na całkowicie wściekłego, zanim wywarczał:  
  
— Świetnie. Weź ze sobą to zwierzę będące źródłem zarazków. Co mnie to obchodzi? — Ruszył w stronę lochów, wciąż rozdrażniony. — Będzie twoją odpowiedzialnością, Harry. Słyszysz mnie? Jesteś tym, który będzie musiał go karmić, sprzątać po nim i zabierać na spacery. Mam wystarczająco wiele rzeczy do zrobienia bez martwienia się o... tego zimnokrwistego małego potwora.   
  
Harry podążył za nim, uśmiechając się szeroko. Cały wykład byłby bardziej zastraszający, jeśli mężczyzna nie użyłby jego imienia. Pocałunek, imię, mały wąż... może ten ostatni kawałek był trochę dziwny, ale ogólnie rzecz biorąc, Harry nie oddałby tego wieczoru za żadne skarby świata.


	15. Do jaskini lwa lub znalezienie sposobu, aby przytulić się do najbliższej kończyny

Harrry zdołał się powstrzymać przez całą drogę do lochów przed wyrzuceniem z siebie tuzina pytań do Snape’a.   
  
— Co się dzieje? O co w tym wszystkim chodzi? Co wspólnego ma z tym wąż i kryształowe kule Trelawney? Co z nim?  
  
Snape spojrzał krzywo na Harry'ego, zanim wlał sobie do kieliszka czegoś z kryształowej karafki i zajęciem miejsca w fotelu. Wyglądał na zmęczonego.  
  
— Miała zamiar zająć się Ophiomancją — stwierdził. — Wiedziałem o tym. Albus starał się temu zaprzeczyć, ale wiedziałem swoje. To musiało mieć związek.  
  
— _Jaki związek?_ — w końcu Harry krzyknął ze złością. — Powiedz mi, co się dzieje! Czym do licha jest Ophiomancja?  
  
Snape spojrzał na niego urażony, zanim ponownie skupił uwagę na swoim napoju.  
  
— Przewidzenie przyszłości poprzez ruchy węży i ich zachowanie — odpowiedział. — Za pomocą tego co jedzą, jak się zwijają i tego typu cholerstwa. Tak jakby ten ptasi móżdżek potrafiłby coś takiego.  
  
— Ophiomancy? Serio? — zauważył Harry, cicho zgadzając się, że ptasi móżdżek był prawdopodobnie najbardziej odpowiednim opisem profesor Trelawney. — Czy ludzie naprawdę starają się przewidzieć przyszłość obserwując węże... Severusie? — powiedział imię mężczyzny, rozkoszując się jego brzmieniem.  
  
Snape spojrzał na niego surowo.  
  
— Zawsze mieliśmy wiele znanych wróżbitów, którzy to robili... — stwierdził krótko, biorąc kolejny długi łyk z kieliszka.  
  
— Ta? Niby kto? — Harry musiał to zakwestionować.   
  
Usiadł na podłodze, przy nogach Severusa i pogładził węża w pocieszającym geście.  
  
— Powinieneś już wiedzieć takie rzeczy. Merlinie, jesteś na szóstym roku. Czego cię niby uczą? — Dopił swój napój i nalał sobie kolejną porcję. — Jednym z nich jest Chalkis. Bardzo znany Ophiomancer.  
  
— Huh — mruknął Harry, wcale nie będąc pod wrażeniem. — Nigdy o nim nie słyszałem.  
  
Kiedy profesor ponownie usiadł w fotelu, Harry niezauważalnie przesunął się tak, by znów oprzeć się o jego nogi.  
  
Wydawało się, że profesor, pijący drugi kieliszek irlandzkiej whisky, nie zauważył tego.  
  
— Bardzo słynny grecki wieszcz — powiedział niewyraźnie, gdy wziął kolejny łyk alkoholu. — Przepowiedział oblężenie Troi. I wszystko inne. Był również Salmanasar, sławny w Nachash... przepowiadający przyszłość patrząc na węże. Był sławny. Reszta z nich miała złą sławę, zmuszając Izraelitów do... Miałbyś przyzwoite wyobrażenie o Ophiomancerach, gdybyś miał chociaż pół kompetentnego profesora.   
  
Dopił swój drugi kieliszek i odsunął Harry’ego na bok, by uzyskać kolejny. Nastolatkowi to nie przeszkadzało. Może Snape zrelaksowałby się trochę, gdyby miał za sobą kilka drinków. Sam Bóg wiedział, że mężczyzna tego potrzebuje. Nigdy nie spotkał człowieka, który byłby bardziej spięty niż Snape. Kiedy profesor wrócił na swoje miejsce, Harry natychmiast oparł się o jego nogi, pieszcząc z wielkim zadowoleniem małego węża.  
  
Rozglądał się zafascynowany po pokoju Severusa. Pomieszczenie było bardzo zagracone, z dużą ilością półek, które były pokryte książkami, buteleczkami i dziwnie wyglądającymi urządzeniami oraz innymi przerażającymi akcesoriami do parzenia eliksirów. Harry uznał, że pokój całkiem dobrze dopasował się do osobowości mężczyzny. Był tak samo skomplikowany, zróżnicowany, jak i ponury oraz groźny jak jego właściciel. Harry odkrył, że całkowicie mu się to podoba. Pachniało tu nawet mistrzem eliksirów.  
  
— Mmmm. — Odchylił się do tyłu i przymknął oczy, starając się zapisać ten moment w pamięci. — Czyli istnieje połączenie między wężami, które Voldemort wykorzystuje do czegoś i tymi, z których korzysta Trelawney do wróżenia, a mną. I co to za połączenie? Co próbuje zrobić i dlaczego zdecydował się to zrobić w tamtej chwili? Co spowodowało, że kryształowe kule Trelawney eksplodowały?  
  
Snape chrząknął rozdrażniony.   
  
— Czy zawsze zadajesz pytania w takim ciągu, że respondent nie ma czasu między nimi na udzielenie odpowiedzi? — westchnął. — Nie odpowiem na wszystkie pytania. Nawet nie posiadam wszystkich odpowiedzi w tym momencie. Albus pewnie miałby jakieś pomysły, ale zawsze trzyma wszystkie karty blisko siebie, uśmiechając się przez cały czas. Co uważam za całkowicie nieodpowiednie zachowanie, biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności. Wszystko, co teraz mam w tej chwili to... teorie. Biorąc pod uwagę, jeśli możemy tak powiedzieć, twój nadmierny i niesmaczny pokaz magicznej mocy, kiedy po raz ostatni próbowałem zajrzeć do twoich wspomnień, musiał.... wywołać pewien alarm. Ponieważ posiadasz wieź z Czarnym Panem, to musiał wyczuć wybuch magii, surową moc, którą uwolniłeś podczas niszczenia klasy McGonagall. Nie jestem pewien, dlaczego zainspirowało go to do działania lub co miał nadzieję tym osiągnąć. Nawet jeśli miałbym swoje podejrzenia, to nie ujawniłbym ci ich, dla twojego własnego bezpieczeństwa. — Wziął kolejny łyk z zamkniętymi oczami.  
  
— Ale co z wężami? Wiemy, że obaj jesteśmy wężouści, ale jak mógłby kontrolować węża? To znaczy... Nie wiem... Myślałem, że trzeba być w pobliżu lub coś. Albo czy planował wykorzystać węża? Nie, to nie ma sensu, chyba że w jakiś sposób wiedział, że Trelawney ze swoją niezrównoważoną psychiką będzie chciała za ich pomocą dać lekcje Oph... Co to było?  
  
— Ophiomancy. To naprawdę dość zabawne. Zadajesz pytanie, a następnie sam udzielasz na nie odpowiedzi. Sposób w jaki paplasz powoduje, że nie potrzebujesz nikogo innego w pokoju, chyba że tylko publiczności. — Harry spojrzał na niego niezadowolony. Domyślał się, że profesor jest coraz bardziej pijany. Ile szklanek wypił Snape? Przynajmniej trzy i opróżnił je niezwykle szybko. Harry psychicznie wzruszył ramionami. Skąd mógł wiedzieć, jaka była tolerancja na alkohol Severusa Snape’a? Nie miał odwagi, by powiedzieć mu, żeby przestał pić. Chyba, że zaliczy upadek i wyląduje twarzą na podłodze. – W każdym razie... kiedy wyczuł, że używasz swojej mocy, próbował się dostać do ciebie... Z jakiegoś powodu było to pilne, że zrobił to bez żadnej zwłoki. Nie sądzę, że wiedział o wężach, przynajmniej nie od razu. Ale dało mu to potrzebną szansę. Szansę na połączenie się z tobą. Kiedy to zrozumiał, to... szukał sposobu, żeby móc zobaczyć, co się dzieje w zamku. Większość narzędzi do wróżenia byłaby dla niego bezużyteczna. Nie dotknąłby żadnej z zabawek Trelawney. Jej kart tarota, amuletów i tych wszystkich bzdur. Ale kryształowe kule i lustra do wróżenia są bardziej użyteczne, by ujrzeć przyszłość. Są one idealne do komunikowania się i widzenia na odległość. Czarny Pan wyczuł je albo wiedział, że takie rzeczy są trzymane w Hogwarcie. Zawsze mówiłem Albusowi, że powinniśmy zastosować środki ostrożności, ale czy on słuchał? Gdzie ja byłem? Tak, kryształowe kule. Starał się na nich skupić, by przenieść swoją moc do zamku, by móc się dostać do ciebie. Kule i lustra w pokoju Trelawney były dla niego bezużyteczne, gdyż nie znajdowały się w pobliżu epicentrum twojego magicznego zrywu. Mimo to, przekazał do nich na siłę większą moc starając się... Prawdopodobnie im mniej o tym powiem, tym lepiej. Znalazł się w pokoju, gdzie były węże, a będąc wężoustnym szybko skorzystał z tego faktu. Będąc... sobą, uznał, że największy wąż prawdopodobnie najlepiej będzie służył do przejęcia nad nim kontroli. Oczywiście, potem miał zamiar wysłać go, by cię szpiegował. To wszystko to są niejasne domysły. Nie mam pojęcia, co się tak naprawdę wydarzyło. Ale przeniesienie całej tej magicznej energii do węża, luster oraz kryształowych kul... Zakładam, że zostały one przeciążone, nie mogły tyle wytrzymać. Albo nie mógł skoncentrować się na wszystkich trzech przekaźnikach. W każdym razie, to stało się mocno wzmocnione i stanowiło zbyt dużo do obsłużenia. Doprowadziło do wybuchu kryształowych kul, a z kolei to spowodowało chaos w pokoju Trelawney, przez co nadepnęła na węża. Jest to szczęśliwy fart dla nas, bo w przeciwnym razie mógł dotrzeć do ciebie i wciąż nie wiemy, co by się stało, gdyby się z tobą spotkał. Katastrofa została zażegnana. Hmm — dodał ironicznie, popijając alkohol o wiele wolniej niż wcześniej.  
  
— Rozumiem — powiedział powoli Harry, z trudem ogarniając to wszystko.   
  
Dlaczego Voldemort wysłał po niego węża, gdy po prostu zdemolował klasę? Co w każdym razie wąż mógłby zrobić? I czy Severus miał uczucia do Harry’ego, czy też to, co zdarzyło się w szafie, był tylko incydentem, który nigdy się nie powtórzy? Dlaczego Severus go pocałował? Skoro oddał pocałunek, to może czuje takie samo przyciąganie do Harry’ego jak Gryfon czuł do niego? A jeśli położy swoją głowę na jego kolanach, to jak zareaguje? Nastolatek zdecydował, że jest to warte ryzyka i postanowił spróbować to zrobić.  
  
Szata Severusa była miękka, bardziej miękka niż wyglądała. Harry wdychał ciepły, męski zapach człowieka, którymi przesiąkła. Jedną rękę owinął wokół łydki mistrza eliksirów masując ją delikatnie. Usłyszał, jak Snape wydaje z siebie słaby jęk i uśmiechnął szelmowsko. Po kilku chwilach, Severus westchnął niechętnie.  
  
— Przestań, Potter — rozkazał. — Nie słuchałeś tego, co ci dzisiaj powiedziałem? O chronieniu się przed Czarnym Panem. Co za śmieszny pretekst, by dostać szansę, by wycierać smarki po całej mojej nodze. Przestań. Dalej... wstań. Już dawno nadszedł czas, aby nakarmić twoją bestię i dostać się do łóżka. Wstawaj. Mam rzeczy do zrobienia.  
  
Harry niechętnie stanął, już odczuwając utratę ciepła bijącego od ciała mężczyzny przy swoim boku.  
  
— Co z moim wężem? — zapytał. — Jest głodny! Musimy mu znaleźć coś do jedzenia mi miejsce do spania!  
  
Severus spojrzał na niego rozdrażniony.  
  
— To są moje prywatne pokoje Harry. Nie stajnia, a na pewno nie przytułek dla zwierząt. Nie będę tutaj gościł małego, łuszczącego się dziwaka.  
  
— Nie jest dziwakiem — zaprotestował gwałtownie Harry. — Nie nazywaj go tak! Nikt nie zasługuje na takie miano... — zamilkł, nieszczęśliwy.  
  
Mężczyzna wydawał się skonsternowany przez jego wrogą odpowiedź. Zastanawiał się nad czymś.  
  
— Przypuszczam, że mam... kilka dodatkowych śledzion nietoperzy i innych podrobów. Prawdopodobnie może je zjeść i zaspokoić swój głód. — Westchnął, pocierając palcami skronie. — Jeśli trochę poszukam, to z pewnością znajdę pudełko lub słoik albo coś, gdzie mógłbym go trzymać przez moment.  
  
— Zostawię go tutaj — powiedział z żalem Harry. — Gdybym wziął go do swojego dormitorium, to znowu słyszałbym „wężomowa” i „Slytherin”. Chciałbym go jednak zatrzymać. — Zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na mały zwężony pysk węża.  
  
To spowodowało, że profesor znowu przewrócił oczami.  
  
— Na litość boską, Potter, to jest całkowicie zdrowy, niezależny thamnophis, a nie twój kociak, którego niedawno otrzymałeś. Znajdźmy mu po prostu jakieś miejsce, gdzie możesz go umieścić, nakarmisz go i wyjdziesz. Możemy juro znaleźć mu nowy dom.  
  
Znaleźli duży słoik i włożyli małego gada do jego tymczasowego lokum. Snape’owi udało się zdobyć kilka duszonych ślimaków, które wąż, z dość wielkim zadowoleniem, zjadł. Później zostawili go, aby przyzwyczaił się do swojego domu. W końcu Harry nie mógł znaleźć żadnego pretekstu, aby zostać dłużej i profesor odprowadził go do drzwi.  
  
— Dobranoc — powiedział, starając się być jak najbardziej uroczy.  
  
— Dobranoc — mruknął Snape, brzmiąc tak samo odpychająco jak zawsze. — Bądź ostrożny w drodze powrotnej do swoich pokoi — dodał. Zanim zdążył się obrócić, aby wejść z powrotem do środka, znalazł się w sytuacji, gdy uczeń przyczepił się do niego, zaplatając swoje ramiona wokół jego talii. Harry obejmował go. Severus stał sztywny przez czas, który był równy jednemu lub dwóm oddechom z uniesionymi lekko rękami. W końcu zebrał się na tyle w garść, aby położył dłoń na rozczochranych włosach nastolatka. — W porządku. Wystarczy już tego — powiedział, klepiąc kilka razy głowę Harry’ego, szybko oraz delikatnie. — Dalej, idź i znajdź coś bardziej konstruktywnego do roboty niż przylepienie się do swojego profesora, jak rzep do psiego ogona.  
  
Harry zrobił krok w tył i uśmiechnął się do niego złośliwie.  
  
— Wpadnę jutro rano — oświadczył, powodując, że Snape zerknął na niego z powątpiewaniem. — Muszę sprawdzić i upewnić się, że mój wąż wciąż jest w porządku — wyjaśnił, idąc korytarzem.   
  
Zaśmiał się, widząc jak profesor drwiąco potrząsnął głową, zanim wrócił do swoich komat. Nucił przez całą drogę powrotną do wieży, myśląc: „Całowanie w szafie i słodkie, małe węże, nazywanie go Severus i słyszenie jak mówi do mnie Harry, i ironiczny, stary nauczyciel, który sprawia, że moje serce śpiewa! Oto niektóre z moich ulubionych rzeczy...”


	16. Harry dostaje szansę, by zachowywać się naprawdę dziwnie

Następnego dnia Harry wstał bardzo wcześnie, aby zapukać radośnie do drzwi komnat Severusa przed szóstą rano. Kiedy mężczyzna wreszcie je otworzył, wyglądał na lekko zużytego i miał zaczerwienione oczy. Spojrzał surowo na Harry’ego i przeklął nieco, zanim wpuścił go do środka. To wcale nie pogorszyło humoru nastolatka, który wciąż miał ten sam bezczelny uśmiech.

Mężczyzna usiadł w tym samym fotelu, co ostatniej nocy i potarł lekko przekrwione oczy, gdy Harry gruchał i łaskotał swoje małe zwierzątko. Harry zawsze był bardzo zirytowany, kiedy jego ciotka mówiła do jego kuzyna w dziecinny sposób, dlatego był dość pewny, że obudzi w ten sposób Severusa i sprawi, że ten będzie pełen wigoru oraz opryskliwy. Harry lubił go takiego.

— Kto jest malusieńkim, słodziusieńkim chłopcem tatusia? — mruknął, patrząc ukradkowo na mężczyznę, oceniając jego reakcję. Snape wzdrygnął się. — Tak, ty jesteś! Nie martw się, znajdziemy dla naszego kochaniutkiego Sevvie’go o wiele milszy mały domek, być mógł w nim dzisiaj zasnąć. Damy kilka gałęzi i wodę oraz...

— _Jak_ nazwałeś tę rzecz? — zażądał Snape.

Harry powiercił się i niedbale zsunął się do swojego położenia z wczorajszej nocy.

— Hmm? Och, myślę, że kochaniutki — wykręcił się niewinnie. – Ale czy nie mam racji, mój malutki, najsłodszy wijący...

— Nie to — domagał się Snape. — Jak go nazwałeś?

Harry westchnął.

— Nazwałem go Junior — odparł dość niezręcznie. — Czyż nie jest wspaniały? Jest...

— Słyszałem cię — przerwał mu surowo, brzmiąc na niezwykle niezadowolonego. — Nazwałeś go... Sevvie — wypluł siebie, kuląc się z obrzydzenia, kiedy musiał powiedzieć to głośno.

— Tak — odpowiedział niewinnie Harry. Oparł się ponownie o nogi mistrza eliksirów. — Postanowiłem go nazwać Severus Junior. Ale przeważnie Junior, bo jest krótsze. — Zaczął ponownie rozmawiać z wężem, tym razem w wężomowie, oprócz momentów, gdy wymawiał jasno i wyraźnie „Sevvie” i „Junior”.

— Potter. Przestań natychmiast! Nie będziesz bez mojego pozwolenia dawał mojego imienia jakiemuś oślizgłemu, małemu robakowi. Słyszysz mnie? — Szturchnął nogą Harry’ego na wysokości jego nerki.

— Za późno — odpowiedział Harry. — Już mu powiedziałem, że to jego imię i teraz uważa je za własne. Jestem pewien, że będzie trudno przekonać go do czegoś innego. — Uśmiechnął się lekko, co było nieodpowiednie przy gniewie jego profesora. Było prawdą, że wąż uznał, to za swoją nazwę i reagował tylko na Juniora lub Sevvie. Ale tylko dlatego, że Harry tak mu powiedział. — Nie martw się o to — dodał szczerze, gdy mężczyzna zaczął mieć zaniepokojone spojrzenie. To, które sugerowało, że wyobraża sobie możliwe konsekwencje. — Będę go nazywał jedynie Junior i prawdopodobnie będziesz jedyną osobą oprócz mnie, z którą będzie miał kontakt, więc nikt inny tego nie usłyszy. A nawet jeśliby się tak stało, to inni uznaliby pewnie, że nazwałem go Harry Potter Junior.

Uśmiechnął się fałszywie po raz kolejny do mężczyzny, pamiętając wewnętrznie, że prawdopodobnie nie będzie miał dzieci. Nie, jeśli naprawdę uznał, że jest gejem i był pewien, że tak jest. A już na pewno nie wtedy, jeśli chciał skończyć w związku z Severusem Snape’em, który bez wątpienia nie pragnął dzieci. Nienawidził ich. Tak czy inaczej, był przez nie otoczony przez cały dzień. Został wyrwany z swoich przemyśleń przez szczególnie głośne parsknięcie rozbawienia.

— Bogowie. Harry Potter Junior. Co za przerażająca myśl. Powinniśmy wyznaczyć granicę na „uważać na świat, gdy Bóg stworzy ciebie w dwóch egzemplarzach”. Drżę na myśl o przyszłości. — Harry uśmiechnął się krzywo. Mężczyzna wyciągnął dłoń i przez chwilę głaskał głowę węża. — Ma twoje oczy — stwierdził kpiąco Severus. — Och, chwila. Przepraszam. Jest _cały zielony_. — Potrząsnął głową i uszczypnął grzbiet nosa, jakby właśnie zrozumiał, co powiedział. — Wystarczy na dzisiejszy ranek tych nonsensów. Nakarm tę rzecz i wynoś się. Muszę się przygotować do zajęć.

Harry nie protestował, ale nie próbował również ukryć radości widocznej w jego oczach. Powiedział tylko poważnym głosem, gdy się rozstawali:

— Ma twój nos. Och, nie. Cały składa się z nosa. Cóż, przypuszczam, że to i tak pasuje. — Zaśmiał się i uchylił się przed drobnym przekleństwem, które Severus posłał w jego kierunku.

OoO

  
Harry w pewnym sensie chciał powiedzieć Hermionie o ostatnich wydarzeniach, ale nigdy nie była sama. Nawet używanie W.E.S.Z -u nie odstraszało już więcej Rona, który bez ogródek powiedział mu:

— Jeśli ty możesz to znieść, to wtedy na litość Merlina, powinienem być prawdziwym mężczyzną i cierpieć razem z tobą. To nie jest nawet tak jakbyś robił to, ponieważ jest twoją dziewczyną.

Harry potrząsnął gwałtownie głową i odpowiedział Ronowi, że nie musi się o to martwić. Stwierdził, że jest szczęśliwy z jego i Hermiony związku, powodując, że twarz Rona dorównała kolorem jego włosom. To było zabawne, ale po raz pierwszy, Harry miał naprawdę to na myśli.

To było straszne, ponownie uczestniczyć w akcji W.E.S.Z. Ron wyglądał tak jakby ktoś borował mu w zębie bez znieczulenia. Wciąż patrzył podejrzliwie na Harry’ego wzrokiem które mówiło: „Na wszystko co święte, jak możesz to wytrzymać?” Harry chciał się nad nim zlitować i powiedzieć Hermionie, by przestała mówić, ale dziewczyna wyglądała na tak szczęśliwą... Dlatego stłumił tę chęć i starał się wymyślić coś, przez co ludzie zainteresowaliby się losem skrzatów domowych.

— Co myślisz o haśle: „Trzeba stanąć w obronie tych, którzy sami się nie mogą bronić” lub coś podobnego do tego? — zasugerował Hermionie, która chciała umieścić plakat w pokoju wspólnym.

Wyglądała na zachwyconą.

— Dobrze, będzie wymagało odrobinę doszlifowania, ale to bardzo dobra sentencja, Harry! — krzyknęła zachęcająco. — To jest coś, co może skłonić ludzi, aby spojrzeli na sytuację w odmienny sposób.

Uśmiechnął się słabo do niej, gdy Ron powstrzymywał się przed skrzywieniem się. Harry w ostatnim czasie bardzo wykorzystywał swoją przyjaźń z Hermioną. W ciągu ostatnich tygodni udawał, że razem z nią robi rzeczy na kampanię W.E.S.Z. Nie zabije go, jeśli w rzeczywistości poświęci wieczór lub dwa, by naprawdę zająć się sprawami skrzatów domowych.

OoO

  
Dni zaczęły uciekać mu między palcami. Harry wiedział, że rzeczywiście tak nie było, ale naprawdę dobrze się bawił i dni wydawały się zbyt krótkie na to. Harry uczył się Obrony, ale już nie starał się konkurować z Hermioną. Snape nie całował jej w szafie. Czyli to nie tak, że pociągała go jedynie inteligencja. Harry jednak wciąż się przykładał do nauki, bo nie sądził, że Snape uznawał idiotyzm za pociągający. Nie chciał również mieć opinii kretyna. Pragnął być czasami dowcipny i zaskakiwać Snape za pomocą kilku dobrze dobranych słów albo fraz. Lubił zaskakiwać mężczyznę. Jego drażliwość. Siłę. Moc... Boże, kiedy rzucał szczególnie gwałtowne przekleństwo, jego oczy błyszczały, prostował się i całe ciało było sztywne... sprawiało, że Harry był w jednej trzeciej również sztywny.

Pragnął, by Snape znów go pocałował, zauważył. Od tamtej nocy, gdy to się stało to Snape... zaczął mu się lekko wymykać. Pozwolił Harry’emu odwiedzać węża o każdej porze dnia i czasami był uprzejmy, bardziej serdeczny niż był wcześniej, ale... cóż. Nie pozwolił Harry’emu ponownie się dotknąć. Nie pił, gdy nastolatek był w jego komnatach. Nie usiadł ponownie w tamtym fotelu. A kiedy Harry wykonywał niepewny ruch, aby do niego dotrzeć, wtedy mówił:

— Pomimo tego, że... pogodzenie się z twoja obecnością nie było zbyt wstrętne, panie Potter, obawiam się, że nadszedł czas twojego wyjścia. Jestem zajętym człowiekiem.

Zawsze używał wymówki na temat swojej pracy. Harry nie był pewien, czy ma na myśli jego rolę jako mistrza eliksirów, czy może szpiega, ale Harry nie był pewien, jak o to zapytać. Starał się respektować to, bo naprawdę tak było. Miał nadzieję, że do cholery Severus o tym wiedział. I że Harry doceniał to. Harry czuł, że jedyną osobą, od której wymagane było poświęcenie co najmniej tyle ile on musiał poświęcić (no, może oprócz Dumbledore'a) był Severus Snape. Modlił się tylko, żeby człowiek nie musiał poświecić wszystkiego.

Harry nie był w stanie spotkać się z Hermioną sam na sam i było nie do pomyślenia, by powiedzieć komuś innemu o tym, co się stało — i Snape wystarczająco jasno dał znać, że nie chce o tym rozmawiać, dlatego też Harry pogrążył się w pisaniu dziennika. Zaczynało się to stawać... coraz mniej zadowalające. Dziennik nie był osobą, nie mógł mu dać rady, wyrazić sympatii. Jednakże w świetle tego, że nie miał nikogo do rozmowy, kontynuował pisanie. „Jestem na niego wściekły” — pisał. „Wcale się nie polepsza. Robi się coraz gorzej i gorzej. To tak jakbym tonął i dookoła mnie nie istniało nic oprócz wody...”

Następnym razem, gdy Lupin był w mieście, Harry zacisnął zęby i poszedł się z nim zobaczyć. Nigdy nie wspomniał Severusa z imienia, ani nie powiedział, że jest gejem. Mówił o tym, gdzie przerwali: że zaprzyjaźnił się z kimś z kim prawdopodobnie nie powinien się przyjaźnić.

— Naprawdę Harry, musisz przestać się martwić tak wiele, co Ron i Hermiona pomyślą — poradził mu Remus, wyglądając jak mędrzec.

Harry chciał krzyczeć z frustracji.

— To nie jest... dobrze. To jest część problemu, ale większym problemem jest to, że nie sądzę, że ta osoba chce się przyjaźnić ze mną. Nie do końca. Myślę, że po prostu ta osoba ustępuje mi.

— Harry, wiesz, że jest to niemożliwe. — uśmiechnął się do niego uprzejmie. — Kto nie chciałby się z tobą przyjaźnić?

— Pomyślmy — powiedział sarkastycznie Harry. — Mogę wymienić kilka osób. Voldemort z pewnością nie zaprosiłby mnie na ślub swojej córki, jeśli rozumiesz, co mam na myśli. Malfoyowie są naprawdę obłędni, jeśli chodzi o mnie. Albo Cho Chang, która wini mnie za śmierć Cedrica. Wiem, że to robi. Ach, i jeszcze Severus Snape, który nienawidzi mnie od momentu, kiedy po raz pierwszy mnie ujrzał. — Patrzył wprost na Remusa, pragnąc, aby ten zaprzeczył.

Lupin nie patrzył mu w oczy.

— Severus Snape jest dość szczególnym przypadkiem, Harry. Raczej nie toleruje innych osób nawet w najlepszych chwilach i... byliśmy dla niego naprawdę okropni, kiedy byliśmy w szkole. A ty wyglądasz bardzo podobnie do swojego ojca.

Harry poczuł się po tym dość przybity. Jak twój ojciec. Jak bardzo kiedyś uwielbiał to słyszeć. Przed tym, jak dowiedział się, jakim naprawdę człowiekiem był James Potter. Teraz to było kolejnym ciężarem. Bądź lepszy niż twój ojciec, jesteś tak dobry jak twój ojciec, bądź tym, kim chciał twój ojciec abyś był. To było po prostu niemożliwe. Doskonale wiedział, że nie mógł zadowolić martwego człowieka, a jeśli jego ojciec mógłby go wiedzieć, to Harry nie sądził, że duma była tym co by czuł, kiedy dowiedziałby się o jego sympatii do Snape’a. Harry nie mógł już tego znieść i zmienił temat, pytając Lupina co u niego i czy zechciałby zagrać w czarodziejskie szachy.

W końcu jednak powiedział innym o wężu. To nie była osobista sprawa, więc Ron mógł o nim wiedzieć.

—... to miało coś wspólnego z jej chęcią do nauczenia się Ophi... Opho... Ech.

— Ophiomancji? — zapytała Hermiona, wymawiając wyraźnie słowo, powodując, że jego duma lekko ucierpiała. Miał nadzieję, że będzie w stanie powiedzieć chociaż jedno słowo, którego nie znała.

— Tak. Zgaduję, że kiedy zrobiłem ten bałagan podczas zatrzymania, wyczuł mnie i próbował zobaczyć, co może wykorzystać. A kiedy wyczuł węże, opanował jednego, ale użył zbyt wiele siły do tego albo coś w tym stylu. Przypuszczam, że stracił kontrolę i wysadził wszystkie kryształowe kule.

Poruszał ten temat kilka tygodni po danym wydarzeniu. Z jakiegoś powodu wydawało mu się to mało ważne. Nie tak bardzo jak pocałunek, o którym tak naprawdę nie chciał już nawet rozmawiać.

— Hmmm. — Hermiona miało to konkretne spojrzenie. — Ciekawe, co zamierzał zrobić, po tym jak wąż zbliżyłby się do ciebie.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

— Nie wiem. Snape również nie wie albo nie chce powiedzieć. Dał mi wykład o Ophiomancy i o pewnym gościu imieniem Chalkis i o takim jednym, który się nazywał... chyba Shalmaneser? Powiedział: „Czarny Pan wyczuł tę całą wydobywającą się z ciebie magię, próbował dostać się do zamku, wysadził wszystkie kryształowe kule, wysłał po ciebie węża i nie, nie wiem, dlaczego to zrobił.” Zasadniczo tak to brzmiało — wprowadził ich w historię.

— Och, mówił o Chacha? — Hermiona była teraz całkowicie pochłonięta tematem. — Był to słynny grecki Ophiomancer. Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, to istnieje jego obraz ze skrzydłami na gongu... Czy wiesz jak prawdopodobnie umarł? Podobno umarł ze śmiechu, gdy przeżył godzinę przepowiedzianej swojej śmierci. Ech. Nie żył długo po niej. Albo po prostu myślał, że przeżył ją i nie czekał wystarczająco długo.

Ron wpatrywał się w niego.

— Umarł ze śmiechu? Serio. _To_ byłoby naprawdę dziwne. Gdzie tak w ogóle, do cholery, o tym przeczytałaś? Czasami naprawdę zapamiętujesz dziwne informacje.

Wyglądał jakby był pod wrażeniem, a Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do niego lekko niegodziwym uśmieszkiem.

— Jeśli czasami przeczytałbyś książkę, to może być wiedział z której to wiem. Może spodobałoby ci się dużo rzeczy napisanych tam. Będziesz musiał jednak pocierpieć, bo nie powiem ci jaka to książka. Ale ten inny mężczyzna, o którym mówił Snape. Również był Ophiomancerem, a także asyryjskim królem. Był...

OoO

  
Nadeszło Haloween i poczuł się trochę dziwnie. Hufflepuff zorganizował przyjecie. Coś w rodzaju kostiumowego balu. Jedynie szósty i siódmy rok mógł w nim uczestniczyć, ale to było... prawdziwe wydarzenie społeczne, które nie zostało zaplanowane przez dorosłych. Jednak, gdy nauczyciele się o tym dowiedzieli, to cóż, nie mogli tego pozostawić tak bez opieki. Po stwierdzeniu, że wszyscy mogą przyjść, by nikt nie poczuł się pominięty, grono nauczycielskie wyraziło zgodę na imprezę, ale tylko jeśli jeden z profesorów będzie ich pilnował.

Każdy udawał się na imprezę... Ron i Hermiona szli nawet jako Lancelot i Ginewra. Chłopakowi udało się nawet poprosić jedną z zamkowych zbroi, by mógł ją nosić na ten czas. Harry uważał, że jest to bardzo dziwne, niezależnie od tego jak się na to patrzono. Musiał jednak przyznać, że Hermiona wygląda bardzo ładnie w fantazyjnej sukni z innej ery i wieńcu we włosach. Spytali go, czy również ma zamiar być na imprezie, ale nie mógł na sto procent potwierdzić.

Z jednej strony był pewien, że będzie jedynym gejem na imprezie. Myśl o tym, że miał stać, popijając poncz w pokoju wspólnym Hufflepuffa i oglądać jak wszyscy łaszą się do siebie, a co gorsze, próbować odeprzeć zaloty kogoś takiego jak Ginny lub Milicent Bulstrode albo kogokolwiek, kto próbowałby go pocałować powodowało, że występowały u niego siódme poty. Było to mało prawdopodobne, ale nigdy do końca nie wiadomo. I to nie było tak, jakby Severus tam był, żeby z nim zatańczyć, czy nawet rozmawiać. Był pewien, że będzie całkowicie znudzony.

Ron i Hermiona jednak nie pozwolili mu na żadne wymówki. Powiedzieli mu, że musi pójść, bo bez niego tam, to nie będzie to samo. Powtarzali mu to bez końca, aż w końcu jęknął i poddał się.

— Ale nie wiem za kogo się przebrać — jęknął, mając skrytą nadzieję, że to pozwoli mu nie pójść na imprezę.

— Idź zatem z Padmą Patil — powiedział mu Ron. — Też nie wie jeszcze kim ma być. Możecie iść razem... na przykład jako osioł. Możesz być jego tyłkiem. Dupek będzie dupkiem! — zachichotał i Harry uderzył go lekko w ramię.

Harry nie poprosił Padmy, by razem poszli na przyjęcie, ale spytał, czy ma jakiś pomysł za kogo się przebrać.

— Nie mogę się zdecydować — odpowiedziała mu, podenerwowana tydzień przed imprezą. — Dzisiaj mam zamiar zapytać wszystkich, kim będą, a potem wziąć głęboki oddech i wybrać jakieś przebranie dla siebie. Jeśli wymyślę coś naprawdę wspaniałego, to chciałbyś to zrobić razem ze mną? Moglibyśmy iść wspólnie — zasugerowała.

— No nie wiem. — Harry wzruszył ramionami. — Tak naprawdę to nie chcę iść, ale Ron i Hermiona nie dawali mi spokoju w tej sprawie. Przypuszczam, że muszę jednak iść, ale nie mam pojęcia za kogo się przebrać.

— Jest jeszcze kilka chłopców, którzy mają podobny problem — poinformowała go. — Ale żadnych dziewczyn. Wszystkie już mają wybrane kostiumy. Ale stwierdzono, że nie pozwolą nikomu wejść na przyjęcie bez kostiumu... — Martwiła się. — Och, już wiem! Może uzyskamy tematyczne przebranie? Może nie byłoby to takie złe. Jeśli inni chłopcy mieliby podobne stroje, to nie czułbyś się taki skrępowany i nie musiałbyś postarać się o nic wielce twórczego.

— Tak, to może nie być takie złe — zgodził się Harry, czując potajemnie ulgę. Idąc z grupą oznaczałoby, że nie idzie dokładnie z Padmą. — Za co mielibyśmy się przebrać?

Oczy Padmy błyszczały.

— Popytam dookoła. Nie martw się, obiecuję, że wszystko do dzisiejszego wieczoru zorganizuje. Sprawdzę, czy inni chłopcy chcą również to zrobić. Posłuchaj, zaraz spóźnię się na zajęcia. Wyślij mi wiadomość, dobrze?

Pomachała do niego i pobiegła dalej. Harry uśmiechnął się lekko. Może Halloween nie będzie takie złe.

Mylił się. To było gorsze niż kiedykolwiek przewidywał. Padma Patil musiała zapytać kogoś — z pewnością bardzo złą z natury osobę, niezależnie kim do cholery była — która ustawiła jej umysł i serce na pomysł bycia królową Kleopatrą. To samo w sobie nie było problemem. Harry sądził, że będzie całkiem ładną Kleopatrą ze względu na jej ciemne włosy i oczy. Nawet jej to powiedział, kiedy zaczęła wyjaśniać swój pomysł. Potem powiedziała chłopakom kim będą. Nie „zapytała”, czy się zgadzają, dała im jasno to zrozumienia, że nie mają wyboru. Jej spojrzenie i lekki wyraz pod gorączkowania na jej twarzy mówiło samo w sobie, że odmowa nie była żadną opcją i każdy z nich potrzebował swoich zębów na własnym miejscu. Właśnie dlatego Harry i inni zachowali swoje usta zamknięte na kłódkę.

I dlatego on, Ernie Macmilan i dwóch chłopców, których Harry nie znał zbyt dobrze, skończyli jako orszak niewolników Kleopatry na przyjęciu Halloweenowym Hufflepuffa. Nawet słowo „niewolnik”, które było poniżające, upokarzające i straszne, mogło być ekscytujące, jeśli należałby do Snape’a. Harry czuł się przez to bardzo chory i dziwnie oraz bardzo, ale to bardzo zakłopotany. Ale nie był przez to zażenowany jak przez strój, który miał nosić.

Cała ich czwórka wpatrywała się w nie, gdy tej nocy Padma zaprezentowała przebrania przed nimi, machając nimi z dumą.

— Sama je uszyłam — powiedziała.

Były bardzo dobrze wykonane, ale wciąż były trochę...

— Um. Nie są one trochę za krótkie? — zapytał Richard Havenblast, jedyny chłopak z Ravenclawu.

Wyglądał na lekko przerażonego. Padma zmrużyła oczy. Opuściła... dobrze, Harry przypuszczał, że miało to być coś na kształt tuniki, ale jego mózg krzyczał spódnica, i podniosła różdżkę.

— Uważasz, że jest _zbyt_ krótka? — zapytała zbyt słodko. Nikt nie może być tak słodki, gdy mruży tak oczy. Ernie skinął głową i dostał przecinającym przekleństwem. Rzuciła na niego jeszcze kilka innych przekleństw, dla podkreślenia swojego punktu. — Załóż. Ją.

Spiorunowała ich wzrokiem. Jej różdżka była stabilna i gotowa do rzucenia kolejnych przekleństw. Harry i inni chwycili swoje kostiumy i szybko pobiegli, by się przebrać.

O Boże. To było naprawdę upokarzające. Nie mógł na siebie spojrzeć w lustrze. Wciąż myślał, że zobaczy okaz niepełnoletniego chłopca transwestyty. To była najgorsza rzecz, jaka kiedykolwiek mu się przydarzyła. Pozostali chłopcy również wyglądali na zakłopotanych. Poza Ślizgonem Jackiem, albo coś podobnego do tego, który był spokojny, a przynajmniej na tyle ile tylko Ślizgon może. Co sprawiło, że w jakiś sposób wyglądał mniej niekorzystnie niż reszta z nich, co było całkowicie niesprawiedliwe. Przynajmniej reszta z nich czuła się tak samo skrępowana jak Harry, który uważał, że to prawdopodobnie najgorszy moment w jego życiu. Wiedział, że może teraz ze spokojem stawić czoła śmierci, bo był pewien, że nic nie będzie straszniejsze niż to. Tak. Był tego pewien.

Tak było, dopóki Padma nie wyciągnęła eye-linera.


	17. Wszystko staje się trochę gorsze, albo trochę lepsze, zależy od tego jak na to patrzysz

Harry oraz inni chłopcy wnieśli Padmę, a raczej _Kleopatrę_ , do pokoju wspólnego na lektyce, która była pomalowana na złoto, wyścielana jedwabiem i bardzo ciężka. Zaczarowali ją tak, aby była lżejsza, ale Harry czuł się jakby miał zostać przygwożdżony do posadzki przez jej wagę, a to był najmniejszy z jego problemów. Z pewnością złamany kręgosłup byłby lepszy od wejścia do pokoju pełnego uczniów z szóstego i siódmego roku, mając na sobie spódnicę, makijaż oraz przekrzywioną perukę. Czuł się tak, jakby jego twarz miała spłonąć od gorącego rumieńca. Każdy się w nich wpatrywał.  
  
Draco Malfoy musiał podnieść się z podłogi i ponownie usiąść na kanapie, po tym jak został pokonany przez atak histerycznego śmiechu.  
  
— Potter cio... ciotą! — krzyknął radośnie, łapiąc z trudnością oddech. — O Boże, to jest najlepsza rzecz jaka kiedykolwiek mi się przydarzyła! Niech ktoś znajdzie Colina Creeveya i jego aparat!  
  
— Spierdalaj, Malfoy! — odpowiedział gorączkowo Harry.  
  
— Cholera! — krzyknął Ron. — Czy to Harry?  
  
Chłopak natychmiast zaczął się tłumaczyć, mówiąc, że to nie jego pomysł i nie mógł się z tego wycofać, chyba że chciał żeby Padma za pomocą magii usunęła niektóre z jego bardziej istotnych narządów. Ron trochę się uspokoił i nawet klepnął Harry’ego w ramię, ale nadal wyglądał na prawdziwie zdenerwowanego.  
  
Hermiona po prostu zdjęła mu perukę, mówiąc, że nie jest to dla niego odpowiednia długość włosów i sprawiała ona, że wyglądał trochę ciotowato. Potem uśmiechnęła się twierdząc, że wygląda bardzo seksownie. Wytwornie, użyła takiego słowa. Zarówno Harry, jak i Ron, byli całkowicie tym zaskoczeni. Ku zdumieniu Harry’ego, istniały również inne dziewczyny na imprezie, które miały podobne zdanie i dość nieśmiało zbliżały się do niewolników. Oczywiście Padma przegoniła je swoim berłem, ale to nie było tak jakby Harry był jakoś szczególnie nimi zainteresowany. Nie były one rodzajem ludzi, z którymi chciał spędzać czas. Nie było tutaj nikogo takiego. Istniała tylko jedna osoba, z którą chciał być blisko, a ten mężczyzna...  
  
Stał przy misce z ponczem.  
  
Severus Snape został wybrany na opiekuna dzisiejszego przyjęcia partii. _Boże, miłosierny Boże, niech ziemia mnie pochłonie, nim on mnie zobaczy._ Policzki Harry’ego w ogóle nie były zaczerwienione. Był teraz blady jak duch. Wyraziste oczy mocno odznaczały się na jego twarzy. Bardziej niż normalnie ze względu na dramatyczny makijaż. Przyłożył dłoń do piersi, sprawdzając czy jego serce zatrzymało się, nie mogąc wytrzymać tego wszystkiego, ale wyczuł, że biło szybciej i mocniej niż kiedykolwiek.  
  
A następnie jego serce stanęło mu w gardle, bo Severus Snape uniósł wzrok i go zobaczył. Przez chwilę na twarzy mężczyzny nie było widać żadnych emocji. Była pusta. Później, jego usta otworzyły się lekko, brwi zmarszczyły się w niedowierzaniu, a lekki rumieniec zaczął pojawiać się na jego policzkach. Potem wydawało się, że odzyskał opanowanie nad sobą. Zamknął usta, a jego twarz znów była nieczytelna. I jego piękne, eleganckie brwi ponownie się uniosły. Wyglądał tak, jakby „opanowanie” było jego drugim imieniem.  
  
Harry pragnął wczołgać się do najgłębszej dziury i umrzeć. Niezależnie od tego, co się stanie po tej nocy, to przysiągł, że znajdzie Zmieniacz Czasu, wróci do przeszłości i jakoś to wszystko naprawi. Tylko nie mógł albo nie wiedział, czy może? Kurwa. I tak to zrobi. Spiął się, gdy Snape podszedł do niego z najbardziej aroganckim i złośliwym uśmiechem. Miał zamiar rozmawiać z Harrym. Nastolatek mógł sobie wyobrazić bardzo żarliwą, drwiącą powódź słów, którą zaraz uwolni. Życie było prawdziwie okrutną suką.  
  
Ale wzrok Snape przesunął się po Harry’m. Mężczyzna ukłonił się lekko, dobrze, zrobił dość wyraziste skinienie głowy, ale jego ciało odrobinę powędrowało za tym ruchem.   
  
— Pani Patil — powiedział gładko. — Widzę, że wzięłaś do serca moją małą radę w sprawie stroju. Pozwól mi pogratulować sobie zdrowego rozsądku i doskonałych umiejętności decyzyjnych? Niemal mam ochotę powiedzieć, że kwitłabyś w Slytherinie. — Uśmiechnął się niczym podstępny wąż, a krew Harry’ego zamarzła w jego żyłach.  
  
— Chciałabym ci podziękować, profesorze Snape — odpowiedziała przeciągle. — Jak widzisz, zastosowałam się do twojej rady co do joty. Och, cześć Lavender! — Poklepała miejsce obok siebie na lektyce, która była magicznie przytrzymywana przez Ernie’go. — Usiądź ze mną. Czyż ta impreza nie jest odlotowa? — Obie zaczęły chichotać, plotkować i wykonywać inne dziewczęce rzeczy.  
  
— _Ty?_ — zaskrzeczał Harry, kierując te słowa do mężczyzny. — _Tyś_ mnie tak ubrał? Jak mogłeś mi to zrobić? Byłeś tym, który podsunął Padmie ten... obrzydliwy, poniżający...  
  
— Bardzo dowcipny, pokrętny, podstępny pomysł? Tak, zrobiłem to Potter. I może zechciałbyś uważać na swój ton. Nie jestem do końca pewien dlaczego, ale mam dość wielką ochotę, aby być dla ciebie bardziej rygorystyczny niż zwykle. — Jego oczy błyszczały i Harry stracił oddech. Na ustach mężczyzny widniał jego zwyczajny uśmieszek.  
  
— Nie mogę uwierzyć, że mi to zrobiłeś. Myślisz że to zabawne, czyż nie? — oskarżył go, a Snape zaśmiał się cicho. — Och... Nadejdzie twój czas, Severusie Snape. Przekonasz się. Tak. Uważaj na siebie. Nie obchodzi mnie, co będę musiał zrobić, ale _odpłacę_ ci za to. — Harry kipiał ze wściekłości.  
  
Severus ziewnął.  
  
— Tak, tak. Łajno bomby i inne takie. — Spojrzał z ukosa na Harry’ego, w ogóle niewzruszony jego słowami.  
  
— Dlaczego. Mi. To. Zrobiłeś? — Wiele osób odwróciło się, aby patrzeć na Harry'ego, który trzymał klapy ubrania Snape'a, albo zrobiłby to, gdyby mężczyzna je posiadał i miał swoją wściekłą, zagniewaną twarz niemal w nos w nos z mistrzem eliksirów.  
  
— Potter, stajesz się naprawdę nudny. Wiesz, że nigdy nie będziesz miał swojej zemsty. Nie jesteś ani zły ani tak kreatywny jak ja. A jeśli chodzi o powód dla którego to zrobiłem... — Pochylił się tak, że jego usta znajdowały się bardzo blisko ucha Harry’ego. — Być może to wszystko jest spiskiem, żeby zobaczyć cię w spódnicy. — Mężczyzna zachichotał cicho. — Może następnym razem pomyślisz dwa razy, zanim namówisz innych, by przeprowadzić eksplozję w moich lochach.  
  
Odsunął się i podszedł do wazy z ponczem, czekając na kogoś, kto będzie próbował dolać do niego coś mocniejszego. Zawsze się tak działo. To było tak mało oryginalne.  
  
Harry był wściekły. Jak śmiał zmienić Harry’ego w żywą ilustrację do kalendarza „Chłopcy niewolnicy”. Burcząc w złości i tupiąc zastąpił drogę Severusowi.  
  
— Oddawaj to — zażądał.  
  
— Oddać co? — spytał mężczyzna, spoglądając na gołe nogi Harry’ego.  
  
Były bardzo dobrze umięśnione, musiała to być zasługa Quidditcha. Obowiązkowy strój uczniów Hogwartu składał się przede wszystkim z luźnej szaty. Pomimo tego, że pozwalało to Severusowi trzepotać i falować nią okazale, oznaczało to również, iż przez miesiące nie widział innej nagiej skóry niż ta na twarzy, szyi i okazjonalnie na nadgarstkach, dłoniach oraz palcach, które wystawały z długich rękawów szat uczniów. Co samo w sobie stanowiło punkt. Studenci byli w wieku, kiedy najlepiej byłoby zapobiec jakiemukolwiek kuszeniu.  
  
— Moją godność – wyjaśnił Harry. — Nie obchodzi mnie jak masz to zrobić, ale mam nie wrócić do pokoju jako pośmiewisko. Czy to jasne? — Drżał ze wściekłości, a wyraz twarzy Snape'a pozostał spokojny, nawet gdy zaśmiał się cicho. — Pieprz się, Snape! — Wrzasnął dość głośno Harry, z pięścią świerzbiącą z chęci uderzenia mężczyzny.   
  
W pokoju zapadła cisza.  
  
Snape nagle przestał się śmiać. Zmrużył oczy, patrząc na Harry’ego. Jego twarz była ponura, a oczy tliły się od gniewu.  
  
— Dobrze, Potter. — Oddychał z trudem. — Skończyłeś. — Zanim Harry zdołał zrobić coś innego niż pisnąć w odpowiedzi, mistrz eliksirów złapał go za ramię i pociągnął go do drzwi.  
  
Byli w połowie drogi do lochów, gdy Harry zorientował się, że nikt po niego nie przyjdzie. Gdzie byli Ron i Hermiona? Niejasno sobie przypominał, że odeszli po tym, jak Hermiona powiedziała, że wygląda wytwornie... może poszli poszukać miejsca do całowania się, czy coś. W takim przypadku, byli dobrze ukryci i nawet nie wiedzieli, że Harry zniknął z przyjęcia.  
  
— Co... Co zamierzasz ze mną zrobić? — udało się Harry’emu wyjąkać, gdy Snape praktycznie wrzucił go do pracowni eliksirów. Nastolatek potknął się, ale udało mu się zachować równowagę.  
  
— Nie wiem, Potter. Jak uważasz, jaka będzie właściwa kara dla kogoś, kto nadmiernie przekroczył swoje uczniowskie granice, nie wspominając o tym, że ryzykował moje oraz swoje życie poprzez ukazywanie zbyt wielkiej zażyłości w stosunku do swojego profesora i wroga. Zastanów się, Potter. Czy masz jakiś pomysł, jak wiele uczniów było świadkiem, jak chwytasz mnie, przeklinasz i wymagasz, bym błagał cię o wybaczenie, tak jakbyś miał do tego prawo?   
  
Harry skrzywił się. Draco Malfoy był tam i obserwował jego atak furii i bredzenie jakie rzucał pod adresem Snape'a. Przypomniał sobie, że krzyczał rzeczy w stylu: „Jak mogłeś?” i „Nie mogę uwierzyć, że mi to zrobiłeś”. Co Draco o tym myślał? Snape miał rację.   
  
— Widzę, że zaczynasz rozumieć — dodał ze złością mężczyzna. — Jak myślisz, jak inni uczniowie będą oczekiwać, żebym na to zareagował? Hmm! Czy Severus Snape, który nienawidzi Harry’ego Pottera aż do szpiku kości, będący postrachem Slytherinu, zmorą studentów Hogwartu, najbardziej prawdopodobnym kandydatem w szkole do podjęcia Mrocznego Znaku, pozwoli ujść cało Harry’emu Potterowi po jego wcześniejszemu zachowaniu?  
  
— Nie.. z pewnością nie — przyznał Harry. — Będą oczekiwać, że rozerwiesz mnie na strzępy. Na bardzo małe strzępy.  
  
— Przełknął ślinę. — Co... Co mamy zamiar zrobić?  
  
— Odwróć się, Potter. — Z uczuciem ciężkości na żołądku, Harry wykonał polecenie. — Połóż obie dłonie na biurku.   
  
Łał. Snape nie zamierzał... ech. Nie. Musiała istnieć inna możliwość. Może był tak wściekły, że... na pewno nie! Harry miał niemal siedemnaście lat, zbliżał się do pełnoletniości! Nikt nie spodziewałby się, że zgodzi się na to, zwłaszcza kiedy... _plask!_ Harry uniósł się na czubkach swoich palców w zaskoczeniu jak i z powodu piekącego bólu.  
  
— Tak bardzo jak może to obrażać twoją godność, Potter, połączenie niepokoju społecznego i fizycznego zamieszania może będzie to wystarczające... — _plask!_ —...pomocne, abyś pamiętał, żeby mieć kontrolę nad swoim językiem w miejscach publicznych.  
  
 _Plask!_ Oczy Harry’ego były szczelnie zamknięte. Ból był nie do zniesienia. Zastanawiał się, czym Snape go uderza. Nie była to łopatka, było to zbyt długie i cienkie, ale również zbyt twarde, aby to był bat. Starał się o tym nie myśleć, w ogóle nie myśleć o czymkolwiek. To nie było nie do wytrzymania. Nie potrwało zbyt długo, aby osiągnąć ten stan, ale to działo się zbyt szybko i teraz każde oparzenie towarzyszące pojedynczemu ciosowi było szybko śledzone przez mrowienie zdrętwienia... przyśpieszone bicie serca oraz zmieszanie, oczekiwanie i... _plask!_  
  
— _Nie gramy w grę_ , głupi dzieciaku. I jeśli przegramy... — _plask!_ — ...umrzemy. — Teraz nieustanie czuł ból. Pragnął, by Padma kazała im nosić spodnie. Po tym laniu na jego skórze zostaną _ślady._ — _Nie zapomnij_ tej lekcji. _Publicznie_ , jestem twoim _wrogiem_. — _Plask!_   
  
Całe ciało Harry’ego wydawało się cofać po tym uderzeniu. _Jego różdżka. Snape... ech... daje mi klapsy swoją różdżką_ — pomyślał Harry w oszołomieniu. Zagryzł wargę tak mocno jak tylko mógł, starając się skupić na bólu zamiast na czymś innym. Lepiej było myśleć o bólu niż żeby miał... naprawdę sobie życzył, żeby tunika nie była tak krótka. Snape zobaczy...   
  
— Teraz, dopóki nie będę pewny, że nie zapomnisz, będziesz powtarzać: „Nie będę zaczepiać mojego profesora w publicznym miejscu.” — _Plask!_ — Twoja kolej, Potter.  
  
— Nie będę zaczepiał mojego profesora w publicznym miejscu — wychrypiał Harry.  
  
 _Plask!_  
  
— Jeszcze raz.  
  
— Nie będę zaczepiał... — _Plask!_ — ...mo... mojego profesora w publicznym miejscu.   
  
Cholera jasna. To było dziesięć razy gorsze niż wtedy, gdyby było to niespodziewane. Starał się opanować.  
  
— Jeszcze raz, Potter.  
  
— Nie będę za... — _Plask!_ Jęknął. — ...zaczepiał mojego profesora w publicznym miejscu. — Jego oddech był świszczący, gdy oddychał przez zaciśnięte zęby. Nie czekał, aby Snape kazał mu powtórzyć. — Nie będę zaczepiać mojego profesora w publicznym miejscu. — _Plask!_  
  
— To było więcej niż dziesięć razy, Potter. Uważasz, że ta lekcja została ostatecznie wpojona... do twojego umysłu? — Harry jedynie jęknął. — Bardzo dobrze. Nie pozwól, by się to powtórzyło.   
  
Harry usłyszał jego oddalające się kroki i zastanawiał się, czy Snape oczekiwał od niego, by teraz sobie poszedł. Odsunął się od biurka i pozwolił, by drżące nogi powoli ugięły się pod nim, aż klęczał na podłodze. Przyszło mu do głowy, że nie może teraz wygodnie usiąść, dlatego też skulił się, przyjmując pozycję embrionalną. Zdejmując okulary, starł kilka bezpańskich łez. To cholernie bolało! Pierwsze kilka uderzeń, nie było takie złe, nawet były... ale te ostatnie! Czuł się tak, jakby był w ogniu. Usłyszał lekki szum i otworzył oczy, aby zobaczyć przed sobą rozmyty kształt dłoni, trzymającą szklankę czegoś.  
  
— Wypij to, Potter — polecił Snape. — Zacznij jednak od małego łyku.  
  
Harry starał się znaleźć pozycję, która umożliwiłaby mu picie bez narażania jego pośladków na większy ból. Założył z powrotem okulary i zerknął w dół. W szklance nie było zbyt wiele napoju. Spojrzał pytająco na Snape’a, który pił z własnej szklanki wypełnionej bardziej niż jego. Harry ostrożnie podniósł kielich do ust i wziął łyk. Uch. Przełknął pośpiesznie, kaszląc trochę. Bogowie, to był płynny ogień! Czuł ciepło rozpływające się w dół jego gardła w kierunku brzucha. Rozgałęziało się ona na jego klatkę piersiową. Najpierw palą go pośladki, a teraz będzie go piekło z drugiej strony! Ponownie zakaszlał i zapytał:  
  
— Co to za _eliksir_?  
  
Ujrzał, jak kąciki ust Snape uniosły się odruchowo.  
  
— To nie żadna mikstura, głupku. Biorąc pod uwagę twój ogromny brak kultury, to nie powinienem na ciebie marnować dobrej jakości brandy. — Prychnął lekceważąco, ponownie skupiając swoją uwagę na swej szklance.  
  
— Brandy? — powtórzył Harry, koncentrując się ponownie na ciemno bursztynowym płynie. — Naprawdę?  
  
Wziął kolejny łyk, tym razem ostrożnie, aby nie mieć ataku kaszlu. Wciąż paliło i nie mógł się powstrzymać od skrzywienia się. Paskudna rzecz. Przełknął kolejny łyk. Brandy! Jak można to lubić? Zawsze się zastanawiał, skąd taki wielki szum na temat mocnych trunków.  
  
— Brandy. Hę.  
  
— Czy kiedykolwiek ktoś ci powiedział, Potter, że jesteś...   
  
Snape patrzył na niego przez chwilę, jakby nie mógł znaleźć słowa. To było niezwykłe. Harry spojrzał na niego wyczekująco.   
  
_Co?_ — zastanawiał się. — _Głupi? Ohydny? Uparty? Irytujący?_  
  
— ...żywotny? Dziesięć minut temu lałem cię do upadłego, a teraz pijesz moją wyjątkowo drogą brandy, jakby była mlekiem czekoladowym.  
  
Snape potrząsnął głową. Wziął następny, duży łyk z własnego kielicha. Harry zauważył jak bardzo obniżył się poziom cieszy w jego szklance do tego czasu. Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi, jakby naczynie robiło mu wyrzuty.  
  
Harry opróżnił szklankę i spojrzał na jej dno, życząc sobie, żeby miał więcej alkoholu. Teraz czuł prawdziwe ciepło. I nie miał znaczenia fakt, że mógł nie usiąść przez kilka dni. To było bliżej do spełnienia fantazji seksualnej, niż wszystko co kiedykolwiek doświadczył. Z pełnością nie myślałby o tym w ten sposób, gdyby nie brandy.   
  
— Profesorze? — zapytał nieśmiało. — Mogę mieć trochę więcej?  
  
Snape zaczął otrząsać się z swojej kontemplacji bursztynowej cieczy. Z ironicznym spojrzeniem, pochylił się i przelał część swojego drinka do szkła Harry’ego. Nastolatek oniemiał na tę hojność.  
  
— Rany — powiedział, będąc głęboko pod wrażeniem. — Dziękuje, profesorze! — Bez wyraźnej przyczyny jaką Harry mógł dostrzec, mężczyzna wzdrygnął się, słysząc to.  
  
Patrzył, jak Snape wziął kolejny łyk alkoholu i westchnął głęboko.   
  
— Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że jest to koniec mojej błyskotliwej, jeśli niezrozumianej, kariery. — Harry, zaskoczony przez to, mrugnął nieprzytomnie, wpatrując się swoimi młodzieńczymi, zielonymi oczami w mężczyznę. — Jeśli nie zakończyły jej klapsy, to z pewnością zrobi to alkohol. — Wpatrywał się w przestrzeń, tak jakby był skazany na ścięcie.  
  
— Och! — odpowiedział Harry, nagle zrozumiawszy. — Och, nie. Nikt nie musi o tym wiedzieć. Tak długo, jak tego nie chcesz — powiedział z zaniepokojeniem do Snape’a. Mężczyzna odwrócił się do niego, patrząc tak jakby nastolatek mówił w innym języku, dlatego też Harry starał się wyjaśnić: — Inni i tak będą oczekiwać, że mnie ukarzesz. Wiesz... będzie lepiej, jeśli powiesz, że tak zrobiłeś.  
  
— Bez względu na ich oczekiwania... — odparł pogardliwie Snape — ...to jestem pewien, że żaden z nich nie zawarł w swoich przemyśleniach moje... zaangażowanie gdzieś w pobliżu... twojej konkretnej partii ciała. — Odwrócił wzrok, krzywiąc się ze wściekłości. — Powieszono by mnie na Bijącej Wierzbie i stałbym się pokarmem dla jednej z bestii Hagrida, gdyby wyszło na jaw, co _zrobiłem_ ich ukochanemu małemu bohaterowi. — Kilka razy kopnął lekko biurko, mrucząc pod nosem: — Nie jestem do końca pewien, czy nie byłoby to zasłużone.  
  
— Nie mów tak! — Harry jęknął. Snape nie mógł być przed nim skruszony i bezbronny! Nie byłby Snape’em, gdyby to zrobił. I w każdym razie, czy to nie było jedną z pierwszych oznak Armagedonu? Kto by drwił z Harry’ego i przekomarzał się, sprawiając że czułby się normalnie i jednocześnie w tym samym czasie nienormalnie. — Nie jesteś taki. Straciłeś nad sobą panowanie. Stało się to tylko raz. Nie powiem nikomu, jeśli tego nie chcesz. — Snape nie patrzył na niego. Jego wzrok był wbity w buty. Harry podszedł bliżej, będąc tuż przed nim, tak że nie można było go zignorować. — Przestań być takim dzieciuchem — stwierdził. — A poza tym. Ja... zasłużyłem na to. Prosiłem się o to. — Umieścił lekko dłoń na piersi mężczyzny i spojrzał na niego. Jego twarz była zarumieniona od brandy, a ciało szumiało od krążącej z lania adrenaliny. Harry oblizał nerwowo wargi, dodając: — Miałeś rację, robiąc to. Praktycznie błagałem o to.  
  
Snape patrzył na niego przez dłuższą chwilę, wyglądając coraz bardziej jakby utknął w horrorze. Sięgnął i wyjął z ręki Harry’ego szklankę.  
  
— Wyjdź — rozkazał. — Teraz.  
  
— Ale...  
  
— _Teraz_ , Potter. — Snape wypchnął go na korytarz. — Mów innym, co tylko chcesz. Tylko wynoś się stąd. Wróć na przyjęcie, albo idź do swojego pokoju lub gdziekolwiek. Po prostu wyjdź. _Natychmiast_.  
  
Kiedy Harry dotarł do wieży Gryffindoru, wciąż nie wiedział, co poszło nie tak.


	18. Dwa kroki do przodu, trzy kroki w tył, wszyscy robią snarry

Następnego ranka Harry czuł się ogromnie sfrustrowany i zaniepokojony. I miał kaca. Był również bardzo obolały. Co do diabła, Snape spodziewał się, że zrobi z _tym_? Nie mógł przecież pójść do pani Pomfrey i powiedzieć... właśnie, co? Wpadłem na ścianę. Tyłem. Wielokrotnie. Uch. Założenie dżinsów było ciężkim zadaniem i zrobił to w łóżku, więc nikt inny nie mógł zobaczyć jego... obrażeń.

O dziwo, to co najbardziej mu przeszkadzało wczorajszego wieczoru było to, jak się zakończył. Dlaczego Snape stracił nerwy i go wyrzucił? Wrócił myślami to tamtej chwili, starając sobie przypomnieć dokładny moment, kiedy wszystko poszło w diabli. To było problematyczne. O ile Harry pamiętał, to cały ten cholerny wieczór poszedł nie tak jak trzeba. Snape... naprawdę posunął się za daleko, ale Harry’emu nie przeszkadzało to tak bardzo jak powinno. Ponieważ, hej, zwrócił na siebie jego uwagę i Snape dotknął go...

 _O mój Boże, jest całkowicie żałosny_ — pomyślał. — _Poza tym, jestem prawdopodobnie masochistą._

W każdym razie, Snape _zawsze_ tracił nerwy. To było pewna jego część, która czyniła go właśnie Snape’em. Harry nawet nie sądził, że rozumie, dlaczego mężczyzna to zrobił. Profesor był przerażony. I to poważnie. Harry zakładał, że to wszystko przez Malfoya... który prawdopodobnie bacznie obserwował całą tę sytuację. Ale Snape wydawał się bardziej przerażony, a raczej wstrząśnięty pod koniec wieczoru. W tamtym czasie Harry myślał, że wszystko idzie w dobrym kierunku... przynajmniej trochę lepszym niż dotychczas. Snape wydawał się zmartwiony, że straci pracę, co... było możliwe, chociaż Harry nie sądził, że Zakon może pozwolić sobie na utratę członka z powodu czegoś tak trywialnego jak chłosta. Przecież to nie było tak, jakby Harry miał komuś o tym powiedzieć. Serio, kto byłby bardziej zakłopotany?

Podczas śniadania spoglądał spode łba na Snape’a, zastanawiając się, co ten człowiek sobie myślał. Jaki był jego problem? Po upokorzeniu jakie przeżył w nocy, mężczyzna miał czelność go ignorować. Nie pozwolił mu nawet nakarmić węża. Raz za razem odtwarzał w głowie tamte wydarzenie. Powiedział Snape’owi, że nie zamierza nikomu o tym _powiedzieć_. Wyjaśnił profesorowi, że każdy i tak spodziewał się, że dostanie ostrą reprymendę. Powiedział mu, że _prosił_ o to i... czy naprawę to powiedział? Nie, to głupie, brzmiało to tak jakby... Spojrzał na profesora, który dość niezręcznie unikał jego wzroku. Och. Mój Boże, naprawdę to powiedział. Nic dziwnego, że Snape zachowywał się tak nieswojo. Przyjął to w niewłaściwy sposób. Harry westchnął i uderzył kilkakrotnie głową w stół. Dlaczego musiał być tak bezmyślny?

— Hej. — Ron usiadł obok niego. — Co dziś jemy? Umieram z głodu. — Zaczął pochłaniać jedzenie z apetytem, nie zauważając, że Harry uderza kilkakrotnie czołem o blat stołu. — Słyszałem, że miałeś kłopoty zeszłej nocy, po tym, jak cię zostawiliśmy — powiedział, wpychając jajka w usta. — Szczerze, nigdzie nie można cię zabrać.

— Gdzie jest Hermiona?

— Wciąż śpi. Większość dziewczyn jeszcze nie wstała. Sądzę, że wczoraj były dość zajęte plotkowaniem. Czy one robią coś poza tym?

— Nie wiem — odpowiedział figlarnie Harry. — Robią? — Uszy Rona zaróżowiły się i skoncentrował się na jedzeniu.

OoO

  
Przez następne kilka dni, szlaban przemijał w dość napiętej atmosferze. Za każdym razem, gdy Snape na niego spojrzał, Harry rumienił się, powodując, że mężczyzna wyglądał na zagniewanego. Obaj mężnie starali się udawać, że nic się nie stało. Harry nie był pewien, czy to działało. Zarówno Ron i Hermiona dziwnie na niego patrzyli. Dziewczyna pewnego dnia osaczyła go i starała się przekonać do mówienia.

— Harry, obaj zachowujecie się bardzo dziwnie! Wiem, że coś się dzieje. Nie byłeś tak zdenerwowany od waszej małej sprzeczki. I wieki temu załatwiłeś tamtą sprawę, więc o co chodzi?

Harry był osaczony i jąkając.

— To nie... to nie była _sprzeczka_. Po prostu tamtej nocy był gorszy niż zazwyczaj i poczułem się przez to źle. To wszystko. Ale w końcu przeprosił i nie było to nic wielkiego, ale to nie była _sprzeczka_. A poza tym, nie ma to nic wspólnego z tym. Powiedziałem coś naprawdę głupiego w Halloween i odebrał to w niewłaściwy sposób. I nie chcę o tym mówić! — Naprawdę nie chciał o tym rozmawiać.

— Jeśli nie chcesz ze mną o tym rozmawiać, to w porządku — stwierdziła Hermiona. — Ale naprawdę powinieneś z nim porozmawiać. Prawdziwi Gryfoni są na tyle odważni, aby mówić o swoich uczuciach — prowokowała go. Spojrzał na nią, zły.

Właśnie dlatego był nieco zaskoczony, gdy stanął przed biurkiem Snape’a następnej nocy, gdy jego przyjaciele wyszli z sali. Snape nie chciał na niego patrzeć.

— Czy masz jakieś pytanie odnoście zaklęcia wzmacniającego, Potter? — zapytał, porządkując jakieś dokumenty.

— Nie, proszę pana — odpowiedział ze smutkiem Harry. Naprawdę nie chciał tego robić, ale nie chciał również, żeby ich dwójka była przez cały czas była skrępowania, gdy byli obok siebie. — Chciałbym porozmawiać. O tym, co się stało. — Snape poderwał głowę do góry i przyszpilił Harry’ego wzrokiem. Harry zignorował to i dalej bełkotał. — Posłuchaj, naprawdę nie miałem na myśli tego, że _prosiłem_ o to. Inni pomyśleliby w ten sposób i dałeś mi wystarczająco dużo ostrzeżeń, że powinienem być ostrożny. Prosiłem się o to, nie oznaczało tego, że chciałem żeby się tak stało lub coś. I... Um. Byłbym całkiem szczęśliwy, jeśli udawałbyś, że ta cała sprawa nigdy się nie wydarzyła. Chciałbym, żeby między nami znów było normalnie. Tak normalnie jak tylko może być, biorąc pod uwagę kim jestem. Po prostu chcę żebyś nie myślał, że czuję się źle przez to.

Snape wziął głęboki oddech i powoli wypuścił powietrze.

— Rozumiem. Będę bardziej niż zadowolony, jeśli od tego momentu zostanie całkowicie zabronione wspominanie o tym. Wierzę, że to wszystko? Dobrze. Wtedy przestań krążyć wokół mnie niczym zakochane dziewczę i zajmij się swoimi sprawami. — Harry, który odetchnął z ulgą, że udało mu się to załatwić, ruszył do drzwi. — A, i Potter — dodał Snape — Ostatniej nocy po raz trzeci nie udało ci się zaliczyć mojego testu z wymijającego zaklęcia. Jutro spróbujemy z nim ponownie i jeśli znów zawiedziesz, to wiedz, że będziesz tego mocno żałować. — W jego oczach ponownie pojawił się sadystyczny błysk i Harry wytarł nerwowo dłonie o swoją szatę.

— Co zamierzasz zrobić, jeśli mi nie uda się ponownie? — zapytał z niepokojem Harry.

Snape wzruszył leniwie ramionami.

— Jeszcze nie wiem. Z pewnością coś wymyślę. — Harry ponownie się zarumienił, ale tym razem Snape po prostu uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

Zajęcia z eliksirów odbywały się ponownie i Harry uznał, że nawet jest z tego zadowolony. Wciąż nie był w nich zbyt dobry, ale dzięki temu mógł zobaczyć Snape’a dwa razy dziennie. Oczywiście, początek lekcji mijał na tym, że profesor nazywał go najbardziej obraźliwymi określeniami jakie mógł wymyślić, próbując zranić go jak najbardziej, ale Harry mógł z tym żyć. Tym, co go drażniło, była obecność Ślizgonów, którzy obrażali go osobiście, nazywając go Tuszową Wróżką i Dziwką Gryffindoru. Nienawidził ich wszystkich. Przypuszczał, że może z wyjątkiem Jacka, który zachowywał się beznamiętnie i jakby nic go nie obchodziła. Dotyczyło to również Blaise'a Zabiniego, który raz mrugnął do niego. Zaskoczyło go to, ale pomyślał, że nie powinno. Wszyscy przecież znali Zabiniego.

Podczas zatrzymania, a raczej podczas drugich zajęć, jak myślał o nich Harry, Snape zachowywał się całkowicie normalnie. Oznaczało to, że nadal czasami obrażał nastolatka i robił ostre uwagi, ale przynajmniej Harry wiedział, że nie robi tego, ponieważ musi. Kiedy następnej nocy w lesie, Harry przeszedł z łatwością test Snape’a, ten niemal uniósł brwi z wrażenia. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do niego szczerze. Profesor wysłał Rona i Hermiona do zamku, gdy sam czekał, aż Harry zbierze swoje rzeczy.

— Przypuszczam, że dla kogoś z twoją gracją, był to odpowiedni poziom wykonania. — Harry przystanął za nim, nie wiedząc, czy jest zadowolony z tej niejasnej pochwały, czy zirytowany przez zniewagę. Walczył z tym dylematem, aż usłyszał głos Severusa, który ledwo dotarł do Harry’ego przez westchnienie rozbrzmiewające w powietrzu. — Dziesięć punktów dla Gryffindoru... Dobry pokaz, Harry. Naprawdę dobry.

Harry musiał wstrzymać oddech, by pod wpływem radości nie powiedzieć: „Przepraszam, co?”, przez co Severus spojrzałby jedynie zrzędliwie na niego i udzielił równie nieprzyjemnej odpowiedzi. Ale to było w porządku. Mógł się powstrzymać.

— Przepraszam, co?

Severus, skrzywiwszy się, odwrócił się i spojrzał na Harry’ego wzrokiem: „Doskonale wiem, że mnie słyszałeś”.

— Powiedziałem: „Jeśli okropne, nużące i beznadziejne zadanie, jakim jest uczenia trzech złośliwych małych pomyłek, nie wyśle mnie do Świętego Mungo przed końcem toku, to twoje nagłe pogłębienie problemu ze słuchem to sprawi”. I przestań się uśmiechać w ten sposób, paskudny szczeniaku. — Pomimo swoich ostrych słów, uśmiechnął się delikatnie lakonicznym uśmiechem przez ramię do chłopca.

Harry odrzucił głowę do tyłu i pozwolił, by jego euforyczna salwa śmiechu rozniosła się po zamku.

Następnej nocy Harry, Ron i Hermiona spotkali się poza lochami Snape’a, tylko po to, by znaleźć pusty pergamin przypięty do drzwi. Zabrali go i sprawdzili gruntownie, ale nic nie znaleźli.

— Być może jest to test! — zasugerowała rozsądnie Hermiona.

To wydawało się obiecujące, jako że Snape wydawał się ostatnio lubić takie rzeczy, ale to nie pomagało im się dowiedzieć, co z tym zrobić. Próbowali ujawniających uroków, dostrzegających zaklęć. Nawet dyskutowali o tym, czy nie włamać się do biura Snape’a, aby znaleźć eliksir Wyczuwalności, przed tym jak uznali, że mało prawdopodobne jest, aby mężczyzna wymagał od nich włamania się do własnego gabinetu.

Dopiero po zbadaniu kilkakrotnie pergaminu i spróbowanie każdego czaru o jakim mogli pomyśleć, Ron stwierdził, że przypomina ona mapę Huncwotów. Niestety „Uroczyście przysięgam, że knuję coś niedobrego”, miało tylko dwa efekty, którymi było strzelanie czerwonymi iskrami na osobę wypowiadającą złą frazę oraz pojawienie się zdania: „Nie bądź idiotą”. Hermiona stwierdziła, że to dość prawdopodobne podsumowanie tego, co czuł Snape do mapy Huncwotów i jej twórców. To doprowadziło do tego, że Harry opisał, co się stało, gdy mężczyzna po raz pierwszy miał do czynienia z rzekomo pustą mapą. Hermiona, jako najlepsza uczennica z ich grupy, wzięła pergamin i próbowała na nim wszystkiego, co Harry kiedykolwiek napotkał w książkach, ale nic się nie stało.

Raczej pesymistycznie, Harry powtórzył jej zaklęcia, szturchając pergamin różdżką, gdy Hermiona i Ron spierali się o to, co robić dalej.

— Nie obchodzi mnie, czy to test — powiedział zmęczony Ron. — Jestem _padnięty_ i mógłbym skorzystać z jednej nocy bez profesora de Smutasa. Dajmy sobie spokój i...

Zamilkł, gdy Harry właśnie wymamrotał:

— Harry Potter, uczeń tej szkoły... nakazuje ci ujawnienie skrywanych przez ciebie informacji. — Nagle zobaczył tusz rozprowadzający się i rozpowszechniający się w poprzek papieru. — Hej! Spójrzcie! — Ron i Hermiona stłoczyli się blisko Harry’ego, czytając znad jego ramion.

 _Potter, jeśli udało ci się zajść tak daleko, to jestem szczerze zdumiony. A w przypadku, gdy zapamiętałaś tak dużo, to może twój słaby, skupiony na quidditchu umysł może podsunąć ci osobę, do której poszedłbyś z wizytą, gdyby to nie działało. Trzeba dodać, że w ogóle, by to nie pomogło. Zobaczysz go dziś w nocy. Będzie w Hogwarcie przez krótki okres czasu. Bez wątpienia wiesz, gdzie go znaleźć._

 _Prawdopodobnie nie wrócę przez przynajmniej kilka następnych dni. Nie będzie to czas odpoczynku. Nie mogę zaaprobować tego, żebyś nie nauczył się niczego wartościowego z obrony w tym czasie. Dlatego też pozwoliłem by ten pch... narodzony z wilkołaka namówił mnie, żeby przejąć mój szlaban na najbliższe dni. Wyjątkowo, ten zapchlony tuman będzie cię strzec i udzielał dydaktycznych lekcji. Bądź ostrożny, nie wie o naszych zajęciach. Idiota naprawdę sądzi, że to był całkowicie jego pomysł._

 _Nawet nie staraj się udawać, że nie jesteś zadowolony z tego, że będzie mnie zastępował. Mogę sobie wyobrazić jaką radość czujesz z powodu mojej nieobecności. Niech Granger znajdzie subtelny sposób, by skłonić Lupina do uczenia was przekaźnikowych zaklęć i czarów wzmacniających energię. Oczekuję, że znajdziesz sposób, by je połączyć i utworzysz jedno przystosowane do tego zaklęcie zanim wrócę._

 _Twój znacznie sceptyczny profesor._

 _PS: Klucz do moich komnat znajduje się w twoim biurku w klasie transmutacji. Pamiętaj, aby karmić tego cholernego węża. Nie chcę wrócić do domu i przekonać się, że pachnie gnijącym gadem._  



	19. Stanąć po twojej stronie, Snape

— Tak, to cholernie wspaniałe! — krzyczał w podnieceniu Ron. Hermiona spojrzała nerwowo na Harry’ego, gdy starała się wesprzeć entuzjazm Rona. — Nie mogę w to uwierzyć! To jest, do jasnej cholery, niemożliwe do uwierzenia! Pozbywamy się Snape'a oraz zaczynamy ponownie lekcje z Lupinem i to wszystko tej samej nocy! Nie będzie chciał za każdym razem pozbawić nas głowy za pomocą przekleństwa, gdy zapędzi nas w róg! Będę mógł zasnąć w nocy bez zastanawiania się, czy przeklął moje pióro, kiedy straciłem czujność albo czy planuje wydać mnie jutro Śmierciożercom, lub...

Harry ledwo go słuchał. Śmierciożercy. Właśnie. To dlatego Snape zniknął. Zastanawiał się, kiedy następnym razem go wezwą. Żałował, że Severus nie ostrzegł go. Wysłał mu notatkę, wyciągnął go z łóżka, aby mu o tym powiedzieć, przekazał Dumbledore’owi wiadomość — cokolwiek, by go przygotować. Och. Boże. Harry odwrócił się do Rona, próbując ukryć pobladłą twarz.

Podążył za dalszym tokiem swojego rozumowania, stanowczo ignorując zaniepokojone spojrzenie Hermiony. Nie chciał teraz litości ani współczucia. Potrzebował jakiś przeklętych informacji. Prawdy. Chciał, żeby Snape wrócił. Po jaką cholerę Severus w ogóle to robił? Prawdopodobnie zaczął szpiegować zanim jeszcze Harry się urodził. Wręcz słyszał złowieszczy głos Albusa rozbrzmiewający mu w głowie: „Wielkie osobiste ryzyko... wielkie osobiste ryzyko...” Ryzykował co? Oczywiście swoje życie. Co próbował zrekompensować? Żeby czuł potrzebę robienia tego wszystkiego, to musiało być gorsze niż to, co ojciec Harry’ego mu zrobił. Zabijanie. To było coś, co unosiło się na skraju świadomości Harry’ego odkąd odkrył, że Snape zwrócił się z jednej strony do drugiej. Prawdopodobnie zabijał ludzi. Dużo osób albo w jakiś straszny sposób albo zrobił coś, przez co poczuł się tak brudny i uszkodzony. Nie mógł temu zadość uczynić, ale postanowił spędzić resztę swojego życia próbując. Biedny Snape. Boże. To wiele wyjaśniało.

Harry próbował go zrozumieć przez swoje doświadczenie z pierwszej lekcji oklumencji, osobowości mężczyzny oraz tego, jakie działania musi podjąć szpieg. Snape. Severus Snape. Zaczął wymieniać w głowie, to co wiedział o mistrzu eliksirów. Jego ociec nie był miłym człowiekiem. Mógł być takim mężczyzną jak wuj Vernom albo mógł być nawet gorszy. Mógł znęcać się nad nim fizycznie, a ponieważ Severus Snape nie był Chłopcem-Który-Przeżył i nie pełnił kluczowej funkcji w ostatecznym upadku Voldemorta, nikt nigdy nie interweniował w jego sprawie. Jego matka była słaba. Nie potrafiła się bronić i nie stanęła w obronie Severusa. W jego pogardliwym i okrutnym życiu była co najmniej jeszcze jedna inna kobieta. Potem poszedł do Hogwartu, gdzie zamiast schronienia i domu, który odnalazł Harry, napotkał Jamesa Pottera i Syriusza Blacka. A to co mu zrobili, każdego doprowadziłoby do tego, aby wybrać przeciwną stronę. Na pierwszy rzut oka, bycie u boku Voldemorta wydawało się czymś przyzwoitym. Boże. Biedny Severus.

Harry starał się przywrócić uśmiech na twarzy, kiedy dotarli do komnat Remusa. Mężczyzna wyglądał bardzo dobrze. Był tak szczęśliwy, z powodu że ma szansę ponownie ich spotkać. To spowodowało, że wina uderzyła w Harry’ego, niczym nóź wbity w jego jelita i przekręcony na bok. _Cieszył się_ , że widzi wilkołaka. Po prostu byłby bardziej szczęśliwy, gdyby był z Severusem. Żywym, całym i zdrowym. Gdzie był? Co robił? Czy w ogóle go obchodzi, że Harry jest szalony ze zmartwienia o niego?

Remus zabrał ich do swoich prywatnych pokoi, które zostały wypełnione zaskakująco kolorowymi i wyścielanymi meblami. Harry poświęcił tylko chwilę, by pomyśleć o tym. Po co męczyć się wypytywaniem go. Remus swoimi uczynkami zasłużył na to, jak nikt inny. Opadł na sofę, wiedząc, że każdy z obecnych patrzy na niego trochę dziwnie. Harry obrócił się na swoim miejscu, uśmiechając się gorzko do Lupina.

— Tak — powiedziała Hermiona przełamując ciszę, desperacko starając się rozweselić nastrój. — Chciałabym się dowiedzieć o przekaźnikowych zaklęciach i wzmacniających czarach oraz jak moglibyśmy je połączyć i zrobić z nich jedno zaklęcie.

Każdy się w nią wpatrywał. Harry czuł jak jego szczęka opada. _„Niech Granger znajdzie subtelny sposób...”_ Jezusie. Na litość Boską.

To jednak nie zdziwiło Remusa.

— Co za ciekawa koncepcja! Naprawdę, Hermiono. Dziesięć punktów dla Gryffindora. To bardzo fascynujący i kompleksowy pomysł... Co chcesz osiągnąć przez połączenie tych dwóch zaklęć?

Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami, starając się wyglądać uroczo oraz inteligentnie i w ogóle nie tak, jakby chciała po prostu odwrócić uwagę od nieracjonalnego, ponurego nastroju Harry’ego.

— Chcę... my chcemy... hmmm... — Zerknęła na Rona, który był znany z szybkiego myślenia, gdy był pod presją.

— Snape powiedział coś w stylu, że za żadne skarby na świecie nie zrobimy czegoś takiego — odpowiedział natychmiast, wyglądając na pewnego siebie. — Jest dupkiem. Musimy mu udowodnić, że się myli i że jesteśmy w stanie to zrobić.

Hermiona wydawała się zirytowana jego tłumaczeniem, ale Lupin tylko się roześmiał.

— Tak, to jedna z dość dobrze stosowanych metod Severusa, aby studenci zainteresowali się czymś, przez powiedzenie im, że nie są w stanie tego osiągnąć. Hmmm... Przypuszczam, że istnieje wiele możliwości wykorzystania takiego czaru, ale nic potężnego... Dziwne. Można w razie potrzeby, rzucić urok z dala od siebie, wzmacniając go w drodze, aby stał się zauważalny dopiero, gdy dotrze do miejsca przeznaczenia i naprawdę zadziała. Możesz również wzmocnić czar, kierując go na siebie, a następnie skierować gdzieś indziej, dzięki czemu wyglądałoby tak jakby dwie osoby rzucały go, jeśli echo trwałoby wystarczająco długo...

Harry kochał Lupina. Był jego przyjacielem. Harry w innych okolicznościach byłby bardziej niż szczęśliwy, aby uczyć się od niego, jednak teraz robił co tylko mógł, aby utrzymać uwagę, aż „klasa” nie dobiegnie końca. Albo powstrzymać się od tego, aby nie udusić wilkołaka. Jak mógł być szczęśliwy, kiedy Snape znajdował się w śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie? Harry zastanawiał się nad tym, czy nie zostać dłużej i nie zapytać Lupina, co Snape robi, ale kiedy zatrzymał się przy drzwiach, jego intencje musiały być widoczne na twarzy, ponieważ Remus przybrał cwany wyraz twarzy i uprzedził go, mówiąc:

— Zobaczymy się jutro. Trzeba iść spać, czyż nie, Harry?

Wtedy mężczyzna zamknął drzwi przed jego nosem. Nie zatrzasnął ich, ale zamknął je dość stanowczo.

Co Harry mógł powiedzieć? Odszedł. Wraz z innymi wrócił do wieży, a potem poszedł do swojego pokoju i wczołgał się do łóżka, słuchając paplaniny Rona na temat „naprawdę świetnego Lupina” i o tym jak „jego lekcje to bułka z masłem” i tak dalej, aż Harry nie odwrócił się, krzycząc na niego. Wtedy Dean, Seamus oraz Neville obudzili się i chcieli wiedzieć, skąd to zamieszanie. Ron natychmiast powiedział, że Lupin jest cholernie niesamowitym nauczycielem i zaczął wymieniać, kto nie jest takim profesorem. Spowodowało to, że Seamus prychnął w rozbawieniu, a Dean poinformował Rona, że zmienił się z fanki w zakochaną psychofankę. Co spowodowało, że Ron rzucił się na niego. Bijąc się, zaczęli tarzać się po całym pokoju. Seamus próbował ściągnąć Weasley’a z wyższego chłopca, podczas gdy Neville, trzymając jego ramię narzekał, ile będą mieć przez to kłopotów. Ron i Dean szarpali i uderzali się nawzajem, próbując przewyższyć tego drugiego bardziej twórczymi i obrzydliwymi zniewagami.

Harry poddał się i wstał z łóżka, mając nadzieję na znalezienie spokojnego miejsca. Skończył na Wieży Astronomicznej (która po kilku tygodniach stosowania na niej odpychającego eliksiru Snape’a, nie była już popularnym miejscem), gdzie siedział owinięty peleryną niewidką bardziej z powodu zimna niż z powodu chęcią stania się niewidzialnym. Z głośnym westchnieniem wyjął swój dziennik ozdobiony buźką i zaczął w nim pisać. To było dość ciężkie zadanie, ponieważ musiał przyświecać sobie różdżką, pisać drugą ręką i sporadycznie poprawić okulary, które zsuwały mu się z nosa. Jednakże po jakiś czasie przestał zwracać na to uwagę, gdy stał się zbyt pogrążony w myślach.

 _Mój Boże, gdzie on jest? Co musi robić? Czy jest bezpieczny? Czy jest daleko? Może odejść, czy jest przetrzymywany? Wiem, z kim jest, ale to wszystko co wiem i ta wiedza nie jest wielką pociechą. Czy w ogóle żyje? Umarł nie wiedząc, co do niego czuję? Co gorsze, umrze myśląc, że nienawidzimy go i że reszta świata będzie zadowolona, kiedy zniknie, nie wiedząc, co ten dla nich zrobił? Cholera, mam zbyt wiele pytań i żadnych odpowiedzi! Żyje. Nie może być martwy. Czy czułbym coś poprzez swoją bliznę, gdyby ten go zabił?_

Na moment Harry przestał pisać, przygryzając dolną wargę. Spojrzał na bezkresną noc nad nim. Patrzył na gwiazdy, które lśniły, odbijając się w jego okularach, gdy wędrowały powoli po niebie. To wszystko było tak ogromne, puste i samotne. Pochylił głowę, skupiając się ponownie na dzienniku.

 _Jeśli również go stracę, to nie wiem co zrobię. To byłoby gorsze niż cokolwiek innego. Nie jestem pewien, dlaczego. Może w jakiś sposób gorsze jest stracenie swojego wroga niż przyjaciela. To znaczy, będziesz walczyć ze swoimi przyjaciółmi, od czasu do czasu nawet cię zawiodą. Wróg nigdy tego nie zrobił. Nigdy się nie zmieni. Nie to, co inni. Zapewniają stabilność... nie licząc tego, że ten się zmienił. I ja także. Udaje, że jest okropny, okrutny i odległy, a nawet odrobinę jest taki, ale jest w nim o wiele więcej. Potrafi być zabawny, mądry, nawet wciągający... i ludzki. Czuję większą radość będąc przez niego obrażany niż wtedy, gdy byłem całowany przez Cho. Całując go, czułem większą radość niż z czegokolwiek innego. I sądzę, że również to lubił. Zwrócił mi pocałunek, chociaż był delikatny. I mogę przysiąc, że czułem koniuszki jego palców gładzące moje włosy. To było niesamowite i myślę, że nigdy może się to nie powtórzyć!_

 _Jeśli Voldemort go zrani, na pewno go zniszczę! Jeśli sądził, że wcześniej byłem zagrożeniem, to niech tylko ujrzy mnie teraz. Jeśli myśli, że nic nie będę robił i czekał, aż proroctwo się wypełni... Sprawię, żeby to pierdolone proroctwo całkowicie zgodziło się z rzeczywistością..._

Harry przerwał pisanie. Jego klatka piersiowa falowała podczas przyśpieszonego oddechu, a jedna kropla zawierająca gorące emocje spadła na stronę, przenosząc go z powrotem do rzeczywistości. Wykonał parę uspokajających oddechów i uniósł ponownie pióro.

 _Zabrał mi już zbyt wiele. Nie pozwolę, żeby odebrał mi również to. Jest to zbyt ważne. Wszystko się zmieniło, dorosło i nasiliło. Cały nasz związek został zrewolucjonizowany. Obraz jest czymś więcej niż tylko jego częściami składowymi. To nie jest tylko sarkazm oraz groźby. To nie tylko flirt. Nie jest to jedynie obrona przed czarną magią, kłótnie i osiągnięcie, aby opuścił swoją gardę i rzeczywiście cieszył się moją obecnością. Jest ważny. Błyskotliwy, odważy i jest po prostu... Snape’em. Jest dla mnie ważny. Jest mój. Nie pozwolę, aby Voldemort go miał. Nie obchodzi mnie, co to oznacza._

Harry wzdrygnął się i pociągnął pelerynę, owijając ją szczelniej wokół ramion. Snape z pewnością wróci. Musi. Harry miał zamiar dokonać wszelkich starań, aby nauczyć się wszystkiego, czego potrzebuje do pokonania Voldemorta. Nie przejdzie przez to ponownie. Przez niepokój, strach i samotność. Snape był ważny. Przynajmniej ważny dla Harry’ego. Myślał o tym, jak jego uczucia zmieniły się bardzo wobec człowieka w ciągu tych kilku ostatnich miesiący. Ze skoncentrowanych, drobnych urazów, które paliły go w środku, do przytłaczającego niczym piekielny ogień pożądania, podziwu oraz sympatii, tak jakby Harry miał odradzającego się feniksa w swoim sercu. Kiedy pocałowali się w schowku, Harry poczuł, że tak właśnie miało wyglądać jego życie. To było coś więcej niż faza czy pożądanie. To uczucie pochłaniało wszystkie inne. Całą bezsilną złość, beznadziejny strach, gorzki żal. Cały świat mógł wyjść z tego jako proch i pył, a Harry’ego by to nie obeszło. To było warte wszystkiego. Zamknął oczy i rozkoszował się pamięcią tego uczucia, zanim ponownie nie wrócił do pisania w dzienniku.

 _Sądzę, że zakochałem się w Severusie Snape’e._

Kiedy Harry wrócił do dormitorium, nie miał zamiaru dołączyć do swoich kolegów Gryffonów bawiących się w „różne opinie”. Wiedział, gdzie może znaleźć klucz i jak go użyć.

OoO

  
Harry spędził następne parę dni w komnatach Snape’a, przechadzając się po nich i bawiąc się z wężem, który był bardzo zadowolony z uwagi oraz możliwości swobodnej wędrówki. Harry nigdy nie dotknął alkoholu mężczyzny i starał się nie wytrącać... zbyt wiele w prywatne życie mistrza eliksirów. Miał dość mocne przekonanie, że profesor nie wybaczyłby mu, gdyby zbyt bardzo zagłębił się w jego osobistych rzeczach. Poza tym, Snape znał każde paskudne przekleństwo i jeśli Harry wetknąłby nos w niewłaściwe miejsce, byłby to przypadek, gdy ciekawość zabiła kota. Przekartkował kilka książek ( i łał! Znalazł przekleństwa i przeciw przekleństwa), wyciągnął parę szuflad, przegrzebując je, ale starał się panować nad sobą, a przede wszystkim, ograniczyć swoją ciekawość do biura, gdzie pozwolono mu przebywać oraz sypialni mężczyzny. I nawet wtedy Harry tak naprawdę nie przeszukiwał pomieszczenia, tylko badał jedynie jego łóżko, które było raczej większe niż myślał, zrobione z ciemnego drewna. Zbliżając naprawdę blisko swoją twarz do pościeli, mógł wyczuć zapach ich właściciela. Bez żadnego problemu łóżko mogło pomieścić dwie osoby.

Harry myślał, że to jedyna rzecz, która trzymała go na tyle w dobrym stanie psychicznym, by móc czekać na mężczyznę, aż ten wróci. W ciągu dnia, kłócił się cicho z Ronem, dzielił z Hermioną napięte uśmiechy i ogólnie warczał na każdego, kto powiedział do niego chociażby dwa słowa. Nie mógł na to nic poradzić. Udało mu się nauczyć kilku rzetelnych rzeczy oraz kilku niezgrabnych, ale nadających do działania splecionych ze sobą przekaźnikowych zaklęciach i wzmacniających czarów. Harry zwracał szczególną uwagę na to, czego uczył ich Lupin. _„Medio Ponerus”_ , który pozwolił kilku osobom uzyskać widok z lustra wróżącej osoby. _„Fluminus Exoculavi”_ , które powodowało ślepotę u swojego wroga oraz ulubione Rona _„Vulnuseris Aspere”_ , które powodowało, że przeciwnik był okładany i bity batem. Ron uśmiechał się krzywo, unosząc brwi, kiedy wspominano o tym zaklęciu i zawsze musiał powiedzieć: „zajebiste” jakby to była najfajniejsza rzecz znana człowiekowi. Harry zawsze czuł się przez to trochę dopingowany, ponieważ zapał przyjaciela był zaraźliwy. Czasami Lupin powie coś Harry’emu o jego ojcu lub zażartuje, a nastolatek uśmiechnie się i wszystko było normalne przez około minutę. Wtedy wina osiadała na nim, a Harry znów był nieszczęśliwy i Hermiona poklepie go po ramieniu, a Ron stwierdzi: „Nigdy, ale to nigdy nie pomyślałbym, że, do jasnej ciasnej, będę oczekiwał powrotu tego oślizgłego drania, tylko dlatego, że mój najlepszy kumpel postanowił stworzyć co najmniej sześć nowych osobowości, a wszystkie z nich są drażliwe! A to wszystko, bo nie ma jego okropnego bohatera!”

A potem Harry wróci do komnat Snape’a, o czym pewnie Hermiona nie wiedziała, a Ron udawał, że nie wie. Będąc w środku, Harry wczołgiwał się do łóżka mężczyzny pozwalając, aby Junior owinął się wokół jego nadgarstka i pisał długo, udręczonym tonem w swoim dzienniku, a czasem nawet spał trochę w łóżku Snape’a. Syczał wszystkie swoje nieszczęścia do małego węża, który z trudem go rozumiał, ale przynajmniej nigdy go nie oceniał. Wtulał się w pościel Severusa, starając się wyczuć zapach mistrza eliksirów, udając, że mężczyzna był razem z nim.

W piątek, Harry sądził, że stracił nerwy. Rozważał udanie się do Dumbledore’a i wykonanie dużego, histerycznego ataku, a potem rzucenie się do nóg mężczyzny, by błagać go o informacje, gdzie jest Severus i co robi. Jedyną rzeczą, która go powstrzymała przed tym było zaklęcie _Fidelusa_ oraz fakt, że Snape nie chciał, żeby dyrektor wiedział o tym wszystkim, ale Harry zakładał, że Dumbledore i tak o wszystkim wie, bo to był jego... talent. Niektórzy ludzie mają określony wygląd, inni wykorzystują pewną frazę przez cały czas, a niektórzy byli wszechwiedzący. Kiedy Ron i Hermiona wymknęli się, aby zrobić ich sobotni maraton przytulania się i całowania, Harry postanowił coś zrobić. Iść do Dumbledore’a. Był pewien, że jeśli udawałby, że po prostu chce porozmawiać o czymś innym, to zaklęcie pozwoli zbliżyć mu się na tyle do dyrektora, aby ten zobaczył błagalne spojrzenie w oczach Harry’ego i zlitował się nad nim.

Mógł to zrobić, jeśli musiałby znieść jeszcze dłużej ten okropny stan napięcia. Uwolnił część tej skumulowanej energii na Justina Finch-Fletchley’a po zielarstwie.

— Co masz na myśli, że mój krawat jest przekrzywiony?! Twoja twarz jest wykrzywiona, ty nędzny, do niczego...! — krzyczał, kiedy Hermiona chwyciła go za rękaw i rozproszyła go swoim wielkim uśmiechem. Harry przez chwilę był zdezorientowany.

Potem Hermiona pochyliła się i szepnęła mu do ucha:

— Ktoś narzekał Lupinowi, że każdej nocy wypuszczano nas wcześniej z aresztu i przez to w przyszłym tygodniu mamy być zatrzymywani dwa razy dłużej, aby zrekompensować nasze rozpieszczenie. Wrócił!

Harry zrezygnował z następnych zajęć i ruszył prosto do komnat Snape’a, których drzwi _nie otworzyły_ się ani za pomocą klucza ani zaklęciem _„Alohomora”_ albo za pomocą dobrych, staroświeckich kopnięć. W końcu Harry krzyczał na korytarzu przez około minuty, aż drzwi uchyliły się nieznacznie i usłyszał syk mistrza eliksirów:

— Natychmiast przerwij ten piekielny wrzask, ty bezmyślny gówniarzu!

Harry rzucił się do drzwi, przepychając się, ale drzwi nie drgnęły ani odrobinę, nie zwiększając tej wcześniejszej maleńkiej szpary.

— Proszę, wpuść mnie — błagał Harry, nie dbając o dumę. Proszę, proszę, proszę. Pozwól mi pomóc, potrzebujesz mnie, _potrzebujesz_...

— Z pewnością _nie_. — Nadeszła gorączkowa odpowiedź. — Odejdź. Potrzebuję odpoczynku. Powiedz swoim małym przyjaciołom, że nie mamy dzisiaj wieczorem zajęć. Nie mam siły, a tego naiwnego pieprzącego nogę wilkołaka nie ma. Jeśli więc nie chcesz mieć szlabanu z Filchem, to proponuję odejść. I to teraz.

— _Pieprzącego nogę?!_ — krzyknął Harry, przybierając minę pełną obrzydzenia. — On... _nigdy_...

— Oczywiście, że nie, mały prostaku. Obaj jesteście zupełnie łatwowierni. Boże, nawet najmniejsza uwaga, mimochodem rzucone oszczerstwo jest wystarczające, żebyście dostali ataku furii. Żałosne. A teraz odejdź. — Szczeliną między drzwiami a framugą zaczęła zanikać, zabierając ze sobą całą aspirację Harry’ego.

— Martwiłem się o ciebie — wykrztusił z siebie łamiącym głosem. Drzwi zamarły w miejscu, jakby ich właściciel rozważał te słowa.

— Mmm. Potter, następnym razem postaraj się mieć trochę więcej zaufania do mnie, gdyż jestem o wiele rozsądniejszy, przebieglejszy, ostrożniejszy, starszy i co za tym idzie, bardziej doświadczony od ciebie. Chociaż nie jestem niezwyciężony. Wiesz również, że mam przeraźliwie duże doświadczenie w tym. — Ręka mistrza eliksirów wysunęła się przez szczelinę, odnajdując szczękę Harry’ego zanim ponownie zniknęła. — Idź stąd, Harry. Zobaczymy się jutro.

OoO

  
Następnego dnia Snape wciąż nie pojawił się na ich zajęciach. Znaleźli kolejną notkę z informacją, że mają wolny wieczór. Ron spojrzał na Hermionę z głupim uśmiechem, a Harry przewrócił oczami.

— Tak, bądźmy szczerzy. — Ron zwrócił się do Harry’ego. — Co myślisz o tym, byś sam sobie zapewnił rozrywkę dzisiejszego wieczoru? Twoje życzenie się spełniło i twój zły idol powrócił. Spodziewam się, że będziesz się martwić, aż ten nie powie ci wszystkiego. A w tym czasie Wieża Astronomiczna jest aktualnie dość opuszczona, więc...

Harry roześmiał się.

— Dobrze, idźcie, ale nie dajcie się ponownie złapać — poradził im. — Jeszcze jeden szlaban, a będziemy musieli na nie uczęszczać, po zakończeniu szkoły. — Machając im na pożegnanie, ruszył w kierunku schodów.

Był zaskoczony, widząc, że drzwi były otwarte, a nawet nie do końca zamknięte, ponieważ uchyliły się pod jego dotykiem, Po przeszkoleniu przez Snape’a, natychmiast przeszedł w tryb „nieufny partyzancki wojownik”. Wyciągnął różdżkę i aktywował zamazujący czar, który był przywiązany do jego zegarka powodując, że ten przestał działać, dzięki czemu zniszczył drugi zegarek od przyjścia do Hogwartu. Skradając się przeszedł przez korytarz, zmierzając do biura, z którego dobywało się delikatne światło.

Drzwi do pokoju w większości były zamknięte. Harry wyciągał szyję, rozglądając się w lewo oraz w prawo, próbując spojrzeć poza mały obszar, który był widoczny przez otwór. Nic nie wiedział, oprócz skrawku podłogi i regału. Do diabła. Nie wiedział, co _robić_. Nasłuchiwał przez chwilę, ale słyszał jedynie trzask ognia w kominku. A potem brzdęk. Brzdęk! Usłyszał brzdęk! Świetnie! Teraz co, do cholery, miało to znaczyć? Westchnął lekko i niemal wyskoczył ze skóry, kiedy usłyszał Snape’a:

— Równie dobrze możesz wejść, Potter. To tak jakby podobało ci się stanie godzinami podczas zaglądania do cudzych prywatnych komnat. Chyba, że stworzyłeś jakiś fetysz podglądania pod moją nieobecność.

Harry otworzył powoli drzwi i spojrzał niezręcznie na mężczyznę.

— Eee. Przepraszam.

Snape stał plecami do kominka, wyglądając jak zawsze elegancko. W swoich długich, zgrabnych palcach trzymał kielich, pomimo tego, że na samym jego dnie znajdowała się jedynie niewielka ilość brandy. Mężczyzna znajdował się przed fotelem, wyglądając bardzo niefrasobliwie w swojej czarno-srebrnej, satynowej marynarce, robiąc ponownie to coś swoimi brwiami. Otworzył usta i Harry wiedział, że powie coś złośliwego. Coś o tym, że stoi wpatrując się w niego z otwartymi ustami jak całkowity przygłup.

— Dobrze. Ciężko zrozumieć, dlaczego stoisz tam z twarzą wyjątkowo pobożnego chrześcijanina, który po raz pierwszy wstąpił do Królestwa Niebieskiego i ujrzał swojego Zbawiciela. — Westchnął głęboko i opróżnił do końca szklankę. — Nie mogę jednak przyznać, że nie zasługuję na to. — Mężczyzna uniósł dumnie głowę uśmiechając się z wyższością. Harry zdołał się ruszyć ze swojego miejsca, ale nie mógł odnaleźć swojego głosu.

Rzucił się na Severusa, który nie będąc na to gotowym, zachwiał się do tyłu. Jego nogi uderzyły o fotel, na który opadł. Przez kilka chwil Snape wyglądał na oniemiałego faktem, że znajduje się w takiej sytuacji. Z Harrym, który nosił na ustach niesamowicie szczęśliwy uśmiech, na swoich kolanach i z jego ramionami wokół szyi. Severus zamrugał parokrotnie. Po wewnętrznej walce, opanował się na tyle, by spojrzeć na niego spod łba i powiedzieć:

— Naprawdę, Potter, całkowicie mnie myli to, dlaczego masz ten niepowstrzymywany przymus, aby rzucać się na mnie. Jest to jeden z najbardziej niepokojących zwyczajów jakie rozwinąłeś, który musi zostać zatrzymany. Te animalistyczne tendencje nie będą sankcjonowane przez nikogo w dobrym towarzystwie. Na szczęście, uważam, że nie będziesz miał kontaktu z nikim, kto zalicza się do tego towarzystwa. — Prychnął lekceważąco.

Uśmiech Harry’ego stał się tylko szerszy.

— No nie wiem. To może być nowa moda. Przecież jestem Chłopcem-Który-Przeżył. Jestem dość pewien, że jeśli miałbym hobby skakania na kolana mistrza eliksirów i zostawania na nich, to niedługo wszyscy inni by to robili.

Severus zacisnął usta.

— To nie byłaby poprawa. — Ściągnął ramiona Harry’ego ze swojej szyi i zepchnął go na podłogę. — Możesz odpocząć przez chwilę, jeśli chcesz. Radzenie sobie z twoim nieprzyjemnym humorem wymaga więcej niż jednej szklanki alkoholu. — Poruszył się płynnie, aby nalać sobie kolejnego drinka i kiedy wrócił, Harry zajmował jego miejsce w fotelu. — Najwyraźniej zapomniałeś o hierarchii obowiązującej w moich komnatach oraz o przywilejach, które wynikają z naszych różnych pozycji. — Kiedy Harry spojrzał na niego z niezrozumieniem, Severus westchnął i powiedział wprost: — Podłoga. Teraz. Fotel jest mój. Trzymaj się od niego z daleka. Zrozumiałeś? — Przewrócił oczami. Harry zsunął się z krzesła, kłaniając się głęboko.

— Czy to wszystko? Czy muszę również bić pokłony przed Królem Łaskawości?

Uśmiechnął się figlarnie do mężczyzny, udając, że nie widzi cieni pod jego oczami oraz tego, że wyglądał na chudszego i bladszego niż kiedykolwiek. Harry czuł, że musi podejść do tematu ostrożnie, jeśli w ogóle o nim wspomnieć, ze względu na to, że mężczyzna był bardzo dumny i cenił swoją godność. Chciał się dowiedzieć, co się stało, ale w tym samym czasie był zadowolony, że może być u boku Snape’a. Obradował wewnętrznie, gdy obserwował wargi mistrza eliksirów dotykające krawędzi szkła.

— Tak, okazie niezręczności, powiedz mi jak tam twoje zajęcia z tą zapchloną kulą sierści? Jestem pewien, że były wspaniałe. Pełne herbaty, herbatników i szalenie nieistotnych rozmów. Czy zajmie mi cały rok, by cofnąć powstałe szkody? Czy coś robiliście na temat o przekaźnikowych zaklęciach i wzmacniających czarach, czy to całe doświadczenie było fenomenalną stratą czasu dla każdego z nas?

— Taaa. — Harry zareagował szybko, przytulając się do nogi mężczyzny. — To było najbardziej chwalebne doświadczenie w moim młodym życiu. Herbatniki były niedoścignione, a rozmowy były jednym słowem boskie. Nie mogę myśleć o bardziej zachwycającym sposobie spędzania czasu, niż słuchanie jak Lupin snuje opowieści o tym jak zabawny był mój tata, gdy Ron wraz z Hermioną robili do siebie maślane oczy. Starałem się w tym czasie jednocześnie skoncentrować na nauce czarów, które mogą uratować moje życie, jeśli nie świat, kiedy ty mogłeś być w śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie robiąc nie wiadomo co, przez co byłem szalony z niepokoju o ciebie. Tak, to była naprawdę niesamowita zabawa. — Skończył cierpko Harry.

Snape pstryknął go w ucho, wywołując u niego krzyk zaskoczenia.

— Sarkazm do ciebie nie pasuje. Niewdzięczny, zasmarkany nicpoń — dodał czule, okręcając włosy młodzieńca wokół swojego palca.

Harry uśmiechnął się i ziewnął.

— Kombinowaliśmy trochę z wzmacniającymi czarami, ale muszę stwierdzić, że Hermiona była o tym mniej subtelna niż można było się spodziewać. Ale nauczyliśmy się jak rzucić urok, przekierować go w inną stronę, umieścić oraz wzmocnić inne zaklęcie, gdy docierało do miejsca docelowego. Próbowaliśmy tego z kilkoma zaklęciami, ale wszystkie... jak je określałeś? Myślę, że Remus powiedział, że były... cielesne? Ta... to było... coś w tym stylu.

— Rzeczowe — poprawił go Snape, brzmiąc na zainteresowanego, a może nawet odrobinę pod wrażeniem. — Jedyne zaklęcia, które można wykorzystać, gdy zarówno są rzucane i wzmacniane należą do magii rzeczowej. Muszą one być widoczne, słyszalne i odczuwalne, aby były skuteczne.

— Dlaczego? — mruknął Harry, przesuwając lekko dłonią po jedwabnej tkaninie na nodze mężczyzny.

Zamrugał sennie, próbując ukryć zmęczenie. Po raz kolejny jego wzburzone emocje się uspokoiły i teraz jego organizm był wykończony oraz gotowy do odpoczynku.

— Myślę, że możemy poczekać z tym do jutrzejszych zajęć — poinformował go Severus, szturchając Harry’ego nogą. — Wstawaj. Nie będziesz spać na dywanie w moim biurze.

— Mmmm — jęknął cicho Harry, nie chcąc się ruszyć. — Mogę się zdrzemnąć w twoim łóżku — zasugerował niewyraźnie. — Nie zabiłoby cię, gdybyś pozwolił mi zostać.

— Zakładam, że nigdy nie słyszałeś i śmierci przez lincz? Bo to jest dokładnie to, co się ze mną stanie, jeśli ktoś kiedykolwiek zajdzie cię w moim łóżku. Opuść moje komnaty, zanim chłopi wymachujący widłami i pochodniami zaczną się dobijać do drzwi, aby uratować się z moich złych szponów. Mam dość wszystkiego na dzisiejszą noc. Chciwie oczekuję momentu, gdy będą mógł ponownie zasnąć w moim łóżku.

— Byłeś tu ostatniej nocy — zauważył Harry, a Snape zamilkł.

— Spędziłem noc w skrzydle szpitalnym — przyznał. — Nie, niezależnie od tego co powiesz, nic ci nie wyjawię. Nic mi teraz nie jest, więc możesz iść. Po prostu odejdź. Dyrektor zasugerował, że może przyjść z wizytą, aby sprawdzić, co ze mną. Jeśli zobaczy cię tutaj, rozdrażnionego, czepliwego i wiszącego na moich szatach, to nie wiem, jak bym miał to wyjaśnić. Puść! — Udało mu się uwolnić rękaw z uścisku Harry’ego i wygonił ucznia na korytarz.

OoO

  
Harry był tak szczęśliwy, że mistrz eliksirów wrócił, że niemal fruwał, czując się w siódmym niebie i jak kot, który dorwał się do miseczki ze śmietaną, a przynajmniej tak było do poniedziałkowej transmutacji. Podczas niej postanowił ujawnić swoje głębsze uczucia poprzez zapisanie ich na papierze i odkrył, że jego dziennik zaginął. Przejrzał swoje książki przynajmniej z dwanaście razy, aż McGonagall nie warknęła na niego, za nie zwracanie uwagi na zajęciach. Ledwo odnotował jej uwagę. Ledwo się powstrzymywał, żeby nie pobiec z powrotem do dormitorium. Dziennik musiał tam być. Na pewno był! Tak szybko, jak lekcja się skończyła wybiegł z sali i pognał do wieży Griffindoru.

Pomimo tego, że przegrzebał, splądrował a wreszcie przetasował cały pokój, jedynie co znalazł to pojedyncza strona dziennika pod swoim łóżkiem. Nie było na niej nic obciążającego, ale Harry wiedział, że reszta dziennika zawiera takie informacje. Ale jak ta strona skończyła pod łóżkiem? Czy ktoś umieścił ją tam celowo, czy może sama wypadła? To w niczym mu nie pomagało. W końcu poddał się i pognał do następnej klasy, chcąc złapać Hermionę.

— _Zgubiłem_ — sapnął, zwijając się na krześle obok niej. Wiedział, że pocił się, drżał i był blady, a także był to prawdopodobnie koniec świata. Będzie musiał powiedzieć o tym Snape’owi. A potem wszystkim innym. — Tak mi przykro, za cały Armagedon. Nie zwróciłem uwagi. Następnym razem zgubię głowę. — Cholera. Cholera. — Co mam _zrobić_?

— Co zgubiłeś, kolego? — Ron zainteresowany pochylił się w ich stronę.

Gdyby to było możliwe, Harry zacisnąłby zęby mocniej niż dotychczas.

— Mój... notatnik... od W.E.S.Z! — udało mu się wykrztusić. — Zgubiłem go! Nigdzie go nie ma!

Hermiona była odpowiednio przerażona, ale Ron roześmiał się i pokręcił głową.

— I to stąd cała ta panika? Nie mogę w to uwierzyć! Myślałem, że zgubiłeś swoją błyskawicę!

— Ron! — Hermiona zwróciła mu uwagę udręczonym głosem. — Harry nie zapisywał w tym dzienniku jedynie spraw z W.E.S.Z! To było... Znajdowało się tam... Były tam rzecz na temat czarnej magii i... inne rzeczy o których nie chcemy, żeby inny się dowiedzieli — wymruczała do niego przez zaciśnięte zęby.

— _Co?!_ — jęknął. — Pisze to! O tym! Czyim idiotycznym pomysłem było, żeby zapisywać to, gdzie każdy cymbał mógłby dorwać w swoje ręce? — Schował twarz w dłonie, gdy Hermiona skuliła się na swoim miejscu, wyglądając jednocześnie na wściekłą jak i na winną. — Mogłem się domyśleć — jęknął zrezygnowany. — Więc jaki jest nasz pierwszy ruch? Mamy zamiar go szukać?

Hermiona pokręciła głową, wciąż bardzo zaczerwieniona na twarzy.

— Nie chcemy zwracać na siebie uwagi — upierała się. Nawet jeśli ktoś go odnalazł, to nie znaczy, że przeczytał dziennik. Z drugiej strony, jeśli dowie się, że jest to ważne, to może to zrobić. Musimy zachowywać się normalnie.

Harry jęknął, siadając na swoich rękach, aby powstrzymać się przed zrobieniem czegokolwiek.

— A jeśli to był Neville lub Seamus albo Dean? — żalił się Ronowi, przybierając naprawdę nędzny wyraz twarzy.

Czuł, że jego ramiona drżą z rozpaczy. Pochylił się i oparł czoło o chłodny blat biurka.

Ron patrzył na przyjaciela z kombinującym wyrazem twarzy.

— Nie martw się, Harry. Będziemy ich obserwować, a kiedy będą sami, zapytamy, czy mają dziennik. Jeśli powiedzą, że nie, to rzucimy na nich lekkie Obliviate i pozwolimy im odejść. Jeśli będą go mieli, to odbierzemy dziennik i rzucimy na nich mocniejsze Obliviate, dzięki czemu nie będą pamiętać, co czytali. A potem weźmiemy ich do pani Pomfrey i powiemy jej, że znaleźliśmy ich w takim stanie oraz, że nie wiemy, co im się stało. Ech? Czy to wystarczy?

Hermiona spojrzał na niego wiele wymownym spojrzeniem: „Nie wiem, dlaczego zgadzam się z wami przebywać. Jesteśmy całkowicie różni. Ja jestem dziewczyną, a wy dupkami”. Harry z drugiej strony czuł się niespodziewanie pocieszony tym wsparciem.

— Tak, wszystko w porządku, Ron — powiedział, uśmiechając się słabo do rudowłosego chłopca. — Jeśli nie będziemy mogli go znaleźć nigdzie indziej, to będziemy przeklinać wszystkich, aż osiągniemy cel i odzyskamy dziennik.

Hermiona wyrzuciła ręce w górę w geście rozpaczy, a Harry ponownie oparł czoło o biurko. Życzyłby sobie, żeby nie chodził wszędzie z dziennikiem, przez co mógł go zgubić w dowolnym miejscu i absolutnie każdy mógł go znaleźć.


	20. Dziesiąty krąg piekła. Przeznaczony dla nastoletnich chłopców albo o Boże Angst! Angst! Ała, niech to się skończy!

Dziennik zniknął z powierzchni ziemi. To było jedyne wytłumaczenie. Szukali w całym zamku. Harry przegapił większość swoich zajęć, zakradając się do pokoi innych uczniów w pelerynie niewidce, aby grzebać w ich osobistych rzeczach w poszukiwaniu swojego cennego dziennika, którego założenie nie było najlepszym pomysłem. Musiał czekać ponad godzinę, zanim udało mu się zdobyć hasło do Slytherinu, by móc przeszukać rzeczy uczniów owego domu, co okazało się samo w sobie traumatycznym doświadczeniem. Kto by pomyślał, że Blaise miał taki zbiór łańcuchów, piór, olei, bielizny i zdjęć Snape'a! A Jack, który wydawał się względnie normalny, miał taki zapas.... rzeczy... i... innych rzeczy? Albo to, że Draco, który miał wspólny pokój z Crabble i Goyle’em i z inną osobą, miał całe ściany pokryte zdjęciami samego siebie? Lub to, że jeden z pokoi miał trochę prowizoryczny ołtarzyk poświęcony Harry’emu, którego zdjęcie wyglądało na zakłopotanego? Jednakże, bez względu na to gdzie szukał, nigdzie nie znalazł dziennika.  
  
— To znaczy, że nikt go nie ma — oznajmiła stanowczo Hermiona, wbrew wszelkiej logice.  
  
— A może ktoś go ma i wie, jak cenny jest w rzeczywistości, nie spuszcza go z oka, mając zamiar przekazać go do Voldemortowi? — powiedział gwałtownie Harry. — Wasza dwójka nic nie znalazła. Jestem martwy. On jest martwy. Wszyscy będziemy martwi. Co za cholerny błąd popełniłem tym razem. — Harry wsunął dłonie we włosy, ciągnąc za nie, wciąż surowo ganiąc siebie w swojej głowie.  
  
— Przestań się obwiniać, Harry — powiedziała Hermiona. — Pamiętam, że czytałam o zaklęciu, które pomaga znaleźć zagubioną przez siebie rzecz. Muszę sobie tylko przypomnieć, w której to było książce. Czytałam ją w ostatnią Wielkanoc, czyli wtedy kiedy przygotowywałam wypracowanie na temat Naga. Nie, chwila, to było dwa lata temu, więc...  
  
Ron pociągnął Harry’ego na bok i zaproponował własne pocieszenie.  
  
— Jeśli nie znajdziemy go jutro, to zamkniemy Hermionę w bibliotece, a sami zaszalejemy z przekleństwami. Zaczniemy od Malfoya. Złapiemy go w łazience prefektów, a potem przeklniemy go na trzy sposoby, aż do niedzieli. A potem rzucimy na niego _Oblivate_. Będziemy tak posuwać się w dół listy osób, aż złapiemy złodzieja i zmusimy go do zwrócenia dziennika. Znajdziemy go w ten czy inny sposób. Dobrze?  
  
Harry przytaknął niepewnie.  
  
— Powinienem... powiedzieć Snape’owi. Przecież umieściłem tam jego nazwisko i inne rzeczy. Może być przeze mnie w wielkich tarapatach. Takich, jak posiadanie wielkiego ciężaru przywiązanego do kostek i rzucenie do wielkiego zbiornika z wodą. Dlaczego zawsze muszę być takim idiotą?   
  
Ron wzruszył ramionami.  
  
— Ponieważ jesteś sobą? Moim zdaniem, jest to jedna z najlepszych rzeczy w tobie. Daj spokój. Jeśli byłbyś sławny, bogaty, miły i ogólnie wszystko naj, a w dodatku byłbyś ostrożny, inteligentny oraz wrażliwy, byłbyś najbardziej znienawidzonym facetem w Hogwarcie. Totalna gejoza. Nie sądzę, że powinieneś poinformować o tym Snape’a. Jeszcze nie, Harry. — A potem dodał, zniżając zniechęcająco głos, gdy przyjaciel starał mu się przerwać. — Nie mogę sobie wyobrazić, co by z tobą _zrobił_. Nawet jeśli połączylibyśmy wszystkie dziewięć kręgów piekielnych tworząc jeden, naprawdę duży okręg bólu, to i tak byłoby to lepsze niż to, co Snape dla ciebie by przyszykował. Posłuchaj, po prostu zostaw to do jutra. Jeden dzień, to wszystko o co cię proszę, Harry!  
  
Hermiona usłyszała to i przerwała im:  
  
— _Trzeba_ mu powiedzieć, Harry. Tu nie chodzi tylko o twoje życie. To wpłynie również na niego. Uważam, że zasługuje na prawdę. Wiem, że będzie to trudne, ale nie byłoby lepiej, gdyby usłyszał o tym od ciebie? — Harry przygryzł wargę i skinął głową, przełykając żółć, która wzrosła mu w gardle. Powiedzieć Snape’owi prawdę? Dobry Boże. Wolałby być ugotowany żywcem, co niestety nie było nawet opcją. — Dobrze — powiedziała Hermiona. — Idę do biblioteki i spróbuję odnaleźć książkę zaklęciem, o którym mówiłam. Trzymaj się, Harry.  
  
Kiedy odeszła, Ron odwrócił się w jego stronę i powiedział:  
  
— Posłuchaj, powiedz Hermionie, że chcesz być sam, kiedy powiesz Snape’owi o dzienniku. Stwierdzisz, że zostaniesz po zajęciach, aby to zrobić. Tak czy inaczej, robisz to przez cały czas, więc nie będzie to podejrzane. A potem, jeśli _nie chcesz_ , nie musisz mu nic mówić. Potem jej powiesz, że wszystko jest załatwione i nie będziemy o tym wspominać, dobrze? Następnie, sami o to zadbamy. Po prostu daję ci wyjście z tej sytuacji, Harry. Nie chcę zobaczyć mojego najlepszego kumpla w postaci dużych i małych kawałków wnętrzności porozrzucanych po pokoju, jak jakaś chorobliwa dekoracja śmierciożerców na przyjęcie! Po prostu o tym pamiętaj! — dodał rozpaczliwie.   
  
Gdy Hermiona wróciła z naręczem książek z biblioteki, Harry modlił się, żeby w jednej z nich było zaklęcie, które mogło im pomóc.  
  
— Och... właśnie ta. „Jak mieć cudowną pamięć”, pomaga ci przypomnieć, gdzie widziałeś ostatnio... Och. To tylko pomaga zapamiętać rzeczy od momentu rzucenia czaru, tak że już nigdy o nich później nie zapomnisz.  
  
— To może być całkiem niezłe. Zapominam o dość wielu rzeczach — powiedział uprzejmie Ron. — A co z tym? _Redderus Redigere_ zaklęcie, które... zmusza osobę do oddania tego, co ukradł. To może być całkiem przydatne, gdy dowiemy się, kto ma dziennik. Ktoś ma zakładkę?  
  
— Wszystkie moje są w użyciu — powiedziała nieco rozdrażniona Hermiona. Miała tylko około stu zakładek.  
  
Harry westchnął i zaczął grzebać w kieszeniach, aż znalazł kawałek papieru.  
  
— Użyj tego. Musi być w tej książce coś _użytecznego_. Co z tym? _Reverserum_. Jeden łyk tego eliksiru wymusza, żebyś zrobił wszystko, co niedawno robiłeś, ale w odwrotnej kolejności. Przynajmniej wiedziałbym, gdzie byłem. — Zdjął okulary i przetarł oczy. — Ale wiem o _wszystkich_ miejscach, w których byłem, a dziennika nigdzie tam nie było, więc musiał zostać przeniesiony. Albo zabrany.  
  
— Ma zasięg tylko kilku godzin. Czy próbowałeś ponownie zaklęcia przywołującego? — zapytała Hermiona.   
  
Zaczynało to być punktem spornym między nimi. Dziewczyna nigdy nie słyszała o żadnym zaklęciu, które nie działałoby prawidłowo.  
  
— Tak, próbowałem go dzisiaj z pięćset razy — potwierdził Harry. — To nie przyniosło żadnego, ale to _żadnego efektu_. I nie, _nie wiem_ dlaczego. Może masz rację i jest to moja wina. Być może nie koncentruję się wystarczająco mocno. Nie wiem. Jedyne co wiem, to że zaklęcie nie działa. Ech. Nic nie działa.  
  
— Dobrze. — Hermiona westchnęła z żalem, sprawdzając godzinę. — Lepiej ruszajmy, inaczej spóźnimy się na... szlaban. Przykro mi, Harry. Zabrakło nam czasu. Ale.. na pewno on _będzie_ wiedział, co zrobić. — Uśmiechnęła się do niego słabo, ale żaden z nich nie czuł się lepiej.  
  
— Granger, Potter przepisywanie. Weasley oklumencja. Wyciągnijcie różdżki — przywitał ich opryskliwie Snape, gdy weszli do pokoju.  
  
Harry został uderzony przez fakt, na jak zmęczony i zachrypnięty brzmiał jego głos. Oczywiste było, że nie mógł mu powiedzieć o dzienniku. Jak mógłby dodać dodatkowy ciężar na jego barki, gdy mężczyzna już niósł zbyt wiele?  
  
Wymienili razem z Hermioną zaniepokojone spojrzenia, gdy podeszli do swoich tablic, aby znaleźć bardziej niż trochę przerażające zdania. Formuła Rona brzmiała: „NIE PRZYJDĘ Z PŁACZEM DO PROFESORA SNAPE’A”, a Hermiony: „TROJE MOŻE DOCHOWAĆ TAJEMNICY, JEŚLI DWÓJKA Z NICH NIE ŻYJE”, które wydawała się wyjątkowo złowieszcze. Żołądek Harry’ego obrócił się w lód, gdy przepisywał zdanie: „PEWNEGO DNIA PROFESOR SNAPE NIE BĘDZIE TAM, ABY ZROBIĆ TO ZA MNIE”.  
  
Pod koniec zajęć był kłębkiem nerwów. Kiedy nadszedł czas, aby wyjść, powiedział swoim przyjaciołom:  
  
— Zastanę na chwilę. Muszę o coś zapytać profesora.  
  
Ron pokazał mu kciuk w górze, a Hermiona współczująco poklepał go po ramieniu. Wreszcie Harry, wziąwszy kilka uspokajających oddechów, odwrócił się do profesora.  
  
— Panie Potter.  
  
— Proszę pana, ja. — Harry musiał kaszlnąć kilka razy, próbując wymusić słowa przez nagle wysuszone gardło. — Zgubiłem coś. Miałem pewien dziennik, w którym pisałem i być może mogłem wymienić pewne... rzeczy o tobie, tych zajęciach i... innych rzeczach, których zdałem sobie sprawę, że _nie powinienem_ zapisywać. Możesz mnie zabić, jeśli chcesz, bo całkowicie na to zasługuję. Nie mogę wymyślić żadnego powodu, dlaczego miałbyś pozwolić mi żyć. Ech, jest ta rzecz z Voldemortem. Mam być jedynym, który go zabije. Tak czy inaczej, gdzie ja byłem? Och tak, zgubiłem go. Jest mi niewiarygodnie przykro i nie wiem, co zrobić. Um. Oprócz proszenia o przebaczenie i obietnicy, że się zmienię i mam nadzieję, że masz jakiś dobry pomysł, jak go znaleźć, ponieważ ja już nic nie mogę wymyślić. — Severus podszedł do niego z kamienną twarzą. Harry upadł na kolana. Zacisnął powieki i jęknął: — Boże, naprawdę mi przykro! Naprawdę!  
  
— Zgubiłeś swój dziennik — stwierdził Severus grobowym głosem.  
  
— Tak, proszę pana. To był tylko zeszyt, który miał... um. Małą... twarz narysowaną na okładce.  
  
— Rozumiem. Czy to jest właśnie on? — Harry otworzył oczy i znalazł swój dziennik z uśmiechniętą buźką i wszystkimi innymi bazgrołami kilka milimetrów od swojego nosa.  
  
Jego pierwszą reakcją była ogromna ulga. Voldemort go nie miał. Malfoy również. Siły zła nie mogły go użyć przeciwko niemu i nie wiedziały o... Severusie, który go _miał_. Uśmiechnięta buźka wydawała się wyszczerzyć na tę myśl. Harry ponownie zamknął oczy, mając nadzieje, że ten obraz zniknie. Teraz ulga zeszła na dalszy plan, a zażenowanie walczyło ze wstydem, które z nich będzie dominującym uczuciem. Dobry Boże. Harry powoli wstał, czując jak jego całe ciało drży, gdy patrzył jak Severus idzie z powrotem do swojego biurka.  
  
— Eee. Gdzie go znalazłeś? — zapytał Harry wysokim głosem, obciążonym nastoletnią obawą.  
  
Severus zatrzymał się i odwracając się, spojrzał na niego kwaśno.  
  
— W moim łóżku, Potter. Wszedłem do niego i poczułem, że moja stopa dotyka czegoś pod kołdrą. Mogę cię zapewnić, że nie było to najszczęśliwsze zdarzenie dla nas obu. Czy masz pojęcie, co zrobiłeś? Ile lat ciężkiej pracy i poświęcenia zostałyby zmarnowane bezużytecznie, gdyby ten dziennik wpadł w niepowołane ręce? Nie wspominając już o niebezpieczeństwie, w którym umieściłbyś siebie, mnie i swoich przyjaciół oraz wszystko, co cenisz.  
  
— Tak, proszę pana — wyszeptał Harry. Łzy spływały mu na dolną ramkę okularów, aby później spłynąć dalej, pozostawiając miejsce dla zbliżających się następców. — Bardzo przepraszam. To _było_ głupie. Nigdy...  
  
Spojrzał na ziemię, czując ostre zawroty głowy i tak jakby ciężki kamień umieścił się gdzieś między jego żołądkiem, a sercem. Nic, co Snape mu kiedykolwiek zrobił lub powiedział nie miało na niego takiego wpływu. Nigdy mężczyźnie nie udało się wywołać u niego takiego poczucia winy.  
  
— Kiedy zorientowałem się co to jest, umieściłem na tym zaklęcia zabezpieczające... wszystkie, o których mogłem pomyśleć. Nawet nie pomyślałeś, żeby zrobić coś takiego. Czułem, że używasz na niego zaklęcia przywołującego. _„Accio”_ nie zadziała, gdy istnieje kilka zaciemniających zaklęć na danym obiekcie. Zamierzam zniszczyć ten dziennik i _zakazuję_ ci nawet _rozważanie_ założenia kolejnego. Czy jest to zupełnie jasne?  
  
— Tak, proszę pana. Krystalicznie jasne, proszę pani. To się nie powtórzy, tak długo jak żyję. Boże, tak mi przykro — dodał gwałtownie.   
  
Patrzył w milczeniu na Severusa, który po kolei zdejmował z dziennika zaklęcia zabezpieczające.  
  
Kiedy zostało to już zrobione, mężczyzna odwrócił się do kominka.  
  
— _Exterpato Conlagrarus!_ — powiedział, rzucając nieszczęsny dziennik w płomiennie.  
  
Potem westchnął i stał przed dłuższy czas, nie patrząc na nastolatka. Jego ramiona były opuszczone, tak jakby to on był wypełniony wstydem. Harry przełknął kilka razy, życząc sobie, by móc wyjaśnić. Nie chciał, żeby to się stało. Żeby cokolwiek się stało.  
  
Wreszcie Snape wyprostował się i zwrócił się do Harry’ego, jego ciemne oczy były nieczytelne.  
  
— Jak zwykle udało ci się dokonać złego wyboru w danej sytuacji. Robisz to za każdym razem, gdy daję ci szansę. Nie będę tylko ciebie obciążać całą odpowiedzialnością. To było coś, czemu można byłoby zapobiec, ale nie miałem woli ani rozsądku, aby to zrobić. Od jakiegoś czasu było oczywiste, że żywisz pewne zauroczenie... do mnie, które nie powinno być akceptowane. Ignorowałem twoje zachowanie, tak długo jak... w pewnym stopniu stanowiło to twoją motywację do nauki. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że nie jestem bez winy w tym, że pozwoliłem ci na utrzymanie tych romantycznych iluzji... To było niewłaściwe. A ponadto, jeśli Czarny Pan odkryłby twoje zaobserwowanie moją osobą, to z pewnością oznaczałoby to dla mnie śmierć i podatność u ciebie. Miałem nadzieję, przypuszczałem, że zdasz sobie z tego sprawę i użyjesz tego jako impulsu do treningu oklumencji. Liczyłem również, że uświadomisz sobie w pewnym stopniu z niemożliwości swoich pragnień. Nawet ty musisz to przyznać, że oznaczało by to dla mnie potępienie i naganę od Dumbledore’a i Ministerstwa oraz reszty czarodziejskiego świata oraz tortury i śmierć z rąk Czarnego Pana. Najwyraźniej to było nad wyraz, by dać taką odpowiedzialność, sądząc, że będziesz potrafił potraktować tę sytuację z ostrożnością i dojrzałością na jaką zasłużyła. Czuję, że muszę ci powiedzieć, ze względu na wszelkie przyszłe nieporozumienia, że twoje uczucia są całkowicie jednostronne. Przepraszam, że bez wątpienia zranię cię, ale jak najbardziej nie mam niezdrowych fantazji o chłopcu w twoim wieku. Nie będę banalny i nie powiem, abyś znalazł kogoś w swoim wieku, ale dam ci ostrzeżenie. Wszelkie próby zbliżenia się do mnie, nie będą mile widziane.  
  
Harry czuł się, jakby tonął. Umierał. Snape go nie ukarał, nie upokarzał go. Zamiast tego wręcz _odrzucał_ go, a co gorsza, starał się być przy tym _miły_. Spokojny, racjonalny. Dobry Boże, mężczyzna starał się być odpowiedzialny. Harry otworzył i zamknął usta, chcąc znaleźć sposób, by przemówić, ale to jak Snape mówił tworzyło nieprzeniknioną ścianę między nimi. I co Harry mógł powiedzieć? Odkrył, że nie może wykrztusić pojedynczego słowa na swoją korzyść, czy w obronie.  
  
— Byłoby najlepiej, żebyś nie odwiedzał moich komnat lub zostawał po zajęciach. Uważam, że miałbyś większe korzyści ze znalezienia kogoś młodszego, kogoś kto odwzajemniłby twoje uczucia. — Snape wyglądał... cóż, Harry nie mógł dokładnie określić. Prawdopodobnie na zmęczonego, ale kto nie czułby się tak, odpierając zaloty jeszcze nie siedemnastoletniego chłopca? — Jestem zaskoczony mówiąc to, ale oczekiwałem od ciebie czegoś lepszego, panie Potter. Nie sądziłem, że przełożysz swoich przyjaciół oraz bezpieczeństwo na rzecz czegoś tak małego i ulotnego jak szkolne zauroczenie.  
  
Wreszcie było coś, czemu Harry mógł się sprzeciwić.  
  
— To nie jest szkolne zauroczenie — odpowiedział zapalczywie. — Jak _śmiesz_ zachowywać się tak, jakbym nie miał prawa do własnych uczuć i pragnień! Nie obchodzi mnie, co o mnie myślisz. Nie mam nad tym żadnej kontroli. Ale nie próbuj mi powiedzieć, co powinienem do ciebie czuć! Uważasz, że nie jestem świadomy, w jak wielkie tarapaty mogę wpakować nas wszystkich? Myślisz, że nie zdaję sobie sprawy, jak całkowicie nieodpowiednie są moje uczucia w stosunku do ciebie? — Jego głos się załamał, a po policzkach spływały łzy. — Sądzisz, że _chciałem_ się w tobie zakochać, że jest to dla mnie coś niesamowicie wesołego? Nie jestem głupi. Doskonale wiedziałem, że jest to coś, co może cię zabić i starałem się z tym walczyć z całych sił! Ale nie mogłem! Nie mogłem, do cholery, tego zwalczyć! _Przepraszam!_ Po prostu, kurwa, nie mogę przestać tego czuć! Jedyną rzeczą, która mi pomogła to pisanie o tym! Starałem się być ostrożny. Trzymałem go przy sobie. Starałem się nie wymieniać zbyt często nazwisk lub robieniu czegoś podobnego. Przepraszam. — Harry drżał teraz ze strachu, bezsilnej wściekłości i rozpaczy. — Doskonale wiedziałem, że nigdy mnie nie pokochasz. Byłbym szczęśliwy, nigdy nie mówiąc o tym nikomu, a zwłaszcza tobie! Przepraszam. Wiem, że ryzykujesz swoje życie, a ja narażam je jeszcze bardziej. Przestałbym, gdybym mógł. Przepraszam. Przepraszam, że cię kocham.  
  
Harry odwrócił się i wybiegł na oślep z klasy, dławiąc się szlochem, który pozostawiał go niemal bez tchu.  
  
Gdy dotarł do wieży Gryffindoru, usiadł pod ścianą, owinął ramiona wokół kolan i pozwolił sobie na drżenie i na to, by smutek go ogarnął. Czekał, aż do świtu, ale mistrz eliksirów nie przyszedł po niego. Nie ruszył się z miejsca, aż do momentu, gdy Irytek zaczął go przedrzeźniać i szarpać go za włosy. Po tym zrezygnował z wejścia do wieży i udał się wprost na śniadanie.   
  
Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zrobili Ron i Hermiona, gdy go ujrzeli, było odciągnięcie go od stołu.  
  
— Co się stało? Czy był bardzo zły? Och, Harry, przepraszam! Powinniśmy zostać z tobą i wspólnie mu o tym powiedzieć! To był w całości mój pomysł! — jęknęła skruszona Hermiona, gdy zauważyła jego pobladłą twarz i zaczerwienione oczy.  
  
— Co ci zrobił? — zażądał w międzyczasie Ron, ściskając ramię Harry’ego. — Ten drań! Czy cię otruł? Nie obchodzi mnie, co to było, tym razem się nie wywinie! Dalej, Harry, wyśle sowę do Freda i George, żeby byli w gotowości. Tylko jedno twoje słowo i będzie o jednego żałosnego śmierciożercę mniej. I nie obchodzi mnie, czy jest po stronie Dumbledore’a. Nie zamierzam pozwolić mu tego robić! Cokolwiek by robił! I to tobie! Co za kompletny drań!  
  
Był całkowicie zaskoczony, gdy Harry rzucił mu się w ramiona i rozpłakał, chowając twarz w jego ramieniu. Ron miał przerażony wyraz twarzy, gdy zupełnie zdezorientowany, spojrzał na Hermionę nad głową przyjaciela. Widział, że stara się mu coś cicho przekazać, pokazując na Harry’ego.   
  
— Jak dziewczynę — szeptała. — Traktuj go jak dziewczynę! Wystarczy udawać, że jest dziewczyną.   
  
Nie był pewien, czy jest to w ogóle pomocne. Nie miał więcej doświadczenia z dziewczynami, które wpadły w histerię, niż z miał z chłopcami.  
  
— Ech. W porządku, kolego, jest dobrze — powiedział, mając nadzieję, że w kojący sposób. — Nie mam zamiaru uciec. — Przełożył delikatnie ramię przez chude ramiona Harry’ego i poklepał go po plecach. Drugą dłonią starał się wygładzić włosy przyjaciela, które jak zwykle sterczały we wszystkie strony i robiły co mogły, by dostać się do nosa Rona. — Pójdziemy i po prostu zabijemy tego paskudnego, starego bydlaka, co nie kolego? Ty, ja oraz Fred oraz George, a wtedy on będzie martwy i będzie tego żałować! Ech? A potem wszystko wróci do cholernej normalności...


	21. Jedna cholerna rzecz po drugiej

Wreszcie pobudzenie opadło u Harry’ego na tyle, że zdał sobie sprawę, że wisi na ramieniu Rona niczym małpa na drzewie i odsunął się ze zgrozą.  
  
— Boże, przepraszam — udało mu się wykrztusić. Zamilkł. — Faktycznie to straciłem rachubę, ile razy to ostatnio powiedziałem.   
  
Udało mu się uśmiechnąć drwiąco, próbując złagodzić atmosferę. Nie zadziałało w najmniejszym stopniu. Prychnął i potarł nos.  
  
— Do licha, Harry — powiedział Ron i Harry przeżył chwilę wyjątkowej grozy, podczas której wyobrażał sobie, że przyjaciel domagał się wiedzieć, jak Harry mógł przytulić w taki sposób innego faceta i że nazwie go dziwakiem. Zamiast tego, chłopak kontynuował: — Będziesz chciał wydmuchać nos. Nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo się zasmarkałeś się w ciągu tych kilku minut. Hermiono, daj mu chusteczkę albo coś. Dziewczyny zawsze mają coś takiego przy sobie.  
  
Harry wydmuchał nos, gdy naprzemiennie szlochał i śmiał się szaleńczo. Hermiona pochyliła się, aby powiedzieć coś swojemu przyjacielowi, ale wtedy spojrzała na Rona i przemyślała to. Przez dłuższą chwilę przygryzała wargę, zanim stwierdziła:  
  
— Och, czy wspominałam o tym, co powiedział mi wczoraj Malfoy na Numerologii? — Zarówno Ron jak i Harry byli zdziwieni tą nagłą zmianą tematu i potrząsnęli głową w zaprzeczeniu. — Nazwał mnie puszczalską — powiedziała beznamiętnym głosem i szczęki obydwu chłopców opadły.  
  
— On… CO?! — krzyknął, rozwścieczony Ron. — Dobra, znajdę go i właściwy sposób wyprostuje jego zachowanie. — Był tak czerwony i rozgniewany, że wydawał się inną osobą. — GDZIE ON JEST?  
  
Hermiona wskazała miejsce, gdzie Malfoy, zaczynając się wdzięczyć, pochylał się nad Pansy Parkinson.  
  
— Lepiej weź się za to zanim Crabble i Goyle skończą jeść — dodała cicho.   
  
Ron poderwał się i zaczęła się gwałtowna kłótnia.  
  
Hermiona odwróciła się do Harry’ego.  
  
— Teraz, co się stało?  
  
Harry musiał potrząsnąć głową, zanim zdołał zignorować wrzaski oraz rozlew krwi i wrócić do istotnego problemu.  
  
— Miał go. I przeczytał go, Hermiono — przyznał się jej z rozpaczą. — I on… on… nie czuje tego samego — jęknął i zaczął szlochać.  
  
Chwilę później, ten szloch zmienił się w rozpaczliwe lamentowanie. Hermiona przytuliła go, a on pochylił się i oparł o jej ramię przez chwilę, zanim desperacko zaczął próbować doprowadzić się do ładu. Ledwo słyszał, jak nauczyciel rozdziela i beszta Rona oraz Malfoya. Wiedział, że będzie lepiej, jeśli się uspokoi.   
  
— Nie mów nic jeszcze Ronowi. O niczym. Dobrze? — Błagał ją. Hermiona natychmiast się zgodziła. Popatrzył na nią z boku i zapytał, dlaczego wspomniała o Malfoy’u.  
  
— Musiałam — odpowiedziała spokojnie. — Musiałeś dać upust emocjom, a Ron nie był na to przygotowany. Musiałam się na chwilę go pozbyć — wyznała, obserwując dwóch spoconych, wściekłych chłopców, którzy nadal wygrażali sobie. — Poza tym, było to zabawne. Coś jak kopanie śpiącego niedźwiedzia, ale nic mi się nie stało. — Harry uśmiechnął się do niej. Zmarszczyła nos, wyglądając na skruszoną, gdy Ron wrócił do nich z krwawiącym nosem i posiniaczonymi knykciami. — Jaką dostałeś karę? — zapytała go.  
  
— Nic szczególnego… Więcej szlabanów. Będą musieli pomyśleć o czymś innym, gdy zdadzą sobie sprawę, że w tym przypadku mój czas jest zarezerwowany na jeden solidny. Nieważne… Harry, w porządku? Co dokładnie zrobił Snape? Znał zaklęcie, które pomoże odnaleźć notatnik? — Wyglądał na przerażonego, gdy twarz Harry’ego przybrała wyraz jakby miał się znów załamać psychicznie.  
  
Poklepał ramię Harry’ego i Hermiona zapewniła go, że Snape w końcu ochłonie.   
  
— Jest wystarczająco spokojny — zapewnił Harry. — Nie powinniście się tym martwić. Nie, Ron. Nie musisz kłopotać tym bliźniaków. Cała ta sprawa się skończyła. To koniec, w porządku? W każdym razie, to nic wielkiego. Snape miał dziennik przez cały ten czas. — Zignorował ulgę Rona, która szybko przerodziła się w niepokój, gdy uświadomił sobie, że to nie koniec historii. — Jestem pewien, że nie rozumiesz. Nie będę zajmować się szczegółami, ale nie tworzy żadnego, wielkiego i strasznego planu zemsty, która mogłaby spowodować, że wejdziesz na wojenną ścieżkę. Głównie wyrzucił mnie z klasy i powiedział mi, jakim wielkim rozczarowaniem jestem. Wiesz, standardowe bzdury.  
  
— Nie rozumiem, czemu byłeś przez to taki roztrzęsiony i zrozpaczony! — odpowiedział oszołomiony Ron.  
  
— Było tego więcej — wykrztusił Harry, nie spotykając wzroku Hermiony. — Po prostu nie chcę o tym rozmawiać. W porządku? Naprawdę nie chcę o tym mówić. Nie jesteś na mnie zły? — dokończył, a jego głos załamał się lekko.  
  
— Co? Dlaczego miałbym? — spytał szczerze zaskoczony Ron. — Och! Ja tylko… byłem… zaskoczony, ale dobrze, znasz mnie przecież. Jestem twardy. Wszystko spływa po mnie jak po kaczce — pochwalił się, machając ręką bez pośpiechu. — Nie musisz, eee… Zobaczyć Madame Pomfrey? — kontynuował ostrożnie. Wydawało się, że nie wiedział, czy ma wierzyć Harry’emu czy nie, kiedy ten potrząsnął głową.  
  
— Dobrze… — wtrąciła się Hermiona — Zajęcia zaczną się za dwadzieścia minut. Odniosę te książki do biblioteki. Nie będziemy ich chyba już potrzebować? — Harry potrząsnął głową, zastanawiając się, dlaczego to nie sprawiło, że był choć odrobinę szczęśliwszy.  
  
Harry żałował utraty jego związku ze Snape’em, był też w żałobie z powodu utraty swojego cennego dziennika. Nie mógł przelać swojego strasznego smutku w zapisanych słowach i czuł, jak to uczucie pożerało go od środka. Stracił człowieka swoich marzeń, a jedyny sposób w jaki mógł to wyrazić, został stracony. Nawet wspomnienia, które przechowywał dziennik zostały utracone, oprócz jednej nędznej strony. Kiedy Harry o tym pomyślał, to nie był pewien, gdzie znajduje się ta kartka. Znalazł ją pod łóżkiem i zachował ją, podczas poszukiwań reszty dziennika… tylko gdzie ona teraz była? Ach, cóż, to nie było aż tak ważne. Kiedyś się znajdzie.  
  


OoO

  
To działo się mniej niż dwadzieścia cztery godziny przed następną wielką katastrofą. Udali się na szlaban, aby znaleźć nie tylko ekstremalnie oziębłego Severusa Snape’a, ale także zadowolonego z siebie, choć nieznacznie poobijanego Draco Malfoy’a, szydzącego z nich. Ron zatrzymał się gwałtownie powodując, że Harry na niego wpadł.   
  
— Co on, do cholery, tutaj robi? — warknął Ron. Gdyby był kotem, jego sierść byłaby zjeżona.  
  
Harry spojrzał na profesora.  
  
Severus nigdy nie unikał wzroku Harry’ego.  
  
— Od kiedy twoje szlabany wydają się nie mieć żadnego wpływu na twoje zachowanie… — powiedział spokojnie Ronowi —…dam ci wybór. Być przez rok usuniętym z drużyny Quidditcha… — uśmiechnął się, kiedy chłopak burknął z oburzenia —…albo możesz przepisywać linijki pana Malfoya za niego i robić swoje własne.  
  
— Dlaczego sam nie może przepisywać swoich zdań? — warknął Ron.  
  
— Ponieważ uczestniczy w zaawansowanych zajęciach i potrzebuje czasu do nauki… — odparł spokojnie Snape, gdy Malfoy zachichotał, wyglądając na jeszcze bardziej zadowolonego z siebie —…a także upokorzenie może być lepszym środkiem odstraszającym cię od ponowienia swoich niedawnych… degenerujących skłonności do używania pięści.  
  
Przez całą noc w milczeniu przepisywali swoje zdania. To był dopiero drugi raz, gdy robili jedynie to, ale Harry był wdzięczny za to. Przynajmniej nie musiał patrzeć prosto w twarz Snape’owi. Nie wiedział, jak kiedykolwiek będzie w stanie to zrobić. Zastanawiał się, skąd Snape wiedział, co czuje do niego, wiedząc, że Snape nie czuł do niego tego samego, co on. Starał się o tym nie myśleć i cierpiał w ciszy.  
  
Kiedy nadszedł koniec szlabanu, profesor powiedział:  
  
— Potter, poświęć mi chwilę czasu, jeśli możesz. W każdym razie jestem pewien, że zmarnowałbyś go i tak. — Serce Harry’ego zabiło mocniej, gdy poczuł nadzieję, że Snape powie mu coś, co sprawi, że poczuje się mniej… pusty. Mniej jak pęknięty na boku dzban, który był bezużyteczny, ponieważ wszystko z niego wyciekało. — Malfoy, ruszaj. Jeśli złapię cię czającego się na korytarzu, to odejmę ci punkty i mam właśnie to na myśli. Nie mam dzisiaj cierpliwości. — Malfoy skulił się i wyszedł z sali. Harry spojrzał na Snape’a z nadzieją, ale mężczyzna nie patrzył na niego. Wyciągnął pudełko spod biurka i podał je Harry’emu. — Pozbądź się tego — polecił.   
  
I to wszystko. Harry spojrzał na pudełko i westchnął smutno, gdy zobaczył Juniora. Harry nigdy nie był tak przygnębiony. Niestety, nie było żadnej cholernej rzeczy, którą mógłby z tym zrobić. Wyglądało na to, że stracił jakąkolwiek szansę, jaką miał kiedyś z Severusem. Snape go nie chciał. I Harry wiedział, że jeśli Severus Snape coś postanowił, to ani Niebo, ani Piekło czy Dumbledore albo Czarny Pan nie mogli sprawić, by zmienił zdanie. To był koniec. Gdy stało się oczywistym, że Snape nic więcej nie powie, Harry utrzymując wysoko głowę przeszedł koło niego. Miał nadzieję, że wydawał się spokojny i opanowany, gdy wewnątrz aż kipiał z emocji.  
  
Gdy na korytarzu skręcił za róg, prawie wpadł na Malfoya, który bezczelnie opierał się o ścianę. Ślizgon nic nie powiedział, gdy Harry gwałtownie się zatrzymał i spiorunował go spojrzeniem, jedynie jego uśmiech stał się szerszy, a spojrzenie chytrzejsze. Żołądek Harry’ego zacisnął się nieprzyjemnie. To było już na tyle złe mieć do czynienia z Malfoyem, gdy to naturalna osobowość chłopaka drażniła go. Teraz to było dziesięć razy gorsze, patrzeć jak ten podlizuje się Snape’owi i jeszcze gorszym było to, że mężczyzna nic nie mówił na ten temat, tak jakby Draco był jego ulubieńcem.  
  
— Brzydka fretka — przywitał chłodno chłopca.  
  
— Żałosny, ukrywający się ciota — odparł spokojnie Malfoy. Harry zamarł, starając się nie pokazywać emocji. To była taka sama zwykła zniewaga, jakiej Malfoy zawsze używał, nie więcej. Przełknął ślinę, ignorując swój przyspieszający puls. — Wierzę, że mam coś, co należy do ciebie — kontynuował Draco, trzymając kartkę papieru pomiędzy dwoma palcami. — Wydaje się, że to tylko urywek większej całości, ale i tak jest całkiem interesujący. Jestem gotów się założyć, że reszta Hogwartu zgodzi się ze mną.  
  
Co do licha? Harry patrzył z niezrozumieniem na papier. Nagle przyszło mu do głowy, że jest to brakująca strona z jego dziennika.  
  
— Skąd ją do cholery wytrzasnąłeś? — warknął, zaciskając dłonie w pięści.  
  
— Och, mała ptaszyna mi ją dała — powiedział nonszalancko Draco. Zbliżył kartkę do twarzy Harry’ego, by ten mógł ujrzeć własne pismo na niej. Słowa układały się w zdania: „…wszyscy Ślizgoni wyglądają dobrze w czarnym, ale on wygląda szczególnie wspaniale. Boże, chciałbym go pocałować. Jego ciemne…” — _Retidus Domo_ — mruknął Draco, a papier skurczył się i zwinął do środka, aż zniknął. — Nie martw się, kochanie. Ukryłem to w bezpiecznym miejscu. — Jego uśmiech był drapieżny.  
  
Harry zacisnął zęby.  
  
— Oddaj ją.  
  
— Och, dostaniesz ją z powrotem, kiedy będę zadowolony i gotowy, aby ją oddać. — Jego oczy zmrużyły się w złośliwym wyrazie. Harry nie przegapił tej dwuznaczności. Cofnął się, wpatrując się w Ślizgona.  
  
— Czego chcesz? — zapytał, wiedząc już, że nie będzie to nic dobrego. Malfoy pochylił się i szepnął mu do ucha. Harry brutalnie go odepchnął. — Nie zrobię… tego! I to dla ciebie! Boże, sprawiasz, że jest mi niedobrze! — To nie chodziło o sam akt, ale o to, co uzyskałby Malfoy, gdyby to zrobił. Uczyniłby to czymś poniżającym i zdeprawowanym. — Po prostu, kurwa, trzymaj się ode mnie z daleka, zboczeńcu! — Harry odsunął się i zaczął iść w kierunku Wieży Gryffindora, ale Malfoy zawołał za nim:  
  
— Nic dobrego dla ciebie nie wyjdzie, jeśli uciekniesz, Potter! — Harry zatrzymał się i spojrzał na niego, wściekły, oburzony i chory przez to wszystko. — Jeśli nie zgadzasz się na moją propozycję, to dam tę kartkę Codziennemu Prorokowi i cały czarodziejski świat dowie się kim jesteś. Istnieją zaklęcia, które mogą udowodnić, że to twoje pismo. Ilu z nich będzie później walczyło po stronie Dumbledore, hmmm? Pozwól, że powiem ci coś o poczuciu wartości przez ludzi. Woleli być prowadzeni przez tyrana niż przez dziwaka. — Harry otworzył usta z przerażenia. To mogłoby doprowadzić to tego, że wielu czarodziejów stanęłoby po stronie Voldemorta. Kluczowym czynnikiem w ostatecznym zwycięstwie Voldemorta mogła być słabość Harry’ego. Draco uniósł triumfalnie głowę, widząc zrozumienie na twarzy Gryffona. — Dam ci trochę czasu, abyś to przemyślał. Co ty na to? — zaproponował Draco. — Jestem rozsądnym dżentelmenem. Chcę uzyskać twoją odpowiedź, powiedzmy, do środy? — Odwrócił się i ruszył cicho w kierunku pokoi Ślizgonów. — Ale jeśli nie uzyskam twojej zgody… — ostrzegł przez ramię —…to wszyscy dowiedzą się o twojej dewiacji. — Roześmiał się, odchodząc.  
  


OoO

  
Harry poszedł do Wieży Astronomicznej, mając nadzieję, że znajdzie tam Rona i Hermionę, ale nikogo tam nie było. Zastanawiał, czy się nie rzucić z wieży, ale to było tchórzliwe rozwiązanie — ślizgońskie. Siedział w miejscu przez długi czas, ale gniew wzrastał i wzrastał w środku niego. Było tego… za wiele… zbyt wiele emocji dla jednego młodego chłopaka. Cała tę rozpacz, ból, a przede wszystkim nieprzemijającą wściekłość, trzymał zbyt mocno w sobie, aż uczucia osiągnęły swój szczyt. Wiedział, że to będzie złe, ale gdzieś ta energia musiała iść. To albo wybuchnie. Wycelował różdżką w niebo i powiedział pierwsze zaklęcie, które przyszło mu do głowy, a potem drugie i kolejne, dopóki nie zmieniło się w to niespójny strumień magii. Bezcelowej, całkowicie zabronionej, ale jakże to wszystko było odurzające.  
  
Iskry leciały z wieży. Płomienie wystrzeliwały z różdżki. Tajemnicze kształty wystrzeliwały z niej, kręcąc się wokół niego, aż rozpadły się i skrzekliwy rodzaj muzyki dominował nad tym wszystkim. Harry krzyczał, nie dbając o późniejsze konsekwencje. Gotowy do wstrząśnięcia światem i ku chwale swojej mocy. Uświadomił sobie, że ktoś woła za nim. Obejrzał się przez ramię i zobaczył przerażonego Snape’a oraz Dumbledore’a. Niechętnie przestał rzucać zaklęcia, aż wszystko się zakończyło.  
  
Severus zrobił ku niemu dwa duże kroki, wyglądając na bardziej wściekłego niż kiedykolwiek Harry widział, ale został powstrzymany przez Dumbledore’a, który położył mu na ramieniu rękę.  
  
— Severusie, wiem, że się troszczysz… ech. Masz na sercu jak najlepszy interes chłopca… — powiedział ze zwykły błyskiem w oku —…ale myślę, że ja i pan Potter musimy na osobności zamienić ze sobą parę słów. I tak naprawdę, to nie było takie niespodziewane. Ciężko być w ferworze dojrzewania i powstrzymywać się od robienia rzeczy, których moglibyśmy później żałować. — Spojrzał znad okularów na Mistrza Eliksirów, sprawiając że Severus wyglądał na niezadowolonego. Wciąż jednak ruszył do wyjścia pozostawiając ich samych.  
  
— Przepraszam, profesorze Dumbledore — powiedział Harry, kiedy byli sami. — Nie mogłem się powstrzymać. Musiałem coś zrobić. Cokolwiek. Nie wiem. Przepraszam.  
  
— Harry… — zaczął współczująco Dumbledore. — Tego rodzaju… wybuchy… przyciągają do ciebie mrok. Przypominają Voldemortowi o tym, czego pragnie i o tym, kim jesteś.  
  
— A kim jestem? — zapytał, całkowicie szczerze Harry.  
  
— Bardzo zdezorientowanym młodym człowiekiem — odpowiedział natychmiast Dumbledore. — Ale również wielkim zagrożenie dla niego. Harry, kiedy tracisz kontrolę w ten sposób, dajesz Voldemortowi możliwość do ataku. Daje mu to jedyną rzecz, którą może cię skusić: moc. Nie wolno ci afiszować się tą mocą. To jest zbyt niebezpieczne. Jest to bez wątpienia droga, przez którą spróbuje do ciebie dotrzeć i może łatwo cię pokonać. To jest tajemnica siły, Harry. Jest tak łatwo niezrozumiana, nawet przez Voldemorta. Z całym swoim doświadczeniem, rozumie ją bardzo mało i nie wie jakim kosztem się ją zdobywa. Nigdy nie zrozumiał, że przez poświęcenie uzyskuje się prawdziwą siłę lub przez takie rzeczy jak bezwarunkowa miłość, wiara i uczciwość, które są warte poświęcenia. I jedynym sposobem, w jaki można wykorzystać tę siłę, nie jest wcale dominacja, ale dzielenie się, akceptowanie i ofiarowywanie.  
  
Dumbledore brzmiał tak bardzo podobnie do reklamy Media Markt, że aż Harry prychnął.  
  
— Aktualnie nie czuję szaleńczej potrzeby związanej z miłością i dawaniem, profesorze — powiedział Harry lekko zgorzkniałym głosem.  
  
Dumbledore jedynie się uśmiechnął.  
  
— No cóż, przypuszczam, że trzeba było tego oczekiwać. Ostatecznie nastoletni chłopcy są notorycznie samolubni. — To spowodowało, że Harry umilkł. Dumbledore, poklepał go po kolanie, a potem mruknął: — Jesteś zupełnie normalny, Harry i staraj się pamiętać, że bardzo ciężko jest przeżyć nasze nastoletnie lata. Stanowią one część tego, kim jesteśmy, a dla niektórych nas, tym kim nie chcemy zostać. Trzeba jedynie pamiętać, że ludzie którzy robią, to co najlepsze dla nas, niezależnie od tego, co im to przyniesie, są osobami, które naprawdę nas kochają.  
  
Harry sądził, że się rozpłacze. Dumbledore wiedział wszystko. Ale czy było to nawiązanie do Severusa, czy kompletne niezwiązanym kimś?  
  
— Profesorze… jestem gejem — wyznał z przerażeniem.   
  
Musiał powiedzieć prawdę Dumbledore’owi. Gdyby wpłynęłoby to na walkę z Voldemortem, to Dumbledore musiał być na to przygotowany.  
  
— Och? Cóż, nie przepuszczam że było to umieszczone w ciasteczku z wróżbą, ale to brzmi dość prawdziwie. A poza tym?  
  
Harry gapił się na niego. Ciastko z wróżką? Co do cholery to oznaczało?  
  
— Ech, jeśli inni się dowiedzą, to mnie znienawidzą i nie będą chcieli… — Odwrócił wzrok. — Nie staną razem z tobą przeciwko Voldemortowi.  
  
— Jeśli ludzie się dowiedzą, to poznają cię lepiej. Być może trochę bardziej niż wcześniej. Niektórzy będą zdenerwowani, a inni, którzy uważali cię za dobrego i niewinnego, aby nawiązać z nimi kontakt, zrozumieją, że ty także jesteś zwykłym człowiekiem. I będzie to nawet lepsze dla ciebie. Myślę, że ostatecznie nie ma to znaczenia, kogo serce chce miłować, tylko to, że ma tyle miłości, żeby to zrobić. To da ci siłę. Teraz czuję, że potrzebuję filiżanki herbaty, po tym najbardziej zdumiewającym pokazie mocy. Bardzo podobał mi się ta fontanna zielonych i fioletowych iskier, które pojawiły się na sam koniec. Zechcesz do mnie dołączyć? Nie? Dobrze… Pamiętaj, że prawda nigdy nie boli tak samo jak kłamstwo, bo w końcu wyjdzie ona na jaw i będzie dużo gorzej, po tym jak została ukryta.   
  
Spojrzał ostro na Harry’ego przed wyjściem. Gryfon przez dłuższy czas siedział, starając się uporządkować tą chaotyczną rozmowę i jeszcze bardziej rozbiegane myśli.  
  


OoO

  
Następnego ranka, Harry starał się złapać Hermionę na osobności, ale Ron nie pozwalał na to.  
  
— Nie. Jestem już chory od tego wszystkiego. Kiedy ostatnim razem zostaliście sam na sam, wpadła na niesamowity pomysł, abyś umieścił swoje najskrytsze sekrety w dzienniku, który każdy głupiec mógł przeczytać. Nie pozwolę wymykać się wam i decydować o rzeczach beze mnie. Nic dobrego z tego nie wychodzi. Nie jest bezpiecznie zostawiać was samych. Nie ma więc żadnych sekretów przed Ronem, okej? Jaki jest nowy kryzys? Dawaj, Harry. Wykrztuś to. Domagam się, byś mi powiedział.  
  
Harry wpatrywał się w niego, rozdarty między rozdrażnieniem, a wyczerpaniem. Czy nie mógł mieć normalnego, spokojnego i szczęśliwego dnia, bez szaleństwa oraz sytuacji, które niszczyły mu życie?  
  
— Draco Malfoy próbuje mnie zaszantażować, żebym zrobił mu loda — wykrztusił ostrożnie Harry.  
  
Ron wyglądał tak, jakby miał zemdleć albo zwymiotować, albo to i to i być może w tym samym czasie.  
  
— Nie musiałeś mi tego mówić! — powiedział drżącym głosem.  
  
— Przed chwilą stwierdziłeś, że _domagasz się, żebym ci powiedział_ — warknął Harry. — Nalegałeś!  
  
— Tak, ale nie musiałeś mi faktycznie o tym _mówić_ — odparł Ron. — Myślę, że ogłuchłem od samych tych plugawych słów.  
  
— Zaskakujące, słyszysz bardzo dobrze jak na kogoś głuchego — wtrąciła się gorzko Hermiona.  
  
— Taa, może to postępująca głuchota — bronił się Ron. — Prawdopodobnie rozwija się, gdy słowa dochodzą do głowy. Może mogę je usunąć.  
  
— W takim razie idź i zrób to — stwierdził Harry. — Jeśli nie podobało ci się to(,) co powiedziałem, co jeszcze bardziej nie spodoba ci się druga część.  
  
Ron jęknął:  
  
— Wtedy mogę usłyszeć to od kogoś innego?  
  
— Jedynie wtedy, jeśli nie zrobię loda Malfoy’owi.  
  
— Czy muszę usiąść, objąć ramionami kolana i bujać się w przód i tył przez jakiś czas? Nie, Boże. Po prostu wykrztuś to. Co to takiego? Co jest gorsze od tego?  
  
— Harry… — ostrzegła go Hermiona, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu, jakby mogła go powstrzymać od mówienia.  
  
— Dobrze. Nic nie powiem. Nie mówmy już teraz więcej o tym, dobrze? Muszę pomyśleć.  
  
Hermiona skinęła głową, a Ron zgodził się z nią. Nie wiedział, co chciał wyjawić Harry, ale miał już dość informacji na dzisiaj.


	22. Jeden Ślizgon to dużo, dwa to tłum, a troje – jesteś martwy

Po zajęciach, Harry zakradł się do sowiarni, gdzie poprosił Hedwigę o dostarczenie listu, który wcześniej przygotował. Pracował nad nim prawie przez cały dzień. Nie miał zbyt wielkiej nadziei, że coś to zmieni (prawdopodobnie wiadomość nawet nie dotrze do zamierzonego odbiorcy, zanim skończy się ta cała katastrofa), ale Harry czuł dziwną potrzebę zrobienia tego. Przynajmniej może uda mu się uchronić Lupina przed totalnym szokiem, kiedy zobaczy Proroka Codziennego. Przeredagował list w swojej głowie przynajmniej siedemset razy. Przepisał tylko raz. Prawdę powiedziawszy, Harry rozwinął ostrą paranoję polegającą na zapisaniu czegokolwiek na pergaminie. Trudno było ustalić, co i ile powiedzieć Remusowi i czy powinien spróbować się wytłumaczyć i jakoś to wszystko źle szło. W końcu zdecydował się, że krótki i zwięzły list będzie najlepszy. Przynajmniej był tak krótki, jak tylko mógł go napisać, nie pomijając niczego, co uważał za ważne.  
  
_Drogi Lunatyku,_  
  
_Mam nadzieję, że u ciebie wszystko dobrze. Wiem, że nie powinienem się z tobą kontaktować, ale chciałem, żebyś się ode mnie o tym dowiedział. Jestem gejem. Przepraszam. Po prostu Malfoy się o tym dowiedział i prawdopodobnie niedługo ta informacja pojawi się w gazetach, więc wydaje się, że wychodzę z szafy, czy tego chcę czy nie. Próbuje mnie szantażować, ale nie sadzę, żebym mógł zrobić to, czego on chce. I tak nie mógłbym mu zaufać, że utrzyma to w tajemnicy. Nadal nie jestem pewien, jak sobie z tym poradzić. Ten list prawdopodobnie nie dotrze do ciebie przed tym wszystkim, ale pomyślałem, że powinienem chociaż spróbować. Jak powiedziałem: przepraszam. Mam nadzieję, że nie nienawidzisz mnie teraz, ale nie będę cię winić, jeśli nie będziesz chciał już być moim przyjacielem._  
  
_Twój przyjaciel (jeśli nadal chcesz) Harry_  
  
— Tutaj — powiedział do sowy, gdy delikatnie dotykał piór na jej głowie. — Proszę, pośpiesz się, jeśli możesz. To ważne.  
  
Hedwiga mrugnęła do niego uspokajająco, zanim w profesjonalny sposób zacisnęła dziób na pergaminie. Harry obserwował, jak leci, aż stała się plamą w zapadającym zmierzchu. Westchnął ciężko. Czy wilkołak uzna go za nienormalnego? Nie potrafił zgadnąć.  
  


OoO

  
Tej nocy na szlabanie, Snape zachowywał się dziwnie poprawnie. Kompletny nieznajomy nie wiedziałby, że istniały jakieś problemy między mistrzem eliksirów i Harrym. Zauważyłby tylko tyle, że mężczyzna unikał spojrzenia Harry’emu w oczy. Nigdy nie był nieuprzejmy (co przerażało Rona znacznie bardziej, niż jego najbardziej jadowite zniewagi), ale także był bardzo odległy.  
  
— Bardzo dobrze, panie Potter — powiedział Harry’emu ostrym głosem podczas oklumencji. — Sądzę, że możemy osiągnąć lepsze wyniki od kiedy wykazałeś znaczną poprawę, kiedy użyłeś tego… narzędzia medytacyjnego, białego pokoju. Myślałem, że techniki wizualizacji mogę być pomocne. Teraz, gdy następnym razem zaatakuję, chcę żebyś wyobraził sobie…  
  
Harry starał się być tak dojrzałym jak tylko było to możliwe, oraz spokojnym i opanowanym jak Snape. Bardzo ciężko było poradzić sobie z tak drastycznie odmiennym mężczyzną. Dla Harry’ego to nie był Severus Snape. To była oddzielna osobowość, której Harry nigdy nie spotkał. Ten człowiek nawet nie spowodował zamieszania poprzedniej nocy. Udzielał szczerych, choć małym komplementów. Nigdy nie zadał sobie trudu, by obrażać Harry’ego, gdy ten zrobił coś głupiego. Był chłodny i nijaki oraz _uprzejmy_. Harry nienawidził go.  
  
Kiedy Harry i jego przyjaciele wrócili do wieży, zastali oczekującą Hedwigę. Harry był naprawdę zaskoczony. Czy go znalazła i już wróciła? Wyciągnęła nogę, niecierpliwie pohukując. Harry pośpiesznie do niej ruszył. Najwyraźniej była do tego zdolna i znalazła szybko Remusa.  
  
— Łał — powiedział do niej szczerze. — To było niesamowite. Następny razem wiem do kogo mam się udać, kiedy czas będzie istotny. — Hedwiga nastroszyła pióra i odwróciła wzrok, jakby to było nic wielkiego, ale Harry mógł powiedzieć, że była zadowolona i czuła się trochę szczęśliwa z tych komplementów. — Leć do sowiarni — powiedział. — Dopilnuję by skrzaty przyrządziły ci specjalną ucztę na śniadanie. — Harry spojrzał niepewnie na Rona, po czym rozłożył list drżącymi dłońmi. — Najpierw sam to przeczytam, dobrze? Jeśli możesz poczekać z pięć minut…  
  
— Jasne, w porządku — odpowiedział zdziwiony Ron, opadając na kanapę obok Hermiony, która udawała, że czyta.  
  
Hermiona przyjęła tę wiadomość bardziej przychylnie i próbowała zainteresować Rona dyskusją na temat zaklęcia Skulkingowego, które Snape zaprezentował im wcześniej. Ron skinął głową i udawał, że słucha, ale obserwował Harry’ego kątem oka.  
  
_Harry,_  
  
_Nie masz absolutnie żadnego powodu, by za cokolwiek przepraszać. Przykro mi, że musisz przez to przejść. To nie w porządku, by w twoim wieku mieć tyle na swoich barkach. Czuję, że powinienem ci powiedzieć (czuję się nieswojo robiąc to, ale w końcu byłeś ze mną całkowicie szczery), że nie mogę cię w żaden sposób osądzać, ponieważ sam jestem homoseksualistą._  
  
_Nalegam, abyś nie ulegał żadnym szantażom. Ledwo mogę stwierdzić, jak głupie by to było. I nie ufaj Malfoy’owi. Z pewnością ujawniłby twoje preferencje, dręcząc cię przy tym. Obawiam się, że musisz po prostu zaakceptować sytuację, że ludzie będą o tym wiedzieć i powiedzieć o tym osobom, które są dla ciebie ważne, zanim stracisz na to szansę. Proszę, poinformuj również Dumbledore’a, jeśli Malfoy spróbuje nakłonić cię do zrobienia czegoś nielegalnego. Być może byłoby lepiej, jeśli niezależnie od wszystkiego powiesz o tym dyrektorowi._  
  
_W każdym razie, jak możesz się domyślać z szybkiego powrotu Hedwigi, jestem niedaleko. Mam coś, co muszę dzisiaj wieczorem zrobić, ale przyjdę się z tobą zobaczyć tak szybko, jak tylko będę mógł. Prawdopodobnie wczesnym rankiem. Do tego czasu, drogi chłopcze, trzymaj się. Zapamiętaj, jesteś silną osobą i uczciwą. Nikt nie może ci tego odebrać._  
  
_Bez względu na wszystko,_  
  
_Twój przyjaciel Lunatyk_  
  
— Eee… — powiedział Harry, gdy uświadomił sobie, że Ron wciąż sprawdzał, czy przeczytał już list. — Remus twierdzi, że prawdopodobnie wróci jutro rano, a wtedy porozmawiamy. I wiesz, zatrzymał się tam i wszystko. Reszta jest… osobista — powiedział, wkładając pergamin do kieszeni. Nagle uświadomił sobie coś. — _Mały mól książkowy_! — krzyknął, powodując, że Hermiona i Ron podskoczyli. — Myślałem, że miał na myśli Hermionę, ale wiedziałem, że nie zrobiłaby tego, więc nie miało to sensu.  
  
— Wszystko okej, czy znowu dostałeś przed nami bzika? — wtrącił się taktownie Ron.  
  
— Ta strona z mojego dziennika! Zastanawiałem się, jak ją zdobył? Włożyłem ją do kieszeni, a kiedy szukaliśmy zaklęć, by znaleźć _resztę_ dziennika, potrzebowaliśmy zakładki. Pamiętacie? Sięgnąłem do kieszeni i…  
  
— Cholerny idiota — powiedział czule Ron, patrząc jak Harry wyciąga list Remusa. Ron i Hermiona wymienili spojrzenia tuż przed tym, jak obalili przyjaciela i zabrali mu pergamin. — Przepraszam, kolego — powiedział przez hałaśliwe protesty chłopaka. — To jak danie zapałek rocznemu dziecku. Jesteś zbyt niebezpieczny dla swojego dobra.  
  
— Zgadza się. — Hermiona przyznała mu rację, biorąc list od Rona, pomimo jego zmarszczonych brwi. — Zatrzymam go. Nie przeczytam, ani nie pozwolę nikomu innemu go przeczytać… W porządku Harry, myślę, że nadszedł czas, aby wrócić na jakiś czas do bycia rozsądnym. Wszystkie te katastrofy sprawiają, że moja głowa jest trochę niejasna. — Jakby dla zilustrowania tego, potrząsnęła lekko głową. Jej loki podskakiwały. — Harry, jeśli Lupin będzie tu rano, to myślę, że powinniśmy poczekać, aż z nim porozmawiasz, zanim zdecydujemy co robić dalej. A w międzyczasie, wszyscy powinnyśmy się przespać. Mam przejmujące uczucie, że jutrzejszy dzień będzie jednym z tych dni.  
  
Harry upierał się, że nie będzie w stanie spać, dopóki Ron nie próbował go uspokoić za pomocą czasu i drastycznie z nim przesadzając, powodując, że Harry upadł u ich stóp, chrapiąc. Hermiona spojrzała na Rona i przewróciła oczami, kiedy uśmiechnął się smutno, wzruszając ramionami. Musiała mu pomóc zanieść przyjaciela do łóżka.  
  


OoO

  
Dość późnym rankiem Harry obudził się, widząc niewyraźnie okrągłą i niespokojną twarz Neville’a, spoglądającą na niego z góry.  
  
— Naprawdę Harry, uważam, że to poważne… — nalegał Neville.  
  
Harry po omacku sięgną po okulary i zsunął nogi z łóżka.  
  
— O so chosi? — wymamrotał pół przytomny, próbując przywrócić swoje ciało do życia.  
  
— Ron powiedział, żeby przyjść i _obudzić cię_ — powiedział Neville z irytacją, z uczuciem kogoś, kto musiał powtarzać coś więcej niż raz.  
  
— Mmm. Och, Merlinie. — Ziewnął rozdzierająco. — Czy powiedział, dlaczego?  
  
Harry sięgnął po dżinsy, wkładając w nie jedną nogę, wiedząc, że cokolwiek się stało, było to złe i powinien się śpieszyć. Wstał i musiał wykonać kilka prób, zanim jego cel był wystarczająco dobry, aby włożyć drugą nogę w spodnie.  
  
— To Ślizgoni. Mówią o tobie. — Harry natychmiast się wywrócił. — Wszystko w porządku?  
  
— Przyprowadź Rona, powiedz mu, żeby szybko tutaj przyszedł. Ech… Czy wiesz, co mówią?  
  
Harry zmagał się z ubraniem, upadając na podłogę, desperacko próbując, cóż, zapiąć spodnie. Był niezbyt świadomy, że prawdopodobnie wyglądał jak miotająca się na podłodze zielonooka, rozczochrana ryba. Nagle przyszło mu na myśl, że Severus uznałby to za bardzo zabawne i poczuł ostry ból.  
  
— Nikt nie wie — odpowiedział Neville, zatrzymując się w drzwiach. — Ale Draco Malfoy powiedział, że chce wszystkim, począwszy od Ślizgonów, coś pokazać i dotyczy to ciebie.  
  
Skinął z pełnym współczuciem Harry’emu, zanim pobiegł po Rona.  
  
Harry przeklął, turlając się po podłodze. Powinien był wiedzieć, że Malfoy faktycznie nie dałby mu czasy, żeby to przemyśleć. Że ten blady, zboczony ból dupy przyjdzie i wywinie taki numer. Przecież nie był honorowym człowiekiem.  
  
Ron i Hermiona przybyli chwilę później. Dziewczyna próbowała uspokoić Harry’ego, podczas gdy Ron starał się z całych sił sam ukoić swoje nerwy. Nie był zadowolony. Spojrzał ponuro na przyjaciela, gdy Harry jąkając się, próbował znaleźć sposób na wyjaśnienie tego. I Harry, na Merlina, nie śpieszył się z tym. Był tego pewien.  
  
Harry nie był pewien, czy był w stanie to zrobić. Przez chwilę walczył ze sobą. Potrzebował pomocy. Musiał coś zrobić z Malfoy’em. A może… musiał się przyznać. Czy Ron był wystarczająco dobrym przyjacielem, by zaakceptować go takim jakim był?  
  
— Posłuchaj, nie chcę ci tego mówić, ale Malfoy i tak powie wszystkim, bo znalazł tę jedną stronę i… Tak to jest. To ma związek z tym. Ech. Ze Snapem. Ale bardziej ze mną. Jestem gejem. To tyle. Powiedziałem to. Jestem gejem… Jestem gejem! Napisałem w swoim dzienniku, że zakochałem się w Snape i Malfoy to odkrył.  
  
Ron przyłożył dłonie do uszu i zaczął głośno śpiewać.  
  
— Laska czarodzieja ma na czubku gałkę, ma na czubku gałkę, na czubku….  
  
Hermiona złapała go za łokieć i odciągnęła jego rękę od ucha.  
  
— Ronaldzie Weasley! W tej chwili zabierz ręce od uszu! — Zrobił to, wpatrując się w Hermionę, która kontynuowała swoją tyradę. — Przestaniesz się zachowywać jak ignorancka świnia! Harry jest dla ciebie bardzo dobrym przyjacielem i musisz nauczyć się radzić z tym!  
  
— _Radzę_ sobie z tym! — wrzasnął na nią. — Nazywa się to zaprzeczeniem i jest bardzo skutecznym narzędziem do radzenia sobie z trudnościami i do tej pory działało to cholernie dobrze, mogłem całkowicie zignorować fakt, że Harry był śliniącym się, z rozmarzonym wzrokiem cholernym zakochanym szczeniakiem, który ciągle robił z siebie głupka przed Snapem! Ale _teraz_ _nie mogę_ , więc muszę przejść do następnego kroku, który jest złością. Na pewno dam ci znać, kiedy się uspokoję i będę gotowy do następnego etapu, okej? Harry, czy Snape dał ci eliksir albo coś innego? Miłosny napój? Mógłby to zrobić, jako wcielone zło… Dalej, Harry, pomyśl o tym, przecież to nie ma żadnego sensu. Nawet Draco Malfoy jest _fizycznie_ mniej odrażający, więc to musi być eliksir i zrobił to w celu upokorzenia cię. Mam rację?  
  
— Nie, z pewnością tak _nie jest_! — Harry odpowiedział ze złością, nieświadomie broniąc Severusa, którego Ron tak rażąco nazwał nieatrakcyjnym. — Stało się to dlatego, że jest zabawny i inteligentny i w rzeczywistości również bardzo dobrze całuje, tak żebyś wiedział.  
  
— Grrryyy! Dobrze, możesz temu zaprzeczać, ale czy musiałeś również zanegować moją żałosną próbę _racjonalizacji_? To całkowicie nieczułe, nie próbujesz się ugadać z kimś będącym w desperackiej wrzawie trzeciego etapu będącego żałobą!  
  
— _Wystarczy_ , Ron — upomniała go Hermiona. — Musisz się z tym pogodzić. Bądź mężczyzną. Ślizgoni są tutaj… aby coś zrobić! Musimy wspólnie stawić im czoła!  
  
— Jeszcze nie dotarłem do czwartego etapu! — zawył Ron. Jego ramiona opadły. — Och, bardzo dobrze. W każdym razie, to beznadziejne. Mógłbym się po prostu rozpłakać. — Zakaszlał, co podejrzanie brzmiało jak szloch. — Czwarty etap — dodał przygnębionym tonem. — Cóż, przynajmniej wiemy przeciwko czemu wystawią nas Ślizgoni.  
  
— Jednak myślałam, że powiedziałeś, że ta strona była całkowicie nieszkodliwa, Harry! — wykrzyknęła z niepokojem Hermiona. — Nigdy nie zastanawiałam się nad tym, ponieważ zapewniłeś mnie, że treść na niej nikogo nie skrzywdzi.  
— To było, zanim zobaczyłem złośliwe spojrzenie Draco Malfoy’a — wyjaśnił Harry. — Nie wymieniłem żadnych nazwisk. Nie pisałem również o rzeczach ze szkoleń, tylko… Um. Nie pamiętam dokładnie. Napisałem, że lubię kogoś… faceta… i to Ślizgon. Myślę, że wiedzą tylko to.  
  
— Mogli lub nie stwierdzić, że to Snape, ale możemy w tej sprawi tylko spekulować — westchnęła Hermiona. — Będziemy musieli się modlić i mieć nadzieję i… Ich, nie wiem. Liczyć na jakiś cud lub coś? Lepiej pójdźmy i zobaczmy, co możemy z tym zrobić.  
  
— Cholera, cholera, cholera, cholera, cholera. — Harry szeptał z trwogą do siebie, biorąc po dwa schodki na raz.  
  
Ron i Hermiona praktycznie biegli, by nadążyć za nim. Cóż, Hermiona musiała, ponieważ drugi chłopak był tak wysoki, że mógł całkiem nieźle dopasować się do kroku przyjaciela. Harry spiorunował wzrokiem Śmierciożercę, który obdarzył go dziwnym spojrzeniem. Nie, nie „Śmierciożercę”. Ślizgona, tylko Ślizgona… W każdym razie, nie był „koniecznie” Śmierciożercą. Może mały Śmierciożerca, Śmierciożerca na treningu. Uczeń Śmierciożercy. Syn Smierciożercy. Oblubieniec Śmierciożercy. Dlaczego ten tok myślenia się nie kończył?  
  
Ponieważ wszyscy na niego patrzyli, Harry zrozumiał to, gdy weszli do Wielkiej Sali. Nie wszyscy, ale niektórzy. Wystarczająco. Ślizgoni posyłali w jego stronę zaskoczone, wiedzące, pełne kpiny lub w kilku cennych przypadkach niedowierzające spojrzenie.  
  
— O Boże. Już powiedział niektórym. Oczywiście, że tak. Cała szkoła powinna już o tym wiedzieć. Cała szkoła będzie wiedzieć do końca dnia.  
  
Ale nie powiedział w kim. Tego Harry właśnie się trzymał, że Malfoy powiedział, ze zakochał się w facecie, ale nie powiedział w kim. Tak więc była szansa. Oczywiście nie dla Harry’ego, ponieważ wszyscy rzuciliby się na szansę uwierzenia, że było coś „złego” w nim. Wszystko co mógł zrobić, to wpłynąć na to, co to będzie.  
  
— Powiem im — oznajmił Ronowi i Hermionie, gdy wkroczyli do Wielkiej Sali.  
  
— Powiesz komu? I, co, tutaj? — Ron potykał się o słowa. Śmierciożerca, Ślizgon, zachichotał, gdy przeszedł koło ich grupy. — Zamkniesz tę swoją jadaczkę wypluwającą czarno magiczne klątwy, słyszysz mnie?! — krzyknął Ron. — Albo ja to zrobię. Powiem Fredowi i Georgowi, że masz ich nagie zdjęcia! Poczekaj, aż o tym usłyszą! Co? — Odwrócił się do Hermiony, mówiąc o wiele ciszej. — Nie ma znaczenia, czy to prawda — kontynuował znacznie spokojniejszym tonem. — Ponieważ nie będziesz mógł sobie wyobrazić ich obmyślonej zemsty!  
  
Ślizgoni, nie Śmierciożercy, przypominał sobie Harry, dawno już zniknęli z zasięgu słuchu. Nawet Gryfoni spoglądali na Rona z powątpiewaniem.  
  
— Och, przestań — powiedział Harry. Zaciągnął go do stołu Gryffindoru. — Posłuchajcie. Oboje zostaniecie przy mnie, prawda? — Przytaknęli poważnie. — Mogę przetrwać wszystko, co się zdarzy, jeśli tylko mam was przy sobie.  
  
Hermiona wyglądała tak, jakby miała się rozpłakać, a Ron znów przewrócił oczami.  
  
— Merlinie, nie pozwól, by się teraz _rozkleiła_! Nie poradzę sobie z waszą dwójką, która naraz przechodzi kryzys emocjonalny! — Hermiona uderzyła go w ramię, ale lekko się uśmiechnęła. — W porządku. Zróbmy to, co należy. Pamiętaj, że nie osiągnąłem jeszcze piątego etapu, więc to może być tylko rozpaczliwy fatalizm, ale powiem to: Śmiało. Obaj będziemy przy tobie. Jedno z nas, aby przekląć twoich wrogów, a drugie, by pouczyć ich, jak ogłosić się „tępym ciotą”.  
  
Harry próbował się zaśmiać i lekko pokręcił głową. Co pomyśli reszta Gryfonów? Co powie pozostała część uczniów? Nie mógł się teraz o to martwić. Wziąwszy głęboki oddech, przepchnął się między Ginny i Deanem Thomasem, wspinając się na stół Gryffindoru. Po rzuceniu Sonorousa, rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu i czekał, aż wszyscy na niego spojrzą. Chyba lepiej zrobić to za jednym razem. Cha, cha, oczywiście, że tak. Oraz zniweczyć plan Malfoy’a. Musiał odnaleźć swoje jaja (cokolwiek to miało znaczyć) i opowiedzieć okropną prawdę.  
  
— Wiem, że wszyscy zastanawiacie się, co robię… Cóż, muszę wam coś powiedzieć. Ech. — To nie był zbyt dobry sposób na rozpoczęcie przemówienia. Boże, czego by nie dał,za talent ubierania wypowiedzi w odpowiednie słowa, jaki miał Severus. Bardzo uważał, aby nie patrzeć na mężczyznę, kiedy kontynuował: — Dowiedziałem się, że Draco Malfoy miał powiedzieć, że… Um. Powiedzieć coś o mnie i że ma coś do pokazania wam. Cóż, nie przejmuję się tym. Słyszycie mnie? Nie obchodzi mnie to! Może wam się to nie podobać, ale to nic, bo jeśli tak jest, to chrzanić was. I wiem wszystko, co on, ponieważ dowiedziałem się o tym pierwszy. Um, Tak. I to dotyczy czegoś o Ślizgonie i o „nim”. Chwila. — Harry naprawdę tracił wątek przemowy. — W każdym razie, jestem tutaj, by powiedzieć wam, że moje preferencje seksualne prawdopodobnie różnią się od waszym, chyba że jesteście dziewczynami i lubicie chłopców — wyjaśnił. Tak, było o wiele lepiej. — Podsumowując. Jestem gejem, a Draco Malfoy jest chujem! — Zobaczył, jak Ron uderza się dłonią w czoło. Zamilkł, by zastanowić się mocniej nad swoim ostatnim zdaniem. — O, cholera.  
  
Harry’emu przyszło do głowy, że właśnie nieodwołanie połączył swoje imię z Draco Malfoy’em. Mówił o swoich seksualnych preferencjach. _To nie było dobre_. Ludzie zamierzali „rozmawiać”. I _nie będą_ miłosierni.  
  
To interesujące małe objawienie doprowadzało Harry’ego do coraz większego upokorzenia. Kątem oka dostrzegł Lupina, który wślizgnął się do pokoju i ruszył nerwowo w stronę stołu nauczycielskiego. Spojrzał na Snape’a, obserwując jego zmieniające się niczym pogoda emocje. Gdy temperatura spadała poniżej zera, Harry poczuł, że nadchodzi zdecydowanie zimny front.  
  
— Miałem to na myśli. Ale nie tamto. Nie z _Malfoy’em_. Ponieważ nie dbam o to, jaki jest przystojny. Nie zrobiłbym tego. Nie dotknąłbym go! To znaczy, mogę wymyślić tuzin szybszych i mniej bolesnych sposobów, żeby umrzeć! To znaczy… — Zimny front Severusa napotkał się teraz z gorącą desperacją Harry’ego, połączoną z silnym podtekstem idiotyzmu i z dużym prawdopodobieństwem bełkotania niczym niemowlę, dopóki nie zmusił się do milczenia. Harry desperacko próbował zniwelować wszelkie obrażenie i bezlitośnie wyrządził więcej szkód niż te, które próbował naprawić. — Ja nigdy… to znaczy ze Ślizgonem! Cóż, nie. Tak, Zabini Blaise jest gorący, to fakt. Nie żeby… — Snape patrzył na niego gniewnie. Czuł to nawet bez spoglądania na mężczyznę. Odwrócił głowę i zobaczył, jak Lupin szepcze do ucha Snape’a. Severus skinął głową i dołączył do Lupina, odchodząc od stołu. — Um. Więc nie ufajcie Draco Malfoy’owi i nie wierzcie we wszystko, co ma do powiedzenia o mnie. Um. To wszystko, jak sądzę — dokończył niezręcznie i szybko zszedł ze stołu.  
Cóż. Nie było tak źle, prawda? To było tylko najgorsze doświadczenie w całym jego popieprzonym, okropnym i nędznym życiu. Harry usiadł obok Ginny, chowając głowę w ramionach. Istniejący śmiech, o ile nie tworzył braterskiej więzi między domami, to z pewnością wypełniał między nimi pewną lukę.  
  
— To było cholernie genialne, Harry — poinformował go Dean Thomas, po tym jak niemal udusił się grzanką. — Kiedy Seamus się tutaj ujawnił, nie był aż tak zabawny!  
  
Harry wyprostował się na swoim miejscu.  
  
— Seamus jest gejem?  
  
— Seamus siedzi naprzeciwko ciebie… — odparł sam wymieniony — …więc mógłbyś cholernie dobrze zapytać jego samego.  
  
— Och. Jesteś nim?  
  
Harry był zszokowany. Nie wiedział nawet, że istnieją takie rzeczy, jak gejowscy czarodzieje.  
  
— Ta. Ale przykro mi, ale muszę cię poinformować się, że mam _własnego_ Ślizgońskiego chłopca zabawkę, więc nie jestem w ogóle zainteresowany tobą, nawet jeśli jesteś chłopcem-który-przeżył, by zrobić z siebie kompletnego kretyna podczas ujawniania swojej orientacji. — Podniósł szklankę soku pomarańczowego. — Za Harry’ego, najgłupszego, najbardziej upośledzonego umysłowo dziwaka, który kiedykolwiek ujawnił się w Hogwarcie — wzniósł toast. Zostało to z entuzjazmem pochwycone przez innych Gryfonów, co sprawiło, że twarz Harry’ego jak zwykle zaczerwieniła się intensywnie. — Chryste, Harry, myślałeś, że to taka wielka sprawa? — Seamus zapytał go ze swoim grubym akcentem. — Mogłeś po prostu zapytać kogoś o to.  
  
Harry starał się, by nie ujawnić zbytnio swojego wielkiego zdumienia.  
  
— Masz na myśli innych. Innych gejów? Innych ludzi… takich jak my?  
  
Seamus prychnął i odczuł intensywny ból, gdy sok pomarańczowy wyleciał mu przez nos.  
  
— Boże, Harry, gejami są _wszystkie_ stworzenia — zauważył Dean. — Słyszałem o psach gejach, ptakach, aligatorach! Jeże! — Uderzył w stół. — Seamus co sądzisz o jeżach będących gejami? — sapnął. — Nie! Nie ma w tym nic dziwnego! — Popadł w hałaśliwy, histeryczny śmiech, podczas gdy wyraźnie przerażona Ginny wpatrywała się w nich.  
  
— Słuchaj Harry, to nie jest wielka sprawa — uświadomił go Seamus, gdy trochę się uspokoił i oczyścił się z powstałego bałaganu. — Pewni Ślizgoni… cóż, nie ma żadnych gejowskich Ślizgonów poza Zabinim, chociaż prawdopodobnie większość z nich jest gejami. Widzisz, tak to jest. Mają tak wielkie parcie na czystokrwistość, że uważa się za ogromne marnotrawstwo, gdy czarodziej się nie żeni, dlatego też Ślizgoni mają chłopaka lub dwóch na boku, jeśli chcą, ale nie przyznają się, że są _gejami_ , rozumiesz?  
  
Harry lekko pokręcił głową.  
  
— To niesprawiedliwe!  
  
Ginny wybuchnęła tuż przy nim.  
  
— Wszyscy dobrzy faceci są zajęci albo gejami! — Wstała, strapiona.  
  
— A czym ja jestem? — zawołał urażony Dean. — Pokrojoną wątróbką, duszonymi ślimakami?  
  
Wstał i ruszył za Ginny, a Hermiona i Ron zajęli swoje miejsca po obu stronach Harry’ego.  
  
— Myślałem, że wszyscy zwariują, gdy dowiedzą się, że jestem gejem. — Harry powiedział Ronowi. — Zachowywałeś się tak, jakby to było coś strasznego, a Seamus twierdzi, że są inni homoseksualni czarodzieje.  
  
Ron wzruszył ramionami.  
  
— Wciąż nie chcę o tym myśleć, ale to nie twój homoseksualizm przeszkadzał mi w pierwszej kolejności. — Pochylił się i wyszeptał do ucha Harry’emu: — To mały fakt, że stałeś się taki przez Snape’a! Myślałeś, że będę z _tego_ szczęśliwy?


	23. I bez dalszych ceregieli, pewne sytuacje z punktu widzenia Snape’a

Niespokojny Lupin prowadził Snape’a korytarzami, aż dotarli do lochów.

— Ten gówniarz Malfoy odkrył, że Harry jest gejem i zaszantażował go tym — poinformował z napięciem mistrza eliksirów.

— Tak przypuszczałem, zanim z taką niecierpliwością wyciągnąłeś mnie z sali — odparł sucho Severus. Starał się nie patrzeć z utęsknieniem na swoją szafkę z alkoholem. Nie było nawet dziewiątej i miał zajęcia do poprowadzenia. Z pewnością miał lepszą kontrolę nad sobą. — To by się nie stało, gdyby Potter był wystarczająco dyskretny i nie ofiarowywałby Draconowi tej wiedzy — dodał nieuważnie.

— Severusie Snapie.

Warknięcie w tych słowach przywróciło jego umysł do teraźniejszości i skupił się na zmrużonych oczach Lupina. Zauważył bursztynowy błysk i chłód jego spojrzenia. Ile lat minęło, odkąd widział te oczy? Nie iskrzące łagodnością lub wiedzą, ale dzikim, zwierzęcym szaleństwem. Stłumił dreszcz i uniósł brwi. To zawsze było skuteczne, a Lupin trochę się uspokoił.

— Harry nie musi ukrywać tego, kim jest — powiedział stanowczo mężczyzna. — Nie zasługuje na to, by wstydzić się tego, kim jest.

Tak, Lupin miał rację. To Severus zasłużył na to, chociaż mistrz eliksirów nie powiedział tego na głos.

— I mam zamiar całkowicie go wspierać. Powiedziałem mu o swoich własnych preferencjach. Musi wiedzieć, że są inni tacy ludzie i że nie jest dziwakiem.

W jego głosie wydawało się pobrzmiewać aluzja pytania i Severus udzielił mu swojego najzimniejszego spojrzenia.

— Cóż, bądź jego ikoną dla gejów, ale wiedz, że _nie_ _powiem mu_ , żeby zwracał się do mnie z prośbą o pomoc lub radę. Jeśli ty lub Black nigdy nie wyjaśniliście mu sprawy z ptaszkami i pszczółkami, to na pewno nie zamierza wysłuchać tego ode mnie. I lepiej żebyś pamiętał, że to nie jest interes pana Pottera, _kim jestem_ i nie zamierzam mu tego mówić. — Severus pociągnął nosem i odwrócił wzrok. — Jeśli to był powód, dla którego zmarnowałeś mój czas i nie pozwoliłeś zjeść, to będziesz musiał pogodzić się z rozczarowaniem. Wierzę, że to był właśnie powód tego wszystkiego?  
Wilkołak wyglądał na zirytowanego.

— Nie pogrywaj sobie ze mną. Doskonale wiesz, dlaczego w rzeczywistości muszę z tobą porozmawiać. _Wiem, co się dzieje_.

Snape poczuł, jak jego żołądek opadł i po raz pierwszy spojrzał na Lupina z czymś co przypominało prawdziwy strach. Wilkołak nie mógł wiedzieć. Potter _nie mógł_ być taki głupi, by powiedzieć mu, ale Severus wątpił w to, że Lupin byłby tak spokojny, gdyby chodziło o jego pseudo-chrześniaka. Z drugiej strony, Lupin był często spokojny w najbardziej dziwacznych okolicznościach, więc może podchodził do tego z chłodną postawą. Severus zwalczył mizerne poczucie winy.

— Rozumiem. Wiesz?

Severus wolałby wiedzieć, czy mężczyzna planował rozerwać go na strzępy podczas następnej pełni. Gdyby wiedział, że i tak miałby umrzeć, Severus czuł, że poważnie rozważyłby wślizgnięcie się pewnej nocy do dormitorium Gryfindoru, żeby porwać Harry’ego i go posiąść. Jeden raz na pewno nie zrobiłby chłopcu wielkiej krzywdy. Prawda?

— Wiem, że jesteś opiekunem Slytherinu, wiem, że _twoje_ zadanie polega na szpiegowaniu i pilnowaniu Śmierciożerców _oraz_ ich dzieci. Wiem, że _twoim_ zadaniem jest poinformowanie nas o działaniach Voldemorta.

Severus skrzywił się.

— Po pierwsze, chcę abyś wiedział, że nie każde dziecko ze Slytherinu jest krwiożerczym potworem, a nawet ci, którzy mogą być, niekoniecznie są zatrudnieni przez Czarnego Pana i nie zasługują na to, aby byli sądzeni za to, kim są w tak młodym wieku. Nie zasługują na piętno lub wygnanie, które pochodzi z bycia niebezpiecznym przestępcą, kiedy nie są jeszcze mądrzy ani wystarczająco dojrzali, aby zdali sobie sprawę z różnicy między rzekomym „światłem”, a wielką złą „ciemnością” Po drugie, nie sądzę, że Czarny Pan uknuł jakiś zły plan, który tylko Draco Malfoy mógł wykonać, nie mówiąc już o tym, że polegałby na ujawnieniu preferencji seksualnych chłopca-który-przeżył. Lub jeśli inaczej to spojrzeć, zaszantażować go, by do niego przyszedł. Jestem pewien, że Draco nie miał naprawdę podstępnego planu. No cóż, nie więcej niż miał w twoim przypadku twój kochany Syriusz Black.

Lupin zarumienił się.

— Przypuszczam, że masz rację, co do dzieci w domu Slytherina. Zagalopowąłem się sugerując, że oznacza to bycie złym, ale wierzę, że możesz mylić się co do Voldemorta, a nawet jeśli nie, to Malfoy mógłby teraz próbować uzyskać jego pomoc, z powodu niesłusznie urażonej szkolnej dumy i zemsty. I nie masz racji, jeśli myślisz, że nie jest niebezpieczny. Ma zbyt dużo szacunku do siebie samego i to bez powodu. Ten rodzaj dumy jest zawsze niebezpieczny.

— Dobrze. Jeśli naprawdę sądzisz, że Voldemort mógł być zaangażowany w dzisiejsze małe fiasko, to jak najszybciej zaaranżuję spotkanie, by o tym porozmawiać, a choć z pewnością nie przyzna mi się do tego, będę mógł się wiele dowiedzieć widząc jego reakcję na te informacje. — Westchnął ze zmęczeniem. — W każdym razie spodziewałbym się, że ogłosi taką rzecz. — Lupin z powagą skinął głową. — Będziesz musiał ponownie przejąć areszt, jeśli będziesz tutaj — dodał Severus.

— Przepraszam, ale mam wkrótce wyjechać z kraju. Nie powinienem tu teraz być, ale nie mogłem pozwolić, by Harry sam się z tym zmierzył.

Severus słysząc to burknął markotnie.

— Przypuszczam, że zawsze Filch stanowi jakąś opcję. W każdym razie, nie zamierzam tracić więcej nocy — ciągnął dalej, tak jakby starał usprawiedliwić swoją nieobecność.

Remus poczuł się źle ze względu na dzieci i przyłapał się na tym, że już planuje wysłanie listów i zmianę swoich planów.

— Jeśli to tylko dzisiejszy wieczór, to przypuszczam, że mogę zostać tak długo — ustąpił. — Ale kiedy odejdę, to masz czuwać nad Harrym. Nie, nawet nie zaczynaj, bo nie mam zamiaru tego słuchać. Syriusz jest… martwy, tak jak i James. Jestem kiepskim substytutem każdego z nich, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę, że prawie nigdy mnie nie ma. Nie proszę, abyś był dla niego ojcowską figurą, czy cokolwiek innego.

 _Cholerny Lupin. Pilnowałem go bardziej niż ktokolwiek. Na pewno nie potrzebuję, żeby mi o tym mówiono._

— Miałeś najbystrzejsze oczy ze wszystkich osób na naszym roczniku i żądam, żebyś obiecał, że utrzymasz swój wzrok na nim oraz na wszystkim, co może mu zaszkodzić, podczas gdy mnie tu nie ma. Nawet nie myśl o odmowie — dodał stanowczo.

— Z pewnością nie będę celowo odwracał się plecami, kiedy chłopiec będzie umierał… — powtórzył Snape —…ale lepiej, żebyś pamiętał, jakim jest ziółkiem. Cóż za nieszkodliwym, psotnym, śliczną małą poszukiwaczem przygód dla ciebie. — _Słodkim dla kogo, Severusie?_ — A frustrującym, ryzykownym, powodującym zatrzymanie serce z powodu swoich przygód dla _mnie_. Zakłada tę pelerynę i robi wszystko, co mu się podoba. Przechodzi przez piekło, głęboką wodę lub przekleństwa. _Nie bierze tego na poważnie_. Jestem po prostu za stary, by za nim nadążyć.

Snape odetchnął, zastanawiając się nad tym. Czyż nie była to najprawdziwsza prawda?

Lupin westchnął.

— Porozmawiam z nim o tym. Jeśli coś wiem, to jak poradzić sobie z ogromną ilością winy. I chociaż jest impulsywny, to nie jest naiwny. Doskonale wie, do czego zdolny jest Voldemort. Często widział skutki jego działań. Ale masz absolutną rację. Będzie nas czekać długa rozmowa.

— Sam widzisz. Sam Merlin wie, że próbowałem wszystkiego, co tylko mogłem wymyślić, ale z pewnością mnie nie posłuchał.

Severus musiał zagryźć wargę, by nie dodać „niemożliwy chochlik”, ponieważ wiedział, że kiedy to powie, zabrzmi to jak czułość. Może tak było.

— Może pójdziesz ze mną… — zasugerował Lupin —…kiedy będę z nim rozmawiać. Jeśli powiem mu w twojej obecności, że oczekuję od niego szacunku do ciebie i tego co mówisz, to może zrozumie, że jestem poważny. Poza tym, naprawdę jesteś bardziej spostrzegawczy niż ja, jeśli chodzi o ludzkie reakcje i chciałbym móc po tym usłyszeć twoją opinię o tym, czy Harry zrozumiał to, co powiedziałem i miałem na myśli.

Więcej czasu spędzonego z Harrym, co za radość. Oczywiście, młodzieniec prawdopodobnie go znienawidził i zasłużył na to. Nie był w stanie spojrzeć mu w oczy, odkąd to się stało. Chłopiec był zbyt łatwy do odczytania, a ból był większy niż Severus mógł znieść.

— Dobrze — westchnął i z zadowoleniem zauważył, że było w tym słychać niechęć. Byłoby wystarczająco źle, że było mu źle z powodu tego wszystkiego. Nie zniósłby, gdyby _ktokolwiek_ wiedział o jego uczuciach. — Jeśli tak bardzo nalegasz.

OoO

  
Ron i Hermiona przez jakiś czas mieli przerwę od problemów Harry’ego, ponieważ podczas lunchu Seamus przyciągnął go, by spotkał się z „niektórymi innymi wróżkami”. Najwyraźniej czuł się trochę źle, gdy zareagował tak nieprzyzwoicie na wielką mowę Harry’ego i próbował mu to wynagrodzić. Seamus — inny Gryfon na tym samym roku, co Harry, i ktoś, kto wychował się z jednym mugolskim rodzicem — był w Hogwarcie idealnym przewodnikiem po świecie gejów.

— Czy jest nas wielu? — zapytał Harry z zainteresowaniem. Nigdy nie wyobrażał sobie, że będzie miał rozmowę tego typu.

— Nie. Garstka z każdego domu jest homo i „kilka wyjątków ze Slytherinu”, ale jak mówiłem, nie są „gejami”, tylko po prostu „upośledzeni moralnie”. Będą pieprzyć wszystko, co nie ucieka na drzewo. Och, Jack! Harry, to mój chłopak. Myślę, że już go poznałeś.

Uśmiechnął się szeroko, gdy Harry otworzył szeroko oczy ze zdziwienia.

— Też jesteś gejem?! — wykrzyknął bez zastanowienia. Zastanowił się nad tym. Jednym z tych, którzy byli wygodni z innymi nazywającymi ich wróżkami. — Och, ale większość Ślizgonów to robi? Te gejowskie rzeczy.

Jack kiwnął poważnie głową.

— Chociaż wątpię, czy jestem równie melodramatyczny jak ty — odparł. — Tak naprawdę nigdy bym tego nie odgadł. Tak dobrze to ukrywałeś… Wyobrażam sobie, że okropne, wielkie niczym na słonia ubrania były częścią przykrywki?  
Harry pochylił głowę, krzywiąc się.

— Nie. To wszystko, co mam.

— Na pewno będziemy musieli coś z tym zrobić — odpowiedział Jack.

Harry podniósł wzrok i zobaczył, że chłopak uśmiecha się szeroko, a jego piwnych oczach widoczny jest dobry humor, gdy Seamus zdecydowanie kiwnął głową.

— Co masz na myśli?

— Nie możemy pozwolić, byś wyglądał w ten sposób — wyjaśnił Seamus. — Jesteś jednym z nas. Musisz wyglądać absolutnie zaje....

— olśniewająco… — wtrącił się Jack.

— Bo to jak wyglądasz, będzie miało wpływ na nas wszystkich. Również prezentowany przez ciebie wygląd będzie wpływać na to, jak my wszyscy jesteśmy postrzegani.

Harry właśnie tego potrzebował. Jeszcze większej presji.

— Ponieważ jestem chłopcem-który-przeżył — mruknął ponuro.

— Nie — odparł stanowczo Seamus. — Ponieważ jesteś wróżką. Mamy obraz tego jak jesteśmy postrzegani do utrzymania! Szczerze mówiąc, teraz obniżasz wartość całej okolicy, ale nie martwcie się. Dostaniemy książkę o tym czy coś innego… A teraz chodź, są jeszcze inni geje do spotkania.

OoO

  
Po wprowadzeniu Harry’ego do wszystkich, Seamus wyznaczył wróżkowego chłopca, aby usiadł koło niego na każdych zajęciach i wyjaśnił wszystko. Pomimo wszystkiego, przerwa na lunch nie trwa nieskończenie długo, a Harry miał mnóstwo pytań kotłujących się w głowie.

Pod koniec zajęć, Harry miał trudności z przyswojeniem wszystkiego, co mu powiedziono. Dowiedział się, że w każdym domu jest kilku gejów i nikt nie zastanawia się nad tym, że zbierają się razem w interesach i spędzają razem noc. Większość z nich uznała Harry’ego za czarującego i jego mowę za bardzo zabawną. Ich „interesy”, na które się powoływali, były jeszcze bardziej szokujące. Istniała grupka chłopców, którzy żartobliwie nazywali się „Czerwonymi Kapturkami”, lub bardziej swojsko „Czerwonymi” z powodu ich zainteresowania, nie kto innym, a samym profesorem Lupinem. Umysł Harry’ego miał zwarcie, by uchronić go przed traumą, która mogłaby go prześladować aż do późnego wieku, i odmówił przetworzenia informacji, że mężczyzna, który przejął obowiązki jego ojca chrzestnego, może być pociągający. Była mniejsza grupa nazywana „Czarnymi Ptakami”, która miała obsesję na punkcie Snape’a. Harry nie spotkał żadnego z ich członków, ale nie był zaskoczony, słysząc, ze większość z nich była Ślizgonami i zdaniem Seamusa, masochistami. To było prawdziwe zaskoczenie, gdy to usłyszał. Z jednej strony była to ulga, wiedzieć, że nie był kompletnym wybrykiem natury, ale z drugiej, jak _śmieli_ fantazjować o jego… cokolwiek. Ale jeśli ktokolwiek z nich położyłby _dłonie_ na Severusie, to _zapłacą_.

Ostatecznie, Harry nauczył się więcej w ciągu jednego dnia, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Został również upomniany przez dwóch nauczycieli (Binns i McGonagall) za rozmowę podczas, gdy próbowali prowadzić zajęcia. Po prostu nie mógł się powstrzymać. Było tyle rzeczy, o których nie wiedział i tyle szokujących, z jakimi się zmagał, że naprawdę nie mógł skoncentrować się na lekcjach. Był głęboko wdzięczny, że przynajmniej nie miał dzisiaj eliksirów, chociaż wiedział, że później będzie musiał stawić czoło Snape’owi. Miał nadzieję, że ten człowiek będzie dobry i nie w humorze. Miał dość mdłej fasady Severusa. Miał nadzieję, że uda mu się przekonać profesora, żeby na niego krzyknął, a jeszcze lepiej znieważył.

Spotkał się z Ronem oraz Hermioną na kolacji i omówił z nimi niektóre rzeczy, których się nauczył. Ron przyjmował to wszystko najlepiej jak mógł. Po prostu dawał znać przyjacielowi, kiedy temat stawał się zbyt przerażający lub szczegółowy, poprzez zasłonięcie uszu dłońmi i głośnym śpiewem. Hermiona uderzyła go kilka razy, próbując go powstrzymać, ale Harry nalegał, że mu to nie przeszkadza. Chociaż w ostatecznym rozrachunku odpędziło to wszystkich siedzących w pobliżu.

W większej części, zarówno Ron jak i Hermiona odczuli ogromną ulgę. Oboje mieli pytania i uwagi, ale nie było tak źle, jak Harry na początku sądził. Niektórzy uczniowie nawet go wspierali, chociaż jak zauważył, Ron musiał przekląć dwie osoby i uderzyć jednego Ślizgona w nos. Hermiona właściwie nikogo nie uderzyła, chociaż zapewniła Harry’ego, że każdy, kto będzie narzekał do niej, otrzyma dobry, staromodny, dezaprobujący wykład.

OoO

  
Kiedy ich trójka, w towarzystwie Ginny, Seamusa i Colina Creevy’ego, wreszcie weszła na górę, zwolniła swój krok, gdy zobaczyła nieznaną postać ubraną na czarno, opartą niedbale o ścianę obok portretu Grubej Damy. Cóż, w każdym razie kogoś, kto nie był widziany przed pokojem wspólnym Gryffindora. Stojąc z jednym ramieniem opartym o ścianę, z nogami skrzyżowanymi w kostce, jakby rywalizując o nagrodę „Najbardziej Stylowego Próżniaka” uśmiechając się jak kot z Alicji, znajdował się Blaise Zabini.

Seamus i Hermiona wymienili porozumiewawczy uśmiech. Blaise zaczął iść w stronę Harry’ego. Dziewczyna pociągnęła Rona za ramię, mówiąc:

— Zostawmy ich w spokoju, dobrze? — Co spowodowało kolejną rundę śpiewania „Laska maga ma na czubku gałkę, podczas, gdy Ron, kuląc się zakrywał uszy. Kiedy Hermiona przeciągnęła go przez otwarte wejście, Harry niewyraźnie usłyszał, jak powiedziała coś w stylu: — Rozumiesz konotację tej piosenki? Bo tak naprawdę…” — Po czym nastąpił zduszony krzyk Rona, przytłumiony przez portret, który ukrył wejście do wieży.

— Ech… Cześć — powiedział Harry, przełykając kilka razy.

Blaise był niższy niż on, więc dlaczego, do licha, Harry czy się tak onieśmielony? Poza niepokojącym uśmiechem, nie było nic niebezpiecznego w Ślizgonie. Jego ciemne loki otaczały twarz niczym aureola, a jego szerokie, niebieskie oczy, ciemne rzęsy i doskonała cera służyły jedynie podkreśleniu jego niewinności. Był naprawdę wspaniały. Harry miał trudności walcząc z hormonami, żeby kontrolować swoje ciało. Cofnął się nerwowo.

— Cześć, Harry — odpowiedział cicho Blaise, a Harry nie mógł powstrzymać dreszczu. To był ten chłopak, o którym tak wielu pisało na ścianach w łazience? Ten, który ma reputację tak wielką, jak sam Hogwart? Harry nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Wcale nie znał dobrze Blaise’a, ale wyglądał jak bożonarodzeniowy anioł. Ubrany w dość ciasne, czarne spodnie, ale wciąż anioł. — Słyszałem, co powiedziałeś o mnie podczas śniadania. — Nadal zbliżał się do niego, podchodząc bliżej, a Harry cofnął się bez zastanowienia, aż znalazł się naprzeciwko przeciwnej ściany. Blaise posłał mu dość zalotny uśmiech. — Czy miałeś to na myśli?

— Ech. — Łał. Harry nie był pewien, czy w ogóle zdoła wypowiedzieć jakieś słowa. Dłonie mu się pociły i nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że był podekscytowany, że jeden z najgorętszych facetów w Hogwarcie zwracał na niego tak baczną uwagę. Inna jego część odczuwała ogromne poczucie winny, ponieważ pragnął Severusa. Tylko Severusa i nikt inny nie mógłby zająć jego miejsca. — Cóż, jasne — powiedział z większą pewnością siebie niż posiadał. — Kto nie sądzi, że jesteś gorący? W przeciwieństwie do Malfoy’a nie byłeś nigdy dla mnie okropny.

Blaise uśmiechnął się leniwie i pochylił się do przodu, opierając dłoń na ścianie obok głowy Harry’ego, któremu przyszło na myśl, że między nimi był niecały metr, który mógłby zostać łatwo zniwelowany.

— Masz na myśli, zmuszenie cię do ujawnienia się przed całą szkołą? — odpowiedział złośliwie Blaise.

 _Jesteś pewien, że Severus jest tym, którego chcesz?_ — odezwał się zdradziecki głosik w głowie Harry’ego. — _Chociaż on nigdy nie będzie chciał cię w zamian?_

— Ech. Tak. Coś w tym stylu. Lub nazywanie mnie upokarzającymi rzeczami, takimi jak „Gryffońska dziwka”. — Harry, nieco zdyszany, zgodził się z nim.

— Mmm, albo wywieszanie w wspólnym pokoju Slytherinu pergaminów z twoim odręcznym pismem, głoszącymi że czujesz miętę do jakiegoś anonimowego mrocznego Ślizgona? — Blaise przygryzł uwodzicielsko dolną wargę.

 _Och, Boże_ — pomyślał Harry.

OoO

  
Snape wraz z Lupinem skręcił za róg i niemal zatrzymał się jak rażony piorunem, gdy zobaczył roztaczający się przed nim obraz. Harry przyciśnięty do ściany i przytłaczającego go ofensywnie Blaise’a, który pochylał się nad nim w niewielkiej odległości i przechyloną głową, by móc spojrzeć w oczy drugiemu chłopakowi z tym swoim cherubinowym, fałszywym uśmiechem na twarzy. Dobrze. To nie powinno być zaskoczeniem. Chłopak nie był nazywany za nic Ślizgońską dziwką. Severus zacisnął mocno usta. Zabini’ego czekała niespodzianka, jeśli uznawał się za wystarczająco sprytnego, by znaleźć się w łóżku Pottera. Harry czasami cierpiał na ataki debilizmu, ale Severus był pewien, że nie był _zupełnym_ kretynem. Snape patrzył, jak Zabini bezmyślnie zatrzepotał rzęsami i okręcił kosmyk włosów wokół palca dłoni, którą nie ograniczał drogi ucieczki Harry’emu.

 _Och, to prawda. Jestem całkowicie nieszkodliwy. Ach. Każdy mógłby przejrzeć tą oczywistą nieszkodliwość_ — pomyślał Snape.

Snape poczuł, jak skręca mu się żołądek, gdy Harry przestąpił z nogi na nogę i w odpowiedzi zafundował Zabini’emu, nieśmiały, krzywy uśmiech.

 _Cóż, może nie „każdy”. Co jest najlepszą i najgorszą cechą Harry’ego. To absolutnie irracjonalne pragnienie ujrzenia dobroci w najgorszych ludziach. Takich jak ja._

— Ech, Harry? — Lupin przerwał to, odchrząkując. Chłopiec drgnął z poczuciem winy. — Muszę z tobą porozmawiać.

Severus zaplótł gwałtownie ramiona na piersi, by powstrzymać wściekłą, całkowicie nieuzasadnioną zazdrość. Nie miał do tego prawa. Musiał ciągle sobie o tym przypominać.

— W porządku, profesorze. To znaczy Lupin. Remusie — poprawił się Harry, czując się jak kompletny osioł.

Było to trudniejsze, niż miało prawo być, ale czy ktoś mógł mieć do niego pretensje, że nie było mu łatwo myśleć przy mężczyźnie, którego kochał i najpiękniejszym chłopaku w szkole stojącymi tam i patrzącymi na niego? Cóż, naturalnie, Severus się krzywił. Harry był niezmiernie z tego zadowolony.

Próbował wyglądać na wyluzowanego, kiedy uśmiechnął się do Remusa. Lupin przeniósł swój wzrok z Harry’ego na Blaise i odchrząknął. Seveus zaczął iść groźnie w kierunku Pottera, ale Lupin położył dłoń na jego ramieniu i to powstrzymało mistrza eliksirów.

— Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko temu, najpierw zamienię kilka słów z profesorem Snapem — powiedział, a Harry pokiwał niepewnie głową.

— Być może nie był to najlepszy pomysł. — Remus powiedział Severusowi. — Wygląda na to, że Harry posunął się znacznie dalej, niż się spodziewałem i sądzę, że po prostu dam mu rozmowę o tym. Wiem, że są bardziej wyrafinowani niż my byliśmy w ich wieku, ale jestem prawie pewien, że Harry nie jest tak doświadczony jak Blaise Zabini. Dlaczego nie miałbym załatwić tego wszystkiego i później przyjść do ciebie, by opowiedzieć, jak to się skończyło?

OoO

  
Harry patrzył, jak Remus nachylił się i jeszcze raz szepnął coś do ucha Snape’a. Czuł rosnące napięcie w brzuchu. O co chodzi? Snape tylko z irytacją pokiwał głową na słowa Remusa i zaczął odchodzić. Podniecenie Harry’ego odrobinę opadło.

— Spójrz, Harry, lepiej będzie jak pójdę — powiedział Blaise. — Ale możemy, ja… mu… no wiesz, zobaczymy się jutro?

Harry zarumienił się i żałował, że nie ma większej kontroli nad sobą. Musiało istnieć jakieś zaklęcie! Pierwszą rzeczą jaką zrobi jutro, będzie szukanie go.

— Och! Pewnie. Ja, um, chciałbym… — odpowiedział zaskoczony, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że to była prawda.

Blaise puścił do niego oko, zanim oddalił się. Harry patrzył z podziwem, gdy odchodził.

OoO

  
Gdy Severus oddalił się, nie mógł powstrzymać się od spojrzenia za siebie. I tak Harry nie patrzył. Był… no cóż. Wpatrujący się w dość dobrze ukształtowaną część anatomii Zabini’ego, gdy chłopiec sunął ku lochom, wybierając alternatywną trasę, niż tą którą wziął Severus. Zatem, jeden z nastolatków nie był nieświadomy. Nie ten, o którym myśleli. Całą drogę powrotną do swoich pokoi szedł z chorym uczuciem niezadowolenia. Gdy dotarł na miejsce, wypił prawie całą butelkę dżinu.

Kiedy leżał w łóżku, obrazy Harry’ego wciąż pojawiały się nieproszone w jego umyśle. Harry uśmiechał się do niego. Śmiał się. Wyglądał na przestraszonego, zdyszanego i rozkosznego. Usta Harry’ego na jego. O Boże. _Musiał_ przestać to robić.

— Nie jestem rozpustnym zboczeńcem — pijany, oznajmił głośno.

Jego lustro, które było pod każdym względem Ślizgonskim lustrem, a więc bardziej cyniczne i bezwzględne niż większość ludzi, natychmiast odpowiedziało:

— Um. Dalej to sobie powtarzaj.

Severus prychnął.

— Czy kiedykolwiek słyszałeś wyrażenie „siedem lat pecha”? — warknął.

— A czy ty kiedykolwiek słyszałeś wyrażenie „duży odłamek szkła w gałce ocznej”? — zrzędziło pogardliwie.

Severus chrząknął gniewnie. Położył poduszkę na głowie, usiłując zasnąć.


	24. Zakręcone umysły skręcone wiatrem

Harry, czując się dziwnie, wszedł za Remusem do pokoju wspólnego. Blaise Zabini był… cóż, pewnym sobą. Na pewno _wyglądało_ to tak, jakby… z nim _flirtował_. Harry nie wiedział, co o tym myśleć. Był jednocześnie zaintrygowany, jak i przerażony. Chłopak był Ślizgonem, jak Malfoy, ale także jak Severus. I był dla Harry’ego milszy niż _każdy z nich_. Jeśli Severus _naprawdę_ go nie chciał… ale nie. Sposób, w jaki serce Harry’ego boleśnie się zacisnęło, jasno dawało mu znać, że nie miało to znaczenia. Nie mógł przestać kochać Severusa, nawet jeśli sam mężczyzna nigdy by go nie obdarzył cieplejszym uczuciem. Zastanawianie się nad mistrzem eliksirów zniszczyło jego entuzjazm i sprawiło, że znów był nieszczęśliwy i niepewny. Na serio myślał, że czarodziej mógłby posiadać… jakieś, niewielkie zainteresowanie nim. W innym przypadku, nie mógł zrozumieć, czemu mężczyzna go pocałował! Dłonie w jego włosach mogły być przez niego wymyślone, ale pocałunek! To była najbardziej realna i niesamowita rzecz, jakiej Harry kiedykolwiek doświadczył. Ten człowiek musiał _cokolwiek_ poczuć.

Remus poprosił go o prywatną rozmowę w jego pokoju, więc Harry zdziwiony pośpiesznie się tam udał. Dlaczego Remus przyprowadził ze sobą Snape’a, a później go odesłał? Co szeptał do mistrza eliksirów? Dlaczego Severus odszedł, nie komentując nawet zachowania Lupina? Patrzył na Remusa, gdy ten z niepewnością usiadł przed nim.

Lupin zdawał się wpatrywać w niego tymi jasnymi, piwnymi oczami przez długi czas, zanim zadał niespodziewanie pytanie:

— Harry, czy wiesz, skąd biorą się dzieci?

Harry przez chwilę był po prostu zszokowany. Potem padł na podłogę, śmiejąc się do upadłego. Usłyszał zmęczone westchnięcie Lupina, ale upłynęło jeszcze trochę czasu, zanim zdążył się opanować.

— Mój Boże — sapnął, ocierając łzy. — To najśmieszniejsza rzecz, jaką _kiedykolwiek powiedziałeś_. Po prostu nie mogę w to uwierzyć. Tak, wiem. Wiem skąd pochodzą — odpowiedział między napadami śmiechu.

— Harry… — upomniał go Remus, brzmiąc na zmartwionego. — To naprawdę bardzo ważne. Proszę, postaraj się być dojrzały w tej sprawie.

Harry kiwnął głową. Zanim się odezwał, odetchnął kilka razy.

— Lupinie… nie musisz mnie uświadamiać o seksie. Um. Mam na myśli, żadnych podstaw ani nic takiego. — Zawstydzony, przełknął nerwowo. — To znaczy, wiem, gdzie wszystko ma pójść i… niektóre z miejsc, gdzie _może_ być włożony. — Odwrócił wzrok, rumieniąc się wściekle.

— Tak, cóż, wiedza i doświadczenie to dwie zupełnie różne sprawy. A poza tym, jakakolwiek posiadana wiedza jest tylko tak dobra, jak miejsce z którego ją zdobywasz.

Harry rzucił mu jedno z tych spojrzeń.

— Wiesz, że Ron _ma_ pięciu starszych braci.

— Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. Przypuszczam, że to dobry początek, ale nie chcę, żebyś był… niedoinformowany. Istnieją konsekwencje eksploracji seksualnej, nawet w czarodziejskim świecie.

Remus spojrzał na Harry’ego, starając się zmusić chłopca do spoważnienia.

— Martwisz się, że skończę w ciąży? — odpowiedział z parsknięciem Harry. — Nie. Wiem, o co ci chodzi. To po prostu… łał, to jest naprawdę dziwne. To znaczy, to wszystko. Nie myślałem, że usłyszę coś takiego z twoich ust, ale cały dzień był surrealistyczny.

— Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. Robię to po części dlatego, że… To dlatego, że… Pan Zabini jest… — Harry zaczerwienił się jeszcze bardziej, niż wcześniej. Remus dawał mu wykład na temat seksu z powodu Blaise’a Zabiniego? Czy naprawdę sądził, że Harry mógłby… cóż, biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności. Co więcej, czy to znaczyło, że sądził, iż _Blaise_ mógłby…? Łał. — Wiele się zmieniło, odkąd byłem w twoim wieku. Kiedy po raz pierwszy powiedziałem moim przyjaciołom, że jestem gejem byli… pamiętaj, że było to inne miejsce i czas, niż w twoim przypadku, ale nie przyjęli tego tak dobrze, jak twoi.

— Mój tata był wściekły z tego powodu? — Harry zastanawiał się. To było coś, o czym dużo myślał.

— Niezbyt… Był bardziej… zadowolony, że ma mniejszą konkurencję w zdobywaniu względów kobiet. Przypuszczam, że sądził, że Lily coś do mnie czuła we wcześniejszych latach. Może tak było, szczerze nie wiem. Ale w każdym razie, musiał prześcignąć w tamtym czasie Syriusza, który był przez wielu uważany za kogoś, za kim szalała połowa szkoły. Dlatego też twój ojciec był z tego naprawdę bardzo zadowolony. Szkoda, że musiał to również wyrażać w bardzo głośny sposób. — Uśmiechnął się lekko na pytające spojrzenie Harry’ego. — Ach. Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, to było podczas kolacji w Wielkiej Sali, tuż po zaklęciach, kiedy twoja matka weszła do pokoju i krzyknął: „Hej! Evans! Czy wiesz, że Remus Lupin jest gejem kochającym męskie tyłki?” Wiem, że jadłem wtedy puree ziemniaczane, bo uderzyłem głową w stół i skończyłem z pokrytą nimi twarzą. Tak, podsumowując, to był dobry wieczór.

Harry był przerażony.

— Co powiedzieli inni? Co Syriusz powiedział?

— Cóż, Jamesowi udało się przekonać większość uczniów, że to tylko żart, więc nie zrobił jakieś wielkiej szkody, ale przeżyłem mnóstwo dokuczania. Nie byłem gotowy się ujawnić. Przynajmniej nie w tym wieku, nie mówiąc już o ogłoszeniu tego publicznie przed ukończeniem szkoły. A co do Syriusza… cóż, w tym czasie nie rozmawiał ze mną, więc nie był obecny podczas tego ogłoszenia. Nie było mu łatwo tego zaakceptować. Dopiero po kilku tygodniach, gdy zaczął się w końcu do mnie ponownie odzywać, przyłapał mnie, jak całowałem Severusa Snape’a.

Harry’emu opadła szczęka, a jego oczy wyszły na wierz. To mogło wydawać się komiczne komuś innemu, ale nie Harry’emu, ponieważ czuł zbyt wielkie zdumienie i zazdrość, by rozważając własną reakcję, a co dopiero Lupina, który był zapatrzony we wspomnienia i mimo wszystkiego, przeżywał bardzo bolesny i kłopotliwy moment.

— Er… To po prostu… stało się. Byliśmy partnerami na eliksirach i dobrze się dogadywaliśmy, jak przypuszczam, bo mówimy tu o _Severusie Snape_ … i od czasu do czasu siedzieliśmy razem w bibliotece… i nie wiem, tak się stało. Nie sądzę, żeby którykolwiek z nas sądził, że cokolwiek to _znaczyło_. To skończyło się bardzo szybko i obaj odskoczyliśmy od siebie. Czuliśmy się niezręcznie i zaskoczeni… a wtedy… Książka spadła ze stołu i obaj podskoczyliśmy ponownie. Powiedział, że musi iść i odszedł, cóż… Wychodziłem i wpadłem na bardzo wkurzonego Syriusza Blacka, który był absolutnie przekonany, że Snape… molestował mnie. Prześladował. Syriusz w odwecie, podstępnie nakłonił Snape’a do pójścia do Wrzeszczącej Chaty. — Remus westchnął. — Syriusz powiedział, że nie miał nic przeciwko temu, kim byłem, ale nie sądzę, że mógłby znieść _widok_ tego, co to oznaczało.

— Syriusz nakłonił Snape’a, żeby to zrobił, ponieważ… ponieważ zobaczył ciebie… całującego go i jego odwzajemniającego się?

Harry wpatrywał się w niego z niedowierzaniem. Przecież mieli się nawzajem _nienawidzić_. Każdy z nich. Czy może jednak nie?

— Och, Harry — powiedział Remus, źle interpretując zdenerwowanie Harry’ego. — Syriusz nie odrzuciłby cię. Za bardzo cię kochał. To, co zrobił Severusowi wynikało z tego, że był zdenerwowanym, impulsywnym nastolatkiem, ale po tym, jak trochę dojrzał, naprawdę nie miał problemów z zaakceptowaniem mnie lub mojego stylu życia. Nadal byłby z ciebie dumny, Harry.

Harry zamrugał, marszcząc brwi.

— To… dobrze — powiedział powoli, myśląc o innych rzeczach.

Kiedy Lupin przybył dzisiejszego ranka, pierwszą rzeczą jaką zrobił było udanie się wprost do Snape’a. Nawet wcześniej z nim nie porozmawiał. Szli razem po schodach. Lupin położył dłoń na ramieniu mistrza eliksirów, a Snape nawet się nie wzdrygnął. A potem, wilkołak coś szepnął mu do ucha, a Severus odszedł, jak posłuszny baranek. Harry zaczął się wściekać.

— Co jeszcze chciałeś mi powiedzieć? — spytał wprost.

 _Przyszli, by powiedzieć mu o swoim… związku? Więc on co, poczułby się zrozumiany? Tak jakby miał z kim porozmawiać, jeśli by tego potrzebował? Jak Snape mógł się na to zgodzić, gdy niedawno całował go w szafie? Może dlatego był naburmuszony… bo Lupin zmusił go, żeby to zrobił i martwił się powiedzeniem mu, że…_ Harry przygryzł mocno wargę, rozmyślając.

Lupin, myśląc, że Harry nareszcie podszedł do tematu z należytą powagą, ledwo to zauważył. Zaczął wyszczególniać przeszkody i zalety, z którymi napotykało się dwóch czarodziejów, zaczynających związek.

Harry prawie nic z tego nie słyszał, chociaż kiwał głową i od czasu do czasu próbował patrzeć na Lupina.

 _Więc dlatego mnie nie chciał_ — pomyślał smutno Harry. _Przez cały ten czas był zakochany w kimś innym… Jak mógł mi to zrobić? Powiedział, że może stwierdzić, że posiadam do niego uczucia. Jak mógł mnie pociągnąć tą drogą, wiedząc, że przez cały ten czas był… co, sypiając z przyjacielem mojego byłego ojca chrzestnego? Jezusie._ Harry poczuł się chory i odwrócił głowę, wiedząc, że Lupin pomyśli jedynie, że był zaniepokojony tematem wykładu. _Jeśli faktycznie tak jest, to nie jest w rzeczywistości osobą, w której się zakochałem. Jest tylko nieznajomym, a osoba, którą kocham jest mitem. A potem odszedł, jakby go do kurwy nędzy nawet to nie obchodziło! Cóż, niech tak będzie, Severusie Snape! Jeśli naprawdę jesteś takim kompletnym kutasem, jeśli naprawdę używasz mnie w ten sposób, to w porządku! Może nie będę już o ciebie więcej dbał! Może po prostu zobaczę, czy Blaise jest w stanie wykazać jakieś szczere zainteresowanie!_

OoO

  
Severus obudził się tuż nad ranem, gdy ktoś uderzył głośno do drzwi jego komnat. Wciąż nieco nietrzeźwy, na wpół przytomny i bardzo wkurzony, udał się, by odpowiedzieć na pukanie. Spojrzał mętnym spojrzeniem na wilkołaka, który wpatrywał się w niego z niepokojem.

— Czekałem prawie dziesięć minut! — poinformował go Lupin. — Dlaczego nie odpowiadałeś?

— Spałem — odpowiedział krótko i wrócił do środka, prowadząc Lupina do biura. — Co się stało?

— Cóż… — zaczął Remus, brzmiąc na zadowolonego z siebie —sądzę, że do niego dotarłem! Pod koniec traktował mnie z powagą i powiedziałem mu, że musi cię absolutnie słuchać podczas mojej nieobecności. — Skrzywił się. — Nie podoba mu się to, ale byłem stanowczy! Myślę, że miałem na niego odpowiedni wpływ.

— Hmmm — odpowiedział Severus, a potem ziewnął.

— Boże, Severusie. Mogę poczuć zapach alkoholu w twoim oddechu z odległości… ech, po prostu oddychaj w tamtą stronę. Osobiście mogłem prawdopodobnie wyczuć twój stan z każdego miejsca w zamku. Dlaczego wypiłeś tak wiele? — zapytał tak taktownie, jak tylko było możliwe.

Severus wzruszył ramionami. Nie chciał o tym rozmawiać. Potem uświadomił sobie, że mężczyzna patrzył na niego wyczekująco. Lupin nie zamierzał porzucić tematu.

 _Ponieważ jestem seksualnie sfrustrowany? Tak, to z pewnością by pomogło. Ponieważ pomogło mi stracić przytomność? To nie było wielką poprawą, ponieważ miałem dziwne sny. Niewyraźne, niepokojące, kalejdoskopowe wizje uczniów w ich pierwszych cielesnych doznaniach… Pana Pottera i mnie podczas gorącego stosunku albo na uwodzeniu się. Jaka była w ogóle różnica… albo to, że wyrywam serce Zabiniego i trzymam je, wciąż bijące, przed jego twarzą…_

— Nie jestem pewien — odpowiedział. — Miałem problem z zaśnięciem.

 _Byłem zbyt zaniepokojony tym, czy Harry będzie nękał mnie do końca życia, każąc mi tęsknić za tym, czego już nigdy nie będę mógł dotknąć. Co za bzdury dzisiaj wymyślasz, Severusie._

— Martwisz się o spotkanie z Voldemortem? — Lupin zapytał ze spokojną uwagą.

 _Wszechmogący Boże, zupełnie o tym zapomniałem._

— Tak. Przypuszczam, że to mnie kłopotało. A przy okazji, co do licha zajęło ci tak długo? Będę musiał wkrótce wyjść! Bez wątpienia pan Malfoy wysłał sowę do ojca. Jeśli Lucjusz skontaktuje się z Czarnym Panem, to Voldemort będzie wściekły, że pierwszy nie zgłosiłem raportu z tego.

— Kłam więc. — Lupin wzruszył nieznacznie ramionami. — To jest w opisie pracy, czyż nie? Powiedz mu, że Dumbledore cię wezwał, chcąc wiedzieć, jak Malfoy pozyskał te informacje.

— Po prostu genialne. Będzie mógł mi wtedy zadać to samo pytanie. Nie rozumiesz mechaniki radzenia sobie z Czarnym Panem. Nie mogę kłamać, mogę jedynie… być wybiórczy, jeśli chodzi o to, jakie prawdziwe informacje mu podam. I uwierz, to wymaga znacznie większych umiejętności.

Severus lekko się wzdrygnął, na samą myśl o tym.

— Powinieneś się zbierać — Lupin zauważył z pewnym zaniepokojeniem. Severus skinął nieznacznie głową w podziękowaniu i wstał, aby odprowadzić mężczyznę do drzwi. — Harry ma jutro mecz quidditcha — stwierdził wilkołak. — Nie może się tego doczekać. Mam nadzieję, że będziesz tam, aby mieć na niego oko.

— Ponieważ ten mecz jest rozgrywany przeciwko mojemu własnemu domowi, zgłosiłem się na ochotnika do sędziowania. Doskonale zdaję sobie sprawę z nadchodzących zawodów sportowych pana Pottera — odpowiedział Snape z takim entuzjazmem, jaki tylko mógł wywołać.

Remus uśmiechnął się ze znużeniem.

— Powodzenia, Severusie — powiedział i wyszedł w poszukiwaniu swoich komnat, by pójść spać.

OoO

  
Następnego dnia, Harry obudził się wcześnie rano w dobrym humorze, co wydawało się cudem, biorąc pod uwagę, że nieco ponad dwadzieścia cztery godziny temu był przekonany, że nie przeżyje do tego czasu. Wyskoczył z łóżka i pobiegł pod prysznic. Jego serce biło szybko. Dzisiaj był mecz przeciwko Slytherinowi. Nie mógł przegrać. Podczas ostatnich meczów nie był sobą i właściwie przegrał jeden. Tym razem im pokaże. Pokaże Snape’owi. Temu zimnemu draniowi. Zacisnął zęby na myśl o mężczyźnie, jednocześnie spłukując mydliny. Było to zupełnie odmienne od tego, co zawsze robił, gdy był pod prysznicem i myślał o mistrzu eliksirów. Tak, trzeba iść do przodu. Nigdy więcej żebrania, kopania Harry’ego Pottera, gdy ten był na samym dnie. Od dzisiaj, Harry Potter kontrolował wszystko. Obojętny i znudzony Harry Potter. Właśnie tak.

OoO

  
Kiedy opuścił razem z resztą drużyny szatnię i ruszyli w stronę boiska, Harry uświadomił sobie trzy rzeczy, w krótkim odstępie czasu. Po pierwsze, Blaise czekał w cieniu tuż przy wyjściu. Po drugie, Snape unosił się na granicy jego pola widzenia, naruszając teren tuż przy drodze. Zbliżał się. Wydawało się, że Severus był niezwykle blady i spięty. Harry wahał się przed długi moment. Znów poczuł ukłucie czułości. Co się stało i jak mógł mu pomóc? Rozważał zawołanie mężczyzny, ale wtedy uświadomił sobie ostatnią rzecz. Miał rozwiązany but.

Gdy się mijali, Blaise odszedł od cienia. Jego szczupła sylwetka wyróżniała się w ciemnościach. Krew Harry’ego popłynęła szybciej przez jego ciało. Gryfon spojrzał na swój but i Ron zatrzymał się, spoglądając na niego.

— Chcesz, żebym na ciebie zaczekał, Harry?

— Nie. W porządku. Za chwilę was dogonię — odpowiedział Harry, klęcząc, by zawiązać sznurówki. Kiedy się wyprostował, Blaise stał tuż przed nim, z rękami za plecami, uśmiechając się łagodnie. Harry niemal sapnął. Czy chłopak nie miał pojęcia o osobistej przestrzeni? — Hej, Blaise — przywitał go, mając nadzieję przyciągającym, swobodnym głosem. — Co tutaj robisz?

Kątem oka zauważył, że Severus zbliżył się jeszcze bardziej. Lupin nie wspomniał, dlaczego Snape odszedł zeszłej nocy, ale Harry był niemalże pewien, że tylko dlatego, że wilkołak uświadomił sobie, jak bardzo Harry nie lubił tego człowieka. Co stało się dosyć trafnym opisem.

— Och, wiesz. To ważny mecz i wszystko. Również przeciwko Draco. Poza tym, co wydarzyło się wczoraj, pomyślałem, że możesz się trochę denerwować, więc postanowiłem przyjść i życzyć ci szczecią. — Zarumienił się uroczo, a umysł Harry’ego został zdmuchnięty. Łał! Chociaż raz, ktoś zarumienił się z _jego_ powodu. — Pomyślałem, że jeśli to zrobię, to mogę skończyć jako parias, wiesz, skoro jestem Ślizgonem.

— Och! — powiedział Harry z lekkim westchnięciem. — Rany. To bardzo miłe z twojej strony.

 _Bardziej, jak podstępnie z twojej strony_ — uznał wściekłe Severus. Za każdym razem, kiedy widział tego gnojka, nienawidził go coraz mocniej. Diabelnie dobry, mały aktor. A ten rumieniec został zagrany! Szli teraz w jego stronę, ale byli tak pochłonięci sobą, że nie zważali na nic wokół. _Harry przejdzie obok mnie, zapominając o moim istnieniu_ — pomyślał beznamiętnie. Ale potem zatrzymali się, kilka metrów dalej.

— Nie powinienem ci już dłużej towarzyszyć — powiedział z żalem Blaise. — Ale przyjdę obejrzeć mecz, po tym jak dojdziesz na boisko — zaproponował.

— W porządku. — Harry uśmiechnął się. — Komu będziesz kibicować?

Blaise odwrócił się.

— Nie będę nikomu kibicować. Żadnych wiwatów. — Harry, słysząc to, pomachał na pożegnanie, a potem odwrócił się, by odejść, ale wtedy drugi chłopak złapał go za ramię. — Poczekaj. Nie mogę ci kibicować, ale _mogę_ dać ci coś na szczęście — zaproponował.

— Tak?

Harry uniósł brwi. Blaise przez większą część czasu trzymał ręce za plecami. Harry słyszał początek wiwatów. Inni zawodnicy weszli już na boisko. Zastanawiał się, co Zabini mógł mu dać. Zaniemówił, kiedy Ślizgon chwycił kołnierz jego stroju do quidditcha i przyciągnął go do bardzo namiętnego pocałunku.

Severus chciał krzyczeć, wrzeszczeć i zaspokoić swą niezmiernie nieubłaganą żądzę krwi. Ten hultaj właśnie chwycił Harry’ego i wetknął swój język do jego gardła.

 _Czy nawet nie widzi, jak bezczelny… jak, jak wyuzdany, podstępny, pozbawiony skrupułów, po prostu obrzydliwy… czy nie widzi jak głupio łatwa jest ta mała lafirynda?_

Snape przygryzł wnętrze policzka, aż poczuł smak krwi, próbując oddychać równomiernie, grzmiąc, krzycząc, płacząc i krwawiąc wewnętrznie przez cały czas.

Kiedy Blaise „ostatecznie” wycofał się, zrobił to w bardzo leniwy sposób, ciągnąć za sobą dolną wargę Harry’ego tak daleko jak mógł. Potter znajdował się w całkowitym oszołomieniu. Nie pamiętał, żeby kiedykolwiek coś _takiego_ mu się przydarzyło. Powoli przyłożył dłonie do twarzy, dotykając palcem swojej zmaltretowanej wargi. Czyli to takie było uczucie. Różniło się od pocałunku Snape’a, ale wcale nie było tak źle. Jego wzrok ponownie zaczął się skupiać i zobaczył przed sobą Blaise’a wyglądającego na zadowolonego z siebie. Najwyraźniej czegoś oczekiwał.

— Łał — powiedział szczerze Harry. — To było… To było po prostu… Łał.

— _Spóźniłeś się_ na _mecz_ , panie Potter. Co oznacza, że rozpoczęcie go zostało _opóźnione_ z _twojego_ powodu. Minus pięćdziesiąt punktów dla Gryffindoru za _marnowanie mojego czasu._

Harry usłyszał za plecami odrażająco okrutny głos Severusa, a to z jakiegoś powodu sprawiło, że się uśmiechnął.

Severus patrząc, jak olbrzymi, głupkowaty uśmiech pojawia się na twarzy Harry, stracił wszelką zdolność do gniewu. Po prostu zniknął, pozostawiając po sobie ogromną, bolesną pustkę.

 _Ten rodzaj szczęścia pochodzi tylko z jednej rzeczy._

Harry, wciąż uśmiechając się głupio, zrobił krok w tył i skończył na swoim tyłku. Przez chwilę wyglądał na zaskoczonego, po czym spojrzał na swoje stopy i zobaczył, że jego but był ponownie rozwiązany. Spojrzał na Blaise’a, który uśmiechnął się szeroko. Harry odwzajemnił uśmiech i bezradnie wzruszył ramionami. Zawiązał jeszcze raz but i wstał. Odwrócił się, żeby odejść, sądząc, że słyszy, jak Blaise szepcze, i poczuł, że jego sznurówka znowu się rozwiązała. Pochylił się, by się nią zająć i obejrzał się przez ramię na chłopaka, który wciąż miał różdżkę wycelowaną w stopy Gryfona. Czyli to właśnie miał za plecami. Harry spodziewał się, że będzie wyglądać na winnego, gdy został przyłapany, ale kiedy Harry wstał i obdarzył go spojrzeniem, Blaise po prostu mrugnął sugestywnie, po czym odszedł swobodnym krokiem, by znaleźć wolne miejsce na trybunach. Harry, potrząsając głową, roześmiał się i również odszedł, by dołączyć do reszty drużyny. Wygrana czy przegrana, kogo to obchodziło. Już latał.

Severus, pokonany, obserwował to wszystko w ciszy. Voldemort myślał, że wiedział, jak ranić ludzi. Tak. To było gorsze od jakiegokolwiek bólu, jaki Czarny Pan mógł mu zadać. Pomimo wielu, wielu lat, podczas których, dzięki pysze i silnej woli, nie uronił łzy, to patrząc, jak Harry beztrosko odchodzi w przyszłość, Severus Snape przypomniał sobie, jak to było płakać.


End file.
